Fairy drabbles
by Baella
Summary: Pot pourri sur l'univers de Fairy Tail... Et si vous veniez faire un petit tour ? Quand un couple s'ennuit, parfois il va jouer sous la couette... ou des fois, il préfère jouer à la coiffeuse ! Label SPPS
1. Roulette russe

Et voilà un petit drabble ! Une commande de Yankee-chan en fait... Je devais, je cite, "Levy lui a finalement fait le coup des préservatifs [voir la fic _Bébé ?_ chapitre 8 où Mirajane a proposé à Levy de percer UN préservatif dans toute la boite de préservatifs pour emmerder Gajeel qui crie au et fort qu'il ne veut pas de bébé], et elle est enceinte ! MOUHAHAHA ! " Cherchez pas dans les commentaires, elle me l'a dit par MP.

Bon, je pense avoir réussi ce petit défi... J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas possible… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas été très sympa de par le passé mais ce n'était rien comparé à <em>ça<em>. A moins que dans le calcul, on ne rajoute les vies antérieures…

Il avait été méchant à ce point là ? Et merde…

Bon, sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait mérité pour qu'on lui fasse ça ? Peut être que… C'était une blague ? Une vulgaire blague ? Avec un peu de chance…

Non, _elle _avait vérifié plusieurs fois, de différents moyens afin d'être sûre. Bon sang, c'était croyable !

Le pire ? _Elle_ n'avait encore rien dit mais déjà, Gajeel culpabilisait. Il lui avait dit non sans penser à _elle_, alors pour se venger, _elle_ avait fait ça et maintenant… Maintenant il culpabilisait son emportement. Mais non, ce n'était pas sa faute, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher… Pas la peine de retenir ses larmes…

Bien, résumons. Gajeel avait dit non pour avoir un gosse avec Levy. Donc forcément, il disait non, il prenait ses précautions. Logique.

Sans doute pour le tester, Levy avait mis au point une variante de la roulette russe avec des capotes. Dans une grande boite de capotes, une était percée. Fallait croire qu'il avait été maudit en tombant sur la mauvaise. Il suffisait d'une fois. Une seule et paf ! Il se retrouvait avec un mioche de conçu et neuf mois de sursis. Merde !

En plus, Levy qui avait les larmes aux yeux… Non, correction, elle pleurait. No stress. C'était une idée de Mirajane et de sa bande de copines. La pression, c'était horrible…

Bon, maintenant qu'il savait que sa copine était enceinte, elle avait trois test de grossesse différents plus une prise de sang, il fallait agir. Et vite…

Heu… C'était quoi cette petite voix ? Celle à laquelle il ne savait pas dire non couplée aux yeux larmoyants. Comment ça, s'il n'était pas mieux de le garder ? Merde… Malgré lui, il céda. Il dit oui.

Neuf mois avant d'être papa…

Gajeel se réveilla en sursaut et sentit les battements de son cœur revenir à la normale tandis qu'il reconnaissait sa chambre.

-Hé Levy ! Levy ! Réveille-toi crevette !

Elle ouvrit avec difficulté des yeux lourds de sommeil.

-Hum ?

-Rassure-moi, t'es pas enceinte ?

Elle le considéra avec de grands yeux, bien réveillée cette fois. Ok, ça voulait dire non. Très bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-Nan rien, un rêve bizarre.

Il se recoucha, bien décidé à se rendormir jusqu'au petit matin. Et les gros repas à la guilde, c'était fini ! Dormir le ventre plein lui faisait faire des rêves bizarres. Non, des trucs flippants.

-Gajeel ? Demanda Levy après un temps de silence. Tu crois que c'était un message de ton subcontinent ?

* * *

><p>Ca c'est fait...<p>

Dans les commandes, l'OS de Valy-du-34 est presque terminé (un Gray/Juvia) et il me reste la commande de Sweety Nigtmare, un Gray/Natsu... Je vous tiens au courant !

Une commande/remarque/question/critique ?


	2. Le début d'une histoire

Et voici la commande de Valy-du-34 ! Et un OS pour vous ^^ Du GrayXJuvia comme demandé... Valy, j'espère qu'il te convient (donc tu es obligé(e) de me dire si j'ai respecté ta demande .).

C'est un UA (Univers Alternatif) qui se déroule dans notre monde... Enfin j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Réponse aux reviews au passage :

Valy-du-34 : Mirajane mettre des trucs illicites dans l'assiette de Gajeel ? Tout à fait son genre !

* * *

><p>Gray jura tout bas quand une goutte s'écrasa sur son nez alors qu'il regardait le ciel noir. Bon ben finalement la pluie tombait. Oh joie...<p>

Très vite, ce fut un véritable crachin qui frappa le bitume. Gray se mit à courir jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Il fallait qu'il puisse attraper son bus ! C'était le dernier de la journée et il ne tenait pas à rentrer chez lui à pied. Aussi fut-il ravi de sauter dedans au moment où les portes se fermaient. Victoire !

Il désenchanta très vite quand il se rendit compte que le bus était bondé. Zut ! Il traversa l'allée, à la recherche d'une place encore libre. Alors qu'il arrivait au bout, il se retrouva nez à nez avec la fille qui avait emménagé près de chez lui. Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle ne parlait à personne et ne sortait jamais de chez elle. M'ouais.

-Je peux ?

Elle le dévisagea en silence et se décala pour prendre la place côté fenêtre en poussant son sac. Il s'ouvrit, révélant une petite poupée. Ah…

Elle rougit et referma en hâte son sac. Bon…

-T'es la fille qui est arrivée l'été dernier non ? Demanda Gray au bout d'un moment.

Ils avaient une demi-heure de trajet, autant essayer de tuer le temps.

-Oui… couina-t-elle, le visage rouge.

-Moi c'est Gray et toi ?

Elle fixait son sac fermé posé sur ses genoux. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour répondre d'une toute petite voix :

-Juvia.

-Ah ok… Cool… Tu te plains ici ?

-Juvia n'a pas beaucoup d'amis… Et elle ne connait pas la ville.

C'était bizarre, elle parlait d'elle à la troisième personne… On voyait des trucs bizarres des fois. Vraiment bizarres.

Un autre silence s'installa avant que Gray ne trouve un autre sujet de discussion.

-T'es à quel lycée déjà ?

-Juvia étudie la gestion… Elle veut ouvrir sa propre boutique.

-Pour vendre des poupées ?

Le teint pâle de Juvia se colora de nouveau en rouge.

-Juvia aime fabriquer des choses de ses mains ? Hésita-t-elle.

-Je peux regarder ?

Elle hésita puis ouvrit son sac. Entre les livres de cours et un classeur, une petite boite de couture et la poupée. Juvia la sortie du sac avec prudence.

-Elle est sympa, commenta Gray en l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures.

Même si la créature ressemblait à un démon, elle était drôlement bien réussite. Sa peau semblait faite en cuir. Sans doute du faux.

-Classe vraiment. Elle a un nom ?

-Non, Juvia ne donne jamais de noms à ses poupées. C'est aux gens de les choisir.

-Je peux en proposer un quand même ?

-Tu peux la prendre.

-T'es sûre ?

-Juvia ne fait pas ses poupées pour elle. Elle veut les partager avec les gens. Pour les rendre heureux.

-C'est sympa… Et si on l'appelait Deliora ?

Juvia acquiesça avec un petit sourire, nettement plus à l'aise qu'au début.

-Deliora c'est très bien… Juvia aime beaucoup.

Gray la rangea avec précautions dans son sac. Il avait brisé la glace. Maintenant elle allait sans doute un peu plus parler. Il leur restait un quart d'heure à peine.

-Tu viens d'où ?

-De Normandie. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Juvia croyait qu'elle laissait la pluie derrière elle. La pluie a suivit Juvia. Pas de bol.

-T'en fais pas, il fera bientôt beau.

Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à leur arrêt de bus. Ils descendaient au même endroit mais ensuite, ils partaient dans des directions opposées. Gray se mit à courir tandis que Juvia sortait son parapluie et rentrait tranquillement j'ai elle. On sentait l'habitude de toute une vie...

.

Le lendemain,

-Gray ! Léon ! Vous allez encore être en retard ! Le bus ne va pas vous attendre !

-Ultear a encore mis trois plombes dans la salle de bains ! Protesta Léon en attrapant vite fait une pomme dans le saladier.

Gray claqua la porte derrière lui et se mit à courir jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Par chance, il arriva au moment où le car partait. Il n'y avait presque plus de place. Ah si !

-Salut Juvia ! Je peux ? Il était déjà installé. Quoi de neuf ?

Elle était de sortir son matériel de couture. Dans le bus, dès le matin, il disait respect.

-Bonjour Gray. Juvia a commencé une nouvelle poupée hier soir. Et toi ?

-Ma soeur m'a volé Deliora, elle la trouve trop mignonne et a décidé de la garder en otage jusqu'à ce que je lui en trouve une aussi mignonne... Tu acceptes les commandes ?

-Juvia serait ravie de faire une poupée pour la soeur de Gray...

Dit-elle le visage soudain cramoisie. Gray tira un papier de sa poche où Ultear avait noté ses instructions.

-Cool. Tu me montrerai comment tu fais ?

Juvia ouvrit de grands yeux puis elle tira un carton et du tissu.

-Pour commencer, il fait découper avec un patron dans le tissu de son choix... Juvia a plusieurs crayons pour dessiner sur le tissu. Est-ce que Gray veut essayer ?

Voilà comment dès le matin on se mettait à bosser...

* * *

><p>Pour précision la pluie je crois que ça vient du fait qu'il a pas mal plu, en tout cas chez moi et que je prend le bus alors ça doit être lié...<p>

Et oui, quand Gray dit "ma soeur" il parle bien d'Ultear... Et personnellement, je ne trouve pas que Deliora (qui a la même tête que le démon dans le manga d'origine) est mignon mais je le voudrais bien en peluche moi aussi...

Un commentaire/critique/remarque/commande/tomate ? (pas pourries les tomates ! soyez sympas !)


	3. Amis rivaux

Et voici la suite... A la demande de Sweety Nigtmare, un Natsu/Gray avec un peu de nawak et de sadisme... le nawak est limite je crois... Gomen !

Petite précision, pour savoir qui est la Mavis dont il est question dans ce drabble, il faut voir la fic _Bébé ? !_ (et non je ne me fais pas de la pub).

Sinon, réponse rapide aux reviews :

Valy-du-34 : merci beaucoup, contente que tu sois de nouveau amie avec la pluie... peut être que tu rencontreras ton Gray sous la flotte ?

ElectricHead : va pour un Mira/Erza ! (oui chiche !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ca allait hurler. Gray et Natsu échangèrent un regard de condamnés. A mort.<p>

-Natsu, j'ai été ravi d'avoir été ton rival.

-Gray, j'ai été ravi d'avoir été ton ami.

Ce qui était dommage, c'est qu'ils allaient mourir sans savoir qui était le plus fort des deux. Le pire ? Le bourreau ne savait rien. Pour l'instant. Et eux, trop honnêtes, ou stupides, pour se taire…

-Erza ! Les deux garçons se tournèrent avec une synchronisation parfaite vers leur amie qui venait de rentrer de mission. Je suis désolé ! C'est de ma faute !

Ils s'entreregardèrent.

-La ferme caleçon-man !

-La ferme yeux en amande !

-Euh… Natsu, Gray, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Et Gray, rhabille-toi !

Ils étaient trop occupés à se battre pour l'écouter. Titania soupira et leur donna un coup sur la tête. Voilà, ils étaient calmés…

-Erza, commença Natsu…

-…on est désolés, continua Gray. Mais…

-…c'est pas notre faute ! En fait…

-…c'est Cana qui est venue…

-…avec Mavis...

-…alors forcément, toutes les filles…

-…se sont ruées pour…

-…les voir et là…

-…Mira a bousculé Fried…

-…qui a bousculé Papy Poule…

-…qui a bousculé Gajeel…

-…qui a fait tomber sa ferraille…

-…qui a fait tomber Lisanna…

-…qui s'est rattrapée à Laxus…

-…qui est devenu la cible d'Elfman…

-…qui l'a poursuivi dans…

-…toute la guilde…

-…jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse Natsu…

-…j'ai poussé Gray…

-…et là…

Ils se turent et se regardèrent à nouveau.

-Dit le Gray !

-Dit le Natsu !

-Il s'est passé quoi ? S'impatienta Erza.

Le duo se jeta à genoux.

-On a fait tomber ton fraisier par terre ! avouèrent-ils en chœur.

Une épée noire apparut dans la main d'Erza tandis qu'elle revêtait une armure d'obsidienne.

-Je ne vais pas vous tuer les gars… Natsu et Gray reculèrent. Je vais juste vous pendre tous les deux avec les tripes de l'autre… Natsu ! Gray ! Venez ici !

-NOOOOOOON ! Hurlèrent les deux rivaux, unis dans la fuite.

-Erza détruit la guilde, soupira Makarov. Si elle s'y met aussi, on est mal…

-Mais c'est amusant, commenta Mirajane avec son éternelle bonne humeur.

* * *

><p>Alors, le nawak et le sadisme étaient là selon vous ?<p>

Des commentaires/questions/critiques/commandes à faire ?


	4. RIP

Et voici la suite ! Oui, la suite parce qu'il est en lien avec le précédent, vous verrez ^^ En plus, c'est une commande d'ElectricHead qui m'a demandé un Mira/Erza (oui je l'ai fait !) et c'est mon premier drabble, 100 mot tout pile !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Il est mort…<p>

-Allons Erza, ce n'est rien…

-Mais Mira, il n'avait rien fait !

-Je sais… Sois forte !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ?

-Si tu veux, je peux m'en occuper.

-Merci Mira. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi…

-Mais si ! Tu n'es pas obligée de regarder si c'est trop dur…

-Je… Je crois que je vais rentrer.

-A demain Erza.

-A demain Mira.

Erza sortie de la guilde, le moral dans les chaussettes. Heureusement que Mirajane était là en soutient. C'était tellement difficile pour elle. Chaque fois, on l'empêchait de manger son fraisier…

* * *

><p>Mais pauvre Erza quoi, à chaque fois qu'elle veut manger son gâteau, il finit par terre à cause d'une bagarre...<p>

Des reviews/critiques/commandes/tomates/fraisiers ?


	5. Parfait ?

Et zou ! Un nouveau drabble ! Une commande de Valy-du-34 ! Qui demandait du Levy/Gajeel avec un soupçon de guimauve... bon ben pour faire de la guimauve avec Gajeel, j'avais pas trop de choix donc vous m'excuserez si Gajeel est... non en fait je vais rien dire et vous laissez découvrir !

Réponse aux reviews :

ElectrictHead : contente qu'il te plaise à toi aussi ^^ j'espère te revoir pour un prochain drabble !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Levy ouvrit les yeux quand on l'embrassa. Gajeel. Câline, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami et lui répondit. Puis elle se rendit compte d'un truc assez bizarre. De plusieurs même.<p>

D'une, il s'était levé ce matin sans la réveiller alors que d'habitude il n'était pas vraiment discret.

De deux, il ne portait pas son vieux manteau.

De trois, il ne lui réclamait pas une partie de galipettes dès le matin.

Levy interrompit le baiser et se recula.

De quatre, Gajeel portait un tablier. Et non, il n'était pas nu en-dessous. Dommage.

-Heu… Gajeel ? Tout va bien ?

-Ben oui Levy… Pourquoi ?

-Non comme ça je…

QUOI ? Il venait de l'appeler comment ? Levy ? Pas de crevette ? Pas de moqueries ? Ca, ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout.

Elle tâta le front du dragon. Non, il n'avait pas de fièvre…

-Levy, tu vas bien _toi_ ?

Il avait l'air inquiet. Gajeel avait l'air _inquiet _? Elle s'était cogné la tête récemment ? Prit un coup ou quelque chose de similaire ?

-Je crois que ça va…

Quelque chose sonna dans la cuisine. Levy tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre. C'était quoi ça ?

-T'inquiète, c'est juste le petit-déjeuner.

_Gajeel avait préparé le petit-déjeuner_ _?_ Elle était en train de rêver là !

-D'accord…

Il arqua un sourcil puis s'installa sur le lit comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu sais, je suis content de t'accompagner pour rendre visite à ta famille. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure noire qui semblait moins indisciplinée que d'ordinaire. Enfin je suis un peu nerveux je dois dire. J'espère que ça va aller… J'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec eux parce que… Ben, c'est ta famille quoi…

Pardon ? Il était nerveux et il l'avouait ? Lui qui aurait préféré se faire écorcher vif avec un couteau rouillé plutôt que de le reconnaitre ? Ca y est, elle était tombée dans la quatrième dimension, voire la cinquième…

-Ca va bien se passer, réussit-elle à bafouiller.

Il lui adressa un immense sourire.

-Sans doute. Bon, tu te lèves ou je dois t'apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit ?

Comment ? Le petit-déjeuner _au lit _? Sérieusement ?

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Ben oui. Tu sais bien que je t'aime.

Levy se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Gajeel qui dormait à côté d'elle, soupira en se disant que ce n'était qu'un rêve bizarre. Pouffant en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait si elle lui racontait ce rêve, Levy se recoucha. Il fallait qu'elle le raconte aux filles demain. Elles allaient adorer.

* * *

><p>Oui Gajeel est OOC... mais ce n'était qu'un rêve... tant mieux ! ou pas XD<p>

question/critique/review/tomate/commande ?


	6. Punition

Et voici quelque chose de nouveau à lire ! Toujours en rapport avec le fraisier d'Erza... (c'est fou ce que la bouffe m'inspire XD) et c'est une commande de mon frère de coeur. Le thème était un Natsu/Erza et un truc en rapport avec une punition... J'avoue, je ne me suis pas cassée la tête !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Je… ne… dois… pas… faire… tomber… le… gâteau… d'Erza… alors… qu'elle… va… le… manger… sous… prétexte… que… je… me… bagarre… avec… Gray… même… si… je… ne… suis… qu'un… imbécile. Voilà ! Première ligne de faite !<p>

Erza attrapa la tête de Natsu et la cogna sur la table. Aïe ! Ca faisait mal ! En plus, c'était du solide cette table !

-Arrête de perdre ton temps en bavardages et fait-le ! Tu as dix mille lignes à faire, si tu ne veux pas que je double, arrête de faire le pitre !

-Oui chef !

Bon sang, quand il avait dit qu'il acceptait la punition qui s'imposait parce qu'il avait fait tomber son fraisier… Tout ça pour sauver sa peau… Non mais si on comptait bien, ça faisait vingt-neuf mots. Multipliés par dix mille, ça faisait vingt-neuf mille mots quand même ! Il allait y passer un moment… Et il n'avait pas le droit de s'en aller tant que ce n'était pas terminé. Même pas pour aller aux toilettes.

Pourquoi avait-il bu autant de limonades récemment ? Il avait vraiment une envie pressante…

-Je peux aller aux toilettes ? Ca urge !

-Non tu n'as qu'à te dépêcher !

-Mais je…

-Tu te dépêches ou je t'apporte une couche.

Ah… D'un coup, il avait plus de faire ses lignes…

.

_Plus tard,_

-J'ai terminé !

Erza jeta un coup d'œil à la liste tandis que Natsu se tortillait sur sa chaise. Vite !

-Ah dommage Natsu, tu as fait une faute là ! Tu n'as qu'à recommencer, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps…

* * *

><p>Oui Erza est sadique... Mais Natsu a fait tomber son gâteau ! Le méchant !<p>

Review/critique/commentaire/question/commande ?


	7. Surnom

Ceci n'est pas une commande. Non, c'est ma version des faits quant au surnom "crevette" que Gajeel donne à Levy... Oui je l'ai fait... Ce que ça donne ? Et bien, regardez ! La scène se passe peu après l'arrivée de Juvia et Gajeel à Fairy Tail.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p>Gajeel examina la salle. Il y avait du monde à la guilde. Beaucoup de monde. Et certains ne se gênaient pas pour le dévisager ou pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Après tout, il avait utilisé des membres de la guilde pour déclencher la guerre contre Phantom Lord. Et alors ? Maintenant, il était des leurs. En plus, cet imbécile de Salamander lui avait flanqué une raclée alors qu'il n'avait même pas terminé son entrainement de dragon slayer. Gajeel l'avait sous-estimé. Honte à lui.<p>

Au moins, il n'arrivait pas tout seul. Il y avait Juvia avec lui. Juvia qui avait eu la bonne idée de rentrer en même temps que lui. Séparément, ça aurait été limite. Ensembles, c'était presque une nouvelle déclaration de guerre.

-Gajeel ?

Oh merde ! C'était _elle_ ! _La fille_ ! Là ! Celle qu'il avait frappé ! Et où étaient les deux autres imbéciles qui la flanquaient d'habitude ? Non mais parce qu'il avait quand même prit le temps d'observer la guilde pour trouver ses victimes. Et ces deux là la suivaient partout.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à venir vers lui ? Pourquoi elle venait lui parler ? En plus, tout le monde les regardait…

-Qui est-ce Gajeel-kun ? Demanda Juvia.

-Celle que j'ai boxé.

Le mot était faible. Il l'avait quand même crucifié à un arbre.

Arf elle venait vraiment vers lui. Le maître lui avait conseillé d'aller la voir pour s'excuser de ce qui s'était passé mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle viendrait à lui. En plus, il ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Sans déconner, Makarov le lui avait dit mais… Il avait oublié. Oh la merde… La honte quoi ! Ca le foutait mal !

-Juvia ? Murmura-t-il en bougeant le moins possible les lèvres.

-Gajeel-kun ?

-C'est quoi son nom ?

-Juvia ne l'a jamais vu.

Il était maudit ! D'abord Natsu et maintenant la fille. Mais comment elle s'appelait ? Heu… C'était un nom court. Qui finissait avec le son i. Heu… Marie… Stéphanie… Betty… Rubis… Lily ? Poly ? Stacy ? Lucy ? Silvie ? Non, impossible de le trouver ! Sophie ! Non pas ça non plus…

Oh merde… Plus que cinq mètres. Quatre. Trois.

-Bienvenue à la guilde Gajeel !

Gné ? Elle venait pour ça ? Pas de menaces ou de cris ? Et… Elle souriait carrément ? A lui ? Personne ne souriait à Gajeel. Surtout pas ceux qu'il avait passé à tabac. Et pourtant, elle souriait comme s'il était un vieil ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Le summum de la bizarrerie fut atteint quand elle tendit la main.

-Pour ce qui s'est passé… Sans rancune ?

Pardon ? C'était elle qui venait le voir pour ça ? Et devant témoins en plus ? Sidéré, le dragon d'acier se rendit compte que toute la guilde était bouche bée.

Juvia lui donna un coup de coude. Il attrapa la petite main qu'elle lui tendait.

-Sans rancune.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Génial ! J'en suis contente ! J'espère que tu te plairas malgré tout à Fairy Tail.

-Merci… Crevette.

Elle eut un temps de surprise. Ben quoi ? C'était chouette une crevette. C'était petit, rose, il en existait des bleus comme ses cheveux et elle avait une tête à s'appeler Crevette.

Elle se tourna finalement vers Juvia sans relever le surnom.

-Tu dois être Juvia ? Enchantée ! Je suis Levy Macgarden ! Bienvenue à la guilde !

Quoi ? Elle aurait pas pu se présenter _avant_ ? Pas possible ! Et bien pour la peine, il l'appellerait crevette ! Bien fait pour elle !

* * *

><p>Voilà, vous savez tout ! Et oui, les crevettes bleues, ça existe. Ce sont même de grandes crevettes XD<p>

Question/critique/commande/tomate/crevettes-mayonnaise/menace de mort ?


	8. La clé des glaces

Et voilà le retour des drabbles ! Avec ce long délai, j'en ai profité pour faire une petite réserve donc vous êtes sûrs d'avoirs des drabbles pour un moment... Aujourd'hui, une commande d'un ami, celui à qui vous devez celui qui s'appelle _punition_. Au programme, un Gray/Lucy (je préfère le Gray/Juvia mais bon...). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

><p>Lucy regardait Gray. Gray regardait Lucy. Une tension s'installait et grandissait entre eux. Ils se jaugeaient du regard, s'estimaient et réfléchissaient à différentes réactions si un combat s'engageait.<p>

Une goutte de sueur coula du front de la blonde jusqu'à son cou et disparu dans son profond décolleté. Plus tendue que la corde d'un arc, elle ne quittait pas des yeux le mage de glace. On se savait jamais, il suffisait d'un moment d'inattention et…tout pouvait basculer. On pouvait perdre. On pouvait gagner. On pouvait mourir. On pouvait survivre. Tout pouvait aller tellement vite…

Gray fut le premier craquer. Furieux, il secoua la main, tranchant l'air comme s'il s'agissait du problème. Lucy ne réagit pas mais resta sur ses gardes. L'affrontement n'avait pas commencé mais il n'était pas enterré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?

Lucy soupira et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était que ça. Une crise jalousie. Bien sûr. Elle aurait dû le voir venir.

Loki était venu la voir depuis le monde des Esprits, débarquant à l'improviste. Et comme il se contentait de repérer sa maîtresse dans le monde des humains, il ne savait pas trop où il allait apparaitre. Cette fois, ça avait été la salle de bains. Bien entendu, au moment où Lucy prenait son bain. Comme beaucoup le savent, l'eau, ça ne cache pas grand-chose. Le Lion avait eu une vue parfaitement dégagée de l'anatomie de sa maîtresse. Son nez en saignait encore avant que la constellationniste ne le renvoie dans son monde et ne verrouille sa porte.

-Ca n'a aucune importance. Tu sais, vu que j'ai condamné sa porte en la refermant, il en a pour quelques semaines à rester chez lui… On pourrait en profiter pour faire des trucs non ?

D'un coup le regard de Gray se fit plus calme. Plus intéressé aussi...

-Quels genres de trucs ?

-Mais tu sais…

Elle se pencha sur son oreille. Et tandis qu'elle parlait, un sourire croissait sur les lèvres du mage de glace.

* * *

><p>Je suis certaine qu'on ne sait pas tout des trucs qui se passent à Fairy Tail... La preuve !<p>

Plus sérieusement, critique/commentaire/remarque/commande/menace ?


	9. Cadeau

Dites-moi, un peu Levy/Gajeel ça vous tente ? Oui ? Ca tombe bien, c'est sur eux ^^ Valy, c'est pour toi, celui que tu voulais pour la Saint Valentin ! En retard mais n'empêche ! Et avant tout ça, réponse aux reviews :

Natsuki-kuun : ouh ! c'est du pointu ! mais tu es sûr(e) que c'est Cobra et non Hot-Eye ? Pour le OC, pas de soucis ^^

Elie Lou : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui-là te plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Il<em> lui avait offert un cadeau. Pour la Saint Valentin. Incroyable. C'était tellement rare… Bien assez pour que Levy fasse durer l'instant. Regarder. Soupeser. Tâter. Observer celui qui le lui offrait. Son visage neutre. Lui sourire. Recommencer son petit manège depuis le début. Enlever doucement le scotch. Il y en avait énormément. _Il_ avait dû faire l'emballage lui-même. Le sourire de Levy s'élargit à cette pensée. _Il_ avait passé du temps à choisir le cadeau, à y réfléchir, à l'emballer, à choisir ses mots pour le lui donner…

-Bon active !

-Une minute…

Un livre. _Il_ lui avait offert un livre ? _Gajeel_ était entré dans une librairie ? Lui qui disait détester la lecture ? Lui qui grimaçait en la voyant sortir un livre ? Et il semblait fier de lui…

Puis elle enleva le papier qui cachait le titre. Et elle comprit.

-Ah… Merci… C'est… C'est…

Affreux ? Horrible ? Méchant ? Cynique ? Sardonique ? Pervers ?

Non, elle ne voulait pas le vexer. Mais si elle lui mentait, il le saurait. Et ça lui plairait encore moins. Alors elle allait devoir trouver autre chose. Et vite ! Un silence révélait parfois plus que les mots… Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté et lâcha enfin sa pensée.

-C'est surprenant. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Vraiment.

Elle n'en rajouta pas. En dire trop briserait l'effet. Cependant, cela eut l'air de lui convenir. Son sourire en coin en disait long. Il aimait sa réponse.

-Tu vas pouvoir t'en servir crevette. Déjà sur le plan théorique… Et pour la pratique… Tu me fais signe… Quand tu veux…

Levy déglutit à nouveau, rouge. Forcément. Le seul livre que son petit ami pouvait lui offrir, c'était _ça_. Si les filles le voyaient, ça allait jaser… Non mais quelle idée ! Lui donner _ça_, à elle ! Le _Kama Sutra_. Il en avait des bonnes ! Franchement !

* * *

><p>Oui, Gajeel sait joindre l'agréable à l'utile... Espérons pour lui que Levy fera bon usage de ce cadeau !<p>

Critique/commande/question/remarque/menace de mort ?


	10. Amis ?

Tada ! Me revoilà ! Pour ce drabble, je me suis fait plaisir avec un couple que j'aime dans le fond et un plus "rare" parce que yaoi. Yaoi soft, je vais pas vous raconter une série de galippettes hein ! Y'aura même pas de petit bisou, juste le couple de sous-entendu. Mais si vous ne supportez pas, pas de panique, ce n'est pas grave. Ca fera juste une semaine d'attente en plus...

Bonne lecture quand même ! (non je ne dirais pas le couple ! Niark !)

* * *

><p>Levy soupira en regardant la cuisine. Des bouteilles, vides, partout. Ca puait l'alcool. Jet et Droy allaient l'entendre. Une fois qu'ils auraient décuvé. Peut être qu'en les jetant sous la douche et en coupant l'eau chaude… Non, ça ne se faisait pas. Levy était trop gentille et trop bien élevée pour ça.<p>

Avec un soupir, elle ouvrit la fenêtre en espérant chasser l'odeur d'alcool. Puis elle régla la radio qui trainait dans un coin jusqu'à trouver une station qui lui plaisait et se mit au travail.

Si Gajeel l'apprenait, il allait encore lui faire une crise de jalousie et dire qu'elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ce que faisaient les deux autres. Oui mais les deux autres, justement, c'étaient ses amis. Et elle ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça !

Levy ne savait pas vraiment ce que les garçons avaient fait mais ils avaient mit le souk. Elle jeta les bouteilles vides à la poubelle et rassembla celles encore pleines ou ouvertes sur la table. Elle y versa assez de sel pour gâcher le gout en espérant que la prochaine fois, ça suffirait à les empêcher à se saouler. Ca n'avait pas marché jusqu'à présent mais qui sait ?

Après les bouteilles, elle remit les chaises autour de la table puis se mit en quête de médicaments contre le mal de tête. Jet et Droy allaient en avoir besoin.

Elle les trouva dans la salle de bains, comme d'habitude. Salle de bains juste à côté de la chambre. Elle en profita pour secouer ses amis et les encourager à se lever et à descendre.

Gajeel l'attendait dans la cuisine, l'air renfrogné. Il ne fit aucun commentaire parce qu'il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Mais il n'appréciait pas de voir Levy chouchouter ses amis et il ne se gênait pas pour le montrer.

La mage des mots se contenta de sourire de plus belle. Un jour, peut être, elle lui expliquerait. A lui et à ses coéquipiers. Pourquoi elle avait refusé de sortir avec les deux, pourquoi elle les laissait volontiers tous les deux et pourquoi Jet n'avait jamais réussi à rester longtemps en couple avec une fille.

Oui, peut être qu'elle le ferait. En attendant, elle se contenterait de sourire en s'occupant de ses amis de toujours et de feindre l'étonnement en les voyant dormir dans le même lit, à moitié nus, quand ils se prenaient une cuite et que le lendemain, ils ne se souvenaient plus de rien.

Peut être qu'un jour, elle leur avouerait qu'ivre mort, Jet avait dit « je t'aime » à Droy qui avait répondu « moi aussi » à son ami. Qui avait dit que deux âmes sœurs devaient forcément être du même sexe ?

* * *

><p>Parce que je me demande s'ils ne sont pas refoulés... Hé ! C'était soft ! Dites pas le contraire !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/menace de mort ?


	11. Quiproquo ?

Hé hé, me revoilà ! Avec une song fic ! (j'aime varier les genres). Du Evergreen/Elfman. Aucun spoil, je sous-entend qu'ils sont mariés mais pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas l'air décidé à se caser... Dommage...

Testé, lu et approuvé par Yankee-chan, merci à elle !

Bonne lecture !

P.S : le titre et l'interprête seront à la fin parce qu'avec le titre... Voilà quoi... Les paroles sont en italique !

* * *

><p><em>J't'ai introduit dans mon conduit<em>

_Au plus profond que je pouvais_

_Et j'me suis dit : « ouhhh qu'il est p'tit »_

_Où s'ra l'plaisir, où s'ra l'effet ?_

_._

Bon d'accord, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'en servait, à sa plus grande honte. Mais elle avait bien suivi toutes les instructions !

.

_J'me suis enfoncé ton ami _

_De l'autre côté, dans l'autre trou_

_Mais bon, c'était pareil pour lui_

_Ca marchait pas, mais pas du tout_

_._

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle en était réduite à ça ! Avec le problème d'Elfman…

.

_Puis vous vous êtes mis à, gonfler_

_« Ah Dieu merci ! Alléluia ! »_

_Pendant huit heures j'vous ai gardés_

_Tout bien collés à mes parois_

_._

Elle n'avait pas pensé les garder aussi longtemps. Mais une fois qu'elle les avait mit, impossible de songer à les retirer !

.

_Votr'performance est dur à battre_

_J'en ai payé d'autre bien plus cher_

_Mais toi et les amis d'ta boîte_

_Disons qu'vous êtes une bonne affaire_

_._

Mirajane avait eu raison de les lui conseiller. D'un autre côté, elle avait eu des années de test alors…

.

_J'ai dormi, j'ai dormi tout l'longH_

_uit heures de paix, huit heures d'extase_

_Même pas un pli sur l'édredon_

_Ca c'est parfait, ça c'est la classe_

_._

Elle avait oublié à quel point c'était bon, une nuit complète de sommeil ! Son teint avait retrouvé toute sa fraicheur !

.

_Alors ce soir je sais déjà_

_Qui dans mon lit je vais choisirJ_

_'pig'rai deux d'tes amis dans l'tas_

_J'vais m'faire une joie de les pétrir_

Heureusement qu'ils allaient par deux en tout cas, ça lui avait sauvé la vie ! Parce qu'un seul pour deux trous…

_Les écraser du bout des doigts_

_Et d'chaque côté m'les introduire_

_Et j'les laisserai en dedans d'moi_

_S__e dilater, enfler, grossir_

_._

Elle en était à soupirer de bonheur chaque fois qu'elle s'en servait. Elfman en devenait jaloux.

.

_C'est une jouissance sans pareille_

_Et ça change la vie complètement_

_De se farcir les deux oreilles_

_Avec ces p'tits bouchons fringants_

_._

Parce qu'elle ne supportait plus, mais alors plus du tout les ronflements de son mari.

.

_Mais bon maintenant, reste à tester_

_Si ça s'insert dans les narinesC_

_ar mon conjoint fait pas qu'ronflerS_

_urtout quand y a mangé des beans_

_._

A moins qu'elle ne se serve d'un pince-nez ?

* * *

><p>Mais voyons petits pervers, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Je confirme, je parlais bien de bouchons d'oreille ! Et dans la chanson aussi... Il s'agit d'ailleurs de <em>Farces d'oreilles <em>de Lynda Lemay.

Critique/commentaire/remarque/commande/autre ?


	12. Quand la musique est bonne

Me revoilà ! Après vous avoir terrifié la semaine dernière, voici quelque chose de plus... sage ! Parce que je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de réfléchir à pourquoi Laxus a toujours son casque sur les oreilles !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Mary : j'ai pensé la même chose à la première écoute de cette chanson... j'espère que lui te plaira autant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Son grand-père était furieux. Laxus avait donc opté pour une technique longuement travaillé pendant son enfance et une partie de son adolescence. A savoir : se trouver plus bas que le maître, baisser la tête, fermer sa grande bouche et observer le vieux à travers ses cils, le plus discrètement possible et tout irait bien. Il le savait d'expérience.<p>

Attention, le vieux faisait les cents pas devant lui. Ca voulait dire que ça allait crescendo. On atteignait la fin. Pas trop tôt, assis en tailleur comme ça, il avait un début de crampe. Au mollet. Ca faisait mal.

Puis la délivrance arriva. Son grand-père se planta devant lui et lui fit une dernière fois la morale. Laxus opina en se disant que la prochaine fois que son grand-père avait besoin d'aide, membre de la guilde ou banni, il ne bougerait pas le petit doigt.

Bon, maintenant que la réprimande était terminée, il pouvait éteindre son baladeur. Il n'avait plus besoin de musique à fond pour cacher ce que son grand-père disait.

Il savait bien qu'il avait eu raison de l'acheter et de prendre l'habitude de garder son casque en permanence sur les oreilles même quand son baladeur était éteint…

* * *

><p>En me relisant, je me suis dit que Laxus devait en avoir fait pas mal de bêtises quand il était plus petit pour avoir une technique pareille... Je devrais peut être essayé ?<p>

Critique/commande/remarque/question/autre ?


	13. 10 choses à savoir sur le GaLe

Me revoici ! Ce n'est pas une commande mais un délire que je me suis tapée. J'en ai fait quelques autres sur différents couples. Si vous êtes intéressés...

* * *

><p>10 choses à savoir sur le LevyGajeel :

1) Une fois, sous le coup de la colère, il a menacé de la quitter. Elle lui a promis de lui raser le crâne en représailles. Il est resté.

2) Depuis qu'il sait que la mère de Levy est coiffeuse, Gajeel est moins pressé de la rencontrer...

3) Si Gajeel ne veut pas d'enfant, c'est qu'il ne veut pas partager _**SA**_ Levy. Même avec une mini-crevette.

4) Gajeel ne laisse personne toucher à ses cheveux. Sauf Levy. Quand il a quelque chose à se faire pardonner.

5) Lorsque Levy a évoqué la question du mariage, Gajeel a préféré faire semblant de s'étouffer pour changer de sujet.

6) Avant, Gajeel n'aimait pas lire. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne découvre les fameux livres qu'Erza emprunte à Levy…

7) La prochaine fois, ils se contenteront d'une lettre. Pourquoi ? Parce que Metalicana a voulu les bouffer tous les deux en apprenant leur mise en ménage.

8) Présenter les deux familles ? Non, définitivement non. Parce qu'entre une coiffeuse trop bavarde et un dragon misanthrope…

9) Lily ? Vivre avec eux ? Il a dit non. Une histoire de nuits blanches à cause du bruit.

10) Levy n'a rien contre la manie de Gajeel de tout planquer sous le lit. Elle voudrait juste qu'il pense à ranger sous le lit de temps en temps…

* * *

><p>C'est court je trouve... Et vous ? Peut être que j'en ferais une autre série...<p>

Critique/commande/remarque/question/autre ?


	14. Dessin

Me revoilà avec un nouveau drabble. Une commande de Destination darkness qui voulait quelque chose avec un Natsu endormi sur une table... J'espère que ça te conviendra !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>-Natsu ! Hé ! On se réveille !<p>

Le dragon slayer ouvrit un œil. Erza le secouait par l'épaule. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la guilde et les lumières étaient éteintes. La seule source de lumière venait de la lanterne d'Erza. Elle jetait des fils de lumière dans ses cheveux.

-Tu t'es endormi. La guilde ferme.

-… Merci.

Il se leva et se prépara à partir. Erza toussa plusieurs fois et il eut l'impression qu'elle se retenait de rire. Il haussa les épaules et rentra chez lui. Là, il se rendit compte d'un truc : Erza avait gribouillé son visage…

* * *

><p>Erza a un humour un peu douteux... Mais on l'aime quand même... Ou pas !<p>

Critique/commande/remarque/question/autre ?


	15. Tout acheter

Allez, une commande pour aujourd'hui ! De... *regarde sa liste* Natsuki-kuun qui voulait, je cite : "Dans l'arc oracion seis cobra affirme que ( je cite) l'argent n'achete pas l'amour. Pourquoi affirme-t-il ca? Je te laisse l'expliquer comme tu l'entend. Seule contrainte ( mon sadisme revient ) tu dois utiliser un original character! ( un oc quoi )" Et bien, jugez donc !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>L'argent n'achetait pas l'amour. Hot Eye se trompait. Cobra le savait. L'amour, ça ne s'achetait pas. Le reste oui. En fait, Cobra doutait même que ça existe. L'amour. Il en avait entendu parler. Quelque chose que tout le monde cherchait. Même lui. Surtout lui.<p>

Il n'avait jamais eu la preuve que l'amour existait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ou expérimenté. Sa mère ? Elle ne lui en avait jamais donné. Toujours en train de chercher à avoir de l'argent, plus d'argent, encore plus d'argent… Ils en avaient assez pour ne pas en avoir besoin. Mais elle avait ce besoin maladif… Jamais il ne l'avait vu satisfaite. Il ne la voyait jamais. Sauf quand ils se croisaient, par hasard. Et là, elle lui crachait des mots. Qui faisaient mal. Poison. C'était un poison qu'elle avait comme fils. Une pompe à temps et à argent. Il lui avait volé une partie de sa vie et ne cessait de la contrarier. Ce sale petit serpent qui venait la voir alors qu'elle était en réunion importante…

Poison. Serpent. Ces deux mots avaient fini par s'assembler dans son esprit. Ce jour là où il avait trouvé ce nid. Des œufs de serpent écrasés par le jardinier. Sauf un. Qui avait libéré un petit vermisseau. X. Son ami. Son seul ami. L'unique ami qu'il avait pu trouver. Qui était resté à ses côtés. Toujours. Tout le temps. En silence. Sans rien demander. Lui au moins, il était là. Toujours. Dans les pires moments. Et dans les meilleurs. Jamais absent, jamais imposant. Un véritable ami.

Alors Cobra croyait en l'amitié. Mais pas en l'amour. Surtout pas en l'amour maternel. Parce que ça, personne ne pouvait l'acheter. Forcément, si ça n'existait pas...

* * *

><p>Et voilà... Natsuki-kuun, j'espère avoir répondu à tes attentes !<p>

Critiques/commandes/questions/remarques/questions ?


	16. Il était une fois

Et voici un nouveau drabble ! A la demande de... personne. J'avais juste envie de faire un petit quelque chose sur mon couple préféré ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Gajeel détourna le regard. Levy lui faisait <em>le regard<em>. Celui auquel il ne pouvait pas résister. Le genre de regard que vous lancerait un chiot battu, abandonné sous la pluie, dans le froid et affamé. Celui auquel personne ne pouvait résister. Même pas lui. Non, surtout pas lui.

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Mais… Peut être que… Bah ils étaient seuls chez lui… Lily n'en saurait rien. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Levy allait le répéter à tout le monde. Non. Ca jamais. Il pouvait lui faire confiance de ce côté-là…

-Bon d'accord. Mais une seule fois !

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et ouvrit en grand ses oreilles. Gajeel contempla le livre qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux. Avec un soupir, il l'ouvrit et contempla la première page. Il prit cinq minutes pour déchiffrer le début. Lui qui ne savait pas très bien lire, Metalicana s'était plus occupé de lui apprendre à se battre qu'à lire, il était obligé de faire la lecture à Levy. Ce que c'étaient chiant les femmes !

Allez, fallait se lancer…

-Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain…

Qui l'eut cru ? Lui qui avait du mal à lire parce qu'on ne lui avait pas apprit grand-chose, lire une histoire à sa petite amie, juste pour qu'elle puisse entendre sa voix… Il était beau le démon d'acier.

* * *

><p>Oui Levy a toujours gain de chause avec Gajeel... Dommage pour lui non ?<p>

Critique/commande/remarque/question/autre ?


	17. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

Ca y est, je me met à poster à des heures impossibles... Nous voilà bien... Enfin un peu truc drôle (enfin j'espère qu'il vous fera rire) pour se remonter le moral parce que mercredi je poste l'épilogue à ma fic _Pour Toi_ et que ça me déprime toujours ces moments-là... Pas grand-chose à raconter... Un petit LaLi en fond (j'aime bien ce couple décidément, faudrait que je fasse quelque chose sur ce couple et sur le GaLe un jour...).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que les Raijinshuu étaient descendus dans le sous-sol de la guilde. Mirajane ignorait ce qu'ils faisaient et en bonne commère, elle écoutait aux portes. Chose qu'elle regretta amèrement.<p>

-Ah ! Fit Fried.

-Fried n'est pas du tout endurant, gloussa Evergreen.

-Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas fait ! Se défendit l'accusé.

-Tu pouvais t'entrainer dans ton coin, rétorqua la seule fille du groupe.

-Je ne…

-On se calme, intervint la voix grave de Laxus. C'est bon Fried, on a tous un peu perdu.

-Tu ne t'es pas entrainé avec Lisanna ? Ricana Bixlow.

-La ferme ! Répondit spontanément le blond.

Evergreen eut un gloussement moqueur. De son côté, Mirajane les écoutait, bouche-bée. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, essayant de trouver un sens à cet échange. Les rumeurs sur cette équipe, notamment au sujet des choses que trois hommes pouvaient faire avec une femme, avaient toujours été nombreuses. Mirajane les avait trouvé amusante mais là…

Laxus n'allait quand même pas impliquer Lisanna, son innocente petite sœur là-dedans ? Si ?

-Faisons une pause, proposa Evergreen, légèrement sarcastique. Notre petit Fried a besoin de reprendre ses esprits !

Mirajane détala tandis que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de la porte. Lisanna l'attendait en haut, tenant le bar pour sa sœur aînée. Elle fit une drôle de tête en voyant l'air choqué de son aînée.

-J'ai l'impression que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas aller les écouter…

La cadette ne fit aucun commentaire, une étrange étincelle dans les yeux. Mirajane jeta un coup d'œil aux Raijinshuu quand ils s'installèrent à une table. Ils avaient l'air de s'être bien dépensés à quelque chose juste avant. Tous les quatre. Ensembles… Mine de rien, elle tendit l'oreille en préparant de nouvelles boissons.

-Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas fait, commenta Fried.

-Ouais. Bixlow tirait la langue comme un chien qui a trop chaud. A trois, c'est nettement moins marrant.

-Et tout seul, c'est pas possible, approuva Laxus.

-Quatre est un très bon chiffre, confirma Evergreen. Par contre, je ne l'ai pas fait depuis tellement longtemps que demain je vais avoir des courbatures.

-Pauvre petite Eve. Elle va avoir mal…

Laxus évita le coup d'éventail. On sentait l'habitude dans son geste.

-Et Bixlow m'a fait mal !

-Fried avait sorti son épée !

-On appelle ça un réflexe tu sais ?

-Et après vous avez sauté dessus.

-T'as vu où tu l'avais envoyée ?

-Oui mais c'est après que vous m'avez dit qu'on voyait tout !

-T'étais à quatre pattes aussi !

-Pour la récupérer Laxus.

-J'avais dit qu'une pour quatre ça ne suffisait pas.

-TU as explosé les autres !

Mirajane n'avait pas les idées mal placées. Seulement là, elle avait un doute. Un énorme doute. Comment ne pas les interpréter ainsi ?

-Ah, poursuivit Evergreen. Faut vraiment que tu invites Lisanna à se joindre à nous. J'en ai marre d'être la seule fille !

Un verre s'écrasa par terre. Tous les regards se braquèrent vers Mirajane. Elle s'empressa de nettoyer, aidée par sa sœur.

-Tu as l'air toute troublée Mira-nee…

-Non ça va.

Lisanna haussa les épaules avant d'aller servir les Raijinshuu.

-Alors vous avez renoué avec cette vieille tradition ?

-On s'est amusés comme des petits fous, répondit innocemment Eve. Tu devrais te joindre à nous…

Lisanna jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui la surveillait. Elle lui adressa un immense sourire auquel elle répondit. Ensuite elle se retourna pour répondre à son amie :

-Tu sais Evergreen, avant de me laisser faire une _tournante _avec vous, il faudrait déjà m'apprendre les règles du _ping-pong_…

A part ça, Mirajane n'avait pas les idées mal placées…

* * *

><p>Mais qu'alliez-vous croire bande de pervers ? Y'en a qui ont l'esprit tordu, c'est pas croyable ! Bon, si vous n'avais pas compris malgré tout, je vais vous expliquer :<p>

Bixlow ayant explosé toutes les balles de ping-pong sauf une, les Raijinshuu ont fait très attention à leur dernière balle. A un moment, Fried a sorti son épée pour se défendre par réflexe parce que la situation dégénérait. Et la balle a terminé sous un meuble. En se penchant pour la ramasser, Evergreen qui portait une tenue trop courte a montré une partie de ce qu'elle portait en-dessous.

Voilà vous savez tout. Alors, qui a l'esprit tordu comme celui de Mirajane ?

Critique/commande/remarque/question/autre ?


	18. Rédemption

Voilà du nouveau pour vos beaux yeux ! A la demande de *regarde sa liste* Sweety Nigtmare, un petit quelque chose centré sur Laxus.

La scène se passe juste après la bataille de Fairy Tail, avant que Laxus ne soit bani de Fairy Tail. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il avait eu une guilde. Il l'avait perdue.<p>

Chaque coup était parfait. Bien dosé, effectué impeccablement, le fruit d'un long entrainement et perfectionné par des années d'exercice et de combat. Aucune fioriture, simplement le geste, pur, puissant. Ca n'aurait servi à rien de s'embarrasser d'autre chose. Ca aurait couté quelques secondes, minuscules secondes consacrées à la frime qui se seraient révélées fatales.

Il avait eu une guilde. Il l'avait perdue.

Laxus donna un dernier coup dans le sac de sable avant de s'accorder une pause pour ménager ses blessures récentes. Haletant, en sueur, il avait liquidé toute sa colère. Celle qu'il entretenait depuis des années. Celle qui lui avait permis de tenir bon et de se relever à chaque fois. Voilà que maintenant, il la chassait à coup de pieds et de poings sur un vulgaire sac de sable. Sans magie.

Il avait eu une guilde. Il l'avait perdue.

Natsu l'avait battu. Cet imbécile, idéaliste et naïf avait eu le dessus sur lui. Avec un coup de main de l'ancien de Phantom Lord -Gajeel Redfox- il avait réussi à prendre sa revanche.

Il avait eu une guilde. Il l'avait perdue.

Où Laxus s'était-il trompé ? Quelle erreur avait-il commise ? Que devait-il revoir ? Combien de temps devrait-il encore souffrir à l'entrainement pour progresser ? Après tout, s'il voulait diriger la guilde la plus puissante, lui-même devait se montrer au sommet de sa force.

Il avait eu une guilde. Il l'avait perdue.

Natsu s'était battu pour lui faire payer le mal fait aux autres. Pas pour protéger les plus faibles. Juste pour lui botter les fesses. Et d'où venait cette puissance ? Celle qui lui avait permit de le battre ?

Il avait eu une guilde. Il l'avait perdue.

La magie répondait à l'appel du cœur. Était-ce ça son point faible ? Selon son père, seule la puissance brute comptait en combat. Avait-il tort ?

Son père… Laxus n'avait pas de père en réalité. Ni de mère. Ses géniteurs n'étaient plus que de vagues connaissances, à la limite des parfaits étrangers, depuis leur divorce. Trop occupés à refaire leur vie pour se soucier de leur progéniture. Il ne lui restait plus que le vieux. Et la guilde.

Il allait les perdre.

Makarov allait le virer pour ce qu'il avait fait. C'était obligé. Pour l'exemple. Pour garder le peu d'autorité qu'il avait sur la guilde.

Il avait eu une guilde. Il avait eu une famille. Il avait eu un abri. Il avait eu un refuge. Il avait eu tout pour être heureux.

Il avait tout perdu. Trop gourmand. Trop borné. Trop stupide. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus rien. A peine une identité. Juste un type qui allait errer sur les routes à la recherche de quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il lui faudrait trouver.

Il avait eu une guilde. Il l'avait perdue. Un jour, il la récupérerait. Avant ça, il lui faudrait du temps. Pour que les blessures se referment. Pour que les mémoires oublient. Pour que la haine s'éteigne. Pour que le pardon arrive. Il faudrait peut être des années pour ça. Mais il attendrait. Il se ferait oublier, reprendrait les bases mais il se ferait pardonner. Il pouvait y arriver. Après tout, il était un mage de Fairy Tail.

Il avait eu une guilde. Il l'avait perdue.

L'âme apaisée, Laxus ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la guilde. Il avait mérité cette sentence même si elle ne lui plaisait pas.

Il avait eu une guilde. Il l'avait perdue. Il la retrouverait un jour.

* * *

><p>Non Laxus n'est pas seulement un type arrogant, il a aussi un coeur ! *sort avec ses délires*<p>

Bon, l'éternel critique/remarque/commentaire/question/commande/tomate/autre ?


	19. Vengeance

Et voici du nouveau ! Suite à une espèce de délire entre Yankee-chan et moi sur la CB d'un forum sur Fairy Tail où nous jouons respectivement Gajeel et Levy (qui a dit "sans surprise" ?). Enfin bref, ça m'a donné une idée pour une fic... J'espère que ça vous fera rire quand même.

Mention de plusieurs couples hétéros.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Après avoir été surnommée <em>crevette<em>, Levy avait gagné celui de _pigeon_. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait dit à Natsu qu'elle roucoulait souvent avec Gajeel, ce que le dragon de feu n'avait pas comprit.

Bon, Gajeel n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle et botté les fesses de son rival. Mais le terme de pigeon avait indigné les filles. Non elles n'étaient pas des pigeons avec leurs petits amis ! En guise de représailles, elles décidèrent d'allier le sens propre au sens figuré de roucouler à chaque fois qu'elles le pourraient. Ce n'était pas une réponse très intelligente mais avec Natsu, mieux valait éviter la subtilité.

Bien entendu, les garçons se lassèrent bien vite. Il leur fallut donc trouver une technique pour les arrêter. Gajeel réussit le premier par un moyen qu'il refusa de partager (mais ça impliquait une partie de galipettes apparemment). Grey ne lâchait plus Juvia pour la bâillonner avant qu'elle ne roucoule, pour son plus grand plaisir. Jellal se mit à offrir des fraisiers à Erza à chaque fois qu'elle n'imitait pas les oiseaux. Les autres… Ben ils enduraient.

Aussi quand les Raijinshuu rentrèrent de mission, ils ne comprirent pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Et quand Lisanna entreprit de roucouler dans les oreilles de son blond préféré, il entreprit de la faire taire. En l'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de souffle, sous le regard indigné de Mirajane.

Y'en avait marre des « grou ! » à tout bout de champ !

* * *

><p>Stupide ? C'est un délire à la base, pas quelque chose de très réfléchi... Ca vous a plu ?<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	20. Nourriture

Ceci n'est pas une commande. Non, c'est un vieux drabble qui attendait d'être publié. Un Gajeel/Levy parce que je les aime bien !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Purée, viande, ratatouille, soupe, aligot, lasagnes, œufs, poissons, salades, gâteaux, tourtes, fromages… Gajeel qui s'était nourri exclusivement d'acier pendant plusieurs années redécouvrait le gout de la « vraie » nourriture. En fait, c'était un ordre du vieux. Makarov. Suite à une bagarre où il s'était fait casser la jambe (la honte quoi), il avait du rester alité plusieurs jours avec ordre de se nourrir d'autre chose que d'acier. Parce qu'il commençait à montrer des signes de carence après toute ces années de la même nourriture.<p>

Youpi… avait-il pensé au départ. PantherLily s'était marré de sa tête quand on lui avait annoncé ça. Et en fait… C'était vraiment très bon tout ça. Oui, il avait vite changé d'avis. Ca faisait du bien de manger autre chose que de l'acier. Pourquoi ? Peut être parce qu'il avait tout simplement oublié qu'il existait autant de gouts différents.

Ou bien tout simplement parce que c'était Levy et son joli sourire qui lui donnait la becquée à chaque repas…

Tient il était midi et il entendait le pas de Levy dans le couloir. A table !

* * *

><p>Non Baian n'est pas tout puissant. Il a juste une fille de cinq ans, bientôt six et il a apprit à gérer. Ca mérite le respect non ?<p>

Critique/commande/remarque/question/autre ?


	21. Petit bac

La suite ! A la demande de Valy-Magarden qui voulait un Natsu/Lucy avec tagada. Donc bon, voilà ce que j'ai fait avec...

Réponse à la review :

Shakespeare : pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais le fantôme du dramaturge... donc toi aussi tu as un esprit tordu comme Mirajane ? En espérant que ce drabble te plaira autant que les autres.

* * *

><p>-Animal en T.<p>

-Tortue !

-_T_oucan.

Un point chacun. Lucy jeta un coup d'œil à Natsu. Faire un petit bac pour l'occuper… Ca n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Elle fixa le tableau sur ses genoux. Alors après les animaux...

-Nom féminin en T.

-Titania !

-_T_hérèse.

Ils avaient prit des choses simples. Animal, nom masculin, nom féminin, en rapport avec la magie et quelque chose qui se mangeait. Rien de bien compliqué. Ah ! Si ça avait pu le faire avec Levy ! Tout aurait été plus intéressant ! Sauf que Levy était en mission. Avec un Droy qui essayait de maigrir en mangeant moins, ce qui le mettait de bien mauvaise humeur… La pauvre !

-Nom masculin en T.

-Tom !

-_T_immy.

Trois points chacun. Il s'en sortait mieux que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Ca devenait serré ! La prochaine fois, elle chercherait un troisième joueur ! Elle aurait bien proposé à quelqu'un de la guilde mais… Mais Erza était en mission, Gray visitait son ami Léon à Lamia Scale et les autres… Ben les autres aussi étaient occupés. Donc ils jouaient à deux. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. Elle pouvait gérer le monstre.

-En rapport avec la magie en T.

-Baston !

-En T ! _T_éléportation.

Quatre à trois ! Yes ! Elle avait gagné ! Perdre ne la dérangeait pas mais gagner restait tellement plus plaisant !

-Quelque chose qui se mange.

-Tagada !

-_T_arte. Attend... Tagada ?

-Ben oui tagada ! Les fraises tagada ! C'est un T !

-Je n'en suis pas sûre… Bah je t'accorde le point quand même. Et j'ai gagné la première série !

Natsu se mit à bouder. Attendrie, Lucy l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu veux une revanche ?

Gray rentra à ce moment là et la bagarre entre lui et Natsu recommença dans la foulée. Adieu tranquillité ! Bonjour chaos ! Par contre… Pourquoi Mirajane riait sous cape en la regardant ? Si elle continuait, Lucy allait lancer de fausses rumeurs à son sujet. Et na !

* * *

><p>Et une commande de postée ! Une ! Plus que... *regarde sa liste* pas tant que ça vu que la plupart sont écrits... Donc...<p>

Commande/critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	22. Tunnel

Et voici la suite ! Enfin, un nouveau drabble plutôt. A la demande Lili-le-cake-barjo, un Natsu/Erza avec un thème stupide. J'espère que ça te plaira !

Réponse aux reviews :

AmuForever : un Natsu/Lucy ? Je note ça !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Je ne peux pas croire que je sois en train de faire ça.<p>

Natsu arrêta temporairement de creuser. Hésiter ou regretter ne ressemblait pas à Erza. Au contraire, elle fonçait dans le tas, quoi qu'elle réfléchisse plus souvent que lui à ses actes. Même edo-Erza n'hésitait pas. A croire que l'idée même qu'exprimait ce mot lui était inconnue. Et voilà qu'elle suspendait son travail pour réfléchir en plein milieu d'une action. Surtout pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Un truc tellement fou que même Natsu n'aurait pas pensé à le faire. Sauf bien entendu devant la menace que serait devenue Erza s'il avait refusé.

-En fait, je suis surprise de faire un truc pareil. Moi qui suis si respectueuse des lois d'habitude… Ca ne me ressemble pas.

-Tu préfères une autre technique ?

-Comment ça ?

-On fonce dans le tas au lieu de creuser ?

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard de la mage en armure. Enfin en armure… Habituellement oui. Pas ce soir. Non, ce soir, elle portait un ensemble noir beaucoup plus discret que ses affaires habituelles.

-On garde ce plan ! Je parlais juste du fait de planquer Gérard dans ma chambre !

Elle allait libérer Gérard en creusant un trou jusqu'à sa cellule sous le nez du Conseil Magique Réformé. Et elle hésitait pour cacher Gérard dans sa chambre ? Ce serait le cadet de ses soucis !

Erza se remit à creuser avec énergie.

-C'est que tu vois, Fairy Hills est interdite aux garçons !

* * *

><p>Oui, Erza respecte les règles. Plus que les autres de Fairy Tail. Et puis, c'est vrai comme question. Où va-t-elle bien pouvoir cacher Gérard ?<p>

Critique/commande/question/remarque/autre ?


	23. Tranquilles ! ou pas

Et un peu de nouveau ! Ce n'est pas une commande mais comme je suis en train de passer mon bac (comme beaucoup d'étudiants) donc je voulais quelque chose... d'estival ! Et j'avais justement un LaLi (Laxus/Lisanna) qui trainait sur mon ordi... parfait non ?

Réponse aux reviews :

cornila-san : "sublime" ? merci beaucoup ! pour ta commande, pas de soucis ! je vais voir ce que je peux faire

Shakespeare : ça alors ! un fantôme de dramaturge anglais ! pas de soucis pour ta commande (celle sur la bac risque d'attendre un peu...)

Merima : la fin t'as surpris(e?) ? génial ! et oui, Erza peut toujours se trouver un petit appartement ! et Gérard payera sa part du loyer en fraisiers ! *sort*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Lisanna était aux anges. Enfin un peu de tranquillité ! Seule avec son homme, au bord de la piscine de l'hôtel, sans membres de la guilde à se taper dessus, sans projectiles divers et variés à esquiver, sans sœur à l'instinct de protection trop élevée… Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Décidément, ces petites escapades en amoureux lui plaisaient. Surtout le fait qu'ils devaient éviter d'attirer l'attention de Mirajane. Ces derniers temps, elle trouvait que le fait que sa petite sœur sorte avec un homme beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle (ils avaient six ans d'écart) n'était pas bon pour elle. Donc elle jouait les cerbères. Méchante Mira.<p>

Cela dit, Lisanna aimait bien se jouer, pas trop méchamment, de sa sœur. Déjouer la surveillance de son aînée l'amusait plus que ça ne l'agaçait. Surtout pour organiser, ni vu ni connu, ces quelques jours en amoureux. Pour cette fois, elle avait quand même un peu stressé. Laxus était parti deux semaines avant elle pour sa mission avant qu'elle n'arrive à en trouver une dans la ville voisine qu'elle pouvait effectuer en solitaire. Passée la peur de le louper ou de se faire griller, elle n'avait eu qu'à dire qu'elle voulait profiter de la plage et fonçait dans la ville d'à côté pour profiter de son blond préféré.

Et dire qu'avant de partir de Fairy Tail pour sa mission, il lui avait demandé, très sérieusement, si elle ne voulait pas qu'il ficelle Mirajane et qu'il la balance dans un train pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout du continent. Parce que oui, Laxus avait le sens de l'humour. Enfin… Elle pensait que c'était de l'humour. Elle l'espérait très fort même.

Lisanna se mit à siroter une boisson fraîche tout en vérifiant que son dragon slayer n'attrapait pas de coups de soleil. Il rattrapait des heures de sommeil dont sa mission l'avait privé. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il en ait vraiment besoin vu le temps qu'il pouvait passer à roupiller. Mais comme il faisait la sieste torse nu… Elle pouvait se rincer l'œil discrètement. Et vu la tête des autres filles, elle était enviée. Y'avait de quoi, pas un gramme de graisse ! Laxus s'entrainait depuis des années aux arts martiaux, ce qui lui avait donné cette démarche et ces muscles… parfaitement divins. Ca plus de nombreuses missions et une mère montagnarde qui lui avaient donné une peau hâlée à s'en faire damner une sainte… Y'avait pas à dire, Lisanna était gâtée !

Elle hésitait à aller piquer une tête dans la piscine quand les soucis arrivèrent. D'un coup, sans prévenir et sous la forme d'une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait, à la peau et aux cheveux blancs, aux formes plutôt généreuses moulées dans une robe rose rouge. Et surtout, un air pas très commode. Bouche bée, Lisanna releva ses lunettes de soleil pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien vu. Oui, c'était bien sa sœur Mirajane. Et mince !

-LISANNA !

Elle les avait trouvé. Et merde ! Qui avait balancé ? Qui devait-elle aller passer à tabac au retour à la guilde ?

Laxus s'était réveillé et redressé au cri. De l'électricité crépitait autour de lui, signe qu'il était prêt à se battre. Au bord d'une piscine, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Et puis, face à Satan Soul, il fallait mieux opter pour une autre tactique : la fuite. Oh oui ! Elle, elle ne craignait pas grand-chose. Juste se faire emprisonner. Laxus lui… S'il se faisait émasculer, il pouvait s'estimer heureux. Si si.

-Heu… C'est pas ta sœur ?

Son dragounet avait toujours besoin d'un temps pour émerger après quelques heures de sommeil. Surtout qu'il ne devait absolument pas s'attendre à croiser le démon de Fairy Tail ici. Aussi Lisanna bondit-elle de sa chaise longue, attrapa son chéri et le traina à sa suite.

-Tait-toi et cours !

D'accord, la prochaine fois, ils ficelaient Mirajane et la balançaient dans un train ou un bateau. Avec Fried tient ! Qu'il lui fasse oublier de se lancer à leur poursuite. S'il y avait une prochaine sortie en amoureux. Parce qu'avant de programmer la suite, fallait déjà échapper à Mirajane...

* * *

><p>Cours Lisanna ! Cours ! *paf !* plus sérieusement, je crois que Mirajane ne pas lâcher sa soeur...<p>

Critique/commande/remarque/question/autre ?


	24. 10 choses à savoir sur le GrayNa

Hé hé ! Me revoilà ! Cette fois, 10 choses à savoir sur le Gray/Natsu, à la demande de Gobi78 !

Réponse aux reviews :

Shakespeare : oui, elle court Lisanna et Laxus aussi !

cornila-san : non Mirajane n'est pas du tout (trop) protectrice avec sa soeur... pas du tout... Oui y'a aussi Elfman en éventuel soutien à Mirajane aussi...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>10 choses à savoir sur le GrayNa :<p>

1) Natsu n'a rien contre la manie de Gray de se déshabiller. Il voudrait juste être le seul à en profiter.

2) Ce qui est bien avec le fait que Natsu soit malade dans les transports, c'est que Gray peut le tripoter à loisir sans que quelqu'un trouve ça bizarre.

3) Natsu aime l'été parce qu'il peut prétendre avoir trop chaud pour coller Gray.

4) L'unique chose qu'ils regrettent, c'est de ne pas pouvoir donner à l'autre un enfant qui serait le mélange de leurs deux sangs…

5) Si Gray en tant que mage de glace a le sang froid, certaines choses le font littéralement bouillir. Natsu en petite tenue par exemple.

6) Oui, Natsu va se lever. Dans cinq minutes. Le temps de profiter des bras de Gray…

7) L'habit de fait pas le moine. La magie ne fait pas le mage. Les gens seraient sans doute choqués s'ils savaient ce que Gray peut faire une fois qu'il est lancé…

8) Gray n'est pas pervers. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à admirer le corps de l'être aimé sous la douche ?

9) Juvia était jalouse. Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant qu'on lui dise que Gray n'est ni gentil, ni doux, ni tendre, ni romantique… Enfin ça, c'est-ce qu'ils lui ont dit…

10) Papa est un dragon qui crache du feu et qui a disparu. Maman s'est changée en glace qui a fondu et est allée dans la mer. Nul doute que les réunions de familles vont être animées…

* * *

><p>Oui je confesse, le neuf s'inspire d'une pub... En partie.<p>

Critique/commande/question/remarque/autre ?


	25. Choix

Et voici la suite ! A la demande de Cornila-san, un petit quelque chose sur le Gray/Juvia/Leon avec Gray jaloux parce que Leon est trop proche de Juvia à son gout. Plus, éventuellement, un baiser... Sympa comme programme non ? Les paris sur le couple gagnant sont ouverts !

Réponse aux reviews :

cornila-san : Tu étais morte de rire en permanance ? Génial ! Oui j'en ai d'autres de prévues dont 10 choses sur le Gruvia, j'y travaille, ça m'a été demandé et 10 choses sur le Luli, j'ai en stock !

Shakespeare : *passe un mouchoir* tu ne te remet pas du Natsu en petite tenue ? Ne t'en fait pas, dans cet OS, il y aura plus de vêtements...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Gray-sama était beau comme un dieu ! Léon-sama était plutôt bien fait. Elle appréciait la façon dont Gray-sama se déshabillait, sans s'en rendre compte. Léon-sama le faisait avec une désinvolture... Gray-sama avait de plus beaux abdos. Léon-sama avait un beau derrière. Les cheveux de Léon-sama semblaient plus doux. Ceux de Gray-sama l'attiraient bien plus avec leur côté sauvage et indisciplinés. La peau de Gray-sama l'attirait plus. Celle de Léon-sama l'invitait un peu plus souvent. Les sourires de Léon-sama étaient plus nombreux et ceux de Gray-sama avaient plus d'éclat dans son cœur. La magie de Gray-sama était terriblement belle, soignée dans le moindre détail. Celle de Léon-sama restait plus impressionnante ! Léon-sama avait un beau dos. Gray-sama avait une belle chute de reins.<p>

Ah ! Quel cauchemar ! Les départager, là, comme ça, à chaud… C'était pourtant Gray-sama qui lui avait demandé ! Apparemment, il n'en pouvait plus de voir Léon-sama lui tourner autour comme ça. Gray-sama, jaloux à son sujet ! Il lui semblait être dans un conte de fées ! Et là, c'était encore mieux parce qu'il s'agissait de la réalité ! Et qu'il y avait Gray-sama ! Oooooooh ! Mais qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir répondre ? Gray-sama… Léon-sama… Deux si beaux hommes, des mages talentueux de guildes renommées, deux hommes si demandés sur le marché des célibataires, deux gentlemen à ses pieds… Elle devait vraiment choisir ? D'accord, ce n'était pas très gentil pour eux mais si on lui permettait d'en profiter encore un peu…

-Heu… Juvia ne sait pas quoi dire… Ju… Juvia est tellement gênée… Parce que si Juvia choisit, elle va blesser quelqu'un…

Les mains sur les joues, la figure écarlate, ce qui jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux, elle se tortillait un peu. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Ils attendaient patiemment tous les deux. Bon, elle allait se lancer. Prenant une grande inspiration, la mage d'eau déclara sans trop hésiter, à sa plus grande fierté :

-Juvia apprécie énormément Gray-sama et Léon-sama. Mais Juvia… Juvia préfère…

Des cœurs apparurent dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle sautait au cou de son choix. A son plus grand étonnement, il la souleva par la taille et tourna sur place en riant puis l'embrassa.

-Gray-sama !

Parce qu'il était le seul à avoir apporté du soleil dans sa vie pluvieuse ! Juvia se réveilla avec étonnement dans le lit de son appartement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve et elle avait dû crier… Oups…

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler seulement par mon prénom, marmonna son compagnon. Et arrête de t'agiter, tu vas finir par faire du mal au bébé.

Et il l'allongea dans le lit pour poser sa tête près de son ventre arrondi.

* * *

><p>Désolée Leon mais tu as perdu ! Toutefois, je suis sure qu'il y a énormément de volontaires pour lui remonter le moral... Qui est intéressé(e) ?<p>

Critique/commande/remarque/question/autre ?


	26. Révisions

Tada ! Voici la suite ! A la demande de Valy, un Gajeel/Levy sur le thème "anglais"

Réponse aux reveiws :

Guest : que la deux ou les autres aussi ?

Cornila-san : oui ne te plains pas, je n'ai pas commencé certaines commandes plus anciennes par manque d'idées... *esquive les tomates* pour la comparaison, j'avais trois fenêtres d'ouvertes : une image de Grey, une de Leon et mon traitement de texte. Sacré gym !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Gajeel adressa un regard mauvais à son livre d'anglais. Du genre à faire ramper même le type le plus aguerri qui soit. Et des types aguerris, Gajeel en connaissait. Il se bastonnait même très souvent avec eux. Il n'était pas devenu l'un des types les plus crains de son bahut pour rien. Sauf que ce maudit bouquin n'avait rien fait. Ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour son auguste postérieur qu'il bosse un minimum son anglais. Il détestait cette matière. Il n'aimait pas les cours tout court. Alors rater quelques cours et des contrôles ne le gênait pas. Sauf qu'il avait raté un gros devoir. Et que s'il ne le rattrapait pas, il allait passer en conseil disciplinaire. Bizarrement, son paternel lui était tombé dessus pour une fois. Pire qu'une tonne de brique. Et il valait mieux pour lui qu'il fasse ce devoir.<p>

Gajeel avait donc deux semaines pour se remettre à l'anglais. Ca devait faire quelques années qu'il avait plus ou moins arrêté. Surtout moins. Dommage. Surtout qu'il faisait beau. Et il allait devoir ouvrir son livre. Il lui faudrait un couteau à huitre ou un truc dans le genre pour ça. Au moins.

-Excuse-moi ?  
>Il commença par grogner. Il s'était installé dans un des coins les plus retirés de la bibliothèque pour travailler tranquillement. Déjà, il n'était pas du tout motivé pour travailler. Si en plus quelqu'un venait lui casser les noix…<p>

Il nota distraitement que c'était Levy Macgarden. Une intello de première qui avait sauté une ou deux classes et passait sa vie, plongée dans des bouquins. Il y avait plus qu'un monde entre eux. Une véritable galaxie. Pourtant, il ne lui ordonna pas de virer. D'abord, elle ne l'avait jamais dérangé auparavant. Ensuite, elle n'embêtait personne et semblait gênée et terrorisée. Brave fille. Pas trop chiante et qui savait se taire. En plus, elle avait un très joli sourire, des cheveux bleus à l'aspect très agréable et son uniforme scolaire soulignait très bien son physique de poupée. Le brun loucha discrètement sur sa chemise blanche un peu transparente. Le plus haut bouton avait été ouvert, soulignant sa poitrine. Pas très importante mais ça restait une poitrine… Oh de la dentelle ! Il aimait bien les soutiens-gorges avec de la dentelle.

-Tu veux quoi ? grogna-t-il malgré tout.

Elle se fit toute petite. Déjà qu'elle ne l'était pas beaucoup… Presque recroquevillée sur elle comme ça, on aurait dit une des crevettes du self. En moins mort et plus frais. Pourtant, Macgarden, c'était pas un nom en rapport avec la mer. Plutôt avec les plantes.

-Je… Je voulais réviser et il n'y a plus de table libre… Alors… ça ne te dérange pas si je m'installe ici ?

-Du moment que tu ne me déranges pas.

Il vira ses pieds d'une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Elle posa son sac et sorti de quoi travailler. Elle ne chercha pas à discuter avec lui. Elle se contentait d'une petite partie de la table et se faisait autant oublier que possible. Si tout le monde avait pu prendre exemple sur cette fille !

Il se mit à plancher, s'interrompant de temps en temps pour examiner sa voisine. Il ne lui avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mis à part pour la terroriser. Enfin, pas méchamment.

Hum… Cette fille pouvait peut être l'aider. Il avait la flemme de bosser. Peut être que s'il lui demandait de lui filer un coup de main, il y arriverait ? Non mais il préférait travailler avec une fille avec un décolleté qu'un vieux livre qu'il ne lisait même pas.

-Hé ! Crevette !

Pour un peu, elle se serait évanouie. Très amusante cette fille. Il allait bien s'amuser avec elle… Oh que oui !

-Et si on révisait ensembles ?

Ouais, elle allait s'évanouir. Rien que pour ça, il allait la coller un peu… Juste pour rire… Et remonter sa moyenne.

* * *

><p>Etrangement, je suis persuadée que Gajeel va réussir son examen. Levy est une bonne motivation non ?<p>

Critique/commande/remarque/question ?


	27. 10 choses à savoir sur le LaLi

Et voilà la suite ! Cette fois, ce n'est pas une commande, juste un drabble qui trainait sur mon ordi (oui je fais le ménage en été et non au printemps XD). Voici donc 10 choses sur le LaLi.

Réponse aux reviews :

SANIA : tu les lis tous ? j'espère qu'ils te plaisent et merci de ton commentaire !

cornila-san : c'est un mec, quand il voit une poitrine, il ne résiste pas. et si, j'adore le GaVy (ça se voit tant que ça ?)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>10 choses sur le LaxusLisanna :

1) Quand il a été question de sortir ensembles, Laxus n'a pas regardé les courbes de sa chère et tendre. Mais il y a pensé.

2) Café n'est pas le mot magique pour réveiller Laxus. Non, pour qu'il se lève immédiatement, il faut lui dire que sa mère, son grand-père, son équipe ou Mirajane est devant la porte.

3) Laxus a laissé à Lisanna la possibilité de porter la culotte : ils l'ont jouée au bras de fer.

4) Depuis que Lisanna squatte chez lui, son alimentation a changé. Elle ne se résume plus qu'à des pâtes, des boites de conserves ou des trucs à réchauffer. Et non, il n'a pas prit de cours de cuisine.

5) Mirajane a promit de ne pas tuer Laxus. Du moins, tant qu'il sera avec Lisanna et qu'il la rendra heureuse…

6) Contrairement à beaucoup d'hommes, Laxus n'est pas dépendant à sa mère. L'ennui, c'est que ce serait plutôt l'inverse…

7) Quand Makarov demande quand il aura des arrière-petits-enfants, les deux sont unanimes : ils n'en n'ont pas parlé et ça ne sera pas de sitôt.

8) Si Lisanna pique le casque de Laxus, c'est uniquement pour vérifier s'il n'écoute vraiment que du rock…

9) Ce que Lisanna déteste le plus, c'est quand Laxus se lève discrètement le matin pour partir en mission sans la réveiller…

10) Non, Laxus refuse de se marier. C'est que des conneries tout ça selon lui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne veut pas une relation sérieuse et durable avec Lisanna.

* * *

><p>C'est fou ce que je m'amuse avec ce couple *paf* pas vous ?<p>

Critique/commande/remarque/question/autre ?


	28. 10 choses à savoir sur le MiraFried

Et voilà un drabble pas en direct de la plage ! Je déteste la plage. Y'a du sable partout, le soleil empêche de lire, on peut pas écrire, on se mange des ballons dans la figure... et puis je bronze pas, je brule (demandez à Yankee-chan, elle se fout de moi parce que je deviens rouge écrevisse). Donc bref, vous aurez compris, je n'aime pas la plage mais j'ai quand même réussi à faire un petit Mira/Fried.

Réponse aux reviews :

Inconnu : ça tombe très bien, en voici un ;p

Guest : vu la différence d'épaisseur, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau des bras, ça m'étonnerait que Lisanna ait gagné. quoi que... elle a peut être triché ?

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas la crème solaire ! (en vacances, pas pour ce drabble...)

* * *

><p>10 choses sur le MirajaneFried :

1) Fried n'est pas timide. Seulement, il a la manie de s'évanouir ou de faire semblant de l'être quand la situation lui échappe.

2) Ce que peu de gens savent, c'est que Mirajane tuerait pour du chocolat. Fried a vite apprit à utiliser cette gourmandise à son avantage.

3) Les bouchons d'oreilles sont depuis des années les meilleurs amis de Mirajane. D'abord pour les ronflements d'Elfman. Maintenant, ils lui servent quand Fried pousse la chansonnette sous la douche.

4) Certains organisent des anniversaires surprises. Fried aura réussi à faire à Mirajane un mariage surprise.

5) Il y a une chose que Mirajane déteste plus que de dormir seule. C'est de se réveiller seule dans son lit parce que Fried est parti sans la réveiller.

6) L'inconvénient quand sa femme est aussi belle et populaire, c'est de voir tous ces imbéciles lui tourner autour. Mais il n'y a rien de plus jouissif que de la voir les laisser tomber pour se précipiter dans ses bras quand il rentre de mission.

7) Ce qui est pénible dans les traductions, ce sont les délais à tenir et les longues heures passées, penché sur ces vieux textes. Surtout que Mirajane sait très bien le détourner de son travail…

8) Les soldes, c'est le mal. Enfin, Fried le pensait. Avant de devoir aider Mirajane à choisir son bikini ou de lui donner son avis quant aux sous-vêtements…

9) Tous les hommes devraient avoir au moins une sœur. Pourquoi ? Parce que Fried ne sait pas, contrairement à Elfman, que quand Mirajane lui demande une taille 36 à voix haute devant tout le monde depuis la cabine d'essayage, il doit en réalité lui donner discrètement la taille au-dessus…

10) S'ils ne sont pas du tout d'accord sur le nombre d'enfants qu'ils désirent, ils sont d'accord sur un point : le plus drôle, c'est de les faire…

* * *

><p>Pour le quatre, j'ai l'intention de faire une fic dessus... ou un OS ? *mode flemme* ça vous intéresserait ? combien que Fried va s'évanouir devant le curé ? *fuit devant une Mirajane remontée*<p>

Bon, critique/commande/remarque/question/autre ? Non Mirajane ! Pas les tomates !


	29. Massage

Et voici la suite ! En partie autobiographique parce que je me suis pris beaucoup de coups de soleil sur la plage (j'ai mal...). Vous saviez qu'on pouvait avoir des coups de soleil aux oreilles ? J'aurais voulu ne pas le découvrir... Bref, voici un LaLi sur le thème des vacances d'été !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Lisanna poussa un gémissement. Quand elle avait pensé à massage (sensuel) de Laxus après une longue journée à la plage, elle n'avait pas du tout songé à <em>ça<em>. Allongée sur le ventre sur le lit confortable de l'hôtel, elle se faisait enduire le lait hydratant par Laxus. Le lait pour la peau après les coups de soleil. Parce que même si sa sœur l'avait badigeonnée de crème solaire (celle à l'indice +50 pour la peau des enfants, la plus puissante qu'elle avait pu trouver) Lisanna avait choppé un coup de soleil. Ou plutôt _le_ coup de soleil. Celui qui voulait laissait rouge écrevisse et qui faisait hurler à pratiquement chaque contact sur la peau.

-Je suis sûre que Mira-nee l'a fait exprès, finit-elle par lâcher entre ses dents.

Laxus continua d'étaler le lait sur la peau rougie par le soleil de sa petite-amie. Elle lui adressa un regard envieux. Même s'il était blond, il avait des origines montagnardes grâce à sa mère si bien que le hâle de sa peau était superbe. Mieux, le soleil avait éclairci ses cheveux, ce qui mettait encore plus en valeur son bronzage et ses yeux bleus. Lisanna se sentait ridicule avec son coup de soleil généralisé.

-Comment ça ta sœur a fait exprès ? demanda finalement le blond.

Lisanna soupira quand il étala le produit sur une zone particulièrement douloureuse. Oh ça faisait du bien ! Quand elle disait que son chéri avait des mains magiques…

-Elle ne voulait pas que tu me touches. C'est plus ou moins réussi.

Son infirmier du jour se racla la gorge en continuant de lui mettre de la crème un peu partout. Comme il l'avait dit, il l'avait rarement tripotée aussi longtemps. Oui, elle aussi aurait préféré que ce soit dans un autre sens du terme. Ca aurait été plus agréable.

-Et pourquoi tu penses qu'elle aurait fait ça ?

-Qui m'a mis de la crème solaire ?

-Je te rappelle que je faisais la sieste dans la chambre. Tourne-toi.

Elle roula avec prudence sur le dos. Même si elle râlait beaucoup depuis qu'elle était rentrée de la plage (Laxus l'avait récupérée à deux doigts d'une crise de nerfs tellement ça l'énervait) tout cela avait du bon. Elle appréciait vraiment de se faire dorloter par Laxus. Tant pis si elle était rouge écrevisse et qu'elle pelait. Il l'aimait quand même avait-il dit. La preuve, il la massait depuis tout à l'heure pour bien faire pénétrer la crème.

-Et voit le bon côté des choses, ça aurait pu être pire. Ca n'a pas l'air trop important.

-Mais ça fait mal, sanglota-t-elle.

Elle n'aurait pas eu la peau aussi à vif, Laxus lui aurait donné une petite claque pour qu'elle arrête de se plaindre. Même si elle n'aimait pas ce genre de plans. A la place, il se contenta de finir de lui mettre la crème et d'aller se laver les mains. Lisanna s'assit avec prudence dans le lit. Elle se demanda un instant si elle pouvait faire croire à sa sœur qu'elle avait un cancer de la peau à cause de ce coup de soleil. Puis le dragon slayer revint s'allonger sur le lit près d'elle et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses.

-Je sais même pas aller à la plage sans devenir rouge !

-Tu n'auras qu'à faire la sieste avec moi.

-Désolée mais je n'arrive pas à dormir après le déjeuner.

-Oh si. Surtout si je t'emmène faire des bains de minuits.

Bizarrement, elle se sentait beaucoup moins gênée par son coup de soleil. Que ce soit la faute de sa sœur ou pas, Lisanna se disait que ça avait du bon… Qui avait dit qu'elle serait privée de baignade ?

-Toi je t'aime, ronronna-t-elle en l'embrassant.

* * *

><p>Vous l'aurez compris, la partie qui n'est pas autobiographique, c'est celle où un beau gosse me met de la crème... Quoi que si y'en avait eu un, j'aurait pas eu de coup de soleil... Bref, ne faites pas comme moi, mettez bien de la crème XD<p>

Critique/commande/remarque/question/autre ?


	30. Rencontre

Voici la suite ! Ceux qui n'ont pas lu les derniers scans, demi-tour ! Spoil sur un personnage qui apparait au chapitre 258 (enfin pas de grosses révélations non plus). Une commande de Valy qui voulait quelque chose sur "ce que Levy pense sur la jalousie entre Gajeel et Rogue et ce que Rogue pense sur les lectures perverses de Levy" Tout un programme !

Réponse aux reviews :

8059 : un "10 choses à savoir sur Levy et Gajeel" ? J'en ai déjà fait un. Et avant d'en faire un autre (éventuellement) je voudrais faire quelque chose sur d'autres couples. Voilà.

Cet OS se passe... Mettons, après le tournoi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Crocus avait une bibliothèque très intéressante. Et en sept ans, d'innombrables livres étaient arrivés sur le marché. Ca en faisait de la lecture à rattraper. Juste en comptant les séries qu'elle voulait continuer et terminer, les nouveautés de ses auteurs préférés… Plus les nouveaux talents. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Levy ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Trop de choses à lire et pas assez de temps et d'argent. Ce qui était plutôt lié vu l'état de la guilde. Il n'y avait plus de mission intéressante et bien payée si bien que récolter les fonds nécessaires devenait une course. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de retrouver leur ancienne vie…<p>

Dire que sept ans auparavant, à Magnolia, Levy connaissait chaque librairie, chaque rayon et qu'elle faisait la bise à presque tous les libraires ? Ce que les choses pouvaient changer en sept ans… Pour elle, tout cela avait à peine duré une semaine. Une semaine où elle s'était retrouvée projetée hors du temps et de l'espace avec une partie de sa guilde. Quand même.

Et maintenant, elle venait de passer trois bonnes heures à tourner en rond dans une _librairie_. Une première. Pour n'acheter _que_ trois livres. Il lui avait fallut compter sa monnaie pour cette dépense. Elle n'était pas sûre de tenir jusqu'à ce soir. Même en faisant des pauses entre les chapitres. Elle avait tellement désiré la suite de cette série. Alors elle avait acheté les trois derniers tomes. Elle viendrait chercher autre chose à se mettre sous la dent une autre fois. Au pire, elle les relirait. Ca ne la gênait pas.

Pressée de rentrer pour lire ses nouvelles acquisitions, Levy se rua hors du magasin une fois passée à la caisse. Elle traversa à peine deux rues quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Elle lâcha une excuse en même temps que ses livres. Pour abimer les livres, il n'y avait rien de mieux.

-Ce n'est rien.

La mage de Fairy Tail risqua un coup d'œil. Juste pour voir qui elle avait bousculé. Rogue Cheney. Mage de Sabertooth. Dragon slayer de troisième génération. Type froid. Un lien de nature inconnue le reliait à Gajeel. Oups ! Ce fut tout ce que Levy réussit à songer. Surtout que comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, Gajeel remontait la rue. Elle avait sans doute trop tardé. Depuis l'île Tenrou, elle ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans que quelqu'un ne se sente obliger de l'accompagner. Le taux de testostérone allait augmenter de manière inquiétante. Les dragons slayers étaient comme leurs parents, très territoriaux.

Rogue avait ramassé les livres. Levy n'en n'était pas sûre mais elle eut l'impression qu'un de ses sourcils avait tressailli, tout comme un coin de sa bouche. Quoi ? Il n'avait fait que regarder brièvement les livres. Et même pas la première ou la quatrième de couverture, les côtes. Et pourtant, il l'observait différemment.

Il lui tendit le sac dans lequel il avait rangé les livres pour qu'elle le reprenne. Comme ça, sans un mot. Mais sans un geste agressif non plus. Levy esquissa le geste de récupérer ses biens.

-Merci…

Gajeel grogna. Il montrait les crocs et arracha le sac des mains de l'autre dragon slayer. Très mauvais signe. Rogue pivota, souplement. Avec la grâce d'un danseur. Ou plutôt, d'un félin. Ou d'un guerrier confirmé. Mauvais ça aussi. En plus, ça ne regardait pas Gajeel ! Il s'agissait des livres de Levy. Elle les avait achetés ! Et Rogue les avait gentiment (oui on pouvait utiliser ce mot pour désigner un mage de Sabertooth) ramassé.

-Tu ne l'approche pas, gronda Gajeel.

De mieux en mieux. Maintenant, elle servait de femelle pour laquelle il fallait se battre. Génial. Elle adorait… Pour un peu, elle aurait frappé quelqu'un. Très fort.

Rogue n'accorda pas son attention à l'autre mâle. Il lui tourna carrément le dos pour étudier Levy, les yeux mi-clos. Au point qu'elle eut envie de se faire plus petite qu'elle ne l'était. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre.

-Tu es une fille étrange, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Plus personne ne pouvait ignorer le grognement qui montait de la gorge de Gajeel. Il n'appréciait pas le comportement du mage de Sabertooth. A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose encore dans cette histoire ?

-Tu sembles innocente et pourtant, tu lis des auteurs sulfureux.

Levy ouvrit la bouche, la referma et piqua un fard monstrueux. Non mais en fait, c'était Erza. Les livres apparaissaient tous seuls. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle les avait eus en sa possession.

-Tu… Tu…

-Je n'ai jamais ouvert ces livres. Mais je sais que cet éditeur a un catalogue uniquement rempli de littérature érotique.

Que le sol s'ouvre pour l'avaler. Gajeel émit un drôle de bruit derrière Rogue. Ben quoi ? Heu… C'était quoi cette lueur intéressée ? Enfin, il se fit de nouveau suspicieux en reportant de nouveau son attention sur Rogue.

-Toi…

L'intéressé pivota de nouveau. Très digne, il gratifia Gajeel d'un signe de tête difficile à interpréter.

-En ce cas. Gajeel… Il se tourna à moitié pour saluer Levy d'un autre signe de tête. Demoiselle.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux dragons. Ils se seraient sautés à la gorge pour un peu. Avec elle au milieu. Au secours.

-Nous nous reverrons au tournoi je suppose.

Et il prit congé sur un superbe pivot qui fut souligné par un claquement de sa cape. Levy ne réussit à parler de nouveau qu'une fois qu'il fut éloigné.

-Ce fut… intéressant.

-Tu ferais mieux de te méfier. Ce type… Il est pas comme nous. Viens. On rentre. Alors comme ça tu aimes les…

-Oh tait-toi ! Gajeel Redfox, tait-toi !

* * *

><p>Je sens que Levy va en vouloir à Gajeel s'il le répête à quelqu'un... Quant à Rogue... Semblable à lui-même XD<p>

Critique/commande/remarque/question/autre ?


	31. Nounou

Et voici un nouveau drabble. Une commande de LacrimisDraco qui voulait quelque chose sur Mavis, la fille de Cana (cf la fic _Bébé ? !_). Désolée pour le temps que ça m'a prit pour le faire, la chute ne voulait pas venir. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la fic, sachez que Cana est une mère célibataire.

Réponse aux reviews :

Aeliheart-974 : tu te rends compte que grâce à toi, j'ai eu six commentaires d'un coup ? merci, c'est vraiment encourageant de voir qu'on est lu et qu'on a de si gentils commentaires. oui, Erza lit ces livres, qu'elle emprunte à Levy. non non, un review par chapitre, ça me va très bien... un Mira/Fried ? sans souci. tu veux un thème en plus ? tant mieux si mes drabbles te font rire, ils sont là pour ça !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Gildarts allait donner un coup de pied aux fesses à Cana. Il avait beau adorer sa fille, des fois elle le saoulait. Et pour cause. Aujourd'hui, il devait garder Mavis. Tout l'après-midi et la soirée, le temps que sa fille aille faire une petite mission de quelques heures. Et en tant que grand-père, il était fier d'avoir été choisi pour cette mission ! Il la mènerait à bien et prouverait de cette façon qu'il était le meilleur des grand-pères. Tout se passerait bien enfin ! Même si la petite faisait ses dents, il pouvait gérer. Un grand-père comme lui…<p>

.

_Quelques heureux plus tard,_

C'était l'horreur ! Il préférait affronter une horde de dragons que de continuer ! Cana n'était pas rentrée et Mavis pleurait sans arrêt. Les dents. Si bien qu'il devait la bercer sans arrêt. Il avait tout fait. Même le chantage. Oui, il avait osé. Mais il en allait de sa santé mentale ! Il voulait _dormir _! Se reposer ! Incroyable qu'une si petite chose puisse faire tant de bruit ! Et qu'elle draine si vite toute son énergie !

-Allez Mavis, si tu dors, je t'offrirai un énorme lapin en peluche…

Niet. Elle refusait le moindre pourparler. Il pouvait toujours courir. Rien à faire. Plus hermétique, on ne trouvait pas.

Subitement, ce fut le calme. Mavis qui se taisait. Besoin de prendre son souffle ? Le calme avant la tempête ? Il n'en savait rien. Rien du tout. Puis une clé tourna dans la serrure de l'appartement. Cana était rentré ! Oh miracle ! Sa fille de retour, il allait pouvoir souffler ! Par contre, il ne pouvait pas rester là. Vite fait bien fait, il alla coucher sa petite-fille et retourna dans le salon.

-Salut papa ! Tout s'est bien passé ?

Comment dire ? Mavis n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer, il tombait de sommeil, elle avait fait un renvoi après chaque biberon sur lui, refusé de faire sa sieste et l'empêchait de dormir depuis près de cinq heures.

-Tout s'est déroulé à merveille. Et toi ? Cette mission ?

Non sa réputation de grand-père en or était en danger. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la détruire. Pas maintenant ! Ce serait causer un trop gros préjudice à sa fille et sa petite-fille ! Et il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça ! Pas à elles ! En plus, il commençait à se dire qu'il approchait de la retraite !

-Ca allait, répondit distraitement la jeune maman en retirant son manteau. Je reviens.

Et elle fonça dans la chambre de sa fille voir si tout allait bien. Gildarts n'avait jamais vu une mère aussi fusionnelle avec son enfant. Cana piquait presque une crise si elle ne voyait pas sa fille.

Cana finit par ressortir de la chambre de sa fille.

-C'est génial, elle dort ! D'habitude, elle râle quand on la couche mais là... Sinon, elle a été sage ?

-Un amour.

Il n'était pas obligé de préciser à quel point il avait galéré. Après tout, il avait une réputation de grand-père extraordinaire à garder. Il accompagna ce mensonge d'un sourire à la Colgate.

-C'est vrai ? Génial !

Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la pointe des pieds.

-Alors je pourrais te la confier demain soir ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu sais bien que j'adore garder ma petite-fille !

-Tu me sauves la vie ! Erza devait la garder mais elle a dû partir régler une urgence. J'ai cru devoir annuler mon rendez-vous avec Bacchus !

Quoi ? Elle lui collait Mavis pour aller voir cet espèce d'ivrogne macho ? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo n !

* * *

><p>Voyons Glidarts, de quoi tu te plains ? Tu vas pouvoir passer une autre merveilleuse soirée avec ta petite-fille... C'est'y pas génial ?<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	32. démaquiller

Non je ne suis pas fâchée avec les commandes, c'est juste que je voulais poster ce drabble. Ou plutôt, cet OS. Parce que j'aime bien les mages de Sabertooth et que je trouve qu'ils manquent juste un peu de profondeur. C'est vrai quoi, on les présente juste comme des salauds mais on rentre pas vraiment dans leur personnalité. Donc voilà. Je ne précise pas tout de suite l'identité du "chaton". Pour un peu de suspence !

Réponse aux reviews :

spei : oui vous le valez bien ^^ les mini-chapitres... les 10 choses à savoir sur tel couple ?

Bonne lecture ! Et les menaces de mort, à la fin !

* * *

><p>Minerva poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la porte de sa chambre fut fermée. Ce n'était qu'un frêle obstacle en bois, plus symbolique d'efficace mais il marquait l'entrée de son refuge. Ce cocon où elle se trouvait en sécurité, seule avec elle-même. Enfin elle-même. Etre Minerva et non plus Minerva <em>de<em> Sabertooth, la fille du maitre de la plus grande guilde de Fiore.

Certains jours, il lui semblait porter un déguisement. Lourd, très lourd. Beaucoup trop lourd. Chaque jour, elle avait plus de mal à le retirer et à le remettre. La si jolie Minerva, si sûre d'elle, si confiante… Et bien elle avait envie de dire merde. Merde à tout ça. Elle n'en pouvait plus. De tous ces gens qui comptaient sur elle et qui la craignaient en même temps.

Alors chaque jour, elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre afin d'être un peu en paix avec elle. Seule. Ou presque. Sa solitude s'apaisait toujours un peu quand son amant la rejoignait. Ce soir, il était arrivé le premier. Bien installé dans un pouf qu'il avait trainé dans un coin, chevilles croisées, il ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de la regarder en silence. Comme à chaque fois. Il ne dirait rien tant qu'elle serait encore Minerva _de_ Sabertooth. Pas Minerva tout court. C'était sa demande à elle et il la respectait. Elle voulait être honnête avec lui et ce n'était pas en étant Minerva _de_ Sabertooth qu'elle le serait.

Aussi traversa-t-elle la chambre pour retirer ses bottes, ses gants et sa robe. Cette robe trop collante, qui l'étouffait… A la place, elle enfila une vieille robe de chambre. Un vêtement ancien, démodé mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à jeter. C'était une seconde peau pour elle. Mais cette fois, une vraie peau. Pas un déguisement grotesque et imposé par une tierce personne. Son père n'avait pas bu de l'eau le jour où il avait décidé que ce genre de tenue allait à sa fille. Enfin, c'était de l'histoire ancienne.

Minerva s'installa à sa coiffeuse et examina son reflet dans le miroir. Non, ça n'allait pas. Cette femme qui la regardait n'était pas elle. Jamais. Ce n'était qu'une potiche, une chose, une poupée qu'on habillait et qu'on montrait parce qu'elle était ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Jolie. Cette vision révulsait la jeune femme, au point qu'elle fuyait les miroirs, refusant d'assumer d'être _ça_, même pour quelques heures. Aussi s'arma-t-elle d'un coton et de son démaquillant. A l'attaque ! Comme quand elle se maquillait, elle commença par le haut. Le font de teint sur son front. Le crayon à sourcil, le mascara, le fard à paupière, le crayon autour de ses yeux. Le fond de teint sur son nez. Paf. Le coton était plein des deux côtés. Poubelle. Second coton. Le blush sur les joues et le fond de teint. Le rouge et le crayon à lèvres. Le fond de teint sur le menton. Celui dans le cou. Voilà. Le coton était plein et elle avait terminé. Adieu peau de pêche. Comme toutes les filles, Minerva avait ses défauts. Petits boutons, plaques rouges et compagnie. Elle avait même une petite cicatrice sur la joue. Pas très visible, elle disparaissait tous les jours sous une bonne dose de fond de teint. Une jolie fille n'avait pas de cicatrices. Une jolie fille n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des traces aux poignets parce qu'elle avait tenté de s'ouvrir les veines. Ca arrivait à tout le monde de faire une dépression non ? Pareil pour les bêtises.

Minerva défit sa coiffure. Ses cheveux coulèrent dans son dos. Les mèches tressées avaient frisées. On aurait dit un mouton. Mêêêê ça n'allait pas. Minerva attrapa une brosse et entreprit de chasser les frisottis. Elle jura très violemment quand elle se retrouva avec un nœud énorme. Et plus elle tirait, moins ça se défaisait. Le ciseau. Elle allait finir par tout couper. Et merde à ceux qui diraient que c'était dommage. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait de son corps ! Du moins, dans une certaine limite.

Son amant se leva du pouf et récupéra la brosse. Il entreprit de défaire doucement les nœuds, lissant sa chevelure d'ébène jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus que de la soie. Il appréciait que ses cheveux effleurent sa peau quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il était chatouilleux son amant. Très chatouilleux, elle adorait le taquiner à ce sujet.

Voilà, c'était fini. Plus de déguisement pour aujourd'hui. Dehors Sabertooth et sa fausse perfection. Ce soir, elle n'était que Minerva, une fille qui avait mal au ventre quand elle avait ses règles, devait se faire épiler et autres trucs que toutes les femmes du monde connaissaient. Et ben ça faisait du bien la normalité ! Ca lui donnait presque envie de flemmarder. Hum…

-Chaton, lança-t-elle en regardant son amant dans le miroir. Tu me ferais couler un bain ?

-Non.

Ben voyons. Comme si elle ne savait pas gérer les mecs. Elle était dans l'une des pires guildes niveau relationnel et quand elle parlait, on l'écoutait point barre. Cette tête de mule n'aurait pas raison d'elle. Pas ce soir comme ça. Aussi se retourna-t-elle avec un joli sourire.

-Et si tu es sage chaton je te ferai une p'tite place dans la baignoire…

Trois. Deux. Un…

-Avec des sels de bains ?

-T'es un amour chaton.

Oui, ça faisait du bien de ne pas avoir besoin de sortir un « tu as oublié _qui_ je suis ? » pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait…

* * *

><p>Ok, selon vous, qui est le chaton en question ? Personnellement, je verrais bien Sting. Mais ça peut être quelqu'un d'autre.<p>

Critique/commande/remarque/question/autre ?


	33. Comme un homme

Et voilà la suite ! Navrée de ce jour de retard, j'étais partie en camping et j'ai zappé dimanche soir de poster ou de demander à quelqu'un de le faire pour moi... *évite tout ce qui vole dans sa direction* on est pas à Fairy Tail ! le lancé de tout ce qui tombe sous la main c'est pas là ! Bref, un petit texte sur Elfman quant à sa réaction au Laxus/Lisanna. Je ne sais plus qui m'a soufflé l'idée mais je l'ai trouvé excellente...

Réponses aux reviews :

Guest : chiche ! je note et je verrai quoi faire de ta demande ;p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Elfman était coincé entre deux femmes qui s'hurlaient dessus. Une nouvelle fois. C'était comme ça depuis la puberté de Lisanna et encore plus suite à son retour d'Edoras. En deux ans, elle avait grandi et développé son caractère à elle. Mirajane l'oubliait quelques fois et dans ces moments-là, leur petite sœur se faisait un devoir de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. Qu'on se le dise, les disputes de femme, c'était bruyant. Il préférait les bagarres des hommes, des vraies, qui réglaient en quelques coups les soucis.<p>

D'ailleurs, quel était le sujet qui fâchait du jour ? Ah oui, le petit ami de Lisanna. Pas Natsu, son ami d'enfance. Pourtant, Mirajane s'était préparée pendant des années à ça. Ben non, comme ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon, elle en avait choisi un autre. Et elles hurlaient depuis des heures. Pour ça. Bon ok, il aurait bien aimé que ce soit Natsu. Un gentil garçon, un peu naïf sur les bords, très fort pour casser des trucs mais pas méchant pour deux sous. Forcément, Laxus, c'était autre chose. Sur beaucoup de détails. Bon d'accord, il était plus vieux qu'elle. C'était le petit-fils du maitre et il risquait, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire comme bêtises, d'hériter de la guilde. Ok, il avait très certainement déjà consommé sa relation avec Lisanna. Plusieurs fois même…

Minute. Il venait de tilter. Ce type avait osé coucher avec sa sœur ? De quel droit osait-il ? Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Foi d'homme !

.

_Plus tard, à la guilde,_

Laxus venait de rentrer de mission. Accoudé au bar, il semblait hésiter entre finir sa pinte de bière ou la laisser en plan pour rentrer chez lui plus vite. Il était seul. Les Raijinshuu étaient en mission et Lisanna s'était absentée pour aller chercher son sac afin de dormir chez Laxus. Elfman avait donc le champ libre. Il bondit donc sur le blond, le poing en avant.

-Laxus ! Si t'es un homme…

L'histoire ne saura jamais ce qu'il allait ajouter. Très fatigué et de mauvais poil, le dragon slayer le cueillit au vol et le flanqua dehors avec un bon coup de pied au derrière et une décharge électrique, une veine palpitant sur le front. Lui, il avait passé une mauvaise semaine. Le mieux, c'était de le laisser tranquille. Enfin, sauf si on s'appelait Lisanna Strauss et qu'on savait gérer un dragon slayer de la foudre ronchon avec le sourire.

-Ce type est un homme, lâcha Elfman en les regardant s'éloigner main dans la main.

* * *

><p>Pauvre Elfman, il faisait pas le poids... Heureusement qu'il a Mirajane en renfort !<p>

Précision : Laxus n'a pas eu la virginité de Lisanna *fuit*

Critique/question/remarque/commande/autre ?


	34. La magie de la pluie

Et voici la suite ! Un petit GaVy parce que ça faisait longtemps. Bon, pas si longtemps que ça mais il y avait Rogue ! Alors voici un petit quelque chose, écrit un jour pluvieux que je regardais par ma fenêtre en me demandant quel livre j'allais bien pouvoir choisir pour m'occuper... Finalement, je n'ai pas lu XD Ai-je eu raison ou pas ? Petite précision, je fais comme si Levy n'avait jamais vu la mer. Juste pour cet OS

Réponse aux reviews :

Shinko-chan : tout à fait, ce serait supportable si on avait un masseur canon comme Laxus... là, j'aurais plutôt envie d'avoir des coups de soleil, étrangement... yep, j'ai un petit quelque chose de prévu sur le Bacchus/Cana. non je te comprend, Minerva a vraiment exagéré en s'acharnant sur Lucy (mais merde quoi, il suffit de lui prendre ses clés et ça y est, elle est sans défense !) c'est Elfman devrait s'occuper d'Evergreen au lieu d'embêter sa petite soeur ! *se fait trainer par Shinko* mais !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Gajeel traversa la bibliothèque pour la millième fois. Il soupira pour la millième fois en regardant le triste paysage de pluie par la fenêtre. Pour la millième fois il ferma la fenêtre. Pour la millième fois, Levy arrêta net son travail pour la rouvrir. Il la regarda retourner s'asseoir. Elle était marrante cette fille, on aurait dit un lutin malicieux à sa façon de marcher. Mais son caractère était trop studieux pour qu'elle en soit vraiment un.<p>

-Dis Levy ?

-Quoi ?

Elle suspendit son travail pour l'observer et l'écouter.

-Pourquoi tu laisses la fenêtre ouverte ? Fait froid.

Elle réfléchit un instant à sa question.

-J'aime bien la pluie moi.

Et elle se replongea dans son travail. Le Dragon Slayer examina la ville grise avant de relancer la conversation :

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me dis que c'est comme si la mer venait à l'intérieur des terres.

-T'as jamais vu la mer ?

-Non. Et l'eau de la pluie vient de la mer en un sens non ?

-M'ouais. Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Mon pauvre Gajeel ! La pluie qui frappe sans répit contre les vitres, ce sont les vagues qui viennent se fracasser contre la jetée ! Le vent qui souffle dans les toits c'est la tempête qui engloutie les marins inconscients ! La terre gonflée d'eau c'est le sable qui tente d'arrêter les fous qui osent sortir ! L'odeur de l'humus humide nettoie de l'intérieur comme l'air iodé le fait; il lave, il panse les plaies intimes, il purifie… Le tonnerre au loin, c'est les cris étouffés dans le lointain des sirènes maléfiques qui admire la colère de leur mère ! Les tritons font sonner leur conque et les habitants du monde marin leur répondent en venant faire leur sabbat à la surface avec pour seuls témoins les éléments déchainés et les marins infortunés qu'on ne reverra jamais. Et puis…

Elle remarqua la tête ébahie de son interlocuteur, se tut et se racla la gorge, gênée.

-Désolée je crois que je me suis laissée emportée.

Elle toussota et se rassit (son envolée lyrique l'avait trop absorbée pour qu'elle remarque ce _détail_) et mordilla le bout de ses lunettes, mal à l'aise.

Gajeel parcourut les rayons, jeta un coup d'œil à un atlas avant de revenir s'appuyer contre le mur dans sa position initiale.

-Dis Levy, tu as déjà visité un désert ?

Et il ferma les yeux, plus détendu que jamais tandis que la magicienne des mots se lançait dans une ode aux déserts de glace et de sable. Ils étaient bien là. L'un avait enfin une oreille attentive et l'autre pouvait enfin écouter quelqu'un sans devoir rester sur le qui-vive.

Finalement cette Levy avait encore raison. La pluie c'était bien.

* * *

><p>Etrangement, dès qu'il y a Levy, Gajeel trouve une occupation... platonique ! Au moins pour cette fois, je vous l'accorde.<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	35. Orage

Ouf ! J'ai cru ne pas pouvoir poster ce soir ! Entre le tour de la fac pour trouver un bureau parce que j'ai paumé le papier pour me connecter sur les ordis de la fac, les TD où personne ne s'est inscrit parce qu'ils n'étaient pas là le jour de l'inscription pédagogique, l'entretien pour un boulot et tout le reste... ben ça laisse pas beaucoup de temps. Mais voici un texte assez personnel sur le LaLi que je voulais poster depuis un moment... Je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Réponse aux reviews :

akuma666 : toi aussi tu as l'esprit tordu ? tu es loin d'être la seule !

Aeliheart-974 : oui, c'est typique de Rogue de sortir des "non" francs. ça l'est un peu moins de se précipiter dans la salle de bains...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Dehors, l'orage grondait. Lisanna ouvrit un œil et constata que Laxus n'était plus dans le lit. Du genre, plus du tout avec la place froide et tout. Ca ne la surprenait pas plus que ça. Il l'avait prévenue alors qu'elle se trouvait encore sur le pas de la porte, désireuse de passer la nuit avec lui. L'orage allait tomber sur la ville cette nuit. Il risquait de se lever pour le regarder. Cet orage, il l'avait senti arriver plusieurs jours auparavant et il l'attendait, comme un enfant attend Noël.<p>

Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas osé lui poser la question. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait que constater qu'en effet, il avait quitté son petit lit douillet et tout chaud pendant la nuit. Sans même la réveiller. Il excellait dans ce domaine et souvent elle le maudissait d'être parti en mission à l'aube, profitant de son sommeil pour éviter les au revoir déchirants.

Lisanna se leva, moite. Elle détestait les orages d'été. L'air lourd l'étouffait et les éclairs sonnaient de manière trop sèche quand il ne pleuvait pas. Ils faisaient trop de bruit dans la nature agonisante.

La fenêtre de la chambre était grande ouverte derrière le rideau. Elle s'arrêta près du maigre courant d'air pour en profiter avant de se diriger à pas de loup dans la cuisine. Un verre d'eau et après elle retournait se coucher. Sauf si elle croisait un certain blond en chemin, bien entendu.

Laxus était là. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine, il ne semblait pas dérangé par la fine pluie qui tombait. Il avait replié une de ses jambes et posé son coude dessus. L'autre se balançait dans le vide. Son casque, musique à fond et posé sur le sol, déversait un rock endiablé dans la pièce.

Elle le vit lever la main et un éclair se précipita à sa rencontre. Elle cria de frayeur malgré elle. Même s'il était le dragon slayer de la foudre, elle n'aimait pas le voir faire ça. Elle craignait toujours que ça ne le tue ou qu'il termine avec des brûlures graves.

Il lui adressa un regard qui signifiait qu'il se doutait qu'elle était là même s'il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander s'il allait bien mais il lui fit signe de ne pas parler et de venir. Elle s'approcha timidement de la fenêtre avec l'impression de gâcher un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira à lui. Tout en se décalant, il la fit s'installer sur le rebord, avec lui. Même s'ils se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée il pleuvait et Lisanna ne tenait pas à finir par terre. Malgré son regard critique à l'endroit où il s'était installé, elle se laissa faire. Bien que tenir à deux sur un espace de soixante centimètres sur quinze ne lui semblait pas une idée de génie.

Cela dit, une fois bien installée, elle se dit que tout cela se révélait bien plus confortable que prévu. La pluie la rafraichissait, les bras de Laxus l'empêchaient d'avoir froid. Assise entre ses jambes, elle pouvait s'appuyer à son torse, un merveilleux oreiller. Il ne collait pas totalement son dos au mur et elle comprit vite qu'il le faisait par confort. Installé comme ça, il pouvait, et était sans doute, resté des heures dans cette position, sans trop bouger. Si bien qu'elle ne protesta même pas quand il la serra dans ses bras. Elle pouvait profiter du spectacle, bien qu'elle ignorât la nature dudit spectacle.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Lisanna comprit très vite qu'il n'avait pas choisi ce rock pour rien. La batterie jouait un morceau particulier en boucle qui s'achevait sur un coup d'éclair. Un tempo parfait. Elle se tourna vers son amant pour lui demander comment il s'y était prit mais il l'embrassa sur l'oreille avant de descendre dans le cou.

En fait, songea-t-elle, on était merveilleusement bien ici. Installés comme ça, ils étaient seuls au monde. Et Laxus ne jouait plus avec la foudre. Pas avec elle dans ses bras.

Un éclair déchira le ciel puis Laxus éteignit sa musique. Il n'y eut plus que le bruit de la pluie qui tombait. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur tandis que le calme revenait. Il referma la fenêtre. C'était fini.

-Ca t'a plu ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix en ramassant son casque.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. C'était l'unique chose qui lui avait manqué sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Hum… répondit-elle. J'aimais beaucoup le morceau de rock. Je ne pensais pas que le rythme avait autant d'importance pour les orages.

-C'est une règle de base pour manipuler la foudre.

Et avant de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, Lisanna se retrouva assise sur le plan de travail à échanger des baisers passionnés avec son blond préféré. Chaque baiser lui donnait plus faim que le précédant, devenant moins tendre et plus intime à chaque fois.

-Je peux peut être te montrer comment ça marche en pratique, poursuivit le jeune homme entre deux baisers.

Finalement, elle adorait les orages d'été…

* * *

><p>Bizarre comme on change d'avis quand on a un beau blond pour s'occuper de nous...<p>

Critique/commande/remarque/question ?


	36. Câlin !

Aujourd'hui, lundi, c'est ravioli ! Heu... non en fait, c'est nouvel OS. Sur Gemma. Si, j'ai osé. Mais comme je l'aime pas... Ah non, je vais pas déjà vous raconter la fin ! Enfin, bref, lisez donc et voyez (comment tourner en ridicule un maitre de guilde). Et je précise, Yuna la soeur de Sting est un de mes OCs.

Mais avant...Réponse au review :

Lonnie : je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, on ne voit pas assez ce couple.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Y'avait un truc qui clochait. Gemma, maitre de Sabertooth, le sentait. Parce que dès qu'il croisait un membre de sa guilde, il fuyait. Sérieusement. Ils avaient soudain une foule de choses à faire. Loin, très loin de Gemma. Pas que ça le dérange. Il aimait être craint par les membres de sa guilde. Seulement, d'habitude, on ne le fuyait pas. Qui avait encore lancé de fausses rumeurs sur lui ?<p>

Il descendit dans le hall, vide pour une fois. Seul un groupe d'irréductibles mages squattaient encore une table. Enfin irréductible… Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Rufus, Orga… et la mioche qui servait de sœur à Sting. Super… Enfin, peut être que sa fille pourrait lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

-Vous êtes encore là les mioches ?

Sting plissa le nez, comme s'il sentait une mauvaise odeur. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Des fois, Gemma se posait des questions sur son haleine. Et il engloutissait quelques fruits de plus. Pour se donner bonne conscience.

-Bonjour à toi aussi mon petit papa d'amour que j'aime si fort, répondit Minerva.

Gemma ignora le sarcasme dans la voix de sa fille et se dirigea vers le bar. Il entendit un bruit étouffé derrière lui, une sorte de rire contenu. Le maitre de Sabertooth fit volte face. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Le groupe était toujours à table, le regardant. Sauf que Minerva se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire, que Sting semblait à deux doigts d'éclater de rire, qu'Orga avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche pour contenir quelque chose (un rire sans doute) et Rufus contemplait son chapeau, posé sur la table. Comme à son habitude, Rogue était impassible. Par contre, la sœur de Sting gloussa et se fit pincer par son frère. Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire qui en disait long.

-Quelque chose vous fait rire ?

Sourires piteux et non de la tête. Qu'est-ce que ces sales gamins avaient encore inventés pour tuer le temps ? Ce groupe était infernal et malgré tous les efforts du maitre pour les séparer, ils aimaient se retrouver de temps en temps.

-Alors pourquoi riez-vous ?

Minerva lui adressa alors un regard plein d'étoiles et surtout, adorable. Oh non. Elle n'allait pas oser ? Pas devant ces types ? Si ?

-Rien mon papounet. Et tu sais que je t'aime ?

Et elle fit ce qu'il craignait : elle lui sauta dans les bras pour un énorme câlin. Sting se mit subitement à tousser, sans doute pour cacher un fou rire. Rufus détourna le regard mais au tressaillement de ses épaules, on devinait qu'il était mort de rire. Orga émit une série de bruits bizarres derrière sa main. La gamine cacha son visage contre un de ses bras sur la table, bidonnée. Même Rogue semblait réprimer un sourire, difficilement.

-Minerva…

.

_Cinq minutes et un câlin plus tard, dans le bureau du maitre,_

Gemma pesta contre les filles de maitre qui ne comprenaient pas qu'on ne faisait pas de câlin à son père en public. Pas s'il voulait continuer de diriger Sabertooth grâce à la terreur qu'il inspirait. Avec Sting et Rufus, il était certain que tout le monde serait au courant d'ici peu. Et il les avait entendus rire à en pleurer tandis qu'il regagnait son bureau avec sa dignité froissée. Ok. Qu'est-ce qui les faisait ricaner ? Gemma se planta devant un vieux miroir et s'examina dans la glace. Non, rien… Rien qui n'explique les fous rires et les fuites des autres mages.

Minute. C'était quoi ça, dans son dos ? Un papier ?

_Fait-moi un câlin ou crève._

Forcément, Minerva n'avait pas résisté plus de cinq minutes. Et qui avait osé lui mettre ça dans le dos ? Non, comment avait-on pu lui coller ça dans le dos sans qu'il le remarque ? S'il trouvait le coupable, il allait payer. En attendant… Il allait commencer par coller à Minerva, Sting et Rufus une sale mission. Ca leur apprendrait à, respectivement, lui foutre la honte et balancer ça à tout le monde.

* * *

><p>Mais si ça rigole aussi à Sabertooth... Personnellement, si j'avais pu mettre un mot dans le dos de Gemma, ça aurait été pour encourager les gens à le tuer... 'Fin bref.<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	37. 10 choses à savoir sur le Gruvia

10 choses à savoir sur le Gruvia :

1) Combien de fois Gray devra-t-il le répéter ? Ce n'est pas Gray-sama mais Gray tout court. Gray plus un petit nom affectif à la rigueur. Mais ça l'énerve de se faire appeler Gray-sama par la femme de sa vie.

2) Un cœur, ça se vole traditionnellement… Et ben non. Juvia a décongelé le cœur de Gray, rien que ça.

3) La première fois que Juvia a vu le soleil, sa peau était tellement peu habituée au soleil qu'elle est très vite devenue rouge et douloureuse avant de peler. Son coup de foudre, c'était plutôt un coup de soleil…

4) Mais non, Gray n'a rien contre Léon. Et Juvia peut parler à qui elle veut. Seulement… Si Léon, ce faux frère pouvait simplement arrêter de tourner comme un requin autour de SA Juvia…

5) Un mage de glace, c'est pratique en été quand on a trop chaud. Mais c'est aussi pratique en hiver. Et oui, le froid retient le chaud et inversement. A votre avis, les igloos, ça marche comment ? Par contre, un igloo, on y passe TOUTE la nuit. Toute une nuit seule avec Gray-sama…

6) Un jour, Juvia et Gray sont partis à l'ancienne maison de Ul pour des vacances en amoureux. Ils devaient avoir un peu froid parce que quand ils sont revenus tous les deux, il y avait un mini-glaçon en marche dans le ventre de Juvia.

7) Gray étant un homme bien élevé, le mariage doit précéder la naissance du premier enfant. Donc Juvia s'est mariée enceinte, ça pas de soucis. Par contre, le marié s'est carrément évanoui en croyant que Juvia allait accoucher. Non non, elle se tenait juste le ventre pour mieux sentir le bébé bouger.

8) Des fois, Gray a peur. Ben oui, ça bouge tellement dans le ventre de sa moitié que des fois, il se demande si le médecin ne s'est pas trompé. S'ils ne sont pas plusieurs, quelque chose comme ça…

9) Ok, il s'est fait réveiller en pleine nuit après deux semaines de missions qui l'ont laissé HS, a filé aux urgences en portant Juvia (quand même), est retourné chercher la valise avec les affaires du bébé et de Juvia (oui, il l'avait oubliée, bouh !) et la machine à café est en panne. Pourtant, malgré les valises (d'Erza) qu'il a sous les yeux, il n'arrive pas à dormir. Son bébé va naitre !

10) Ils n'ont pas voulu savoir le sexe du bébé pour avoir une surprise. Seulement, à entendre tout le monde dire que Juvia portait le bébé haut et donc que ce serait un garçon, Gray a fait savoir aux autres qu'ils pouvaient acheter du bleu. Juvia aime bien le bleu. Maintenant, il va devoir expliquer à sa femme qu'il s'est planté en beauté et planquer les cartes qui annoncent que c'est un garçon…


	38. Bac

Je suis en retard ! Pardon, je suis en cité universitaire et le wifi public... ben ça marche plus. Enfin bref, j'ai réussi à trouver un ordi (bénie soit la fac !) et voici un petit quelque chose. A la demande de Shakespeare, le bac version Fairy Tail. Aucun personnage n'est à moi, sauf Yuna qui vient de ma fic sur Sabertooth. Elle est la petite soeur de Sting. Sans oublier Mavis qui vient de ma fic _Bébé ? !_ Elle est la fille de Cana.

Mention de divers couples.

Réponse aux reviews :

reinenoire : je prend les commandes de tout le monde, je met juste plus ou moins de temps à les faire... Et ce n'est pas grave si tu ne commentes "que" maintenant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ca y est. C'était aujourd'hui. Le jour tant redouté et pourtant attendu par des milliers de lycéens. Lucy serra la main de sa meilleure amie Levy pour se donner du courage et franchit le portail de l'institution. Aujourd'hui était le jour des résultats du bac. Un cauchemar pour de nombreux lycéens après une année à bosser. Ou pas.<p>

-Luce ! hurla Natsu en les voyant arriver. J'ai mon permis ! J'ai reçu le résultat ce matin ! Mon père va être content !

Igneel, le père de Natsu, lui avait donné un sacré coup de pied aux fesses pour le lycée. Natsu n'était pas vraiment un bon élève, préférant faire les quatre cents coups avec ses potes que d'aller en cours. Inutile de dire que ses résultats n'étaient pas du tout fabuleux… S'il n'avait pas son bac, inutile de dire ce qui allait se passer…

-Et tu as ton bac ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai pas encore vérifié.

-J'ai mon bac ! hurla Gray en traversant la cour à ce moment, à moitié à poil. J'ai eu mention _bien_ !

Il avait parié avec son frère aîné qu'il se mettrait en caleçon dans la cour du lycée s'il avait son bac avec une mention. Inutile de préciser qu'Ul, sa mère, lui courait après pour qu'il se rhabille tandis qu'Ultear et Léon regardaient la scène, morts de rire. Ca allait finir sur Facebook ça. En tout cas, Gray le méritait. Il avait passé son temps à bosser toute l'année, encore plus que d'habitude.

-J'ai mon bac ! cria Sting Eucliffe.

Il avait redoublé sa terminale à cause de résultats catastrophiques, contrairement à son meilleur ami Rogue et ça avait été la guerre entre lui et Natsu tout au long de l'année. Maintenant, il semblait tellement heureux qu'il fallait sa petite sœur Yuna, sa copine Minerva et son ami Rogue pour l'empêcher d'imiter Gray. Au plus grand désespoir de ces dames.

-Je vais aux rattrapages ! sanglota Jet, un des meilleurs amis de Levy.

-Moi aussi, pleurait Droy en engloutissant un paquet de fruits séchés.

-Droy ton régime ! le gronda Levy.

Un moteur rugit et Gajeel entra à moto, sans se soucier du règlement. De toute façon, il l'avait son bac. Il s'arrêta au niveau du duo et retira son casque devant sa petite amie.

-Alors crevette, tu as eu la confirmation que tu l'as ton bac ?

-Pas encore. Et je ne suis pas sûre…

Laissant les deux garçons pleurer sur leur sort, Levy et Lucy se dirigèrent vers les panneaux. Gajeel les laissa le temps de garer sa précieuse moto. Sur place, Lisanna semblait en pleine crise de panique. Son frère et sa sœur avaient eu leur bac et faisaient de brillantes études alors qu'elle détestait les études. Tout cela lui mettait une pression folle. Heureusement pour elle, son petit-ami Laxus était là en soutien moral.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne me trouve pas !

Et elle parti dans une sorte de crise paranoïaque comme quoi « l'Etat était contre [elle] et refusait de lui donner ce putain de bac. »

-Lisie ? soupira le blond.

Lui aussi avait eu son bac, aux rattrapages. Maintenant, il faisait des études dans l'informatique. Et il éclatait quiconque manquait de respect à Lisanna. Au début, ça avait surpris tout le monde de les savoir en couple. Et finalement, on s'y était fait.

-Oui ?

-Là c'est la section littéraire. Toi t'es en scientifique donc tu es… Laxus regarda une liste juste à côté et mit son doigt sur un nom. Juste là… Oh putain je vais devoir apprendre à cuisiner.

Lisanna en oublia toute sa crise. Elle bondit à l'endroit qu'indiquait le blond et éclata de rire.

-J'ai eu _assez bien_ à un point près ! N'oublie que tu ne dois rien porter sous ton tablier Laxus.

-Tais-toi donc femme et va donc faire le ménage.

Lucy éclata de rire avec Levy. Vu avec quelle tendresse Laxus regardait la nouvelle bachelière, il n'en pensait pas un seul mot. Il se pencha même pour embrasser Lisanna. Lucy écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne les avait jamais vu s'embrasser tellement ils étaient discrets.

-Hé ho, marmonna Gajeel en arrivant. Allez faire ça dans une chambre.

Le couple l'ignora. Lucy se décida finalement à chercher son nom. Alors, H…

-Je l'ai ! J'ai eu mention _bien_ !

Elle avait raté _très bien_ de quinze points. Dommage. Levy avait pali à côté d'elle.

-Je… Je crois qu'ils se sont trompés…

Lucy jeta un coup d'œil en même temps que Gajeel aux résultats de leur amie. Leur mâchoire se décrocha.

-Tu as eu _très bien_ Levy ! J'y crois pas !

-Ca c'est ma crevette, ronronna Gajeel.

D'après ce que Levy lui avait dit, il n'avait pas eu son bac du premier coup. Résultat, son père l'avait forcé à le repasser en candidat libre et presque séquestré chez eux pour qu'il révise. C'était un soir qu'il faisait le mur qu'il avait rencontré Levy. Depuis… Lucy ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils attendaient pour se mettre en couple. Levy rougit puis marmonna qu'elle se l'était promis. Et elle saura au cou de Gajeel pour l'embrasser. Il ne la repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Lucy se décala pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Elle remarqua Juvia et Cana qui arrivaient, Gildarts sur les talons. Cana avait raté son bac deux ans auparavant alors qu'elle avait été en avance jusque là. Elle avait ensuite plaqué ses études pour boire. Et puis, elle avait eu un accident et était tombée enceinte. Ca avait été le déclic. Elle avait décidé de le garder et avait arrêté de boire du jour au lendemain, comme ça, toute seule. Elle avait passé son bac en candidate libre tout en travaillant un peu comme serveuse tant que sa grossesse n'était pas trop avancée. Elle avait accouché deux mois plus tôt, à terme et très calme d'une petite fille nommée Mavis. Juvia, elle, avait révisé avec son petit-ami, Gray. Elle l'aurait très certainement.

-Ca en fait des couples, lança en riant Cana. Heureusement que j'ai Mavis et mon père pour ne pas me sentir trop seule. Alors les filles ?

-On l'a toutes les deux ! Bien pour moi et très bien pour Levy.

-Y'a pas que le bac qui est très bien, répondit joyeusement Lisanna quand Laxus la lâcha. Oh c'est Mavis.

Et pendant que Laxus levait les yeux au ciel, elle se précipita pour faire la bise à Cana et Juvia puis voir le bébé.

-Je te la confie deux minutes.

Et elle alla, bras dessus, bras dessous, avec Juvia pour regarder les résultats. Gray arriva, rhabillé, pour prendre des nouvelles. Rogue passa avec Yuna et Gajeel l'arrêta.

-Il a son bac, ricana le plus âgé.

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à Sting qui dansait la macarena dans un coin pendant que Minerva filmait. Le brun soupira et tira un portefeuille de sa poche. Sous le regard étonné de tout le monde, il récupéra un billet de vingt et le donna à Gajeel qui le fourra dans sa poche. Yuna eut l'air… En colère.

-Tu as parié qu'oni-chan n'aurait pas son bac ?

-Pas du premier coup. Et il s'en est fallu d'un demi point.

Cana et Juvia se mirent subitement à danser parce qu'elles avaient leur bac dans la filière économique. Cana espérait devenir brasseuse, elle s'y connaissait en alcools, et Juvia rêvait d'ouvrir sa propre boutique de peluches faites à la main et de couture. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à une peluche qu'elle avait rencontré Gray, un jour pluvieux dans le bus.

-On dirait que tout le monde l'a, constata Lucy.

Yuna avait profité de la distraction pour filer vers son frère pour cafter, Rogue sur les talons. Si elle avait eu quelques années de plus, ça aurait fini en réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Parce que Yuna avait un très gros faible pour le meilleur ami de son frère.

-Et il est passé où Natsu ? demanda Laxus pendant que Gray entamait quelques pas de danse joyeux avec Juvia.

-Au téléphone avec son père, répondit Gray sans s'arrêter de danser avec Juvia. Il lui annonce pour son permis.

Yuna repassa en courant, Rogue sur les talons, Sting qui le poursuivait pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à sa petite sœur et Minerva qui filmait toujours. Tout ça allait faire beaucoup de bruit sur Facebook. Surtout si Mirajane s'y mettait.

-Et son bac ? demanda Lucy.

-Il a pas son bac, signala Laxus. Il l'a raté de beaucoup.

C'était assez dommage en un sens. Tout leur groupe d'amis l'avait eu, ou allait aux rattrapages, sauf lui. Même Orga qui avait redoublé et n'était pas une lumière avait le droit à sa deuxième chance. Natsu allait se faire incendier…

-Qu'il repose en paix, soupira Cana.

Et tout le groupe fila voir Sting chercher son meilleur ami pour la baston de l'année.

* * *

><p>Désolée Natsu mais il en fallait au moins un... Bref, j'espère que ça vous a fait rire et bon courage aux bacheliers de cette année ! ;p<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	39. Présentation

Et voici la suite ! Toujours sur la demande de LacrimisDraco qui voulait quelque chose sur Mavis la fille de Cana. Non ne soyez pas jaloux, j'ai longtemps hésité entre les deux versions et finalement je me dis que les deux se valent... A vous de juger ! Et pour ceux qui veulent relire l'autre version, direction le chapitre 31 "nounou".

En attendant, RAW :

Guest : tu as raison, quand c'est fini au moins tu peux souffler !

reinenoire : moi non plus je n'avais pas Fairy Tail... dommage hein ? Parce que Gray en caleçon et Sting dansant la macarena puis poursuivant Rogue... Ca aurait été épique !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Bacchus était nerveux. Mais du genre, tellement qu'il transpirait, qu'il ne tenait pas en place et que ses genoux tremblaient. Pour l'un des meilleurs mages de Quatro Cerberus, c'était très inhabituel. Enfin, ça pouvait se comprendre quand on savait <em>qui <em>il attendait. Cana. Oui, la jolie Cana de Fairy Tail, un des rares mages qui arrivait à lui tenir tête pendant un concours de boisson même si elle avait perdu lors de leur premier affrontement. Cela dit, elle avait une excuse, avait-il apprit plus tard. Madame, enfin mademoiselle, avait eu un bébé. Une surprise quoi. Et paf ! Neuf mois sans boire de l'alcool. Pas une goutte. Sevrage immédiat pour protéger le têtard. Bacchus, lui, disait respect. Il aurait eu du mal à accepter ce genre de trucs…

Après le tournoi, il s'était pas mal rapproché de la belle mage. Au point de sortir avec elle. Quelques rendez-vous oui. Mais _sans_ le bébé. Cana ne voulait pas qu'il soit immédiatement confronté à sa fille. Pour se laisser un peu de temps. Et voilà donc pourquoi quelques mois à se fréquenter plus tard, il allait découvrir pour la première fois la fille de Cana. Il l'avait déjà vu une ou deux fois en allant chercher sa belle, dans les bras du grand-père ou d'une amie qui le gardait… Mais là, il serait seul avec elle et sa mère. Sans la guilde ou une tierce personne. Donc il stressait. Les gosses, il n'y connaissait rien ! Surtout qu'un bébé de huit mois, ben ça restait fragile. Etant souvent traité de « grosse brute » Bacchus s'inquiétait. Cana allait très certainement vouloir la lui donner. Et s'il la faisait tomber ? Il avait pourtant fait gaffe à ne pas trop boire. Afin de se contrôler au maximum.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au parc. Un endroit tranquille, un peu neutre, où ils pourraient être seuls. D'ailleurs, Cana arrivait. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon simple qui mettait son visage en valeur. Elle avait un sac sur l'épaule mais pas de bébé. Heu… Oui… Est-ce qu'il avait mal compris quelque chose dans « ça ne te dérange pas si j'emmène Mavis ? ». Pas à sa connaissance. Alors… Ah ! Ok, il venait de comprendre. Elle le portait dans son dos, avec une bande de tissu. Il comprenait mieux le chignon. Pour le bébé.

Bon, pour l'instant, ça allait. Elle n'avait pas emmené la poussette et tout le bazar comme il l'avait craint. Le monstre n'hurlait pas non plus. Ca allait le faire ! Peut être…

-Salut Bacchus ! Quoi de neuf ?

Cana s'installa sur le banc à côté du mage en faisant glisser le… truc qui tenait sa fille. Mavis se retrouva blottie contre la poitrine de sa mère. La chanceuse !

-Heu… pas grand-chose et toi ?

-Hum… J'ai été obligée de demander aux filles de m'aider à assommer mon père pour le bâillonner et le saucissonner pour l'enfermer dans un placard afin d'être sûre qu'il ne se pointe pas. Sinon rien.

… Ah… C'était… bon à savoir. Il se sentait vachement apprécié comme ça…

Mavis commença à s'agiter. De quoi elle se plaignait la mioche ? Lui à sa place, il aurait profité à fond ! Mais non. Il fallait que sa mère la prenne dans ses bras.

-Hé ma chérie ! Tu dis bonjour à Bacchus ?

Le bébé regarda l'étranger en mâchouillant son petit poing. C'est que ça bavait ces trucs ! Enfin, il ne le pensa pas longtemps parce qu'avec un immense sourire édenté, Mavis agita ses bras vers le mage. Il se recula.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe là au juste ?

Cana eut un petit rire et lui tendit le bébé.

-Elle veut que tu la prennes dans les bras.

-Qui ? Moi ?

-Non l'écureuil sur l'arbre. Ben oui toi. Allez, sois pas timide !

Et elle lui fourra Mavis dans les bras, l'aidant à placer ses bras pour soutenir la fillette qui gazouilla de bonheur.

-Ba ! fit avec autorité la représentante de la nouvelle génération de Fairy Tail. Baba !

Et elle enfouit sa petite tête dans le cou de son porteur. Finalement, les bébés, c'était pas si dangereux que ça…

-Moi aussi je suis content de te rencontrer Mavis…

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie d'ivrogne notable, il n'y eut pas que l'alcool dans la liste des choses importantes pour Bacchus. Non. Il y avait avant tout le sourire attendri de Cana et les gazouillis de Mavis.

* * *

><p>Ouais, Bacchus est un homme, un vrai... Et il craque devant les bébés XD Déjà dans le HS des scans, sa fameuse bouée quand il parle des "vrais" hommes... Il faut de tout pour faire un monde non ? Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	40. Au détour d'un couloir

Mais non je ne vous ai pas oublié ! La preuve, je fais entorse à mes règles en mangeant devant l'ordi pour vous donner au plus vite un petit nouveau. Fait sur une idée de Queenie-sama. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Petite réponse au review :

Reinenoire : oui, Mavis est la digne fille d'une mage de Fairy Tail. Et que veux-tu, c'est Erza sa marraine. Oh Gildarts veut un gendre en or, c'est tout...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Shelia avançait avec prudence dans les couloirs. Il était tard et le tournoi était terminé pour aujourd'hui. Mais elle avait oublié quelque chose dans la partie réservée à Lamia Scale et tenait à aller le chercher. Ce n'était qu'un tout petit sac mais Sherry le lui avait offert et elle s'en servait pour mettre quelques affaires qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre dans ses poches dedans, comme ses papiers. Alors elle était retournée les chercher toute seule. Maintenant, elle essayait de ne pas se faire repérer par <em>lui<em>. Elle avait surpris les autres en parler, un peu inquiets. _Il_ semblait aimer les petites filles comme elle. Et c'était mal. Dangereux de la laisser se promener toute seule même avec sa magie. Alors de nuit, sans témoins…

Et c'est là qu'elle tomba sur _lui_, au détour d'un couloir. D'abord surpris, _il_ eut l'air très heureux. Un immense sourire _lui_ échappa pendant que Shelia reculait.

-Ah ! Miss Shelia ! Je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir. J'avais quelque chose à vous demander et je n'osais pas vous déranger avec votre équipe…

-Non ! hurla Shelia en espérant que quelqu'un viendrait à son secours en l'entendant crier. Ne m'approchez pas !

Et comme _il_ fit un pas vers elle, inquiet, sans doute qu'on ne le découvre ici avec elle, elle rassembla sa magie. Une partie du couloir fut détruit.

-Pourrais-je avoir un autographe s'il vous plait ? demanda le juge Chapati Lola, un peu surpris par cette attaque.

Puis il s'évanouit et tomba à terre comme une poupée de chiffons. Shelia regarda l'homme à terre puis les alentours. Ah, ce n'était que ça. Elle s'était fait peur toute seule avec ce qu'elle avait entendu et mal compris. Maintenant, elle faisait quoi ? Elle filait ? Peut être que le choc lui avait fait perdre la mémoire. Parce que, songea-t-elle en regardant le trou tout neuf dans le plafond, elle aurait du mal à expliquer à son maitre de guilde et aux autres pourquoi elle avait fait ça… Oups…

* * *

><p>Si si, à être aussi heureux pour le combat de Wendy et Shelia, je me pose des questions... Pas vous ? Pedobear, sort de ce corps !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	41. frères

Et voici quelque chose d'un peu particulier pour aujourd'hui ! Un texte un peu personnel sur la mort de Lector. D'habitude, je n'aime pas écrire en utilisant "je" mais avec "il" ça ne rendait pas bien... Et j'ai testé sur une personne (que je ne citerai pas, je tiens à ma peau) et j'ai réussi à l'émouvoir un peu... Donc vous êtes prévenus, pensez aux mouchoirs !

P.S : cherchez pas Yuna, elle est à moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>J'ai mal. Pourtant, je ne suis pas blessé. Oh, il y a bien les blessures que Natsu m'a faites pendant notre combat. Mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est mon esprit qui souffre, pas ma chair. D'ailleurs, j'ignorais qu'on pouvait souffrir autant sans que quelqu'un vous ait touché. Et pourtant, c'est le cas. Je suis là, à genoux, par terre. Complètement HS. Et pourtant, il faut que je me relève. Pourquoi dois-je me relever déjà ? Je crois que c'est pour quelqu'un. Lector ? Non, Lector vient de mourir sous mes yeux parce qu'il voulait me défendre face à Gemma. Parce que j'ai perdu. J'ai trahi une promesse. Et mes promesses, je les respecte contrairement aux règles.<p>

Mon esprit est perdu, un peu comme quand on m'a mis sous morphine une fois pour me briser un os qui s'était mal ressoudé. Mis à part ma souffrance, je ne sens rien. Je me sens coupé du monde, seul avec ma douleur. Autour de moi, ça s'agite mais je me sens détaché de la réalité. J'ai mal et Lector vient de mourir. Je me demande si Minerva est fâchée contre moi. Aucune idée. Si elle est en train de me frapper, je n'ai rien remarqué.

Il faut que je me relève pour quelqu'un d'autre que Lector. Qui ? J'entends un rire dans mon esprit. Il appartient à quelqu'un que je connais. Quelqu'un que j'aime bien. Quelqu'un que je dois protéger. Mais qui ? Je me souviens juste de deux yeux bleus très clairs, comme les miens. C'est tout.

Tout est confus dans ma tête à part le fait que Lector n'est plus. Je ne sais plus qui sont mes amis, mes ennemis et mes coéquipiers. Je ne sais plus qui je suis et ce que je fais là. Ni pourquoi tout cela s'est passé. Je crois que les choses se sont enchaînées si vite que je n'ai pas compris. Et ce n'est pas avec un cerveau qui bloque sur un élément que je vais y arriver.

Quelqu'un me touche l'épaule, me parle. Je crois qu'on m'appelle. La personne me secoue un peu, sans méchanceté tout en me parlant d'une voix calme et posée. Je finis par arrêter de fixer le sol et lève la tête. C'est un type avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges. Je ne le connais pas. Ou peut être que si. J'en sais rien en fait. Ses lèvres bougent mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il me dit. Pourtant, ça a peut être une importance. Je fais un effort pour déchiffrer ses paroles.

-Sting. Il faut y aller.

Je crois qu'il a vu que je l'écoutais. Il se tait et me regarde. Y aller a-t-il dit. Mais où ? Je ne sais même plus où j'habite. Et il a dit Sting. Ce doit être mon nom. Ouais. C'est possible. Sting… Mon cerveau laisse filtrer quelques informations. Sting. Rogue. Frosch. Lector. Les Twin Dragons. Yuna. Weslogia. Sabertooth. Tout ça est confus et je dois faire un effort supplémentaire pour tout interpréter. Je crois que Yuna est importante pour moi. Mais je ne sais plus pourquoi.

-Sting, Yuna va s'inquiéter.

Il a dit deux fois Sting. Ce doit être mon nom. Sting. Ouais, c'est possible. Ca sonne pas trop mal en tout cas. Sting. Je peux peut être le retenir. En tout cas, je vais essayer.

Mon regard glisse de nouveau vers l'endroit où Lector a disparu. De nouveau, on me secoue par l'épaule avec un peu plus d'insistance. Je m'arrache encore une fois à ma contemplation morbide.

-Yuna. Ta petite sœur. Elle va s'inquiéter si on ne rentre pas.

Ah c'est ça. Yuna. Ma sœur. Que je dois protéger. Yuna qui a un rire si joyeux et des yeux bleus comme les miens. Les gens ne voient pas souvent au premier abord que nous sommes frères et sœurs. Parce qu'elle a les cheveux roux et moi blonds. Quels crétins.

-Yuna, je répète docilement.

L'autre semble un peu soulagé. Je dois faire peur, réduit à l'état de légume. Une femme passe à côté de nous et parle d'un ton sec, trop rapidement pour que j'arrive à comprendre. Je vois mon ami secouer la tête et répondre tranquillement :

- Nous allons partir. Il est sous le choc Minerva. Laisse-lui deux minutes.

Elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne. Je fixe de nouveau le type qui me parle depuis tout à l'heure avant de mettre le doigt sur ce que je cherche sans arrêt.

-Rogue.

Il me fixe un instant et acquiesce.

-Oui c'est moi. Rogue. Rogue Cheney. Sting, il faut qu'on y aille. Il faut rentrer maintenant.

Rentrer… Chez nous ? C'est où ça ? Et Lector ? Il faut retrouver Lector. Il ne peut pas être mort. Il est parti… quelque part ?

-Lector ?

Rogue semble très fatigué d'un coup. Une profonde lassitude dans son regard se lit. Sa réponse se fait prudente tandis qu'il m'explique lentement, comme on parlerait à un enfant :

-Lector n'est plus Sting. Il faut y aller maintenant.

Il a évité de dire « mort » pour ne pas me fâcher. Docile, je me laisse mettre debout. Il essaye de m'entraîner à sa suite mais j'ai oublié comment marcher. Il me rattrape, me remet sur mes deux jambes et me traîne sans s'arrêter de me parler. Pendant un instant, je ne l'écoute pas, occupé à mettre un pied devant l'autre avec application. Finalement, l'automatisme revient peu après que nous ayons quitté la guilde. Rogue a arrêté de parler. Mais il reprend son monologue dès qu'il se rend compte que je le regarde. Il me parle de tout, de rien. Du temps, de la ville, de ce qu'on pourrait faire. De Yuna surtout. Ca ne se voit pas mais il l'aime bien ma petite sœur. Je crois que je devrais être jaloux ou le menacer de quelque chose. Mais je suis encore trop sous le choc.

Rogue n'aime pas parler. Cette constatation me frappe d'un coup et je manque d'oublier de nouveau comment marcher. Depuis tout à l'heure, il me parle sans arrêt pour me distraire. Je note qu'il me tire gentiment par la main alors qu'il déteste les contacts physiques. Il tient Fro serrée contre lui avec son autre bras. Ca ne va pas être pratique pour ouvrir la porte tout à l'heure.

Petit à petit, je reprends pied avec la réalité. Je m'appelle Sting Eucliffe. Je suis le dragon slayer de la lumière. J'ai une petite sœur qui s'appelle Yuna et qui aura quatorze ans le sept juillet, soit d'ici peu. Mon coéquipier s'appelle Rogue Cheney. Lui aussi est un dragon slayer Il a un exceed qui s'appelle Frosch. Nous sommes colocataires dans un appartement assez douillet. Ma petite sœur Yuna est amoureuse de mon meilleur ami mais refuse de le dire. Yuna n'a pas de magie mais elle est médium. Minerva est la fille de maitre Gemma. Nous sommes amants Minerva et moi. J'ai tué mon dragon mais parfois, je crois que je me suis trompé, qu'il est encore en vie. J'ai perdu mon combat contre Natsu Dragneel. Je l'ai sous–estimé…

Je devrais remercier Rogue. C'est ce que je pense quand nous entrons dans notre immeuble. Ouais. Merci Rogue de m'avoir empêché de détruire la ville sous le coup de la colère. Merci de ne pas me laisser m'enfoncer dans ma douleur et de me garder les pieds sur terre. Merci parce que je sais que tu vas me surveiller jusqu'à ce que j'ai fait mon deuil. Merci parce que t'es le seul type bien que je connaisse qui traine avec un abruti comme moi.

Merci Rogue. Merci pour tout. Merci de me laisser dans la lumière pendant que tu restes dans l'ombre. Merci d'être mon frère d'arme.

Merci.

* * *

><p>Verdict ?<p>

Et n'oubliez pas : critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	42. Tatouage

Et voici un petit nouveau posté gentiment par Yankee-chan parce que je ne peux pas le faire. Merci à elle. Et oui, un LaLi parce que ça faisait longtemps ! En fait, ça fait cinq chapitres... Mais pas grave, ça faisait longtemps ! Et puis le sujet m'inspirait, étrangement...

Enfin bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Laxus était tatoué. Un immense tatouage tribal sur le torse. Ca, tout le monde le savait et tout le monde avait eu l'occasion de le voir au moins une fois. Même l'innocente Wendy.<p>

D'un autre côté, le dragon slayer de la foudre n'était pas vraiment pudique. Se montrer torse nu ne le dérangeait absolument pas, surtout en été quand on mourait de chaud. Dans ces moments là, certaines filles avaient chauds indépendamment du temps. Ou bien, il se mettait à moitié à poil quand il devait se faire soigner ou pour prouver qu'une blessure guérissait bien sagement. Et puis, Wendy avait besoin de voir ce qu'elle faisait non ? Enfin bref.

Comme il était tatoué et que les tatouages revenaient à la mode, certains venaient lui demander des conseils ou des précisions. Où il s'était fait tatouer ? Ca avait duré combien de temps ? Combien ça coutait ? Ca tenait vraiment ? Ca faisait mal ?

Petit à petit, on avait vu d'autres tatouages que la marque de Fairy Tail apparaitre à la guilde. Un dragon entouré de flammes dans le creux des reins de Lucy. Une rose barrée d'une épée au même endroit chez Evergreen. Une calligraphie sur l'épaule de Bisca. Plus quelques autres personnes. Gajeel, lui, clamait haut et fort que Levy s'était fait faire un tatouage à un endroit qu'il était le seul à avoir le droit de voir. Erza en personne avait envie de se faire tatouer…

Un peu malgré elle, Lisanna se laissait tenter. Surtout après avoir vu les mignonnes petites étoiles sur la cheville de sa sœur. Depuis elle balançait. A quel endroit ? Et surtout, quoi ? Quelque chose qui puisse rester toute sa vie…

Laxus lui avait déconseillé de se faire tatouer son nom à lui. Il aurait l'impression qu'elle lui appartenait et n'aurait plus envie de faire d'effort pour la garder. Il était chou.

Bon, elle se demandait aussi si ça faisait mal. Comme tout le monde. Alors elle avait posé la question à Laxus. Parce que vu la taille du tatouage, ça lui avait demandé un moment pour le faire. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à la question.

Oui, avait-il répondu quand elle l'avait interrogé. Un peu mais on pouvait supporter. Par contre, on devenait vite accro. Pire qu'une drogue. On mourait d'envie de recommencer. Surtout quand ça se terminait.

Et là, elle lui avait demandé, malicieuse, s'il n'était pas en manque de cette drogue, justement. Fatale erreur. Elle l'avait vu à son regard. Et ça c'était confirmé.

Non ça allait, ces derniers temps ils résistaient mieux. Il avait trouvé une bien meilleure drogue, merci.

En digne sœur de Mirajane, l'amatrice de ragots dans la guilde, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir, même si elle se doutait de la réponse. Quoi comme drogue ?

A ce moment là, ils étaient sagement allongés et habillés dans son lit. Il avait donc, au lieu de faire un long discours, entreprit de lui démontrer comment il était devenu accro à elle au point de ne plus pouvoir la faire sortir de sa tête. Ca avait été… passionnel. Sans doute pour ça que Lisanna fonçait dès le lendemain, très inspirée, se faire tatouer dans le creux du poignet. Pourquoi à ce endroit ? Parce que Laxus l'embrassait souvent à cet endroit qu'il savait sensible.

Et en sortant, un beau myosotis bleu comme les yeux de son dragon au creux du poignet, elle s'était rendu compte qu'on pouvait effectivement devenir accro. Mais elle préférait se shooter à l'odeur de son homme.

* * *

><p>Moi aussi je voudrais bien me faire tatouer... Bref.<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	43. Halloween !

Et voici la suite ! Bon, elle est courte mais je l'ai écrite un peu à l'arrache dans le train ce week-end... Et donc en retard, voici un spécial Halloween ! Yuna est de moi, il s'agit de la petite soeur de Sting dans ma fic "et Sabertooth alors ?" et voici aussi un petit jeu : quelques personnages venant de la fic de Queenie-sama "March of Mephisto" se sont glissés dans ce texte. Et oui, j'ai été obligée d'écrire sur eux alors ça reste !

Bonne lecture et bon jeu !

Edit : une partie du texte a disparu quand j'ai posté... Toutes mes excuses, voilà la partie fantôme (forcément c'est sur Halloween *paf !*)

* * *

><p>La fête avait pourtant si bien commencé. Blue Pegasus avait métamorphosé sa guilde pour l'occasion et invité à peu près toutes les guildes. Ca faisait du monde. Fairy Tail bien entendu était venue. Avec interdiction de se battre bien entendu. Ca n'avait pas été véritablement dur de résister avec Erza et Laxus pour surveiller les membres qui s'y rendaient. Sauf qu'il y avait eu un couac.<p>

Les mages de Sabertooth aussi s'étaient pointés. Pas tous mais « juste » l'équipe du tournoi et quelques autres. Dont Sting. Orga et Rogue avaient été obligés de le retenir pour l'empêcher d'aller se battre avec Natsu. Laxus avait fait plus simple : il avait assommé Natsu. Après quelques négociations avec Minerva, il avait convenu que si personne ne cherchait personne, la soirée pouvait être agréable pour tout le monde.

Donc chacun était parti dans son coin. Natsu avait été obligé de protéger son déguisement contre certains qui avaient confondu ses bandelettes avec du papier toilette. Ou des mouchoirs, ou du sopalin. Erza avait enfilé une armure de chevalier qui la rendait, paradoxalement, plus féminine. Lucy, une robe de princesse qui soulignait ses charmes. Mirajane était une terrifiante démone, bien qu'elle ait juste eu besoin de sa magie pour se déguiser. Evergreen, en référence à ses yeux, se représentait en gorgone. Par jeu, Elfman se faisait passer pour une statue tandis que Fried jouait le héros grec (avec la jupette). Juvia avait tenté de se faire remarquer par Gray-sama (un élégant prince qui avait retiré son déguisement au bout de cinq minutes sans le faire exprès) avec sa tenue de danseuse orientale. Rien à faire. Levy de son côté était une sage chanteuse tandis que Gajeel jouait le guitariste un peu fou. Et aussi garde du corps de sa crevette. Mais ça, c'était autre chose. Laxus de son côté avait joué la simplicité : le DJ. Trouver un casque à passer autour du cou n'avait pas été très difficile. Et comme il s'y connaissait pas mal en musique, on avait essayé de lui laisser les platines. Oui mais Lisanna, un chat très mignon, était aussi de la partie. Les amoureux préféraient rester dans leur coin sans rien demander à personne. Bixlow avait fini par arrêter de les embêter et était parti, en cow-boy, kidnapper une jolie indienne. Ca c'était plus drôle.

Toujours était-il que la soirée se passait plutôt bien. Rufus en ménestrel, pour changer, faisait la cour à une charmante peintre rousse avec quelques taches de peinture sur les vêtements et la joue. Un Sting vampire surveillait jalousement sa petite sœur qui ne passait pas inaperçue dans une tenue digne des Mille et une Nuit. Orga avait ramené une énorme hallebarde qui semblait trop bien faite pour n'être qu'une fausse, et s'appuyait tranquillement dessus en discutant avec une albinos déguisée en dame blanche. En fait, elle avait perdu un pari avec ses amies quant à son déguisement. Rogue s'était installé dans un coin et semblait s'ennuyer un brin. Il portait sa première tenue du tournoi avec la cape et Minerva lui avait collé un chapeau de sorcier sur la tête pour qu'il puisse rentrer. Depuis, elle discutait tranquillement avec maitre Bob qui devait être l'un des seuls hommes à ne pas loucher sur la tenue en cuir et le vertigineux décolleté de la jeune femme.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'un type marche par accident sur une bandelette de Natsu. Forcément, elle trainait par terre. L'ennui, c'est que le déguisement n'avait pas survécu. Natsu s'était retrouvé en caleçon. Gray en avait éclaté de rire. Il avait évité l'attaque de Natsu avec habitude. Rogue avait eu le réflexe de se baisser en plein milieu d'une conversation avec Sting (ou plutôt d'un monologue du blond) et c'était son coéquipier qui s'était tout pris. Blessé dans sa fierté, il s'était précipité sur Natsu pour se venger. Et par effet boule de neige… Il avait fini par ne plus y avoir de guilde pour Blue Pegasus. Natsu était plus ou moins réduit à l'état de cendre par Laxus, ce qui était plutôt ironique pour le dragon slayer de feu. Quant à Sting… Vu comment Minerva lui hurlait dessus, il allait passer un très sale quart d'heure.

Maintenant, le souci restait le même : qui, de Fairy Tail ou de Sabertooth allait payer les réparations ?

* * *

><p>Alors, qui est en tort ? Et qui a le meilleur déguisement ?<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	44. Je me souviens

Et me revoilà avec une commande ! De Queenie-sama qui m'a demandé de faire un OS avec un couple dont un des personnages serait un OC de sa fic. Voici donc un Rufus/Winona. Ne vous en faites pas, y'a pas besoin de connaitre sa fic pour comprendre. La première partie du texte, celle en italique, est un extrait d'un article sur l'hypermnésie que j'ai trouvé sur internet intitulé "hypermnésie : quand l'excès de mémoire devient maladif". Vous allez comprendre pourquoi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>L'hypermnésie, du grec<em>_huper__,_ au-dessus_, et__mnesis__, _mémoire_, se caractérise par une mémoire prodigieuse. Les processus de mémorisation sont complexes ; les scientifiques expliquent en partie ce phénomène par une transformation très rapide de la mémoire à court terme en mémoire à long terme, dont la conservation, par définition, est meilleure._

_Il convient de différencier deux types de mémoires très performantes :_

_L'hypermnésie ou mémoire épisodique : elle concerne les souvenirs biographiques. L'hypermnésique pourra se remémorer toute sa vie (ou presque). Par exemple, savoir ce qu'il mangeait tel jour, même temporellement lointain._

_La mémoire eidétique ou mémoire photographique : elle en appelle davantage aux sens. Musiques, odeurs ou images sont parfaitement gravées dans la mémoire, en dehors de tout contexte précis._

_(...)_

_L'hypermnésie paraît une merveilleuse arme : l'agenda devient inutile, le travail optimisé… D'une manière plus générale, une réflexion permanente permet de traiter rapidement une situation complexe et d'en entrevoir tous les tenants et aboutissants. Et pourtant, l'hypermnésie s'accompagne, d'autant plus que le sujet est inconscient de ses capacités hors normes, de troubles diversement prononcés._

_Anxiété et agressivité s'expliquent par la peur du « bug » intellectuel, qui conduirait à la perte de tout ce qui est stocké dans la mémoire. La résurgence permanente des souvenirs mène également à une vision émotionnelle des événements passés. Un traitement contre l'angoisse pourra alors être prescrit. Dans les situations extrêmes, en cas de sous-utilisation de la mémoire surpuissante, peuvent apparaître en outre d'autres symptômes, comme la paranoïa, la frigidité ou l'impuissance. Un suivi psychologique devient alors nécessaire._

_Le poids de la mémoire n'est pas facile à porter. Pour quiconque en douterait, La Petite Chartreuse de Pierre Péju constitue une lecture de choix. Le protagoniste de ce roman, libraire hypermnésique, retient mot par mot des passages entiers de ses œuvres favorites. Étienne Vollard est incapable de se départir d'une mémoire omniprésente et de la mélancolie envahissante qui en découle. Oublier peut parfois sauver._

* * *

><p>Je me souviens. De tout. De rien. Ma mémoire absorbe chaque détail de chaque évènement marquant ou non et le grave à jamais dans mon esprit. Et je me souviens. Depuis que j'ai cinq ans environ et que ma mémoire s'est mise en place. Je me souviens de tout. De la gifle de père reçue ce jour-là. De la colère, de la honte, de la gêne, de mère qui détourne le regard et de la douleur cuisante dans ma joue. J'étais déjà un poète, pas un guerrier. A la guerre, je préférais les ballades. Une honte pour ma famille. Je suis devenu le mouton noir, la chose à cacher. Celui qui décevait sans arrêt. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où père, ivre, a tenté de me tuer. Il a manqué de réussir. Si ma magie ne s'était pas révélée…<p>

Toujours est-il que je me souviens. Oublier est un verbe qui me reste inconnu. Quelque chose dont je ne peux que saisir le concept. Ma magie et ma mémoire sont certes prodigieuses. On m'envie. Imbéciles. Ils me voient profiter de ma mémoire pour me jouer des règles trop strictes de ma guilde. On m'admire, on me jalouse. Mais on ignore le prix que je dois payer. Ces migraines atroces qui me vrillent le crâne, tous ces souvenirs que je dois sans cesse reclasser, actualiser, ressasser, la chronologie que je dois retrouver… Comme j'envie les autres qui sont capables de ne pas se souvenir. D'oublier comme ils disent, ces choses si gênantes de leur passé. Comme un père qui ne vous aimait pas, une mère que vous dégoûtiez le fait d'être un enfant non désiré et haït… Mon corps et mon esprit s'en souviennent et tous les matins, je peux voir la cicatrice que mon père m'a faite quand il a tenté de me tuer lorsque j'étais enfant. Cette immense brûlure qui me dévore la moitié du visage et que je cache sous un masque. Non, l'oubli est une maîtresse qui ne me permettra sans doute jamais de partager sa couche. Je le regrette surtout le soir quand je me réveille en nage, paniqué et sûr d'avoir tout oublié. Forcément, ma mémoire est la seule chose qui est vraiment spéciale chez moi. Alors je passe de longues heures dans le noir, seul, à repasser et classer mes souvenirs, les relier entre eux et à tenter de garder une chronologie cohérente. Ou simplement à ramper quand plus personne ne me regarde jusqu'à mon lit pour me rouler en boule dans un coin et attendre que la migraine provoquée par toutes ces informations s'apaise. Donc oui, si on me le proposait, je me débarrasserai avec plaisir de ce trop plein d'informations. Toutefois…

Je me souviens d'un ange rencontré par le plus délicieux des hasards. Un ange qui m'a fait tomber avant de m'aider à me relever. Un ange à la délicate peau blanche et aux splendides cheveux roux et noirs. L'unique personne à avoir jamais contemplé ma faiblesse et soulagé mes angoisses.

-Rufus ?

Je gémis sous ma couette. Elle est là, tout près. Et moi j'agonise dans mon coin. Oui j'ai plus ou moins annulé notre rendez-vous parce que je ne me sentais pas bien. Trop mal au crâne. Pourtant, quand je pense à elle, ma tête se fait plus légère. J'oublie un instant mon angoisse de ne pas me souvenir et laisse mon tri de côté. Je rampe hors de ma couette pour la voir entrer dans ma chambre. Elle ne dit rien, ne bronche pas en me voyant sans mon masque. Cette affreuse cicatrice qu'une dame aussi délicate qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir à souffrir de voir.

-Winona, je réussis à souffler malgré mon mal de tête trop tenace.

Elle vient s'asseoir sur mon lit, à côté de moi et joue avec mes cheveux. Elle ne dit pas un mot et me laisse poser ma tête trop remplie sur ses jambes. Elle est la seule à savoir et à m'apaiser quand je souffre. Rassuré par sa présence, je cesse de penser à ma mémoire trop active. Je me laisse bercer par mon ange et arrête de ressasser le passé. De toute façon, que je me souvienne de tout ou pas, elle m'aime. Rien n'est plus important à mes yeux.

* * *

><p>J'avoue, je ne pouvais pas résister. Depuis que j'ai vu Rufus, je me demande ce qu'il cache sous son masque. Bref...<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	45. Croissants

Et voici quelque chose de nouveau. A la demande de XxShyxX , un petit quelque chose sur Bacchus, Cana et un bébé (Mavis, la fille de Cana qui l'élève en tant que mère célibataire, cf ma fic "_bébé ?!_"). En espérant qu'il vous plaira...

Réponse à la review anonyme :

Flickaspirit : Contente de t'avoir fait rire. C'est vrai que le Erza/Jellal n'est pas le couple sur lequel j'écris le plus... Mais promis, je vais essayer de faie quelque chose sur eux. Yep, j'ai lu ce drabble, j'ai bien aimé. Et pour Lucy... Disons que c'est plus drôle d'avoir des personnages imparfaits que parfaits !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Etalée de tout son long sur son lit, Cana berçait doucement sa fille. La semaine dernière, elle avait eu besoin de réconfort après une violente dispute avec Bacchus. Mavis étant capable d'apaiser sa mère, même endormie, la jeune femme avait déménagé le berceau délicat dans sa chambre. Parce que même si elle adorait sentir sa peau nue contre celle de son bébé, elle avait trop peur que sa fille tombe par terre ou qu'elle se fasse écraser si elle venait à dormir avec, dans son lit. Le berceau près du lit était un excellent compromis. En plus, Cana n'avait plus besoin de se lever pour donner le sein à Mavis quand elle se réveillait en pleine nuit. Trop cool.<p>

Enfin bref, ça faisait maintenant une semaine, Cana s'était un peu calmée, mais elle n'avait toujours pas remis le berceau à sa place. Parce qu'à dormir avec Bacchus pendant des mois, que ce soit chez elle ou chez lui, le lit parapluie de Mavis était désormais installé en permanence dans un coin du salon du faucon, elle avait du mal à dormir seule. De toute façon, Mavis dormait quand elle avait le ventre plein et la couche propre alors…

On toqua à la porte. Cana bailla et se leva pour aller ouvrir sans se soucier d'être en débardeur et shorty. Oh Bacchus. Quelle surprise ! L'air penaud, il tenait un paquet qui dégageait une délicieuse odeur de viennoiseries chaudes. Pendant sa grossesse, Cana avait découvert les joies du croissant chaud le matin grâce à son père très attentionné. Maintenant… Comment dire ?

Elle rafla le paquet avec un joli sourire, un poli « merci Bacchus » et referma la porte. Bacchus toqua à nouveau mais pas assez fort pour réveiller Mavis. Bon gars.

-Mais Cana ! Laisse-moi entrer !

-Oh non, rétorqua la jeune femme sans même ouvrir la porte.

Alors un croissant et un mini pot de miel. Bien Bacchus, il ne l'avait pas oublié cette fois, c'était un bon progrès. Elle avait quand même râlé un bon moment avant qu'il ne comprenne.

-Quand je t'ai dis que tu allais devoir ramper avant que je ne te pardonne, tu vas ramper ! Et si tu râles, je revois ta punition.

Oui, tous les matins depuis une semaine, Bacchus devait lui apporter un croissant chaud pour son petit-déjeuner. Et l'après-midi, après la sieste de Mavis, un bouquet de fleurs. Ca lui apprendrait à terminer la choppe de Cana parce qu'elle était soi-disant occupée à allaiter Mavis.

Non mais !

* * *

><p>Oui, Cana ne pardonne pas. Même à Bacchus. Quoi que s'il apporte quelques bonnes bouteilles, peut être... Alors, pardonnera ou pardonnera pas Cana ?<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	46. Courses

Le plus dur avec les drabbles en fait, c'est de choisir. C'est assez simple, sans faire la distinction entre finis/en cours/commandes/que je ne posterai sans doute jamais et les autres, j'en ai une trentaine. Vous imaginez la difficulté du choix ? Enfin bref, voici celui qui a été choisi pour aujourd'hui. Yuna est la petite soeur de Sting dans ma fic "et Sabertooth alors ?". Pour vos commandes, je suis dessus, ne vous en faites pas.

* * *

><p>Sting essuya la sueur qui coulait dans ses yeux. Ok, personne à gauche, personne à droite. Lector faisait le guet, il pouvait y aller. Le dragon slayer entra dans le rayon maudit, priant pour que personne n'apprenne jamais ça. Rogue savait tenir sa langue et Yuna… Il allait la chopper entre quatre yeux pour qu'elle se taise. Sinon, s'en était fini de sa réputation ! Déjà que faire les courses n'était pas très classe… Yuna le menait par le bout du nez. Ok, il était tard, il y avait du monde en ville donc il ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte. Alors bien sûr qu'il allait faire sa course !<p>

Alors elle avait dit quoi la frangine ? Il ne se souvenait plus du nom. Juste que le paquet était rose. L'ennui, c'est que le rayon était énorme avec beaucoup de paquets _roses_. Ce que c'était compliqué les filles et leurs affaires… Bon, amstramgram… Allez, celui-là. Il vérifiait juste que ça convenait et il filait.

Maintenant le plus dur : passer à la caisse.

.

_Un bon quart d'heure plus tard,_

Sting ouvrit la porte de l'appartement à toute vitesse et la referma sitôt entré avec Lector. Bon, il avait rasé les murs, marché dans des ruelles obscures, s'était caché au moindre bruit suspect… Mais au moins, son honneur était intact !

-Yuna !

Sa petite sœur sortit de sa chambre. Elle s'empara du sac de courses de son frère, vérifia son contenu et acquiesça. Oui, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle disparu avec. Sting se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, épuisé. Une mission pareille, c'était crevant ! Surtout en essayant de protéger sa réputation !

Et Rogue qui se foutait de lui depuis le canapé où il faisait semblant de lire. La vengeance se mangeait froide. Ou chaude. Ok, s'il voulait jouer à ça…

-Hé Yuna ! La prochaine fois, tu envoies Rogue ! Je voudrais voir s'il s'y connait en serviettes !

Bizarrement, Rogue se souvint d'un coup ce que « compassion envers Sting » voulait dire…

* * *

><p>Ok, j'avoue, j'adore casser du mythe. Allez courage Rogue, la prochaine fois qu'il faut aller en chercher, c'est ton tour !<p>

Critique/commande/remarques/questions/autre ?


	47. Cours de langue

Et voilà un petit drabble tout nouveau. Un GaVy parce que j'avais promis à Yankee-chan que si elle avait son code, je posterai quelque chose sur eux. Et elle l'a eu. Bien joué ma vieille ! Donc voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Gajeel soupirait toujours quand Levy, <em>sa<em> Levy, se plongeait dans ses vieux bouquins. Parler et écrire des langues que plus personne ne connaissait, quel intérêt. Pour qui ? Pour elle ? Pour quoi ? Pour le plaisir ? Pff ! Quelle perte de temps oui ! Qu'est-ce qui lui plaisait dans ça ? Les bouquins ? Leur odeur ? Celle de vieux papier moisi et de poussière ? Lui trouvait que ça empestait. Il préférait largement celle de l'acier. Ou encore mieux, le parfum de Levy. Ca oui. Ca, c'était une odeur qui le mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Mais les vieux bouquins… Mis à part les faire brûler… Même pas. Non mais franchement ! Pourquoi elle aimait autant les langues ? Lui, il préférait _la_ langue. D'ailleurs, il allait peut être lui faire une démonstration… Ouais ! En fait, il allait le faire. Le dragon d'acier se pencha sur la mage des mots. Ou plus précisément, sa nuque dégagée. Plongée dans sa lecture, elle ne lui prêta pas attention. Par contre, elle fit un bond quand il effleura de la langue son oreille.

-Tu m'as fait peur !

Il l'ignora et descendit jusqu'à son cou. Après un court temps d'hésitation, elle se détendit et rejeta la tête avec arrière avec un soupir. Elle ferma les yeux avec un gémissement. Gajeel savait comment la rendre folle. Mieux. Il savait comment allumer un feu dans son bas-ventre puis la faire languir… languir… Toujours trop longtemps. Les arabesques qu'il traçait sur son cou devenaient brûlantes. Elle ouvrit un instant les yeux quand son chemisier termina par terre. C'était ça en moins… En représailles, elle fit tomber son manteau noir. Cela devenait chaud bouillant quand…

-Hé Levy-chan ! J'ai enfin fini mon…

Lucy ouvrit de grands yeux face à la scène. Gajeel assit sur le lit de Levy, la mage des mots sur les genoux, en _sous-vêtements_ et en train de… de _se rouler des pelles_.

-… livre… Heu je… je repasserai plus tard.

Fallait qu'elle pense à prévenir les voisines du bruit.

* * *

><p>Pauvre Lucy, elle se sent seule. Levy par contre est entre de bonnes mains.<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	48. Le cri de ma naissance

Et voici la suite ! Un petit LaLi en musique. Oui, une song-fic sur la chanson _le cri de ma naissance _de la comédie de _1789 les amants de la Bastille_. D'accord, c'est pas du haut niveau mais à force de l'entendre, je devais me la sortie de la tête. La scène se passe juste après le combat d'Iwan et Laxus dans le scan 287.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Fixe<br>Pourquoi ce regard fixe  
>L'esprit au garde à vous ?<br>Pour qui courir le risque  
>De marcher à genoux ?<em>

Cet air torturé qu'il ne montrait jamais. Cette souffrance qui lui rongeait le cœur si souvent… Une enfance brisée… Une série de façades ternes. Pour les autres. Pour les étrangers.

_Mes rêves que l'on confisque  
>Nos dieux qu'ils jettent au clou<br>L'odieux chant du phœnix  
>Qui nous prend tout<em>

Toute sa vie, il n'avait servi qu'à manipuler et à blesser des personnes de sa famille. Lutte intestine de pouvoir. Secrète au reste du monde. A son plus grand malheur.

_J'ai subi le supplice  
>Du baiser sur la joue<br>Faut-il boire le calice  
>Jusqu'au bout...<em>

Personne n'avait eu de vie facile à Fairy Tail. Tous ou presque avaient perdu leur famille. Laxus n'avait eu que l'illusion d'une enfance heureuse. Pourtant il devait se taire. Et ne pas pleurer. Parce que lui avait encore une famille de son sang.

_Rien  
>Ne vaut le prix d'un homme<br>Ne tisse pas ta couronne  
>Dans le fil qui nous tient<br>_

Des parents aimants, une jolie maison, tout ce qu'il pouvait rêver matériellement parlant… Du vent tout ça. Une façade pour se cacher des autres. Afin d'agir en secret…

_Le cri de ma naissance  
>Valait le tien<br>_

Il n'était qu'un pantin dont on avait coupé les fils parce qu'on ne savait pas quoi en faire.

_Fixe  
>Pourquoi ce regard fixe<br>L'esprit sans garde fou  
>On se perd dans les rixes<br>Des règles que l'on fixe  
><em>  
>De quoi se plaignait-il au juste ? Certains avaient des vies bien pires que la sienne. Alors pourquoi avait-il sangloté en comprenant que son existence n'était qu'une pièce de théâtre grotesque ? De la poudre aux yeux ? Un artifice très soigné ? Une vulgaire chose ?<p>

_Soldats de père en fils  
>Sans cesse au garde à vous<br>Sous le joug des milices  
>Jusqu'au bout<br>_

Un pion minuscule, insignifiant dans une partie d'échec. Qui s'était cru important parce qu'on ne l'avait pas détruit immédiatement. Au contraire, on avait attendu un peu. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune importance. Parce qu'on l'avait oublié.

_Rien  
>Ne vaut le prix d'un homme<br>Ne tisse pas ta couronne  
>Dans le fil qui nous tient<br>_

Ca ne le blessait absolument pas. Il se foutait de tout ça non ? Il s'était émancipé de l'ombre de son père et son grand-père qui l'écrasaient par leurs actes pour voler de ses propres ailes. Ca ne le touchait plus… Plus du tout.

_Le cri de ma naissance  
>Valait le tien<em>

Pourtant, il avait désespérément besoin de souffler, protégé par les bras de Lisanna… Juste pour laisser une larme couler, solitaire tout comme lui.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Bon, c'est un peu tristounet mais que vouliez-vous que je fasse avec une chanson pareille ? Et puis, on ne parle pas des sentiments de Laxus après son combat mais on aurait de quoi en faire un roman à mon avis.<p> 


	49. Admiration

Et voici un petit quelque chose à la demande de Bymeha qui voulait quelque chose sur Laxus et Mavis. C'est court et je m'en excuse. C'est pourquoi, je vous propose une petite rubrique :

La vie de Baella (non restez !) dont tout le monde se fout :

Ce matin dans le tram j'ai croisé Sting et Rogue.

*Voit tout le monde revenir*

Dooonc je disais que ce matin, j'avais croisé Sting et Rogue. Enfin pas eux, pas vraiment. Sinon je ne serai pas là à vous le raconter. En fait, c'était un blond (avec les yeux clairs je crois) habillé avec des vêtements blancs. Et son pote, brun, yeux sombres, vêtements noirs. Oui, what the fuck ? Et ben comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils se sont effondrés sur les sièges à côté de moi (qui était tranquillement assise côté fenêtre), face à face. D'ailleurs, j'ai été obligée de batailler un peu pour sortir avec leurs longues jambes qui me bloquaient le passage... Mais j'ai passé dix minutes à me dire "_putain, ils me poursuivent depuis_ Et Sabertooth alors ? _c'est pas possible !_"

Bref, j'ai croisé deux mecs qui ressemblaient à Sting et Rogue. Il fait beau en Normandie. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ca faisait longtemps que Mavis admirait Laxus. Il savait diriger un groupe, prenait le temps de réfléchir quand il le fallait, il passait beaucoup de temps à s'entrainer, il prenait grand soin de sa petite-amie Lisanna… En bref, si Mavis avait pu, elle aurait fait en sorte qu'il devienne le prochain maitre. Mais la décision appartenait au maitre actuel de Fairy Tail, Makarov Drayer. Le grand-père de Laxus et qui se montrait incroyablement sévère avec son petit-fils. Peut être que ce n'était pas plus mal. Mais quand même… Mavis estimait qu'un encouragement de temps en temps n'aurait fait de mal à personne. Surtout quelqu'un comme Laxus qui avait toujours eu cherché l'affection de sa famille même s'il refusait de se l'avouer. Ah les hommes et leur fierté ! A n'importe quelle époque, c'était toujours pareil.<p>

En attendant, elle fit semblant de pleurer pour attirer son attention. Il arrêta de parler d'un sujet sensible avec son grand-père. Makarov se dégagea du problème en déléguant à son petit-fils. Parfait ! Mavis sauta sur l'occasion. Désolée Lisanna mais là… C'était une urgence, un cas à part. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Ou plutôt, elle ne pouvait pas laisser une occasion comme celle-là.

-Laxus, je veux aller à la piscine !

Parce que les larmes d'une fille permettaient toujours d'avoir gain de cause sur les hommes. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

* * *

><p>Et non, Mavis non plus n'en rate pas une. D'un autre côté, y'a de quoi.<p>

Critique/commande/remarque/question/autre ?


	50. Cadeau empoisonné

Joyeux Noel ! ¡Feliz Navidad! Merry Christmas! ! Hyvää joulua! God Jul!

Enfin bref, Joyeux Noël en, respectivement, français, espagnol, anglais, finnois et suédois. C'est demain mais m'en fous !

Voici donc un OS de Noël. Mea culpa, je l'ai fait en moins d'une heure, en essayant de finir une french manucure en même temps. Mais je tenais à faire quelque chose sur le thème de Noël. Voilà.

Bonne lecture et bonne fêtes !

* * *

><p>Dire que Gemma exécrait Noël était un euphémisme. La simple mention de cette fête lui donnait des boutons. Il n'y trouvait aucun intérêt. S'amuser en famille ou entre amis ? C'était bon pour les faibles ça. Et pourtant, tous les ans, les mages de sa guilde se retrouvaient ensembles pour ça. Même Minerva le laissait tomber pour rejoindre les autres du top cinq de Sabertooth et s'offrir des cadeaux à la con. Donc non seulement il se retrouvait seul à la guilde mais en plus, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.<p>

Mais le pire, le pire, c'était que tous les ans, une personne anonyme lui envoyait un cadeau par la poste. Il arrivait la veille de Noël, avec le reste, bien emballé, sans autre mot que l'adresse et un petit sceau magique qui empêchait de l'ouvrir avant le lendemain. En général, Minerva l'apportait, le posait sur son bureau avec le reste du courrier et le laissait là. Il avait beau lui hurler qu'il n'en voulait pas, elle s'obstinait à le lui apporter. Et immanquablement, il craquait et l'ouvrait. Et c'était bien là tout le problème. A chaque fois, c'était un cadeau empoisonné. La première fois, il ne s'était pas méfié. Pire, il s'était même laissé émouvoir. Que quelqu'un lui offre un cadeau c'était… inattendu. Et là, _bim_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu ? Un rouleau de papier-toilette avec le Kâma-Sûtra dessus. Sympa. Ensuite, le coussin hamburger géant, une perruque gonflable d'un personnage de film, des boutons de manchettes en forme de cochon, un énorme rouleau de chatterton et une peluche de hamster (sérieusement, c'était crade pour les deux derniers).

Avec un soupir, il repoussa tous les papiers qu'il devait de finir. Il accumulait le boulot pour s'occuper toutes la journée. Ca lui permettait de se vider la tête. Si seulement Minerva pouvait arrêter de faire le pitre dehors avec ses amis ! A croire que seul l'endroit pile sous sa fenêtre convenait pour faire les batailles de boules de neige, les bonhommes de neige et tout le reste. Non contente de l'abandonner pour le pire jour de l'année, elle lui infligeait ça le matin. Gemma soupira et alla ouvrir un rideau qui le coupait visuellement du reste du monde. Il regarda Sting courir après Minerva pour la faire tomber dans la neige. Yuna s'amusait à faire un bonhomme de neige avec Frosch et Lector sous le regard attentif de Rogue. Orga observait tout le monde, bras croisés et torse nu dans la neige. Ce type était cinglé. Quand à Rufus, il était en train d'essayer de se protéger de Winona et Cynder qui s'amusaient à le prendre pour cible pour leur bataille de boules de neige. Il était trop poli pour se défendre. Tss !

Le regard de Gemma se déporta de ses mages qu'il soupçonnait de lui envoyer le cadeau piégé et se posta sur le paquet qui trônait fièrement sur un coin de son bureau. S'il l'ouvrait maintenant, ils n'en sauraient rien non ? Il pourrait toujours dire qu'il l'avait balancé. Ouais, ça lui semblait être un bon plan.

Se frottant les mains, le maitre de Sabertooth retourna à son bureau et attrapa le cadeau. Hum, ce n'était pas très lourd… Avec une avidité qu'il avait rarement, il défit le papier cadeau. Alors ? Alors ?

… Ah ça non ! Il avait déjà donné ! D'abord le PQ, puis le coussin, la perruque, les boutons de manchette, le chatterton, le hamster et maintenant… Et maintenant… Maintenant il avait le droit à _ça_. Le tapis pour jouer au golf aux toilettes. Sérieusement, y'en avaient qui n'en rataient pas une.

* * *

><p>Les cadeaux existent vraiment. Si vous saviez ce qu'on peut trouver sur internet en idées cadeaux... Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plut et que vous allez passer de très bonnes fêtes.<p>

Remarque/critique/tomates/commandes/questions/autres ? Et non, il est interdit de balancer des sapins de Noël dans la tronche de l'auteure *se sauve avec son bonnet de Noël sur la tête*


	51. Bonne année !

Bonne année ! Oui, je sais, j'ai quelques heures d'avance. Mais je tenais quand même à vous le souhaiter. Et aussi joyeux anniversaire à Yankee-chan !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ah ! Noël ! La période de l'année réservée à la famille et aux très proches ! Maître Bob adorait cette période de l'année. Et c'est en préparant Noël au sein de sa guilde qu'il s'était rendu compte que malgré la période de paix qui accompagnait cette époque bénie, les guildes ne se mélangeaient pas. Mis à part Lamia Scale et Blue Pegasus qui faisaient le lendemain de Noël ensembles pour Ren et Shelly, aucune guilde n'avait de petite fête ou quoi que ce soit. Ca n'allait pas ! Il fallait y remédier ! Si Noël était réservé à la famille, la nouvelle année se passait entre amis.<p>

C'est ainsi que Blue Pegasus lança le premier Nouvel An pour les guildes. Pour le meilleur et pour le rire.

A la veille de ce grand jour, bon nombres de participants vinrent donner un coup de main. Fairy Tail arriva en premier, comme toujours pour la fête. Ensuite ce fut Lamia Scale et Mermaid Heel. Prévenu que son « rival » d'idéologie était présent, Quatro Cerberus se précipita à Blue Pegasus. Toutes les guildes du tournoi étaient présentes. Ne manquaient que…

_Paf ! _

-Salut c'est nous !

_Paf !_

…Sabertooth. Si la guilde n°1 de Fiore se mêlait rarement aux autres parce que Gemma balançait toutes les invitations, Bob avait réussi à passer le barrage du maitre. Il l'avait envoyé à Minerva. Ravie de faire la fête loin de son ronchon de père, la tigresse avait fait passer le mot et amenait pas mal de mages de sa guilde. Dont Sting qui n'avait pas hésité à ouvrir d'un coup les portes pour se faire remarquer d'où le « paf ! » et « salut c'est nous ! » Minerva ne s'était pas gênée pour le frapper à la place de Rogue afin de le calmer. Non mais !

-Coucou c'est nous, corrigea la fille du maitre en trainant Sting comme elle le faisait pour sa serpillère. On vient donner un coup de main.

Bob commença par se féliciter de sa proposition aux guildes de venir sur place pour aider à préparer. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que très vite, une ambiance de plomb allait s'installer. Chaque guilde restait plus ou moins dans son coin, parlant à voix basse. Certains se lançaient même des regards noirs. Mermaid Heel et Quatro Cerberus se tournaient royalement le dos tandis que Fairy Tail et Sabertooth se faisaient une sorte de « tu me fous la paix, je te la fous aussi » assez désagréable. Si certains riaient, ce n'étaient qu'avec les mages de leur guilde et de manière discrète.

Bob observait tout cela avec les quelques maitres de guilde venus. Le maitre de Sabertooth était resté enfermé chez lui. Ceux de Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale et Quatro Cerberus semblaient assez attristés. Oh ! Ils pouvaient bien ordonner aux membres de leur guilde d'aller vers les autres mais ce n'aurait pas été pareil. Au contraire, ça aurait empiré les choses. La seule chose qu'ils appréciaient était l'absence de bagarre.

-Il faut leur montrer l'exemple, soupira le maitre de Quatro Cerberus qui appréciait de temps en temps le calme. Qui se jette ?

Ils échangèrent divers regards. Ils arrivaient assez bien à s'entendre ou à se supporter dans l'ensemble. Finalement, ce fut le maitre de Mermaid Heel, une femme qui venait de l'extérieur de Fiore, qui s'y colla. Elle se mit au centre de la salle, s'installa en tailleur par terre et commença à triturer un bout de ficelle. Elle n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas fait de bruit mais tout le monde l'avait remarquée. Et son petit manège finit par intriguer parce qu'elle cachait ce qu'elle faisait avec sa ficelle. Des petits murmures se firent entendre et les coups d'œil à l'extérieur de son groupe se multiplièrent.

-Maitre ? demanda Kagura en allant la voir. Que faites-vous ?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse parce que son maitre de guilde était trop concentrée. Loin de s'en vexer, la sirène entreprit de se pencher pour mieux voir. A la voir plantée là à regarder, Yuna craqua. Elle attrapa son grand-frère Sting par le bras et le tira pour l'accompagner. Lector leur emboita le pas. D'autres mages de diverses guildes finirent par se rassembler tout autour, curieux. La maitresse de Mermaid Heel étant penchée sur son ouvrage, elle cachait tout.

-Ah ah ! finit-elle par lâcher, triomphante. Nous y voilà.

Elle redressa la tête, et regarda le groupe rassemblé. Elle se contenta de sourire et leur montra le jeu complexe de nœuds qu'elle avait fait, bien à plat dans ses deux mains. Puis elle souffla sur la ficelle et celle-ci se mit à bouger. Sous les regards surpris de l'assistance, elle entreprit de voleter comme un papillon dans la salle. Les exceeds s'envolèrent pour voir ça de plus près et jouer avec.

-C'est pour les gosses, fit remarqua Orga qui connaissait le truc.

Rogue avait récupéré de la ficelle auprès du maitre de Mermaid Heel et installé en tailleur, s'amusait aussi à faire de multiples nœuds. Yuna, Lucy et Eve s'étaient accroupis ou assis par terre près de lui pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il allait plus vite et faisait plus de nœuds sur une plus grande ficelle. Quand il eut terminé, il lança simplement sa création en l'air et elle se mit à voler comme un oiseau. Mis à part Frosch et Charuru, tous les exceeds donnèrent la chasse au volatile. Il se fit poursuivre quelques minutes plus tard par le dragon en ficelle créé par le maitre de Mermaid Heel.

-On fait ça dans les pays de l'Est, expliqua le maitre de Mermaid Heel tandis que son papillon revenait se poser sur son doigt. Les enfants apprennent à doser leur magie avec et d'autres s'en servent pour transmettre des messages. Qui veut essayer ?

Etrangement, beaucoup de mages retombèrent en enfance au cours de l'exercice. Le plus difficile n'était pas les nœuds, ils servaient à donner une forme générale et reconnaissable à l'objet, mais la magie. Il fallait donner une petite parcelle de magie à la ficelle, assez pour qu'elle bouge un peu mais pas trop sinon elle risquait d'être détruite. Tout en s'exerçant, Minerva, Jenny et Mirajane se mirent à échanger des ragots. Un immense cercle se forma autour d'elles. Pas fous.

-Vous êtes douée, commenta Makarov en rejoignant le maitre de Mermaid Heel qui observait tout ce beau monde.

-Il suffit parfois de mettre les pires ennemis sur un pied d'égalité pour leur faire oublier une partie de leur rancune. La curiosité est un bon moyen d'y arriver. Maintenant le plus dur sera de les faire se remettre au boulot. Elle se tourna vers les autres maitres de guilde. On tire à la courte-paille celui qui pousse une gueulante ?

* * *

><p>Alors, selon vous, qui sera le maitre de guilde assez malchanceux ? Ou sinon, que voulez-vous faire cette année ? Moi j'ai prévu de m'acheter un nouvel ordi parce que le mien a trop de mal avec internet et d'attendre avant de balancer celui-là par la fenêtre...<p>

Bref, critique/remarque/question/tomate/chocolat/commande/autre ?


	52. Canicule

Et voici la suite ! Comme j'hésitais entre les très (trop) nombreux drabbles sur mon ordi, j'ai demandé à une amie de me donner un chiffre entre 1 et 30 (oui j'ai beaucoup de drabbles mais tous ne sont pas terminés ou potables selon moi). Voici le septième de la liste. Un StingXMinerva et un RogueXYuna. Yuna est à moi, c'est un OC et la petite soeur de Sting dans ma fic _Et Sabertooth alors ?_

Réponse à la review :

smile-of-fairy : ravie qu'ils te plaisent ^^ et oui, fallait oser XD merci, bonne année à toi aussi ! et je note pour le Sting/Lucy

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Trop chaud. Tellement que même Rogue d'habitude insensible à la température transpirait. Sting n'avait jamais vu ça. En fait, il n'avait jamais pensé voir ça… Si bien que traîner le second membre des Twin Dragons à la piscine n'avait pas été difficile. Même s'il détestait les endroits peuplés et ne se mettait jamais en maillot de bain, il était quand même venu. Mais il était resté habillé. Dommage avait dit le regard bleu de Yuna. Minerva et Sting avaient beaucoup rigolé sous cape en voyant sa tête dépitée.<p>

A ce propos, où était passée la fille du maître ? Il avait arrêté de la regarder même si elle trafiquait avec sa petite sœur à on ne savait trop quel sujet. Parce qu'il bavait littéralement devant la tigresse. Ben quoi ? Le trikini qu'elle portait… C'était autre chose que le deux pièces de sport qu'elle avait mis pour le tournoi. Gemma avait raison de surveiller jalousement sa fille. Y'avait vraiment de quoi.

-Oni-chan ? A ta place, je ne bronzerai pas sur le dos, je resterai sur le ventre.

Il leva la tête en entendant la voix de sa sœur. Elle s'était installée sur la serviette de bain à côté de lui. C'était fou ce qu'elle était belle avec son maillot de bain et sa peau de rousse qui commençait à bronzer. Et Sting ne le pensait pas seulement parce que c'était sa sœur.

-Et pourquoi ça mademoiselle-je-parle-aux-esprits ?

-Parce que ton maillot de bain est un peu trop serré si tu veux mon avis monsieur-sac-à-mains-sur-patte.

Point pour Yuna. Le maillot de bains de Minerva… C'était un trikini se faire damner un saint ! Et Sting aimait beaucoup les maillots de bain des filles… Parce que ça s'enlevait très vite… Et donc, ses hormones de jeune homme le faisaient _réagir_.

-Va te faire voir Yuna.

-Donc je vais devoir me débrouiller pour mettre de la crème solaire dans le dos ?

-Ouais.

Elle fronça les sourcils, peu habituée à ce que son frère lui refuse quelque chose. Puis elle examina les environs, les yeux plissés. Un sourire lui échappa. Sting ricana. On aurait dit un dragon en chasse. Sa sœur n'était peut être pas un mage mais elle se comportait parfois comme un dragon slayer.

-Pas grave, je vais me débrouiller.

Et elle rafla la crème solaire avant de filer. Sting la suivit des yeux, interloqué. Elle allait demander à Rogue. Il ne savait pas s'il devait éclater de rire ou être mortifié. Quoi que Rogue refusait… Yuna insistait… Et Sting ne pouvait pas rappeler sa sœur ni aller la chercher. Pas avec son petit _souci_…

Il oublia de surveiller sa sœur quand Minerva passa devant lui, les cheveux détachés et mouillés. Hypnotisé, le dragon slayer suivit avec intérêt le roulement des hanches de la jeune femme. Surtout quand elle entreprit de grimper au sommet du plus haut plongeoir. Elle s'approcha du bord, recula et prit un peu d'élan pour s'élancer. Elle fit un plongeon parfait, troublant à peine la surface de l'eau. Sting déglutit. Minerva aimait la natation. Elle pouvait barboter dans l'eau pendant des heures.

-Hé chaton, viens nager au lieu de baver espèce de crétin, elle est bonne !

Au diable la bienséance ! Sting avait fait assez de conneries dans sa vie pour qu'un attentat à la pudeur ne soit pas le pire de ses soucis. Il fonça rejoindre sa sirène. Chiche de faire des galipettes dans l'eau !

Qui avait dit que les chats n'aimaient pas l'eau ? Quand ça impliquait d'attraper un beau poisson…

* * *

><p>La morale de l'histoire : en cas de canicule, la piscine, c'est bien pour ferrer les mecs *sort*<p>

Bref, critique/remarque/question/commande/chocolat/autre ?


	53. Je pars sans toi

Et voici le drabble du jour ! Ou plutôt, la song-fic du jour. Ecrite avec la chanson _Je pars sans toi_ de Marilou et sur Minerva. Cela se passe après les Jeux Magiques.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Entre toi et ma voie<br>Il est vrai, je l'avoue j'ai du faire un choix  
>Si je reste plus longtemps<br>Je risque de perdre tout ce qui m'attend  
>Mais je sais déjà que je vais<br>Te faire souffrir  
>Mais malgré toi je dois partir<em>

Son sac était bouclé. Un vulgaire sac avec le strict minimum. Pas cinquante tenues et trop de maquillage afin d'être toujours impeccable. Elle n'en voulait plus. Elle voulait être libre d'aller où bon lui semblait, sans avoir à s'inquiéter de son mascara qui coutait la peau des fesses et ne qui ne tenait même pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être seule avec elle-même. Et pas la potiche de son propre géniteur. Celle qu'il pouvait montrer à qui le voulait bien. Une chose parfaite, sans défaut et sans avis propre. Une geisha de l'ancien temps aurait été mieux traitée.

_Et je pars sans toi  
>J'irais sans peur<br>Le vent de ma vie souffle ailleurs  
>Je veux savoir sur quel sommet je peux marcher<br>Loin de tes yeux loin de ton cœur  
>C'est un départ mais sans douleur<br>Si je peux toucher le ciel de mes doigts  
>Je partirais sans toi<br>_

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, ne serait-ce que la direction générale. Est, ouest, nord, sud. Partout et nulle part. Mais ce serait son choix et celui de personne d'autre. Et surtout pas celui de son père. Elle avait trop longtemps été à sa botte, son jouet, sa chose. Mais jamais sa fille. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait créé, pas de ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Seule sa guilde corrompue comptait à ses yeux. La chair de sa chair n'avait aucune importance pour lui depuis bien longtemps. Trop longtemps pour qu'il y ait un espoir.

_A chaque aube qui se lève  
>C'est ma chance d'aller au delà de mes rêves<br>Et je sais déjà que je vais te faire souffrir  
>Mais malgré tout je dois partir<em>

Son cœur s'était desséché à force de saigner parce qu'il ne la voyait pas malgré tous ses efforts. Elle n'avait eu qu'une enfance solitaire, glaciale. Rien ne pourrait jamais la réchauffer. Pas même la tendresse d'un père absent. Elle avait fini par cesser d'espérer quelque chose de lui.

_Je pars sans toi  
>J'irais sans peur<br>Le vent de ma vie souffle ailleurs  
>Je veux savoir sur quel sommet je peux marcher<br>Loin de tes yeux loin de ton cœur  
>C'est un départ mais sans douleurs<br>Si je peux toucher le ciel de mes doigts  
>Je partirais sans toi<br>_

Qu'on se le dise. Elle aimait son père. Comme chaque enfant. Simplement, chez elle, figure paternelle était synonyme de destruction. _Sa_ destruction. De toute façon, Sabertooth était condamnée. Tout le monde le savait. On ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Alors elle quittait le navire avant qu'il n'ait définitivement coulé. Alors elle s'échappait avant d'être entrainée dans cette chute. Elle était capable de retomber sur ses pattes. Si elle arrivait à se libérer du poids qui l'écrasait. Alors elle pourrait survivre.

_Je me fous que tu sois pour ou contre  
>Même tes mots ne m'arrêteront pas<br>Je veux vivre chaque secondes  
>Comme un tout nouveau départ<br>Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard  
><em>

Après des années à ne dire que « oui père » elle changeait de disque après avoir balancé l'ancien à la poubelle, une fois qu'il fut brisé, piétiné et atomisé. Elle s'autorisait à dire « moi je. » Un égoïsme salutaire. Ca ne tuerait personne. Pour une fois.

_Je pars sans toi  
>J'irais sans peur<br>Le vent de ma vie souffle ailleurs  
>Je veux savoir sur quel sommet je peux marcher<br>Je partirais sans toi  
>Si je peux toucher le ciel de mes doigts<br>Je partirais sans toi  
>Entre toi et ma voie<em>

Elle avait présenté son projet à son père. Il n'avait rien dit. N'avait pas réagi. Etait resté immobile, figé. Il n'avait pas hurlé mais n'avait pas approuvé non plus. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, elle avait prit congé d'elle-même. Maintenant, plus rien.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Une larme unique et tellement condensé qu'elle contenait le deuil de sept années de souffrance. Minerva ne l'essuya pas. Parce que c'était fini et qu'elle l'acceptait. Elle tirait un trait sur sa recherche de reconnaissance. Qu'elle avait eu.

Pour son départ. Il l'avait dit, finalement. Cette parole si simple qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà entendue auparavant.

_Je t'aime ma fille._

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/tomate/chocolat/fleurs/autre ? Non les menaces de mort et la mise à mort de l'auteure ne sont pas autorisées, merci.


	54. Souvenirs

Et voici la suite ! Une commande de Queenie-sama que je remercie au passage pour ses chibis de Rogue et de Yuna, le lien est sur mon profil. Un Orga/Cynder donc. Cynder est une OC de Queenie, en théorie, vous devriez comprendre même sans avoir lu sa fic. J'ai fait un effort.

Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Orga se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant, couvert de sueur et l'adrénaline chassant les restes de sommeil. Il examina la pièce où il se trouvait avant de reconnaître sa chambre. Il lâcha le couteau qu'il gardait sous son oreiller, au cas où, la respiration encore trop rapide tout comme son rythme cardiaque. Ok. Zen. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Un souvenir de son ancienne vie de mercenaire. Il cacha un instant son visage dans ses larges mains calleuses. Tout allait bien. C'était fini.<p>

Avec un grognement, il repoussa les couvertures pour se lever. Il était moite et détestait ça. Il se leva en s'appuyant sur la lourde tête de lit. Ses jambes tremblèrent un instant mais ne cédèrent pas. Il fit quelques pas hésitants jusqu'à la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre. Il retira son pantalon et son boxer et le jeta dans un coin sans prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière. Ensuite, il se glissa sous la douche. L'eau fraîche acheva de le calmer.

Une fois qu'il ne fut plus collant, il sorti de la douche. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'endroit où se situait, il le savait, le miroir. Par réflexe, il s'en détourna tout en s'essuyant. Même dans le noir, il ne voulait pas y faire face. Il ne voulait pas regarder les nombreuses cicatrices qu'il devait cacher par ordre du maitre lorsqu'il apparaissait en public. Il ne voulait pas penser à l'ancien tatouage qui marquait autrefois sa cuisse et qu'il avait retiré lui-même avec un couteau, d'une manière vraiment douloureuse. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas penser à l'énorme balafre qui lui barrait le dos. Celle qui avait manqué de lui voler la vie et la raison. Une lame lui avait sectionné la colonne vertébrale. Assez bas pour ne pas le tuer. Assez haut pour le clouer au lit pendant de longs mois interminables, le temps pour la blessure de guérir. Des mois réduit à l'état de légume. Il avait rongé son frein jusqu'à sa guérison. Ensuite, il avait réappris à son cerveau à sentir ses muscles flasques et à les faire bouger. Il avait alors dû tout réapprendre. A contrôler ses muscles, à bouger, à s'asseoir, à se lever, à marcher, à parler, à manger sans en mettre partout, à aller aux toilettes tout seul… Ca avait été dur, long et il finissait souvent épuisé avec l'impression de n'avoir fait aucun progrès.

Sa hallebarde, son arme préférée dont il ne se séparait jamais reposait dans un coin de la chambre. Simplement, elle était devenue trop lourde pour lui. Et ça, plus que tout autre chose, ça le rendait furieux. Alors il s'était musclé, encore et encore, jusqu'à être aussi fort qu'avant. Et il avait continué, trouvant un étrange réconfort à tout cet exercice.

Après, était venue la peur. Celle de vivre ça à nouveau, de perdre l'autonomie durement récupérée… La blessure de son dos le lançait sans arrêt, d'une douleur sourde, supportable mais permanente. Comme un rappel désagréable dont il se serait bien passé. Alors il avait fini par craquer. Il avait abandonné les mercenaires, la seule famille qu'il n'eut jamais connu et il était parti. Il s'était mis à voyager seul, à la recherche de ce qui lui manquait, de ce qui exorciserait sa peur.

Il avait fini par atterrir à Fiore. On l'avait remarqué pour son absence de prudence et sa magie surpuissante. Sabertooth l'avait un peu calmé avec ses missions, assez dangereuses pour l'apaiser un peu. Plus calme, il avait réussi à s'intégrer. A se faire des amis et à fréquenter de nouveau des filles. Il avait même fini par se fiancer, avec une non-mage. Elle était morte, tuée lors d'une de ses missions à lui alors qu'elle voulait lui faire la surprise de le retrouver pour rentrer avec lui. Les bandits responsables n'avaient pas survécu à sa colère. Et après, il n'y avait plus eu personne. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Orga se glissa dans sa chambre en silence. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les sentiments, les séquelles de son accident le rendait souvent de mauvaise humeur quand il n'arrivait pas à saisir un objet sans qu'il ne s'écrase par terre ou qu'il devait faire un effort supplémentaire pour parler. Il n'était même pas beau avec toutes ces cicatrices, tapait sur les nerfs avec sa manie de vouloir faire de l'exercice sans arrêt et en plus, il chantait très mal.

Tiens, en parlant d'exercice. Il n'avait plus sommeil. Il pouvait bien aller dans le salon pour faire quelques-uns de ces exercices. Ouais, ça le tentait bien. Ca le rassurerait même un peu sur l'état de ses muscles. Et peut être qu'il arriverait à oublier l'état de son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Ah, elle était réveillée. Et merde. Autant pour ses exercices.

-Tu ne dors plus ?

-J'ai entendu l'eau couler. Ca va ?

-Ouais. Faut… Sa langue se bloqua et il fut obligé de faire un effort supplémentaire pour parler. Que j'aille faire de l'exercice.

Cynder se mit à sourire. Il ne la voyait pas mais il savait qu'elle souriait. Il l'entendit tapoter la place à côté d'elle dans le lit, celle qu'il avait quittée tout à l'heure.

-Et ben vient mon ananas. Si tu veux faire un peu de sport, je vais t'aider.

* * *

><p>Et le surnom "ananas" est aussi de Queenie. Bref, je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin pour vous expliquer la fin, vous n'en n'avez pas besoin. Et de toute façon... Je ne sais pas dessiner.<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/fleur/tomate/autre ?


	55. Retour à l'école primaire

Et voici un petit quelque chose pour vous en ce lundi de janvier ! Un petit UA sur nos mages préférés... A l'école primaire ! Avec les mages de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth et aussi quelques-uns des Oracion Seis... En espérant qu'il vous plaise, c'est un énorme délire de ma part... Yuna est une OC à moi, aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'est pas dans le manga.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Maitre ! Natsu il m'a tiré les cheveux !<p>

Macao tourna la tête vers Lucy qui arrivait en pleurant. Il n'était pas l'instit de cette classe et il en était bien content. Vu les échos qu'il en avait et à les voir pendant les récréations, il n'en n'avait pas envie. En plus, ces petits monstres faisaient tourner en bourrique chaque instit. Y'avait de quoi.

-Natsu, arrête de tirer les couettes de Lucy. Et Juvia, lâche Gray !

-Hé Natsu ! Vient te battre espèce de débile !

Misère, Sting Eucliffe. Quand ce n'était pas Gray, c'était lui. Et bien entendu, les trois terreurs étaient dans la même classe. Pas assez d'effectif pour ouvrir une seconde classe de CE2 et les séparer. Dommage. Macao jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, l'étrange meilleur ami de Sting. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi différents que l'ombre et la lumière. Et pourtant, ils trainaient toujours ensembles. Par chance, le brun suivait rarement son meilleur ami dans ses délires de combat. Dieu merci !

-Je vais te casser la gueule Sting ! Et après, même ta sœur voudra plus te voir !

Sting avait une petite sœur, Yuna. Elle avait trois ans et venait de rentrer en petite section. Depuis qu'elle était née, Sting ne parlait que d'elle. Et ma petite sœur elle a fait ça… Et elle a fait ci…

-Essaye espèce d'ornithorynque ! Tu me fais pas peur !

-Sting ! Natsu ! Je vous interdis de vous battre !

Tu parles qu'ils écoutaient. C'est alors qu'une tête rousse traversa la cour en criant.

-Oni-chan ! Cobra il arrête pas de jeter des vers de terre dans le bac à sable !

Là où Sting était casse-cou, Yuna était froussarde. Elle ne cessait de se cacher derrière son frère et quand ce n'était pas lui qui allait la voir, c'était elle. Au moins allait-elle distraire Sting.

-Attends Yuna, je casse la figure à Natsu et j'arrive.

Ou pas. Misère et dire qu'ils allaient avoir encore un remplaçant. Il tiendrait combien de temps ? Une semaine ? Le dernier, un qui démarrait dans la profession, était parti en larmes au bout de deux heures. Ces salauds s'étaient surpassés ! A huit ans, ils terrifiaient déjà des adultes.

-Mais oni-chan ! C'est dégoutant !

Macao soupira et décida de mettre Natsu et Sting au coin. Même s'ils n'étaient plus à ça près… Yuna regarda son frère puis alla pleurer chez Rogue.

-Rogue ! Cobra il a fait tomber mon gouter dans le sable !

Le brun s'était installé dans un coin à l'ombre, indifférent à ce qui se passait. Il accorda à peine un regard à la rousse. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Gray.

-Ah ! Rogue il a trop peur pour défendre sa fiancée !

Et Yuna se remit à pleurer.

-Ouin ! Rogue il m'aime plus !

Pauvre gosse. Elle voulait que Rogue soit son amoureux pour faire comme les grands et ça ne marchait pas. C'était plutôt Sting qui la défendait en cas de besoin.

Ah non tiens, Rogue venait de lui donner son gouter. Elle s'assit sur les marches à côté de lui et se mit à le manger tranquillement. Et d'une !

-Maitre !

Oh c'était Lisanna. Elle avait un frère et une sœur plus âgés qu'elle dans l'école. Et contrairement à d'autres, elle ne faisait pas le pitre.

-Maitre, je peux vous poser une question ?

-Oui Lisanna ?

-Comment on fait les bébés ?

-Hein ?

-Ben oui, c'est pour en avoir avec Laxus.

Laxus était le petit-fils du directeur du lycée et son amoureux de CM2.

-C'est moi ton amoureux ! protesta Natsu depuis son coin.

-Non on a divorcé parce que je t'aime plus !

Ca c'était dit… Suivant. Gajeel qui venait de flanquer une raclée à Jet et Droy parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas le laisser s'approcher de Levy. Levy qui continuait de lire, indifférente à ce qui l'entourait.

Tiens, Minerva qui amenait Orga en lui tirant l'oreille. Minerva était la fille de Gemma, le directeur du collège juste à côté. Et c'était une teigne quand elle le voulait.

-J'ai surpris Orga en train d'écrire sur un mur. Alors je l'amène. Elle donna à Macao un marqueur et le fautif. En plus, bienvenue en enfer y'a un e à la fin de bienvenue.

Et elle tourna les talons. Ok…

-Bon, Orga, toi aussi au coin.

Ca en faisait des gosses face au mur, les bras croisés sur la tête…

.

_Plus tard,_

Macao examina sa classe de CM2, soulagé qu'ils soient si calmes. En attendant l'arrivée de l'instit des CE2, il avait fait rentrer les deux classes. Les CM2, ça allait. Les CE2… Gray, Natsu et Sting s'étaient enfuis tous les trois dans une direction différente. Dieu merci, Natsu avait croisé les CM2 qui l'avaient renvoyé en classe et Sting allait toujours en maternelle voir Yuna. Au moins, on en retrouvait un facilement. Gray, il suffisait de lâcher Juvia et elle le trouvait. D'accord, c'était un peu honteux mais Macao n'avait pas envie de courir partout après trois têtes de mule.

Ah, la nouvelle instit venait de passer dans le couloir. Attention, elle allait ouvrir la porte…

-Oh putain on a un thon cette fois !

Merci Sting de donner le ton…

* * *

><p>Quels sales gosses... J'ai presque envie de faire une suite... Ca vous dit ?<p> 


	56. Toucher les étoiles

Et voici un petit truc de nouveau... qui trainait depuis des semaines dans le dossier de _Fairy Drabbles_. Un Sting/Yukino *esquive les missiles avec une longue habitude* Bref, je vous laisse découvrir. Et... Yuna est à moi, c'est la petite soeur de Sting dans _Et Sabertooth alors ?_

__Mais avant, petite réponse aux reviews :

Guest 1/28/13 : merci ^^ je vais faire en sorte de faire une suite prochainement alors

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Enfant, Yukino ne jouait pas, même avec sa sœur. De toute façon, elle n'aimait pas ça. De plus, la pension familiale tenue par sa tante lui demandait sans arrêt un coup de main. Un client à servir, une chambre à faire, le dîner à surveiller, des clients à la réception, une course à faire… Cela désolait sa tante en même temps que ça l'arrangeait. Les débuts avaient été difficiles et une aide qu'on ne payait pas ne se refusait pas.<p>

L'unique distraction qui trouvait grâce aux yeux de la jeune fille restaient ses livres. Elle arrivait à lire pendant l'heure bruyante du déjeuner ou quand elle faisait le ménage. Ses pieds connaissaient la pension par cœur et elle pouvait donc lire en marchant. Rien n'arrivait à troubler sa lecture. Et quand elle voulait être un peu au calme, elle s'installait au fond du parc, sur la balançoire accrochée à une branche du vieux chêne. Là, elle lisait jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop noir pour déchiffrer quoi que ce soit. Puis elle se balançait en essayant d'aller de plus en plus haut pour toucher les étoiles et se rapprocher de ses parents. Et peut être aussi de sa sœur.

Elle s'élançait en riant jusqu'à ce que sa tante l'appelle, la houspille de s'abîmer les yeux ou de ne pas avoir pris un manteau. A moins qu'elle ne lui donne simplement quelque chose à faire.

Depuis son exclusion de Sabertooth et la fin du tournoi, Yukino était retournée chez sa tante. Ca lui permettait de souffler un peu, de retrouver d'anciens repères, de ne pas s'apitoyer sur elle-même, d'oublier ce qui s'était passé et de se retrouver. Ici, elle se sentait bien. Enfin elle-même. Jusqu'à ce que des mages de Sabertooth viennent à la pension. Elle ne les avait pas vu et ne savait même pas leurs noms. Sa tante l'avait prévenue de leur arrivée. La constellationniste se tenait à l'écart d'eux, autant qu'elle le pouvait. Par exemple, ce soir elle avait mangé seule à la cuisine. Maintenant, elle se balançait tout doucement, seule dans le parc et perdue dans ses pensées. Rejoindre Sabertooth avait été son rêve, l'avenir dont elle rêvait et qu'elle n'aurait jamais en restant à la pension. Et surtout, elle voulait rejoindre Sabertooth parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. Alors que sa tante l'avait envoyé quelques jours à la mer pour décompresser et faire une course un peu particulière, elle avait croisé par hasard des membres de cette guilde. L'un restait dans l'ombre tandis que le second poussait sa petite sœur sur la balançoire. Yukino en était tombée amoureuse. Du frère, hélas, pas de l'homme. Celui qui n'était tendre et protecteur que pour une seule personne. Pour les autres, ce n'était qu'un connard arrogant et insensible. Son cœur n'était occupé que par une seule personne et nul ne pouvait espérer y avoir une petite place. Même en sachant cela, elle cherchait le frère, l'homme si doux qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir. Elle avait rêvé qu'il se comporte ainsi pour elle. Qu'il la pousse sur la balançoire avec cet air si doux… Et qu'il finisse par l'arrêter pour lui voler un baiser. Ou qu'il en dépose simplement un sur sa joue ou sur son front. Elle voulait quelque chose de doux. Quelque chose de tendre. Quelque chose de sucré. Quelque chose qui n'existait que dans les livres et qu'on cherchait en vain dans la vraie vie sans jamais le trouver.

Avec un soupir, Yukino cessa de se balancer. Sa vitesse ralentie encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement arrêtée. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Stupide. Et pourtant, elle continuait de fixer le ciel et à rêvasser. Elle avait mieux à faire. Notamment, aller voir ce qui faisait aboyer les chiens. Sans doute un client qui s'était perdu ou qui voulait voir les monstres. L'élevage de sa tante faisait sa fierté et encore aujourd'hui, une partie de l'argent de la pension venait de cet élevage.

Mais Yukino resta là, sans bouger malgré la fraicheur de la nuit. Elle aimait ce moment où il faisait frais, juste assez pour rester éveillée sans claquer des dents. Dans ces moments-là, les étoiles lui semblaient plus brillantes que n'importe quand. Et ses parents lui semblaient plus proches que jamais.

Quelque part derrière elle, quelqu'un marchait sur le gravier. Elle entendit cette personne s'arrêter un instant avant de s'approcher. La constellationniste se raidit quand quelqu'un dans son dos saisit la corde et la tira en arrière. Un souffle chaud lui caressa le cou. Elle tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Sting. Sting Eucliffe. Avec un sourire tendre sur le visage. Ca y est, elle avait attrapé quelque chose à force de rester immobile dans la nuit.

-Alors ma belle, on veut toucher les étoiles ?

Et il recula en tenant la corde. Il recula le plus loin possible puis il la lâcha. Elle partit en avant puis revint en arrière. Deux mains effleurèrent ses hanches, se posèrent dans son dos pendant qu'elle terminait de monter puis la poussèrent, l'accompagnant un instant. La balançoire prit de la vitesse et le vent lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'impression de voler. Un rire lui échappa.

-Plus haut ! Réclama-t-elle.

Elle goutait les plaisirs de l'enfance, celle à laquelle elle n'avait jamais eu droit, en même temps que les plaisirs de l'amour. Quelque chose de doux. Quelque chose de tendre. Quelque chose de sucré. Quelque chose qui n'existait que dans les livres et qu'on cherchait en vain dans la vraie vie sans forcément le trouver.

On la saisit et elle se retrouva tirée en arrière tandis que la balançoire repartait joyeusement sans elle. Elle se retrouva dans les bras de Sting, bien au chaud après le vent frais de la nuit.

-Tu sais que si tu vas plus haut, tu vas toucher les étoiles ? Et moi, je ne suis pas d'accord pour te laisser partir. Je viens juste t'attraper. Quand on attrape une étoile, il faut en profiter, non ?

* * *

><p>Comment ça c'est OOC ? méchants ! J'ai fait de mon mieux. Et comme je le disais, ça date. Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plus.<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	57. Fraisier

Et voici un petit drabble tout chaud ! Une commande de Shakespeare qui voulait un Jellal/Erza. Désolée du temps que j'ai mis à la faire. J'espère que ça ira quand même.

Petite réponse rapide à la review :

fifi love greyju : merci beaucoup ^^ oui, vu ton pseudo je m'en doutais un peu ;p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Jellal ouvrit la porte de sa maison, fier de lui. Dans ses mains reposait le tout premier fraisier de la journée du pâtissier préféré d'Erza. Il avait été lui-même cueillir les fraises qui le composaient avec amour et beaucoup de soin. On ne pouvait guère faire plus frais. Jellal était vraiment content de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son Erza ! Il allait devoir remercier Ultear pour l'avoir couvert. Il lui avait fallu une excuse pour ne pas dormir chez lui parce que s'il avait voulu se lever tôt, il aurait réveillé Erza et ça aurait compris toute sa surprise. Sa femme avait le sommeil très léger.<p>

-Chérie ? appela-t-il depuis la cuisine.

Il entendit du bruit dans la chambre. Erza terminait de se préparer. Pile au bon moment ! Le jeune homme se dépêcha de sortir son fraisier et d'en couper avec soin une belle part. Erza s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine, l'air perdue.

-Jellal ?

- Je me disais que ça te ferait plaisir… J'espère que ça te plaira.

Il lui tendit une assiette contenant la part coupée, tout sourire. Sourire qui parti en vacances quand Erza hésita avant de prendre l'assiette. Mais… Mais… Mais… Il venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. Les femmes enceintes raffolaient de fraises non ? Alors pourquoi…

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ? J'ai pourtant été le demander au pâtisser que tu aimes tellement…

-Heu… Oui… J'adore les fraises mais… depuis que je suis enceinte, j'ai une folle envie de tarte au citron alors…

Vlam ! Tout ce travail pour rien. Jellal se dit que maintenant, il allait plutôt investir en bourse dans les citrons. La vente des fraises risquait de baisser si Erza n'en mangeait plus.

VDM comme on disait.

* * *

><p>Courage Jellal, tu n'as que neuf mois à attendre avant de pouvoir refaire le coup des fraises. Et c'est l'intention qui compte non ?<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	58. Remplaçant

Et voici la suite ! Non je ne suis pas retard, nous sommes toujours lundi... même s'il est tard. Bref, voici la suite promise à "retour à l'école primaire" Ce n'est pas une "suite" à proprement parler mais l'esprit est le même. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Mais avant, réponse aux reviews :

smile-of-fairy: ravie qu'il te plaise. Voici d'ailleurs la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Macao jeta un coup d'œil à sa classe de CM2 qui commentait entre deux exercices de français la fuite du dernier instit des CE2. Ce type Brain avait beau être surdiplômé, rien ne l'avait préparé à ça… Non, pas au trio infernal. Personne n'était jamais assez préparé face à ça. Ichiya avait tenu deux semaines, un record à battre. Et encore, il n'était parti « que » quand un petit malin avait remplacé son parfum par le contenu d'une boule puante. Brain avait battu le record inverse. Il avait tenu deux heures. Sales gamins.<p>

Les CM2 étaient ravis de voir les petits monstres en forme. Comme Macao était très exigeant, ça leur offrait une mini-récré de devoir surveiller les deux classes. Enfin, ils faisaient quand même leur travail, c'était le principal. En parlant de principal… Comment le directeur allait-il faire ? Depuis le début d'année, les remplaçants filaient et le rectorat commençait à peiner à trouver quelqu'un. D'un autre côté, ils n'envoyaient quasiment que des non-confirmés. Ils avaient dégouté Doranbolt de l'enseignement en trois jours. Un jeune homme si prometteur… Un de ses amis, Lahar, avait décliné la proposition de venir travailler ici. Sans doute avait-il entendu parler de l'ambiance.

A un moment, ils avaient trouvé la perle rare. Jura. Ce prof était génial… Mais il était parti à l'étranger. Dommage. Pareil pour Ul, elle avait cessé de travailler pour s'occuper de sa fille Ultear qui avait des soucis de santé assez importants. Ca ne comprenait mais tout le monde la regrettait. Alors ils avaient littéralement supplié Skyadrum, la mère de Rogue, instit en maternelle qui pouvait faire marcher au pas pratiquement n'importe qui. Non merci, elle préférait s'occuper des enfants plus jeunes, ils étaient beaucoup plus mignons. Et elle voyait bien assez Sting comme ça. Ensuite, ils avaient pensé à Gildarts. Sauf qu'il était trop tête en l'air et trop intéressé par les jolies filles pour vraiment aider. Il aurait été capable de paumer un élève en l'accompagnant aux toilettes. Alors il était resté simple surveillant. Il y avait bien Totomaru qui aidait parfois mais… Il s'occupait surtout du centre aéré pendant les vacances. Wacaba avait bien voulu être prof. Mais en apprenant quelle classe cherchait un professeur, il s'était mis en retraite. Selon lui, c'était beaucoup plus drôle d'écouter les malheurs de son meilleur ami. Lâcheur !

Sinon il y avait Oba, la vieille instit de CP. Elle arrivait à les contrôler mais impossible de lui faire lâcher sa classe. Elle avait commencé sa carrière au CP, elle voulait finir sa carrière là !

Et finalement, ils avaient trouvé un remplaçant. Makarov devait être en train de lui faire visiter. Tout le monde zieutait discrètement par la fenêtre pour essayer de le voir. Ce fut Natsu qui donna l'alerte.

-On va avoir une maitresse !

Au raclement de chaises, Macao devina que les terreurs s'étaient précipitées à la fenêtre. Et un coup d'œil dans leur classe le confirma. Seuls Levy, Rogue et Rufus étaient restés sagement à leurs places. Au moins il y avait quelques élèves calmes ici. Macao examina la jeune femme qui traversait la cour avec le directeur. Vu sa tenue BCBG ça allait saigner demain. Qu'elle repose en paix.

.

_Le fameux lendemain,_

Macao avait fait se mettre en rang les élèves de CE2. Tout en faisant rentrant sa classe, il surveillait les petits monstres toujours dans la cour. Il aperçut la nouvelle prof arriver dans leur direction d'un pas décidé, un dossier posé sur un de ses bras. Elle avait changé de tenue mais restait quand même tirée à quatre épingles. Elle salua son collègue d'un signe de tête bref et s'approcha de sa nouvelle classe. Attention, trois, deux, un…

-On rentre en classe en silence et dans le calme. Je ne veux entendre aucun bruit.

Elle avait un accent japonais à couper au couteau. Ou plutôt au sabre. Bref. Ca n'avait aucun rapport.

Les terreurs obéirent. Aïe ! Ils faisaient semblant d'écouter pour mieux désobéir. Qu'elle repose en paix ! Macao rentra dans sa classe, craignant le pire. Tandis qu'il donnait un problème de maths à ses élèves, il écouta anxieusement l'autre classe, tout comme ses élèves. Même Midnight faisait un effort pour ne pas s'endormir. On raclait les chaises, on s'installait… Attention…

-Bonjour à tous. Mon nom est Kagura Mizakuchi. Bruit de craie contre l'autre tableau. A compter d'aujourd'hui, je suis votre nouvelle institutrice. Elle y allait fort dès le départ. Je ne tolère aucun manquement à mes règles. Alors je vous informe immédiatement que chaque écart non justifié au règlement entrainera une sanction. A savoir, recopier le dictionnaire partiellement ou intégralement en changeant de couleur à chaque lettre. Bien. Je vous demanderai à tous de ne pas parler en même temps qu'une autre personne. De lever la main pour réclamer la parole. Et de ne pas discuter avec votre voisin en dehors d'un travail de groupe sauf autorisation spéciale. Voici les règles élémentaires de vie en société à l'école primaire. Si vous êtes trop bruyants, je me verrai contrainte de faire un nouveau plan de classe. De plus, vous êtes en âge d'apprendre le vouvoiement, aussi vous demanderai-je de ne pas me tutoyer et de ne pas utiliser mon prénom. Je ne tolérerai pas le tutoiement. Maintenant que cette mise au point est terminée, je vais vous demander de prendre une feuille et de mettre vos noms dessus afin que je puisse les mémoriser plus rapidement.

Ca ils étaient équipés. Ca n'allait pas prendre trop longtemps. Macao passa à la correction du premier problème.

-Rufus je t'écoute.

Oh ! Elle commençait doucement ! La veinarde !

-Vous avez un accent étonnant.

-Je suis d'origine japonaise.

Une série de bruits caricaturaux japonais se fit entendre. Allez ! C'était parti. Son temps était désormais compté !

-Messieurs Sting Eucliffe et Natsu Dragneel, vous venez de gagnez votre première punition. Vous allez donc, sur vos temps de récréation, recopier les cinq premiers mots du dictionnaire en changeant de couleur à chaque lettre. Méfiez-vous car je monte les enchères d'une fois sur l'autre. Oui Rogue ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie au juste ? Monter les enchères ?

Rogue, son accent et ses minuscules lacunes qu'il voulait combler dans les expressions locales. Au moins le faisait-il poliment.

-Cela signifie que les prochaines personnes à être punies auront une punition plus importante que ceux d'avant.

-Mais c'est pas juste ! protesta Sting.

-Voudrais-tu faire monter les enchères Sting ?

Et là miracle, le blond ne répliqua pas. Macao en cassa sa craie.

-Bien. Pour en revenir à mon nom et clore définitivement le sujet, je ne l'écrirais pas en kanji au tableau.

Une série de « oh » déçue se fit entendre. Elle venait de tendre une perche la bleue… Ah non. Personne n'avait osé la saisir. D'un autre côté, vu la punition…

-Maintenant, passons à l'organisation des journées…

.

_Deux semaines plus tard,_

Macao regarda avec stupeur Kagura faire rentrer ses élèves. Elle avait pris le pli très rapidement. Elle partait de la maternelle à la fin des récréations pour récupérer Sting, se mettait à frapper dans ses mains vers la moitié de la cour, faisait en sorte de choper Natsu et Gray, obligeait tout ce petit monde à se mettre en rang puis elle les faisait rentrer. Elle avait maté les pitres de la classe dès le départ pour garder le contrôle, en bonne tacticienne. Elle travaillait de manière simple et efficace pour que tout le monde comprenne tout en avançant à un rythme assez soutenu pour ne pas ennuyer les meilleurs élèves. Quand elle donnait un exercice, on entendait une mouche voler. Du jamais vu !

Au bout de deux semaines, Macao se rendit à l'évidence. Cette fille n'était pas humaine. Et il devait vingt balles à Makarov.

Bordel !

* * *

><p>Nan, ils sont pas humains dans ce manga. Et oui, je me suis beaucoup amusée avec Kagura. Pauvres petits élèves, ils découvrent la discipline de fer...<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	59. Collier

Et voici la suite ! Un petit Sting/Minerva basé sur une image de Rboz sur tumblr. C'est un peu court mais je ne voyais pas comment développer. Alors voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Petite réponse à la review :

kagami : c'est vrai que vu comme ça, c'est sa faute. Ah tu préfères Evergreen ? C'est vrai que c'était recherché !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sting grinçait des dents. Depuis le début de la mission en fait. Non, il avait commencé à le faire dès qu'il avait su en quoi consistait la mission. Il aurait mieux fait d'écouter les autres. Que Minerva propose une mission en duo n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. En plus ça tombait bien, il était fauché comme les blés. Et comme il n'avait pas envie de demander une avance sur le loyer à Rogue… Non, une mission aussi bien payée, ça ne se refusait pas. Sting n'avait commencé à se poser des questions sur la mission qu'une fois dans le train. Sauf qu'il s'était mis en marche et qu'il avait fallut garder le contenu de son estomac… Dans son estomac justement. Minerva s'était contentée de broder pendant tout le trajet, lui demandant de temps en temps s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ouvre la fenêtre ou qu'elle aille chercher un médicament. Par fierté, il avait préféré décliner à chaque fois. Et aussi parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder ce médoc assez longtemps pour qu'il fasse effet.<p>

En clair, il n'avait pensé à demander en quoi consistait la mission qu'une fois descendu du train. Minerva l'avait regardé genre « et bah putain, on est pas rendus » avant de lui expliquer. Et là, son cerveau avait planté. Ils devaient assurer la sécurité d'une soirée. Rien de bien particulier. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée… un peu spéciale. Des femmes riches et nobles, féministes qui voulaient se venger des hommes en les asservissant toute la soirée. Minerva voulait qu'il se faufile dans le groupe de ces messieurs pour essayer de repérer d'éventuels espions. Elle avait avoué avoir pensé à Rogue au début mais il ne supportait pas les contacts physiques. Et que même s'il faisait l'effort de les endurer, il ne tiendrait jamais toute la soirée.

C'était toujours agréable de savoir qu'on était le second choix.

Enfin bref, il avait promis d'être sage à condition qu'elle le monopolise toute la soirée pour lui éviter d'être trop asservi par d'autres. Et aussi qu'elle la ferme sur leur mission. Pour le reste, ses vêtements faisaient l'affaire pour la soirée. Il mettrait une chemise à manches courtes pour cacher son tatouage et la laisserait ouverte pour montrer ses abdos impeccables.

Par contre, il n'avait pas prévu la touche finale à son costume : le collier et la laisse. Il s'en était enfermé dans la salle de bains pour bouder. Minerva avait tout tenté pour le faire sortir. La bouffe, les menaces, les cajoleries, les promesses… Puis elle avait finit par lancer la pire de toutes les menaces : appeler Rogue, Yuna, Lector et Frosch pour leur demander de lui dire de sortir de cette salle de bains. Ca impliquait de tout leur raconter. Alors il avait craqué. Il irait à cette soirée et jouerait son rôle.

Mais un jour, il trouverait bien le moyen de se venger.

* * *

><p>Oui Sting, un jour tu auras ta revanche. En attendant...<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	60. Saberbook

Et voici quelque chose de nouveau à se mettre sous la dent ! Un énorme délire de ma part : Facebook dans le monde de Fairy Tail. Un classique mais cette fois, il est surtout du point de vue de Sabertooth. Au passage, je précise que Yuna est une OC à moi, la petite soeur de Sting dans ma fic _Et Sabertooth Alors ?_ Vous voilà prévenus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Petite réponse aux reviews au passage :

Loupiote : presque ? c'est un bon début je suppose ?

Guest : oui je peux faire ça ^^ ça tombe bien, j'aime beaucoup ces couples ^^ par contre, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autre pseudo que "guest" s'il te plait ?

Bref, bonne lecture !

p.s : il n'y a pas vraiment d'ordre logique, ce sont surtout des idées en vrac !

* * *

><p>Sting est maintenant ami avec <strong>Rogue<strong>.

**Rufus **: depuis quand Rogue a Facebook ?

**Minerva** : Sting a _encore_ fait une connerie…

**Rufus**, **Orga** et 20 personnes aiment.

**Sting **: Disons que comme il a la flemme de le faire…

**Minerva** : Correction, il n'en a pas envie. Et t'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire !

**Rufus**, **Orga** et 20 personnes aiment.

**Yuna **: En fait, oni-chan s'ennuyait alors…

**Sting **: traitresse !

**Minerva **et **Yukino **aiment.

.

**Sting** est maintenant ami avec** Natsu.**

**Makarov **aime.

**Makarov** : vous avez raison les enfants, enterrez la hache de guerre !

**Minerva** : WTF ?

**Rufus** : Tout est dit.

50 personnes aiment.

**Sting **: Yuna, arrête de te connecter sur mon compte !

**Orga** : Moi j'ai trouvé ça drôle…

**Rufus** : Peu de choses suffissent à te faire rire.

**Mirajane** aime.

.

**Orga**, **Gajeel **et **Mirajane** ont ajouté en centre d'intérêt : « jouer de la musique » et « chanter »

**Rufus** : y'aurait-il une page « mon coéquipier me casse les oreilles à faire ce qu'il appelle chanter ? »

**Sting**, **Minerva** et 30 personnes aiment.

.

**Yuna **aime « mon frère est le seul mage de la famille, ça suffit bien ! »

**Sting **: toi je sens qu'on va avoir une petite discussion tous les deux…

**Lector**,** Minerva**,** Rufus **et 30 personnes aiment ça.

.

**Yuna **: oni-chan Vs Rogue :o victoire de Rogue par forfait d'oni-chan Oo : il s'est fait assommer par Rogue XD

**Minerva**, **Rufus**, **Orga**, **Natsu**, **Gajeel** et 50 autres aiment ça.

**Sting **: délation !

**Lector **aime.

**Minerva** : Yuna, ne change jamais.

**Yukino** et **Yuna** aiment.

.

**Makarov **est désormais ami avec **Gemma de Sabertooth**

**Minerva** : Facebook, l'unique endroit au monde où tu peux être ami même avec ton pire ennemi…

Les membres des Sabertooth et Fairy Tail aiment.

.

**Lisanna **aime « ma sœur veut tuer mon petit copain »

**Mirajane** : mais non, je te promets que je ne vais pas le tuer ! Juste l'émasculer !

**Laxus** : de mieux en mieux…

**Mirajane** : n'est-ce pas ?

.

**Yuna** : oni-chan, tu as un rendez-vous à Magnolia ?

**Sting** : premièrement, ça ne se demande pas sur FB, deuxièmement non, troisièmement pourquoi ?

**Yuna** : je me suis rendue compte ce matin que la boite de préservatifs qui trainaient dans la salle de bains avait disparu…

**Rufus**, **Mirajane**, **Orga** et 10 personnes aiment.

.

**Sting **aime « ma sœur est un bisounours »

Les filles de Fairy Tail et de Sabertooth ainsi que **Yukino** aiment

**Rufus** : plait-il ?

**Sting** : tu connais beaucoup de filles qui mettent des petits cœurs sur les murs de toutes les personnes célibataires pour qu'elles ne se sentent pas trop seules pendant la Saint Valentin ?

**Minerva** : c'est trop mignon !

**Mirajane**, **Levy**, **Lucy** et 15 autres filles aiment

**Rufus** : même Rogue ?

**Sting** : surtout Rogue…

.

**Sting **: en me levant cette nuit, j'ai vu ma sœur en pleine crise de somnambulisme se lever, sortir de sa chambre et aller dans la chambre de mon colocataire (oui Rogue). Depuis, je me pose des questions…

**Minerva** : le début d'une romance ?

**Rufus** : y-a-t-il eu des bruits suspects ?

**Yukino** : Yuna et Rogue-sama ? Elle ne m'a rien dit ! La traitresse !

**Minerva** et **Mirajane** aiment.

**Sting** : il l'a remise dans son lit, cinq minutes après qu'elle soit entrée…

**Yukino** : comment se faire des films…

**Minerva** : oui mais si le somnambulisme est l'expression de l'inconscient de Yuna…

**Mirajane** et **Yukino** aiment

**Sting** : Minerva je t'emmerde !

**Minerva** aime.

.

**Mirajane** et **Sting** aiment « j'espère VRAIMENT finir caser avant mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur »

**Yuna** : je suis célibataire

**Sting** : justement, reste-le !

**Lector** : allez Sting-kun !

**Lisanna** : Fried, tu veux bien t'occuper de ma sœur ?

**Evergreen** aime.

.

**Evergreen** aime « vestiaire des mecs. »

**Mirajane** et **Minerva** aiment.

**Elfman** : Ever…

**Mirajane** aime.

.

**Rufus** a ajouté dans ses centres d'intérêts « poésie »

**Sting** : toi et Orga faites vraiment la paire…

**Minerva **aime.

**Lucy **: vous êtes toujours comme ça dans votre guilde ?

**Yuna **aime.

.

**Rogue** :

**Minerva** : pardon ?

**Yuna** : il a posté sur FB pour qu'oni-chan arrête de le harceler avec ça.

**Minerva** : comment tu fais pour vivre avec un mec pareil ?

**Yuna** : on choisit pas sa famille…

**Rufus** et **Minerva** aiment

.

**Cana** est désormais en couple.

**Cana** est désormais célibataire.

**Cana** a mis en statut « c'est compliqué »

**Cana** est désormais fiancée

**Gildarts** : pardon ?

**Cana** est désormais célibataire

Voir les 73 autres notifications

**Lucy** : avec ta vie sentimentale Cana, on pourrait écrire un roman.

**Levy** aime.

**Cana** : tu veux que je te la raconte ? J'en profiterai pour te donner des conseils pour ton futur premier petit copain.

**Levy**, **Mirajane**, **Erza** et 15 personnes aiment.

.

**Yuna** est désormais en couple.

**Minerva**, **Yukino**, **Mirajane** et 20 personnes aiment.

**Sting** : qui est l'enfoiré que je dois exploser ?

**Yuna** : poisson d'avril oni-chan !

**Lector** : RIP Yuna

**Minerva** aime

.

**Yuna** a posté de nouvelles photos dans l'album photo : « Lector déguisé »

**Yukino** aime.

**Minerva** : kawai ! T'as mis une petite robe trop mimi à Lector ! Et avec le petit chapeau et le petit sac !

**Sting** : Yuna, Lector n'est PAS ta peluche !

**Yuna** : non c'est la tienne !

**Lector** : je ne suis pas une peluche !

**Sting** : va crever Yuna.

.

**Minerva** a validé le lien de parenté « père/fille » avec **Gemma de Sabertooth**

**Sting** : d'ailleurs vous ne vous ressemblez pas tant que ça Minerva….

**Minerva** : tu sais Sting, quand mon pôpa était plus jeune (= jadis = y'a un certain temps = oui ça fait un bail), il avait des cheveux foncés comme les miens. Depuis ça a un peu changé…

**Rufus**, **Yuna**, **Yukino** et 5 personnes aiment.

**Minerva** : bien entendu, à son époque, comme ça n'existait pas les teintures, je doute qu'il en fasse une (Yuna ! offre-moi l'asile !)

**Sting** : crève !

**Yuna** : *assomme son frère* vient !

.

**Lector** : j'aime regarder Sting-kun et Yuna se bagarrer pour le dernier yaourt dans le frigo…

**Sting** : j'aime refaire la déco avec les tripes des exceeds trop bavards…

**Yuna** aime.

**Minerva** : psychopathes !

**Yuna **et** Sting **aiment.

.

**Yuna** est désormais mariée à **Rogue**

Les filles de Sabertooth et Fairy Tail aiment.

**Yukino** : quand ? Je savais même pas que vous étiez amoureux !

**Lector** : quelqu'un peut expliquer à Sting-kun que Yuna s'est faite hacker son compte FB et que ça ne sert à rien d'aller massacrer Rogue ?

**Minerva** : tu ne peux pas y aller toi-même ?

**Lector** : la flemme !

**Minerva** : les animaux ressemblent à leur propriétaire de toute façon…

**Rufus** et **Orga** aiment.

**Orga** : donc quand on voit Frosch, Rogue…

**Minerva** aime.

**Sting** : au lieu de délirez, expliquez-moi pourquoi elle ne corrige pas ?

**Minerva** : pour te faire chier ?

**Sting** : c'est réussi.

**Yuna** : j'ai été à bonne école.

**Sting** aime.

.

**Yuna** : oni-chan ?

**Sting** : oui Yuna ?

**Yuna** : je m'ennuie

**Sting** : tu m'emmerdes !

**Yuna** : je t'aime aussi.

**Lector** : et c'est toujours comme ça… Personne ne veut m'adopter ?

.

FB de Rogue

**Yuna** vous a envoyé un poke

**Sting** vous a envoyé un poke

**Yuna** vous a envoyé 10 pokes [je sais, en théorie, c'est pas possible mais bon...]

**Sting** vous a envoyé 15 pokes

**Minerva** a posté sur votre mur : ça va, Sting et Yuna ne te font pas trop chier ? Ils sont doués quand même, tomber malades en même temps… j'espère qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas trop…

.

**Minerva** a posté dans l'album photo : pyjama partie à Saber' entre filles

**Sting** : toi et ta robe de chambre…

**Gemma** : c'est quoi cette horreur ?

**Minerva** : ma vieille robe de chambre, super confortable. Mais si tu ne l'aimes pas mon petit pôpa, je peux toujours me balader sans… Je ne porte rien en dessous.

**Rufus** : Minerva win par forfait du maitre. Respect.

**Yuna**, **Yukino **et tous les membres de Sabertooth aiment

**Minerva** : si vous êtes sages les petits n'enfants, je vous apprendrais à toujours avoir le dernier mot

**Yuna** aime

.

**Erza **aime « fraisiers »

**Mirajane** : sans surprise…

**Jellal** aime **Erza**

**Mirajane **: sans surprise…

* * *

><p>Voilà, Fairy Tail, c'est aussi le bordel sur Facebook. J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une...<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre !


	61. 10 choses à savoir sur le StingXRogue

Me voici de retour avec 10 choses sur Sting et Rogue ! Attention, yaoi ! Si ça ne vous plait pas, ne vous plaignez pas, vous avec été prévenus ! Mais avant, petite réponse aux reviews :

Line : non hélas mais peut être encore après ?

m : siiiiiiiii !

Loupiote : moi aussi, étrangement

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>10 choses sur Sting et Rogue :<p>

1) Non, Rogue n'est pas maniaque. Il aime juste que tout soit rangé à sa place.

2) Sting a la fâcheuse manie de se promener à poil quand il sort de la douche. Rogue a donc été obligé de mettre des rideaux aux fenêtres. Mauvaise idée. Maintenant, Sting n'attend plus de sortir de la douche pour être en tenue d'Adam.

3) Il y a une chose qui fera toujours rire Sting. C'est de taper une phrase sur l'ordinateur avec le nom de Rogue dessus et de voir l'ordinateur faire remarquer que « Rogue » est un mot féminin.

4) Un jour, Sting a menacé de bifler Fro si elle continuait de le suivre pour qu'il mette au moins un caleçon. Rogue a menacé de le castrer en guise de réponse.

5) Minerva cherche un appartement en dehors de Sabertooth. Elle en avait trouvé un bien près de chez les Twin Dragons. Elle a tenu une semaine avant de reprendre son ancienne chambre.

6) Gemma a bien essayé de discipliner un peu Sting. Mais quand il l'a vu passer une fois à poil dans le couloir en pleine bataille de polochon, il a préféré jeter l'éponge. Et depuis, il admire Rogue de rester si stoïque.

7) Si Rogue a besoin d'une chambre à part, c'est pour pouvoir éclater de rire quand Sting fait une énorme connerie et garder en sécurité toutes les photos et vidéos compromettantes du blond.

8) Chez les dragons, il y a toujours, toujours, un dominant et un dominé. Les gens voient souvent Sting comme le dominant mais vu la vitesse à laquelle il s'active quand Rogue l'engueule de ne pas avoir fait le ménage, on peut se poser des questions.

9) Ils sont une grande famille, selon Sting. Il y a Fro et Lector, les enfants, lui le papa et Rogue la ma… Et Rogue qui sort son katana.

10) Mais non ils ne sont pas capables de cohabiter ensembles. La preuve, l'appartement est toujours en un morceau. Y'a juste quelques petites choses qui volent de temps en temps.

* * *

><p>Pour le trois, elle est vraie. A chaque fois que j'écris Rogue sur mon traitement de texte, mon ordi me précise gentiment à chaque fois, que l'adjectif qui le concerne devrait être au féminin et non au masculin. Parce que oui, à la base, Rogue en français c'est un adjectif féminin (assez péjoratif quand même). Donc bon, je préfère rigoler que hurler. Bref.<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande ?


	62. Malédiction

Non je sais, nous ne sommes pas lundi. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Aeliheart974 ! Donc voici mon petit cadeau pour elle (et aussi peut être un peu pour vous. Réponse aux reviews anonymes demain ! En attendant popo, bon anniversaire et savoure bien ! Le texte est sans doute un peu plus mature que d'habitude mais vous allez avoir des détails sur la vie sexuelle de Rogue chères fangirls ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Yukino étouffa de son mieux son cri quand elle atteignit le septième ciel. Rogue se laissa tomber sur le matelas à côté d'elle, silencieux. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger avant de rouler hors du lit, de sauter dans ses affaires et d'aller sur le balcon, sans décrocher un mot. Yukino le laissa faire, habituée. Pourtant, une larme roula le long de sa joue. Blessée par sa réaction. Parce qu'il fallait toujours qu'il lui mente ou qu'il la fuie, trop gêné de faire couler ses larmes, même pas accident.<p>

Ce n'était pas sa faute. Rogue ne le faisait pas exprès de la blesser. Ce n'était pas sa faute si les dragons d'ombres avaient le cœur gelé. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était né empathe et que sa magie était incompatible avec ça. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait besoin que quelqu'un l'aide à extérioriser tout ça. Ce n'était toujours pas sa faute si l'unique moyen de calmer sa douleur était le sexe. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas coucher avec n'importe qui. Une femme qui simulait et ne l'aimait pas ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Yukino était une femme, elle l'aimait d'amour et ça ne la dérangeait pas de partager son lit avec lui de temps à autre. Ca ne la gênait pas de le voir arriver certains soirs sans prévenir pour une simple étreinte. Rogue la traitait bien. Mieux que de nombreux garçons ne l'auraient fait à sa place. Il faisait attention à ne pas la blesser avec sa force. Elle avait bien vu son regard quand il lui laissait des bleus sans faire exprès. Il regrettait. Ca et aussi le fait qu'il lui semblait voler sa liberté. Il l'enchainait à lui, égoïstement, pour oublier un temps toute la souffrance qu'il supportait. Parce qu'il s'y arrivait à supporter la douleur des autres, il se mettait à culpabiliser dès qu'il partageait un peu de la sienne avec quelqu'un. Ce qu'il faisait à Yukino était pour lui intolérable et malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une autre solution. D'où ses instants d'absence et de déprime.

D'accord, il ne venait pas toujours pour le sexe. Parfois, il l'emmenait quelqu'un part, un peu comme un vrai couple. Parfois, il avait juste besoin que quelqu'un l'écoute. Une ou deux fois, il avait même pleuré. Des larmes amères au gout de désespoir. Parce que Rogue était fragile, malgré tout. Plus que n'importe qui. Sabertooth le blessait avec sa cruauté mais il n'avait pas le cœur à abandonner tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient et qui avaient besoin qu'il les aide, à sa façon.

On cherchait son aide mais on refusait de la lui accorder. Quelle ironie.

Il faisait froid dehors. Yukino grelotta tandis qu'un vent glacé pénétrait dans la pièce. Elle attira les couvertures à elle et se réfugia dedans. Rogue restait dehors, debout dans le froid. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il ait fermé sa chemise. Il allait attraper froid. Quel crétin.

Yukino s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures et se traina jusqu'au balcon. Le sol était glacial sous ses pieds nus.

-Rogue. Tu vas attraper froid. Vient.

Il ne répondit pas et réagit encore moins. La constellationniste soupira et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle éleva très légèrement la voix. Il n'y avait que ça pour le secouer quand il était dans cet état là. Il avait beau se fermer comme une huitre quand il se sentait vraiment mal, elle avait appris à forcer sa carapace. Parce qu'il aurait préféré se noyer dans ses mauvaises pensées que de l'avouer à quelqu'un si on ne le forçait pas. C'était bien l'une des seules choses que l'on pouvait faire pour l'aider. Le faire parler.

-Rogue. Rentrons.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, l'air perdu. Puis il nota qu'elle était enveloppée dans les couvertures qu'ils avaient arrachées quelques heures plus tôt. Il la souleva.

-Je vais bien, prétendit-il.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou sans chercher à protester. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle avait compris que parler était parfois inutile. Rogue avait surtout besoin d'une présence amicale. Quelqu'un sur qui veiller et qui en retour pourrait l'aider à porter un fardeau trop lourd sur ses épaules. D'une amie en somme.

-Tu es glacé, fit-elle pourtant remarquer quand il la posa sur le lit défait. Tu vas attraper la mort.

Il se contenta de s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit et de réchauffer ses mains. Elle soupira, se dégagea doucement et ouvrit les couvertures pour l'attirer dedans. Sa peau était froide. Il se laissa aller contre elle tandis qu'elle le berçait doucement. Quelque chose le préoccupait. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

-Yuna ne sera pas contente si tu tombes malade.

Il se raidit subitement. Yukino glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit. Elle savait que c'était toujours difficile pour lui de parler de ça. Qu'il était mal à l'aise de le dire devant elle. Mais elle comprenait. Elle savait que c'était gênant pour lui de reconnaitre auprès d'elle. Yuna, la sœur de son coéquipier, la meilleure amie de son amante grandissait et devenait une très belle jeune femme, pleine de vie et de charmes. Elle ne laissait pas Rogue insensible. Et l'inverse devenait de plus en plus évident.

-Rogue. Tu as le droit de tomber amoureux tu sais ?

Il encercla sa taille dans ses bras tandis qu'il se réfugiait dans l'éteinte de Yukino. Elle étouffa un frisson parce que sa peau était vraiment glacée. Ne pas le repousser ou faire quoi que ce soit qu'il pourrait prendre comme tel. Elle devenait forte à ce jeu. Aussi resta-t-elle droite et calme pour ne pas le faire fuir.

-Je ne veux pas t'abandonner.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna une pichenette entre les deux yeux. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle s'était mise à faire ça récemment et il détestait ça. Il lui attrapa les mains pour l'empêcher de recommencer.

-Yuna ne sera pas adulte avant encore quelques années. Et je sais que même avec Yuna, tu ne me laisseras pas seule.

Il soupira et elle le sentit se tendre un peu plus. Elle inclina la tête et déposa un baiser aussi doux que possible sur ses lèvres. Il soupira de nouveau. Ils restèrent là un instant avant que Rogue ne bouge à nouveau. Il se redressa et effleura du bout des doigts un de ses seins. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte-fenêtre ouverte et frissonna. Rogue suivit son regard et se leva pour aller la fermer. Elle en profita pour admirer discrètement son corps délicieusement musclé et étouffa un sourire. Elle ne serait peut être jamais à la première place dans le cœur de Rogue mais il l'aimait plus que certains hommes n'aimaient la femme de leur vie. Et il ne prenait jamais rien sans demander, même implicitement.

Yukino attendit que Rogue se retourne pour faire glisser les couvertures et se dévoiler totalement nue.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça.

-Faire quoi ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire enjôleur. Peut être mais elle aimait le séduire et voir cette étincelle de désir dans son regard habituellement inexpressif. Un frisson la saisit mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température. Rogue prenait peut être soin des autres sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, mais il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il le croyait. Il avait des amis pour veiller sur lui. Il l'avait elle et jamais, se jura-t-elle, jamais elle ne le laisserait tomber.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Ce texte a été écrit sur un coup de tête il y a un certain temps alors dites merci à Aeliheart974 et souhaitez-lui un bon anniversaire pour la peine !<p> 


	63. Dettes

Et voici la suite ! Très courte je vous l'accorde mais vous avez eu un petit OS à lire hier. Un petit truc sur Minerva et Gemma, un peu humoristique. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En attendant, une petite réponse aux reviews :

Loupiote: tu profites de la vision de Sting à poil ? :p

SilverandRogue : et oui, c'est une seule et même personne ^^ (non ne va pas te pendre !) à mon avis, les drabbles sont quand même plus drôles que la fic. enfin, je pense.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Minerva fulminait. Pire, elle allait commettre un meurtre. Oh oui ! Elle en avait besoin pour passer ses nerfs. Surtout après avoir trouvé ça. Dans le bureau de son père. Oh non, ce n'était pas un magazine cochon, eux il les planquait dans sa bibliothèque entre des revues plus banales. Non, cette fois, elle était tombée sur les finances de la guilde. Les vraies. Et ça faisait mal.<p>

Sabertooth, la guilde n°1 de Fiore, la plus en vogue, la plus tape à l'œil, celle qui demandait le plus d'argent à ses membres était endettée. Impossible d'être plus dans le rouge. Plus rouge que rouge. On avoisinait le PIB annuel d'un petit pays très gourmand. Comment c'était possible, Minerva n'en savait rien. Elle avait vu la très longue liste de dépenses et d'emprunts. A la vingtième ligne, elle avait craqué et avait regardé la somme finale. Ca faisait mal. Très mal. Elle était passée du blanc au rouge en voyant tous ces chiffres. Après, elle avait affronté la liste. C'était assez simple en fait. Son père était incapable de gérer les finances. Il avait bouffé tout l'argent de la guilde et pour avoir de quoi continuer à dépenser, il avait emprunté. Et au lieu d'utiliser cet argent de manière intelligente, il avait à nouveau tout gaspillé. Et donc, pour rembourser, il avait emprunté, claqué l'argent au lieu de rembourser. Ca se reproduisait sans arrêt. Maintenant, les créanciers semblaient furieux et réclamaient leurs sous.

La fille du maitre se mit à grincer des dents. Elle se promit de faire un cours d'économie à son père manu militari. D'ailleurs ça tombait bien, il venait de rentrer. Elle le fusilla du regard et il recula, comme un agneau face à un loup affamé. Pas fou le vieux.

-Toi, grogna-t-elle à l'intention de son père. Je te jure que je vais te faire la peau dès que je t'aurais fait bouffer toutes les dettes que tu nous as foutues !

* * *

><p>Non, Gemma ne va pas mourir. Ce serait trop facile. En attendant :<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/suggestion de mort atroce ?


	64. bug

Et voici un petit nouveau ! Un LaLi parce que j'adore ce couple et que ça faisait longtemps. C'est un petit UA (Univers Alternatif). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Mais avant tout, une petite réponse aux reviews :

Loupiote : ouais, c'est tout à fait ça son idée. en tout cas, c'est dans ce genre là

Line : c'est vraiment spécifique ^^' je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Lisanna adressa un regard furieux à son ordinateur. Encore et toujours le même message d'erreur. Ca sentait pas bon… Oh non ! Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas choppé un de ces horribles virus informatiques. Sa sœur en avait eu un le mois dernier et ça avait été la galère. Pareil pour son frère l'an dernier. Alors si ça pouvait être une fausse alerte… Surtout que tous ses codes se trouvaient sur cet ordinateur. Plus des photos qu'elle n'avait pas encore mises sur un CD, une clé USB ou un disque dur externe. Bon, les musiques aussi ça lui aurait fait mal au cœur mais pas autant que les photos. Alors peut être qu'en redémarrant l'ordi… Non, ça elle avait déjà essayé. En fait, elle avait fait le tour de tous ses (quelques) trucs. Son ordi avait un souci. Lisanna allait finir par demander une carte de fidélité chez l'informaticien. Parce qu'entre elle, sa sœur et son frère…<p>

Ok. Et balancer l'ordi par la fenêtre ? Ca le faisait marcher ? Non ? Dommage. Au moins, ça l'aurait défoulée. Mais bordel, pourquoi qu'elle n'avait pas fait de sauvegarde de ses photos avant ? Quelle idiote ! Il y avait tellement de photos dessus… Et elle y tenait…

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu regardes cet ordi avec autant de désespoir ?

Lisanna leva la tête de son écran. Bras croisés et appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Laxus la regardait sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Bien, on allait éviter les crises de nerfs devant son petit ami. On inspire… On expire.

-Je crois bien que mon ordi a choppé un virus.

Le blond fixa un instant l'albinos au bord de la crise puis sa machine.

-Et tu n'as fait aucune sauvegarde je suppose ?

Lisanna cacha son visage dans ses mains pour éviter de pleurer. Ce n'était rien de concret. Pas la peine de se mettre dans tous ses états. Personne n'allait mourir pour quelques photos. La prochaine fois, elle ferait plus attention. On en faisait avoir une fois, pas deux.

Laxus soupira et elle le regarda de nouveau. Il se décolla du mur.

-Ok. Laisse-moi regarder.

L'espoir brillait de nouveau. Laxus s'y connaissait en technologie, assez pour que Lisanna le laisse bidouiller sa machine. Aussi dégagea-t-elle de la chaise à roulettes qu'elle utilisait pour la laisser à son petit-ami. Elle le regarda ouvrir des fichiers dont la jeune fille ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, au cœur de la machine, taper des codes sans queue ni tête et autres petites choses bizarres. Mais au bout de dix minutes de magouilles, le message d'erreur disparu. Ainsi que plusieurs fichiers qui n'avaient rien à faire dans un ordinateur portable. C'était fou ce que les virus pouvaient se cacher loin dans le système.

-Voilà ma belle. Ca doit être bon. Vérifie qu'il ne te manque rien.

Lisanna sauta sur l'appareil et inspecta ses précieuses photos. Il n'en manquait pas une seule. Ni de la fête de fin d'année, ni de l'anniversaire surprise organisée pour elle par ses amies avec la complicité de Laxus. Aucune photo de son cher et tendre qu'elle avait eut tellement de mal à avoir ne manquait. Folle de joie, Lisanna sauta au cou de Laxus. Comme il se trouvait encore sur la chaise à roulettes, ils glissèrent en arrière. Heureusement pour Lisanna, son petit-ami avait de très bons réflexes. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe de la chaise.

-Ca va ?

-Oui ! Merci ! Je ne sais absolument pas comment tu as fait mais tu es un génie !

Au sourire en coin de son amant, elle devina qu'il hésitait entre laisser passer et la faire payer en nature. Ce n'était pas comme si le second point dérangeait Lisanna…

* * *

><p>Si t'es fière de ton copain informaticien tape dans tes mains<p>

*tape dans ses mains avec Lisanna*

Si t'es fière de ton copain informaticien tape dans tes mains

*tape dans ses mains avec Lisanna*

Si t'es fière de ton copain informaticien, si t'es fière de ton copain informaticien...

*esquive les tomates pour avoir chanté faux*

Bref, c'est toujours pratique de connaitre une personne qui s'y connait en informatique. Sinon...

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	65. Bruit

*reviens de la chasse aux oeufs*

mais non je ne vous ai pas oublié ! enfin ! j'essayais juste d'attraper les cloches pour leur piquer leur chocolat ! bref, joyeuses pâques et bon 1er avril ! aujourd'hui nous avons au menu... un Sting qui fait une crise de nerf et du bricolage. comment ? la suite ? ben réponse aux reviews :

Loupiote : ouais, c'est un héros !

Line : c'est original ^^ je vais voir ce que je peux faire alors

* * *

><p>Sting ouvrit un œil en entendant un <em>bruit<em> qu'il détestait. Et encore plus quand ce fameux _bruit_ le tirait de sa grasse matinée. Qu'on se le dise. Pour lui, la grasse matinée était sacrée. Qu'il ne puisse pas la pratiquer très souvent en rajoutait à son côté sacré. Alors celui ou celle qui osait briser ça… Il avait pourtant assez gueulé dans l'immeuble pour faire comprendre qu'il y avait un dragon slayer, qu'il détestait ce _bruit_ en particulier et que son ouïe était assez développée pour qu'il l'entende à l'autre bout de l'immeuble. La prochaine fois qu'il l'entendait, il balançait plusieurs rugissements sur celui qui faisait ce bruit. Avis aux amateurs.

Et voilà que quelqu'un osait écouter ça chez lui ! Certains appelaient ça musique. Pour un dragon slayer aux oreilles sensibles, c'était un raffut pas possible cette « musique moderne. » Pire, c'était à la mode ! Et ça lui bouffait sa grasse matinée !

Le blond jaillit hors du lit et ouvrit d'un coup la porte de sa chambre. Rogue passait la tête par l'entrebâille de sa propre chambre. Ca venait de la salle de bains. Le dragon blanc siffla entre ses dents et alla tambouriner à la porte de la salle de bains. Tant pis si les voisins se plaignaient encore.

-Yuna ! Bordel de merde ! Eteint ça !

Y'avait qu'elle pour faire ça. Il n'était _que_ huit heures et demie ! Il était d'accord pour comprendre que sa petite sœur aimait trainer dans la salle de bains. Que c'était typiquement féminin et tout ça. Mais _ça_… Alors là non ! Sa petite sœur ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir ! Pas ce matin et pas avec ce bruit infernal !

Rogue rassemblait déjà ses affaires pour se barrer on savait encore où. Lâcheur ! Lui n'abandonnerait pas !

-Lector ?

-Sting-kun ?

-File-moi la caisse à outils. J'ai une porte à démonter !

* * *

><p>Alors Sting, vaincra, vaincra pas ? décidément ces dragons slayers ont un mauvais caractère ! ils se supportent eux-mêmes au moins ?<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	66. Violet

Me revoici ! Avec un petit texte sur Minerva et Gemma. Il est question de symbole, sachez que tout est une question d'interprétation et que je me base sur le symbole du violet dans le sens large. Et pourquoi cette couleur ? Parce que dans l'anime, quand on voit Sabertooth, comme de la vigne pousse sur les murs de la guilde (je crois que c'est du raisin) les murs ont une teinte violette (je cherche encore la logique). Donc voilà, je passe aux réponses aux reviews :

Loupiote : c'est vrai mais d'un autre côté, c'est lui qui risque de devoir tout réparer après !

white liliy : c'est possible ^^ les paris sont ouverts et donnent l'avantage à Yuna de peu.

Guest : on verra bien ^^

La scène se passe avant le début du tournoi magique. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Violet. Minerva observa le bureau de son père en gloussant in petto. La nouvelle déco de son bureau, et de l'ensemble de la guilde, était le violet. Pas qu'elle déteste le violet. Simplement, elle préférait le bleu. Le bleu signifiait la sagesse et la sérénité. Et de sérénité, elle en avait bien besoin parfois dans cette guilde de fous. Il représentait aussi la vérité et vu les histoires qu'elle entendait parfois, ça pouvait toujours servir. De plus, il apportait, à petite dose, un peu de fraicheur qui lui permettait de supporter l'étouffante pression de la guilde. Même s'il signifiait aussi le rêve et la mélancolie. Celle qui l'habitait parfois quand elle songeait à sa mère disparue sans laisser de traces du jour au lendemain ou quand elle songeait à ce que la magie lui avait volé. Dans ces moments-là, elle devenait presque une vraie mamie.<p>

D'ailleurs, pendant qu'elle y pensait… Note à elle-même : frapper Sting pour s'être moqué de ses travaux de couture et de tricot et payer Lector et Yuna en bonbons pour qu'ils lui en fassent baver.

Mains derrière le dos, Minerva se tenait le poignet gauche tout en observant la nouvelle déco. Oui, elle préférait décidément le bleu au violet. Et est-ce que son père, le maitre de la guilde, savait ce qui signifiait le violet ? Mis à part le fait qu'on aimait ou que l'on détestait sans juste milieu ? Le rêve à nouveau et la douceur. La couleur parfaite pour ceux qui aimaient la méditation et ceux qui étaient plus spirituels que matériels. Sans oublier sa capacité de calmer les gens. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point on en avait besoin ici.

Mais le plus drôle dans tout ça était que si on allait plus loin dans sa symbolique, le violet représentait la frustration sexuelle. Et vu les tenues courtes des femmes par ici ainsi que les amoureux, son père devait vraiment en être victime.

* * *

><p>Minerva, se moquer de son père ? Noooooooooon ! Jamais ! Mais d'où sortez-vous cette idée ?<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	67. Protège-les

Et voici la suite ! Un long OS que j'ai écrit un peu sur un coup de tête. Sur Sabertooth (j'aime écrire sur cette guilde, je n'y peux rien !). Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic _Et Sabertooth alors ? _il s'agit d'un semi UA. Soit ce qui aurait pu se passer dans ma fic si je n'avais pas cessé de suivre le manga pour l'écrire. Pour ceux qui ne suivent pas, en gros, j'imagine le futur dont il est mention dans les scans (le futur où les dragons dominent le monde etc.) Attention, c'est assez triste, je l'ai testé sur plusieurs personnes et les actions des fabriques de mouchoirs ont augmenté. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Petite réponse aux reviews avant :

kagami : tu crois ?

Loupiote : mais non ne t'en fais pas ! ;) ça ne veut pas forcément dire ça !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Mort. Mort. Mort. Où que son regard se pose, Rogue voyait des morts. Des cadavres dans des états variés, plus ou moins décomposés. Cela faisait sept ans qu'il avait appris à faire avec. Il fermait sans arrêt son empathie et essayait de rester en vie. Et pourtant, il aurait aimé s'écrouler et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais il n'en n'avait pas le temps. Il devait survivre. Et malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas aider les autres, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Il avait bien assez de mal à trouver de quoi nourrir Frosch, Yuna et Lector, même avec l'aide de Sting. Au début, ils auraient pu. Au début, il était un peu moins compliqué que maintenant de trouver de quoi manger. Et puis, les autres étaient là pour les aider. Minerva, Rufus, Orga, Yukino… Morts, eux aussi. Yukino avait tenté de détourner l'attention d'un dragon pour qu'on puisse voler ses provisions. Ainsi était morte une étoile. Rufus s'était blessé à la jambe et par manque de soins, sa blessure s'était infectée. Il avait fini, dans un rare moment de lucidité, par demander à ce qu'on l'achève. Il ne supportait pas de savoir qu'il ralentissait la progression des autres et que de ce fait, il les mettait en danger. Ainsi c'était éteint le barde. Pour Orga, ça avait un peu plus long et un peu plus pervers. Il était sans arrêt sur le qui-vive, sur les nerfs, prêt à bondir au moindre petit bruit. Si bien qu'il avait cessé de dormir la nuit de manière suffisante, s'affaiblissant petit à petit. Jusqu'au jour où il n'avait plus pu se réveiller. Ainsi s'était reposé le guerrier. Pour Minerva… Cela remontait à quelques jours à peine. Alors qu'ils fuyaient un dragon, elle s'était retrouvée coincée par des pierres. Elles lui étaient tombées dessus. Elle leur avait crié de s'en aller tandis que le monstre approchait. Ils avaient obéit, trainant Sting qui refusait de la laisser. Ils avaient seulement entendu son cri de guerre inutile et le rugissement du monstre. Et maintenant…<p>

Rogue serra sa main de toutes ses forces, comme s'il essayait de la broyer. Maintenant, c'était peut-être Sting qui allait les quitter. Le serment de sang qu'il avait passé avec son ami des années auparavant, si peu de temps avant que tout ne bascule ne cessait de se rappeler à lui. Et avec angoisse, il se souvenait du regard lointain de Sting depuis que sa compagne était morte. Elle avait emmené une partie de son âme avec elle. Depuis, Sting ne restait avec eux que parce qu'il devait protéger Yuna et Lector. Mais il se perdait dans ses pensées, de plus en plus distant.

Et leur serment de sang s'était réveillé. Si l'un d'eux venait à disparaitre, l'autre devrait s'occuper des protégés de son ami.

-Sting, dis-moi que c'est une fausse alerte !

Il se faufila au milieu des ruines. Il n'y avait pas de dragons dans les parages, pour une fois. Aussi se risqua-t-il quelques fois à découvert pendant de longues minutes pour gagner du temps. Il arriva à bout de souffle devant leur abri pour la nuit. Il s'était séparé ce matin des autres, chacun allant à la recherche de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Armes, vêtements, nourriture. En général, Sting et Rogue partaient chacun dans leur coin. Yuna allait soit avec l'un, soit avec l'autre ou les exceeds l'accompagnaient quand elle allait seule. A l'odeur, il devina que les autres étaient rentrés. Tous. Et l'odeur du sang de Sting lui donna un frisson. Non. Non ! Il avait vu déjà assez de morts ! Pas son frère d'armes ! Pas Sting !

Il déboucha dans une pièce sombre et basse de plafond. Sting était allongé par terre un peu plus loin, Yuna, Frosch et Lector penchés sur lui. L'odeur du sang se fit plus présente. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas ça qui le figea. Ce fut Yuna et ses joues barbouillées de larmes. Yuna qui n'avait pas pleuré depuis sept ans. Elle avait versé une larme quand l'enfer s'était installé, brisant son existence douillette. Et ce fut terminé. Ensuite, elle n'avait plus eu, ou pris, le temps pour cela. Quand les autres étaient morts, elle était restée stoïque, les yeux humides mais pas larmoyants parce qu'il y avait trop à faire pour se laisser aller. Ils devaient survivre ou les autres seraient morts pour rien. Pendant un instant, Rogue eut en face de lui la petite fille qu'elle était encore, sept ans auparavant. Celle souriante et pleine de vie bien que trop mature pour son âge. Pourtant, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Yuna actuelle. La Yuna actuelle était certes optimiste, souriante et toujours de bonne humeur, elle était plus dure. Fini les jolies rondeurs de l'innocence. Désormais, son corps était musclé et toute sa petite graisse d'enfance avait fondue. Malgré les privatisations, elle avait grandi au point d'être presque aussi grande que son frère. Elle avait aussi quelques petites cicatrices à cause de leur vie mais Rogue trouvait un certain charme à celle qui courait sous son œil. Et de toute façon, les cicatrices étaient leur lot à tous.

Elle baissa la tête, cachant ses larmes. Ses cheveux roux trop longs avaient été attachés le matin en une longue tresse. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir. Ils tombaient désormais dans son dos en un triste souvenir de leur magnifique éclat roux. Oui, ils étaient splendides autrefois, quand ils se voyaient mieux entretenus.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rogue à voix basse en s'approchant de ses amis.

Yuna avait glissé une main dans celle de son frère. Une tâche rouge s'élargissait sous son tee-shirt sale, autrefois bleu. Rogue n'avait pas besoin d'un odorat très performant pour sentir l'odeur de viscères perforées. Sting n'en n'avait plus que pour peu de temps.

-J'ai fait le con, répondit le mourant en ouvrant faiblement les yeux dont les yeux bleus ressortaient de manière incroyable dans ce visage plein de poussière. Une saloperie de dragon. Je l'ai buté.

Lector et Frosch pleuraient en silence. On entendait que leurs petits reniflements et hoquets. Yuna était totalement silencieuse, ses armes posées à côté d'elle. Rogue chassa une mèche de cheveux trop longue de son visage et posa un genou à côté de son ami. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait toujours été admiratif des yeux bleus uniques du frère et de la sœur. Aujourd'hui encore, même avec presque vitreux, Rogue les trouvait magnifiques.

-Sting…

-Ravale tes engueulades, je vais crever parce que je suis un crétin.

Il soupira. Rogue nota qu'il gardait son autre main fermée, comme s'il tenait quelque chose de précieux. C'était peut-être le cas le connaissant. Qu'avait-il encore bien pu trouver pour que même la mort ne puisse le convaincre de lâcher prise.

-J'ai un service à te demander. Un ultime service.

Rogue ouvrit sa main pour lui montrer la marque que la magie y imprimait pour le moment. Sting se mit à rire comme si on venait de lui raconter une bonne blague.

-Ouais je sais que tu vas t'occuper d'eux. Yuna est presque autonome mais pas encore totalement. On dirait que tu aimes être l'ombre des Eucliffe. Nan, je veux te donner un truc avant de passer de l'autre côté.

Yuna eut un hoquet et serra plus fort la main de son frère. Rogue l'avait presque oublié. Elle baissa de nouveau la tête en pleurant tandis que Sting ouvrait la main. Une draconite. Ce type avait buté un dragon et récupéré sa draconite. La pierre magique des dragons. Celle qu'on trouvait derrière leur tête et qu'on ne pouvait pas récupérer si facilement. Quiconque la récupérait se voyait octroyer les pouvoirs du dragon. Sting et Rogue en avaient récupéré quelques-unes ces dernières années mais à cause des bouleversements subits par la magie, certaines fonctionnaient mal, voire pas du tout.

-Cadeau de la maison.

-Elle ne marche que sur celui qui a tué le dragon. La donner affaibli son pouvoir.

La main de Sting retomba. Il fit une grimace.

-Tu fais chier Rogue, sérieux. J'en ai pour des heures. C'est affreux, j'ai l'impression que mon bide est dans les courants d'air. J'ai froid…

-Je vais chercher une couverture, annonça Yuna.

-Nan, elles sont assez crades comme ça. Laisse tomber ? Et je n'ai pas demandé mon service à Rogue.

Ce dernier se doutait bien de ce que le blond allait lui demander. L'achever. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'offrir le luxe d'attendre indéfiniment. S'ils restaient trop longtemps sur place, ils n'auraient pas assez de nourriture et on pouvait les trouver. Il les mettrait en danger par égoïsme et malgré tous ses défauts, Sting n'était pas comme ça. Jamais il ne les mettait en danger.

-Sting je…

-Je ne te demande pas de me couper la gorge comme à Rufus, t'en fais pas. Je voudrais… que tu prennes mes pouvoirs.

-Le choc te tuera. Sting il y a une autre solution j'en suis sûr !

-Oni-chan…

-Ah non ! Si vous chialez tous les deux, mourants ou pas je vous botte le cul ! Rogue, je préfère que ce soit toi qui me tue qu'un autre. Et au moins, mes pouvoirs te serviront. Protège-les Rogue. Tu en auras le pouvoir. Tu auras le pouvoir de tout changer.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils le savaient tous. Mais ce n'était pas facile pour autant.

-Oni-chan… Je t'aime.

Sting eut un sourire. Pendant un instant, malgré la crasse, les blessures, les privations et la mort, il parut en pleine forme.

-Moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur. J'embrasserai les autres pour vous tous. C'est promis.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Rogue aida Sting à partir. Sa main trouva un poignard qui s'enfonça dans le lacryma de son ami, le fissura. Le brun absorba jusqu'à la moindre goutte de magie, en se mordant les lèvres. Lui qui haïssait la simple idée de donner la mort, était en train de tuer son meilleur ami pour du pouvoir. Jusqu'où allait-il tomber ? Il ne voyait pas la fin de sa déchéance.

Ainsi mourut une lumière en paix, laissant les autres dans l'ombre. Yuna se mit à sangloter tandis que les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Rogue. Que dire, quoi faire ? Il finit par se lever quand Yuna se jeta sur la poitrine de son défunt frère pour pleurer toutes les larmes trop longtemps retenues. Il rassembla leurs affaires pendant qu'elle hurlait sa douleur. Elle qui avait toujours était si fusionnelle avec son frère, comme allait-elle pouvoir supporter une si brusque séparation ?

Pourtant, ils devaient partir. L'odeur du cadavre finirait par attirer toutes sortes de charognards. Alors ils récupérèrent des affaires de Sting ce qu'ils pouvaient emmener et partirent après avoir recouvert son corps de pierre pour tenter de le protéger des charognards. Cela découragerait les plus petits seulement. Yuna s'attarda juste un instant, serrant dans ses mains la boucle d'oreille porte-bonheur de son frère.

En silence, ils se mirent en route pour trouver un nouvel abri. Et ils marchèrent, marchèrent, marchèrent. Comme tous les jours depuis sept ans. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans les ruines d'un ancien moulin, Lector et Frosch dormaient déjà. Ils les posèrent dans un coin avec une couverture. Yuna commença à se déshabiller pour aller se laver dans la rivière toute proche. Il la laissa faire. Même si un autre de leurs amis s'était éteint, ils devaient continuer d'avancer.

-Rogue. Tu devrais aussi venir te laver. L'eau est bonne.

Ils étaient au début du crépuscule. Quand les bêtes du jour allaient se reposer et celles de la nuit allaient s'éveiller. C'étaient les heures plus calmes où les survivants pouvaient panser leurs plaies. Ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose.

Aussi Rogue retira-t-il se bottes et ses affaires pour rejoindre Yuna. Ils avaient cessé d'être gênés par la nudité de l'autre. A force de finir blessés, de se faire soigner ou de devoir se changer, ce n'était pas un bain qui allait les mettre mal à l'aise. Au contraire, Yuna l'aida à nettoyer sa longue chevelure à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer et inversement. Et sans comprendre pourquoi, c'était peut-être la détresse, ils s'embrassèrent. Ils ne se sautèrent pas dessus, non. Rogue posa simplement ses lèvres sur celles de Yuna alors qu'elle faisait mine de sortir de l'eau. Il en avait assez. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle était une femme et qu'il se retenait de la toucher de peur que ça dérape. Cette fois, il disait stop. Ils étaient peut-être les derniers humains en vie. Ils n'en savaient rien. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient deux êtres perdus et en deuil, attirés l'un par l'autre et qui avaient besoin à un peu de réconfort. Personne ne les tuerait s'ils allaient un peu sous la couette.

Lector et Frosch ne s'indignèrent pas de les surprendre au matin endormis sous la même couverture. Au contraire, ils s'amusèrent beaucoup à les taquiner comme quoi il était temps ! Après toutes ces années à se tourner autour ! Et bientôt, ils se plaignirent que maintenant, il était impossible de les décoller. Cette proximité leur permettait d'oublier un peu le monde apocalyptique dans lequel ils vivaient désormais.

-On se rapproche de Crocus, finit par dire un jour Yuna.

Elle était à moitié allongée à plat ventre sur Rogue, lui-même sur le dos. Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et ne retira pas le bras qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille. Il continua de faire mine de dormir.

-Rogue.

-Hum ?

-Je viens de te faire une remarque.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ?

Il soupira et bougea un peu, à la recherche d'une place plus confortable. Il fit attention de ne pas écraser Frosch et Lector. Puis il affronta le regard de la rousse.

-J'ai quelque chose à y faire.

Quelque chose dont il avait parlé une fois avec Sting. La raison pour laquelle ils avaient récupéré les draconites. Pour amasser plus de pouvoir. Parce qu'à Crocus, la porte de l'Eclipse tenait encore debout. Avec assez de magie, on pouvait la faire fonctionner et remonter dans le temps. C'était bien à ça qu'elle était prévue à la base non ? Et bien, elle allait pouvoir servir à ce but finalement. Et que les dieux en soient remerciés, Yuna n'insista pas. Il serait obligé de la laisser seule un temps pour cela. Et il ne voulait pas.

-On voit de plus en plus la magie d'oni-chan sur toi.

Une partie de ses cheveux avaient viré au blanc après avoir absorbé la magie de Sting. Il n'avait pas vu le résultat parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de miroir. Il lui faudrait trouver un cours d'eau ou une flaque pour admirer le résultat.

Ils n'échangèrent pas beaucoup d'autres mots jusqu'à arriver à l'ancien palais. Il ne restait pas grand-chose. Yuna regarda les ruines puis pénétra dans l'ancien édifice sans dire un seul mot. Elle avait compris. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et l'aida à l'ouvrir. A travers elle, les constellationnistes disparus utilisèrent ce qu'il restait de leurs contrats pour rouvrir la porte. Les draconites fournirent à la porte la magie qui lui fallait. Malheureusement, la puissance dégagée allait attirer tous les dragons des parages. Rogue hésita. La porte ne pouvait faire passer qu'une personne.

-Yuna je…

-Vas-y. On va se débrouiller tout seuls, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle n'avait pas peur. Au contraire. Elle était sereine. Mieux, elle avait totalement confiance en lui.

-Je sais que tu peux y arriver. Oni-chan avait confiance en toi. J'ai confiance en toi. Je te promets de prendre soin de Lector et de Frosch.

Un rugissement secoua le palais. Les dragons arrivaient. Trop vite. Ils ne pourraient pas fuir. Rogue regarda avec horreur une masse d'écailles détruire les murs restants pour entrer de force.

-Yuna…

-Je t'attendrai. Je te promets de t'attendre, où que tu sois.

Elle lui adressa le plus de ses sourires. Et le poussa violemment à l'intérieur de la porte. Elle le regarda partir avec les exceeds, lui faisait joyeusement au revoir. Tous les trois semblaient se trouver sur le quai d'une gare pour le regarder partir en mission. Ce fut la dernière image qu'il eut d'eux avec un dragon efflanqué aux écailles ternes et vertes dans leur dos. Un dragon sale, trop maigre mais dont la soif de sang était présente dans ses yeux. Rogue tendit la main vers Yuna pour l'attraper, l'entrainer avec lui ailleurs, là où elle serait en sécurité avec Lector et Frosch. Sa main effleura la sienne…

Ensuite, il perdit connaissance. Ce furent les gardes du palais qui le réveillèrent, étonnés de ce drôle de type sale qui venait de passer la porte. Rogue leva les yeux et vit que la princesse se trouvait avec eux. La princesse était morte depuis sept ans. Et alors il comprit qu'il les avait abandonnés. Lector. Frosch. Yuna. Il avait trahi sa promesse. Il l'avait abandonnée seule face à un dragon en colère, sans moyen de se protéger. Elle devait déjà être morte.

_Je t'attendrai. Je te promets de t'attendre, où que tu sois._

Rogue hurla.

-Il s'en est fallu de peu. Mais cette fois, tu ne fermeras pas la porte Lucy Heartfilia.

La lame s'était plantée directement dans son cœur. Rogue la regarda glisser doucement en arrière. Il soupira quand elle fut allongée par terre, sans vie.

-Je n'avais rien contre toi. J'aurais préféré ne pas te tuer. Malheureusement, je n'ai guère le choix.

C'était elle ou des millions de morts. C'était elle ou le feu et le sang. C'était elle ou l'Apocalypse. C'était elle ou la mort de ses amis. C'était elle ou la mort de son amour. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il avait tué une innocence mais cela en valait sans doute la peine.

Il se pencha pour nettoyer sa lame sur les vêtements de la défunte. Autour de lui, on n'osait pas encore bouger. Il entendait vaguement qu'on hurlait. Rogue fronça les sourcils. Sa lame disparaissait. Ses doigts disparaissaient. Il était en train de disparaitre tout doucement, petit à petit. Comme c'était étrange. Etait-ce pour le punir d'avoir fait trop couler le sang ? Les dieux ne perdaient pas de temps.

-En fait, tu as changé le cours du temps. En tuant Lucy, tu l'as empêchée de fermer la porte. Alors les dragons seront en grande partie détruits et le futur tel que nous le connaissons n'aura pas lieu.

Il se retourna. Au fur et à mesure qu'il disparaissait, Yuna lui semblait de plus en plus réelle. Elle lui sourit et son cœur rata un battement tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

-Je… je te croyais morte.

-Et je le suis. Ne t'en veux pas. Je n'ai pas souffert. Ça a été bref. Je n'ai rien senti.

-Mais moi je ne suis pas mort.

-En fait, oui et non. Tu meurs parce que tu n'as plus ta place. Il était presque temps. J'en avais assez de t'attendre.

Il la serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Tremblant, il huma son odeur, soulagé de la revoir. Elle allait bien. Elle était là, à ses côtés, là où elle n'aurait jamais dû cesser de l'être.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée.

-Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi. Viens. Son sourire se fit complice tandis qu'elle l'entrainait à sa suite. Allons rejoindre les autres !

Les cris, les pleurs autour de lui se faisaient de plus en plus lointains tandis qu'une certaine paix l'envahissait. Il aperçut plus loin une lumière blanche, comme au bout d'un tunnel. Alors les légendes disaient vrai ? C'était là qu'on allait quand on mourrait ?

Dès qu'il fut à portée de voix, Sting l'engueula :

-Hé Rogue ! Bouge ton cul ! Y'en a marre de t'attendre !

Celui-là alors ! Même mort, il fallait qu'il l'ouvre !

* * *

><p>*Fait passer les mouchoirs*<p>

Mais quand je vous disais que c'était triste ! Remarque, j'étais belle aussi quand je l'ai écrit. Donc...

Critique/remarque/question/commande/mouchoir/autre /menace de mort ?


	68. Terreur nocturne

Et voici la suite ! Après les choses tristes, les drôles ! Enfin je l'espère. C'est encore sur Sabertooth mais quand j'ai demandé un numéro à une amie de la SPPS pour savoir lequel de mes drabbles j'allais poster, je suis tombée sur celui-là. Donc voici un petit truc drôle pour vous ! Mais avant une petite réponse aux reviews :

Loupiote : merci ^^ toi aussi tu as aidé les mouchoirs à grimper en bourse ?

kagami : il faudrait presque raconter le combat qui suit tiens...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Yuna entra sur la pointe des pieds dans l'appartement. Elle avait passé la journée au commissariat. Des tas de papiers à trier parce qu'une enquête mettait tous les agents sur les nerfs. Si bien qu'il était tard. Son frère et Rogue étaient déjà couchés. Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient eu la bonté de lui laisser un truc à grignoter. Parce que mine de rien, un dragon slayer ça avait un bon appétit. Alors deux… Allez, au moins un yaourt ! S'il n'y en avait plus, elle allait égorger son frère. Même Rogue savait qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à ses yaourts.<p>

Bon, aucune lumière qui filtrait sous la porte de Rogue. Zéro bruit. Et sous la porte de son frère… Oui. Mais bon, il avait une peur panique de l'obscurité. C'était un peu craignos pour un mage aussi populaire. Enfin, chacun ses faiblesses. Donc oui, il y avait de la lumière dans sa chambre même quand il dormait. Rien de plus normal.

La rousse se faufila dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Oh oui ! Un yaourt ! Et de la pizza. Ca, c'était son frère qui avait eu la flemme de cuisiner alors que c'était son tour. Pas croyable. Même Yuna faisait mieux que lui. Bon, elle se retrouvait souvent à faire des pâtes ou des trucs simplistes mais elle au moins, elle faisait des efforts !

Alors, pizza et yaourt. Heureusement qu'elle avait faim ! Voyons… Non, pas la sauce piquante. Ca, c'était pour Rogue. Non merci, Yuna n'avait pas envie de se faire exploser les papilles gustatives. Pas avant de se coucher en tout cas.

Elle posa ses trouvailles sur la table. A table !

-Yuna ? T'es rentrée ?

La lumière de la cuisine s'alluma en même temps qu'il posait la question. Où que son frère aille, il allumait la lumière quand la pièce était trop sombre à son gout parce que môssieur n'aimait pas le noir.

La rousse ouvrit le tiroir des couverts pour trouver une cuillère propre. Ca c'était la dernière. Sting n'avait toujours pas fait la vaisselle. Ca devenait urgent là. Pas croyable, il n'avait qu'une semaine à peine à faire la vaisselle et il n'était pas foutu de le faire ! Il allait l'entendre !

-Yep. T'as pas fait la vaisselle oni-chan.

-Oh ça va hein ! Je la ferrai demain !

-Demain c'est au tour de Rogue de la faire.

-C'est ce que je dis.

Yuna nota un mouvement. Ah ! Rogue sortait de sa chambre. Il avait dû entendre du bruit et venait voir. Sans allumer la lumière du salon et sans faire de bruit. Ooooooh… Intéressant.

-Flemmard !

-Que tu crois.

Sting attrapa la bouteille d'eau qui trainait. Il entreprit de la boire au goulot et n'en laissa qu'un fond. Comme à son habitude, il la reposa.

-Yerk ! commenta sa sœur.

-Petite nature va !

Il fit demi-tour pour aller se recoucher et se retrouva nez à nez avec Rogue qui les avait rejoint sans bruit. Le cri que poussa le blond n'aurait pas fait honte à une fille (blonde à forte poitrine) un peu (beaucoup) naïve et donc la capacité intellectuelle était inversement proportionnel à son tour de poitrine d'un film d'horreur face au grand méchant monstre particulièrement repoussant.

-Putain Rogue ! Tu m'as flanqué les pétoches !

Oh que oui ! C'était vraiment énorme ! Yuna s'appuya à la table tout en rigolant. Son frère allait peut-être lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas le répéter aux autres, en attendant elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal à oublier cette histoire.

Qui aurait cru que le grand Sting Eucliffe pouvait hurler comme une fille ?

* * *

><p>Pour ce qui est du cri d'horreur... Je me suis inspirée de l'épisode 4 de la série abrégée Saint Seiya (très drôle et qui ne demande pas une connaissance du manga d'origine pour comprendre) avec une scène entre Seiya et Deathmask (ou Masquedemort en VF). Allez voir, ça vous donnera une idée du cri de Sting.<p>

Sinon...

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	69. Fantôme

Et voici la suite ! Un petit Hibiki/Cana qui trainait depuis longtemps sur mon ordi, que j'ai (enfin) terminé et que je vous met. Parce que je trouve ce couple très mignon.

Avant tout, j'attire votre attention sur le fait que dedans, je parle vraiment de fantômes et d'une autre chose surnaturelle. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de choses vous voilà prévenus. Libre à vous d'aller lire ou pas mais quoi qu'il en soit, je vous aurais prévenus. Parce que oui, je crois aux fantômes et ce genre de choses (je tire même les cartes quand on me le demande). Donc je vous demande de faire preuve d'un peu d'ouverture d'esprit en lisant les quelques lignes où sont évoqués les fantômes.

Réponses aux reviews :

Kagami : j'adore casser les mythes aussi...

Loupiote : moi aussi j'ai bien rigolé, étrangement

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Hibiki déprimait. Installé sur un muret, à l'écart des autres guildes qui fêtaient la fin du tournoi magique, il broyait du noir. Ca lui arrivait parfois. Depuis la mort de Karen, son aimée, il avait beau essayer de vivre pour elle, parfois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de déprimer. Il avait bien essayé de retrouver quelqu'un mais toutes lui semblaient si… fades par rapport à elle. Pourtant, il connaissait ses défauts aussi bien que ses qualités. Malgré tout… Il manquait quelque chose qui aurait suffit à refaire battre son petit cœur douloureux, de ranimer la flamme qui couvait sous les cendres. Il attendait depuis si longtemps…<p>

-Hé.

C'était une voix douce qui venait de l'interpeler. Hibiki ne sursauta pas. Il avait entendu des pas dans le gravier qui s'approchaient. Il ne se retourna pas. Il voulait être tranquille. Seul avec ses pensées, seul avec son deuil qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Même toutes ces jeunes filles si jolies qui lui tournaient autour n'avaient aucun intérêt pour lui.

Quelqu'un posa une couverture sur ses épaules avec tellement de douceur qu'il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Il le s'en aperçut que quand la couverture se retrouva sur ses bras, protégeant son corps de la nuit glacée. Machinalement, il la referma sur lui pour calmer ses tremblements dus autant à la tristesse qu'au froid. Enveloppé dans ce cocon, il se tourna vers la personne qui était venu troubler sa solitude.

-Bonsoir Cana-san.

-Salut Hibiki ! Tu es fâché ?

Il referma un peu plus les pans de la couverture autour de lui, comme pour se couper un peu plus du monde extérieur, là où il serait seul avec sa douleur. Plus près de Karen. Sa si chère Karen qui brillait plus que ses étoiles.

-Non, répondit-il.

Elle n'eut pas l'air vexée de sa réponse laconique. Il enfouit son nez sous la couverture parce qu'il avait froid à cet endroit-là. Elle sentait bon, remarqua-t-il avec étonnement. Un parfum de femme fleuri, le sirop de grenadine, la crème pour bébé et le feu de bois. C'était agréable.

Cana s'installa à côté de lui en silence. Les mains posées à côté de sa taille sur le muret, la tête penchée en arrière, elle contempla les étoiles qui brillaient dans l'air frais. Plus loin, on entendait les gars beugler une chanson à boire. Dans la région, avaient dit les locaux, l'été il faisait très chaud et les nuits en comparaison étaient glacées. Ils n'avaient pas tort. Sans la couverture de Cana, Hibiki aurait attrapé la mort. Quelle idée que de venir fêter la fin du tournoi et le fait d'avoir survécu à la fin du monde ?

-Tu ne veux pas faire la fête ? finit pas demander la jeune mage.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il laissa sa voix mourir dans l'air frais de la nuit, s'élevant jusqu'aux étoiles. Jusqu'à Karen. Cette nuit était l'une de ses nuits magiques où tout semblait possible. Où la frontière entre les morts et les vivants devenait aussi fine qu'un cheveu, parfois moins. Elle ne disparaitrait totalement qu'à Halloween mais en attendant, ce soir il sentait plus que jamais la présence de cet autre monde. De Karen.

-Est-ce que tu crois aux fantômes Cana-san ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Frémissement. Il sentit que quelque chose dans l'air réagissait à sa question. Quelque chose qui n'était pas du monde des vivants. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Quelque chose qui allait devenir dangereux s'il continuait. Mais continuer quoi ?

-Ce sont des restes dénaturés des vivants. La jeune femme parlait d'une voix claire et tranquille, comme si trop nommer les choses allaient les affaiblir. Ils te collent à la peau parce qu'ils sont attirés par les émotions trop négatives. Et si tu les laisses trop longtemps, ils dévorent ton âme de l'intérieur.

Hibiki fixa ses pieds, comme un enfant pris en faute. Perdu. Il était perdu. Son âme était condamnée. Il l'avait compris depuis qu'il avait demandé à une personne qui s'y connaissait en fantômes quand des phénomènes bizarres s'étaient mis à pourrir son quotidien.

_Hantise. Tu es hanté par un esprit mauvais. Je peux t'en débarrasser si tu le désires mais il reviendra tant que tu n'auras pas fait ton deuil. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il revienne, tu vas devoir faire un long travail sur toi-même._

Il avait demandé à le faire partir une dizaine de fois avant de se résigner. La hantise se nourrissait de lui mais ne le tuerait pas. Elle avait besoin de lui pour exister et interagir sur le plan physique. Et les mages étaient un met de choix. Une énergie plus intéressante pour eux. Alors elle allait se battre pour le garder et revenir jusqu'à ce qu'on la détruise. Mais si on la détruisait, d'autres risquaient de venir. Alors Hibiki s'était dit que tant qu'à faire, autant garder un mal connu. Il s'en moquait bien que des choses changent de place ou que son four s'allume tout seul. Il s'en fichait aussi que les autres ne comprennent pas son problème. Qu'ils pensent qu'il allait finir par être possédé ou quelque chose comme ça. Plus rien n'avait de l'importance pour lui maintenant.

-Tu en as n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton était accusateur. Il se raidit d'instinct, mal à l'aise. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

-C'est la seule chose qui me reste de Karen.

-Karen hein ? Cana-san devenait moqueuse. Tu considères ça comme un semblant de relation avec une morte ? Laisse-moi te donner un conseil : Laisse-la partir. Ce n'est la faute de personne de si elle est morte. Maintenant, il est temps pour elle de reposer en paix.

-Non !

Il se leva d'un bond. La couverture dérangée glissa de ses épaules sans bruit. Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, pleins de défi. Puis Cana ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle contempla de nouveau les étoiles, dans la même position qu'à son arrivée.

-C'est tout ce qui me reste d'elle, bafouilla-t-il, gêné par le silence.

Il se sentait stupide. Il était ridicule de crier sur une femme qu'il connaissait à peine. Il s'était laissé emporter, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Cana-san, je…

-Ça a été dur pour moi aussi quand ma mère est morte.

Elle continuait de fixer les étoiles. Il n'y avait jamais trouvé la moindre beauté. Ce n'étaient que des boules de gaz qui brulaient. Certaines étaient déjà mortes le temps que leur lumière arrive sur Terre. Quel intérêt, vraiment ?

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que sont les étoiles Hibiki ?

-C'est une immense boule de plasma, de gaz si tu préfères, un peu comme le Soleil. Il y a un équilibre entre deux forces et…

-Ça c'est ce que te diras le scientifique, le coupa la jeune femme. Et le poète ?

-Le poète ? répéta-t-il.

Avait-elle bu plus que de raison ? Pourtant il n'avait pas senti d'alcool dans son haleine. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de poète ?

-Oui. Un poète te dira que chaque étoile est une personne décédée qui continue de veiller sur nous. Karen est là, quelque part, comme ma mère. Alors tu n'as pas besoin de vouloir garder un truc comme ça avec toi.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hibiki contempla les étoiles pour ce qu'elles étaient vraiment. Pour la raison pour laquelle l'Homme aimait les regarder. Parce qu'elles étaient loin et proches. Immuables, rassurantes et tendres. Oui, le poète et le scientifique n'étaient peut-être pas d'accord mais leurs réponses se complétaient. L'un donnait une explication rationnelle, rendant réel ce qui ne semblait pas l'être. Le second apportait du réconfort par un élément de la vie quotidienne. Il s'agissait des deux faces d'une même pièce qu'on nommait réalité. Car la réalité n'existait que grâce à ces deux facettes.

Alors le déclic se produisit. Celui qui lui avait manqué pendant tout ce temps. Il pouvait maintenant accepter la mort de Karen. Il pouvait cesser de haïr le monde de la lui avoir volée.

-Karen est une étoile… Il se mit à sourire. J'avais raison quand je l'appelais mon étoile.

-Oui. Cana se leva tranquillement et épousseta son pantalon. Allez, on retourne voir les autres ?

Il ramassa la couverture tombée à terre, la nettoya puis la plia soigneusement.

-Allons-y Cana-san.

Par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, il eut l'impression d'apercevoir une silhouette dans le noir. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Karen… Elle lui faisait en revoir. Il la regarda un instant puis elle disparut dans les bois. Plutôt que de lui courir après, il se dirigea vers l'immense feu de bois avec Cana. Demain, il demanderait à ce qu'on le débarrasse de sa hantise. Cette fois, ça marcherait. Il le sentait bien.

* * *

><p>Voilà. J'espère qu'il vous a plus.<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	70. Robe de mariée

Et voici un petit nouveau ! Un joli petit LaLi que m'a inspiré la partie rajoutée de l'épisode 163. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Petite réponse au review :

Loupiote : oui j'ai beaucoup aimé ces livres ^^ et j'aime beaucoup cette double réponse

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La jeune mage ne se retourna pas, pourtant elle sentait qu'<em>il<em> la regardait. Elle réprima un sourire. Laxus n'était pas vraiment jaloux mais mieux valait ne pas toucher à ce qui lui appartenait. Sa petite amie en l'occurrence. Lisanna adorait le taquiner sur ça. Et Natsu était un bon moyen pour. Ils étaient simplement amis, bien qu'il semble parfois avoir envie de la récupérer. Toutefois, le dragon slayer de la foudre n'avait jamais oublié qu'elle avait rêvé de se marier avec et qu'il s'agissait de son premier amour.

_-Tu es très belle comme ça._

_-Toi aussi Natsu._

Il parut remarquer sa tenue. Elle rit. Sacré Natsu. Du moment qu'il était dans l'arène, il oubliait et se moquait du reste.

_-Comment ça se fait ?_

Elle sentait toujours son regard sur son dos. Il ne l'avait pas quittée quand elle était descendue elle aussi dans l'arène. Même quand les autres filles s'étaient mises en maillot de bains, avaient pris des poses sexy et tout le reste, il ne l'avait pas quittée du regard. A peine prenait-il le temps de cligner des yeux.

_-Maintenant que j'y pense, quand nous étions petits, je m'imaginais que nous serions…_

Lucy et Loki s'écrasèrent sur Natsu, la coupant. Dommage. Elle eut un petit rire. C'était fou ce que ça partait vite en vrille avec Fairy Tail. Encore que c'étaient les femmes de Mermaid Heel qui avaient décidé de s'incruster au départ.

Ce fut le retour du maillot de bains. Le maitre de Lamia Scale intervint et tout se calma. Etrange. Tout en gloussant, Lisanna rejoignit les tribunes après s'être changée. Elle s'installa dans un coin en regardant le reste du combat. Une fois que ce fut finit, elle quitta l'arène. Laxus l'arrêta en chemin en mettant sa main sur le mur, juste devant elle. Elle lui sourit tandis que les autres continuaient leur chemin. Mirajane hésita avant de les laisser seuls, tous les deux. Elle continuait de s'inquiéter pour sa petite sœur. Selon elle, le petit-fils du maitre n'était pas assez… doux pour elle. Cependant, le temps passant, elle voyait sa sœur sourire et s'épanouir, si bien qu'elle avait cessé de faire des reproches. Sa méfiance n'était plus qu'un simple réflexe de grande sœur.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Lisanna noua ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Ils ne s'embrassaient jamais en public mais ne se gênaient pas pour se tenir la main quand personne ne les regardait. Aussi la jeune femme profita-t-elle de leur solitude pour l'embrasser.

-Alors… s'amusa la blanche une fois que ce fut fait. Tu penses toujours que le mariage est une connerie ?

Ses parents s'étaient aimés pendant des années avant de se marier. Ils avaient divorcé moins d'un an après. Depuis, il restait persuadé que le mariage était le Mal Absolu. Elle aimait bien le taquiner à ce sujet parce que même s'il détestait le mariage, il en défendait néanmoins les valeurs sans s'en rendre compte.

-Tout à fait. Je ne suis pas assez égoïste pour te forcer à rester à mes côtés à cause d'une vulgaire bague.

-Ah ? Et comment tu comptes me faire rester ? Avec de belles robes ? De beaux bijoux ? En défiant dans un duel à mort tous les gars qui veulent s'approcher de moi ?

-Non, non et non.

Il se pencha pour que son souffle chaud effleure son oreille. Elle ferma à moitié les yeux, frissonnante. Ce type était une drogue. Elle était devenue accro à lui très vite au début de leur relation et ne s'en n'était rendu compte que bien plus tard. Et même si elle jalousait ses anciennes conquêtes, elle devait reconnaitre qu'on ne trouvait pas mieux comme amant et comme petit-ami.

-Je vais simplement te rendre tellement heureuse que tu n'auras pas envie de cesser de m'aimer.

Elle se mit à sourire. C'était un peu ambitieux mais Laxus était capable de tout faire pour y arriver.

-Ca m'a l'air d'être un bon plan. Et comment tu vas faire ?

Avec un sourire entendu, il lui prit la main et l'entraina ailleurs. Visiblement, il avait une petite idée. Et ce n'en n'était que mieux.

* * *

><p>La suite n'est pas censurée. C'est juste que j'ai pas pensé à l'écrire. M'enfin certains n'ont pas besoin de moi pour inventer la suite :p<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	71. Drôle d'idée

Voici du nouveau pour vous ! Un petit Sting/Minerva parce que ça fait longtemps... Ou plutôt je crois n'en n'avoir jamais vraiment posté. Enfin bref, je remédie à ça !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

fan de FAIRYTAIL : ça tombe bien, elle est un peu plus loin ^^

Loupiote : que demander de plus ? du soleil peut-être ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Aïe ! Minerva !<p>

Rogue leva la tête de sa lecture. Qu'est-ce que Sting avait _encore_ inventé ? Le dragon noir n'en savait rien mais ça nécessitait l'aide de Minerva. Que Yuna avait été chercher en faisant une drôle de tête. Et la fille du maitre avait éclaté de rire en apprenant l'idée de Sting. Plus ça allait, moins Rogue voulait savoir. Ca faisait un bon quart d'heure que Sting hurlait. De douleur. La dernière fois que Rogue l'avait entendu beugler qu'il avait mal, on lui réduisait une fracture et on s'était rendu compte que la morphine ne lui faisait pas vraiment effet. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait _cette fois_ ?

Rogue reposa son livre et quitta sa chambre pour aller voir son colocataire. Il ouvrit la porte du blond et se figea, le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Sting allongé sur le dos, torse nu en train de se faire étaler de la cire (rose) sur le ventre par Minerva. C'était quoi ce bazar encore ?

-Hé Rogue !

Ah parce qu'il y avait Yuna aussi ? Sting se faisait torturer par une fille et il tenait à ce qu'il y ait des témoins ? En sachant que quand Lector s'associait avec Yuna, ça devenait dangereux. Surtout pour le blond. Alors pourquoi ? Il avait des tendances masos ?

-Yuna ?

La rousse gloussa et se fit fusiller du regard par son frère. Minerva attrapa une bande, la frotta sur le ventre de Sting et tira d'un coup sec. Rogue eut un frisson rien qu'au bruit. Les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent. Le dragon blanc lâcha de nouveau un cri de douleur. Mais c'était _quoi_ cette torture ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez au juste ? demanda le brun en retrouvant l'accent de sa langue maternelle, signe qu'il était nerveux.

Minerva lui adressa un immense sourire, le genre de sourire que faisait un tigre à sa proie quand il lui promettait de ne pas la manger alors qu'elle se trouvait au menu. Yuna gloussa à nouveau et Sting eut l'air de penser à s'échapper. Avec la cire rose toujours sur la peau.

-Sting-kun a décidé qu'il en avait assez de son petit duvet sur le ventre, expliqua Lector. Et comme il a entendu que la cire était le moyen le plus efficace de lutter contre les poils, il a demandé à Yuna de lui prêter de la cire et de lui filer un coup de main. Sauf que d'habitude, c'est Minerva qui l'aide. Donc Sting-kun a demandé à Minerva de l'aider.

Ah oui. Rien que ça. Ok, ce type était complètement taré. Cette fois, c'était officiel.

Rogue entendit un rire au-dessus de son épaule. Il jeta un coup d'œil. Frosch.

-Fro trouve que Sting a de drôles d'idées, pas vrai Rogue ?

-Sting emmerde Fro, rétorqua le blond.

-Et Fro et Rogue vont laisser Sting se faire épiler par Minerva, trancha le brun. J'espère juste que la cire n'est pas trop brulante.

Et Rogue tourna les talons avec Frosch pour laisser le blond entre les griffes de la tigresse. Non, il ne vérifierait pas si les cris de Sting étaient des cris d'agonie ou simplement de souffrance. C'était son idée, il assumait. Jusqu'au bout.

En plus, Rogue tenait à son petit duvet de brun.

* * *

><p>Si, les mecs ça peut s'épiler même s'ils ont plus mal que les filles. Mais c'est vrai que Sting a de drôles d'idées... Rogue a du le cogner trop fort, allez savoir !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	72. Colocataires indésirables

Et me revoici ! Un vieil OS qui trainait sur mon ordi et que je vous ai retrouvé. Attention, ça part dans tous les sens !

Et comme je suis gentille, avant de perdre votre cerveau, je réponds aux reviews :

Loupiote : moi si et je n'ai pas envie de savoir où mon cerveau a été chercher ça.

Bonne lecture ! Et accrochez-vous à votre cerveau !

* * *

><p>Rogue allait devenir fou. Il le sentait gros comme une maison. Pourquoi ? Oh, juste parce que suite à un petit souci administratif, comprenez que Fairy Tail et Sabertooth avaient détruit le palais royal au cours d'une bagarre, il y avait une enquête. Donc que les suspects ne devaient pas quitter la ville. Les autorités avaient trouvé assez drôle de décider que, par une histoire compliquée que les deux maitres avaient lancée pour se faire chier mutuellement et pourtant essayer d'apaiser les esprits, les mages de Fairy Tail seraient logés chez des mages de Sabertooth.<p>

Devinez qui se tapait la quasi-totalité de l'équipe du tournoi ? C'était Roguy, à savoir lui. Déjà que Sting au quotidien était crevant, autant de mages… Gray et Natsu se bagarraient dans un coin, Lucy se plaignait parce que la salle de bains ne fermait pas à clé et donc qu'elle ne pourrait pas prendre un bain tranquillement et Juvia admirait Gray. Gajeel de son côté boudait parce que même s'il dormait dans la chambre de Rogue, il retenait ce coup bas de Sting, le brun lui en avait interdit l'accès. Le dragon d'acier aurait été capable de manger toutes les armes qu'il stockait là et en plus, il détestait qu'on fouille dans ses affaires. C'était vraiment parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix qu'il partageait sa chambre.

Minute. La bibliothèque du salon vacillait. Dont la pile de livres tout en haut que Sting avait plus ou moins abandonné là parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé où les mettre. Les fameux livres de Yuna, anciens et pratiquement hors de prix qui étaient ses seuls renseignements sur son don. Rogue se précipita pour les sauver. Mettre un Eucliffe en colère n'était pas une bonne idée. Mettre un_e_ Eucliffe en colère relevait du suicide. Ok, ils l'auraient voulu. Ils allaient voir que même s'il parlait peu, il savait se faire écouter quand il le fallait. Ses parents lui avaient montré que parfois, gueuler un bon coup était pratique pour se faire entendre.

-Assez !

Un calme relatif retomba sur le salon. Bien. C'était un bon début. Ne pas leur laisser le temps de s'en remettre.

-Gray ! Remet au moins un caleçon. Natsu, arrête de te suspendre partout. Happy, Lector, cessez tout de suite vos courses au plafond. Frosch, arrête de te goinfrer de gâteaux, tu vas encore être malade. Lucy, si la porte de la salle de bains ne ferme pas et que ça te dérange, tu n'as qu'à ne pas prendre de bain pendant des heures. Et Gajeel, ce n'est pas parce que tu passes discrètement dans mon dos que je ne remarque rien.

Sting sorti à ce moment là de la salle de bains. En tenue d'Adam. Lucy poussa un couinement aigu tandis que Juvia comparait carrément Sting et Gray. Rogue se retint de soupirer quand le blond se dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine. Il avait été obligé d'installer des rideaux opaques à la porte-fenêtre du balcon parce que la manie de son coéquipier de se trimballer à poil après la sortie de la douche aurait attiré trop de monde.

-Sting, va mettre quelque chose !

-Mais j'ai faim !

Yuna jaillit à ce moment là de la salle de bains, les cheveux humides et une simple serviette autour du corps.

-Faites pas attention, je passe !

Oh non ! Elle n'allait pas s'y mettre ! Cela dit, elle disparu dans sa chambre très vite, comme promis. Lucy semblait pourtant choquée.

-Ils prennent leur bain ensembles ? Mais elle a…

-C'était une douche, corrigea Sting en passant, une pomme en main. T'as pris tellement ton temps dans la salle de bains qu'on devait speeder. Et puis, c'est ma sœur, c'est pas un crime !

Il disparu dans sa chambre et Rogue ferma la porte derrière lui d'un bon coup de pied.

-Et habille-toi !

Ils allaient finir par le rendre fou ! Tous autant qu'ils étaient !

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ?

* * *

><p>Pauvre Rogue, lui qui aime le calme, c'est mal barré. Espérons pour lui qu'il va survivre...<p> 


	73. Rit ou pleure

Et voici la suite ! Un petit texte sur Minerva, dans le cas hypothétique où Gemma meurs après son combat contre Sting... La scène est un peu influencée par le film _Enfin veuve _donc si vous connaissez, attendez-vous à certaines similitudes ;p

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Kagami : je dirais qu'il serait plus capable de mettre tout le monde dehors pour avoir la paix ^^

Loupiote : non, ça ne marcherai pas, Frosch viendrait le chercher avant qu'il ne s'écrase comme une crêpe

vangline : oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas mon couple préféré mais je verrai pour parler d'eux quand même

Evangline : si, le poète et le savant viennent du pacte des Marchombres, j'adore cette série alors c'est venu tout seul

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Minerva avait un problème. Juste un tout petit. Elle avait <em>juste<em> envie de rire. Problème n°1 personne n'aurait compris. Problème n°2 elle se trouvait quand même à un enterrement. Problème n°3 celui de son père. Problème n°4 tout le monde la regardait. En plus, c'était con. Vraiment con son truc mais… Ah ! Le fou rire allait gagner ! Elle était crevée. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se retenir. Allez courage, on mettait son père en terre…

Merde, c'était justement à cause de son père qu'elle avait envie de rire. Elle ferma les yeux, s'obligeant à penser à autre chose. Un gloussement lui échappa. Merde ! Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Elle pinça les lèvres tandis que ses épaules tremblotaient. Et zut ! Trop tard pour se cacher, tout le monde avait remarqué. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et laissa libre court à son fou rire. Orga lui tapota l'épaule.

-Allez, pleure pas Minerva.

Elle écarta les doigts pour regarder son ami, les yeux humides de larmes à cause de son hystérie. Comme tout le monde, il pensait qu'elle pleurait. Son fou rire décupla. Elle se retenait depuis longtemps pour rien ! Elle se réfugia de nouveau derrière ses mains.

-Oui je sais, tu me détestes, lâcha Rufus en prenant soin de ne pas trop remuer les lèvres.

-Mais t'es con, lâcha-t-elle derrière ses mains.

C'était sa faute en plus si elle rigolait comme une baleine ! Là, au cui-cui poète !

Orga la serra amicalement dans ses bras et elle laissa libre-court à son fou rire. Quelle idée il avait eu ce Rufus ! De lui rappeler le postillon que son père avait lâché quand Sting l'avait frappé. C'était stupide et son « il aura fini sa vie sur un postillon » l'était encore plus ! Pourtant, ses nerfs avaient lâchés. Il lui paierait ça.

En attendant… Et bien elle devait être très douée pour faire passer le rire pour du désespoir parce que les gens n'étaient pas du tout choqués. Il faudrait qu'elle la raconte aux autres plus tard !

* * *

><p>Oui, Minerva a eu un fou rire pendant l'enterrement de son père. J'ai osé... Mais c'est la faute à Rufus !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	74. Epices

... Non ! Ne me tuez pas ! Je sais que je suis en retard d'un jour ! Mais bon, en vacances, je ne vois jamais le temps passer. Alors voici la suite !

Réponse aux reviews :

Olympia17 : drôle de couple ^^ mais je garde l'idée sous le coude, sait-on jamais

Kagami : juste un peu ^^

Nameberteen : comment ça "situation déjà vécue" ?

Loupiote : à cinq ans, c'est pardonnable ^^ là, Minerva est adulte ^^'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sting adressa un regard incrédule à Rogue. Impassible comme à son habitude, il mangeait tranquillement le burrito qu'il avait préparé lui-même. Parce qu'il aimait les plats épicés. L'unique fois où le blond avait gouté un plat préparé et assaisonné par son coéquipier… Sérieusement, il en avait eu des cloques au palais. Deux semaines sans papilles gustatives. Et encore, Rogue en avait mis moins que d'habitude par précaution.<p>

Depuis, c'était assez simple : chacun sa gamelle. Et quand il fallait cuisiner pour tout le monde, Rogue avait sa part à côté qu'il pouvait épicer à loisir. Et personne n'y touchait. Trop dangereux.

Enfin, c'était dingue cette histoire ! Balancer tant d'épices dans sa nourriture… Et le pire dans tout ça… C'est qu'il ne bronchait même pas ! Pas une rougeur, une goutte de sueur ou un muscle qui tressaillait. Rien. Juste un type qui mâchait consciencieusement et en silence. Y'avait un truc.

-Comment tu fais ? Finit par demander le blond.

Pour toute réponse, son acolyte prit une nouvelle bouchée et regarda le curieux. Impassible. Aussi le dragon slayer blanc précisa sa pensée :

-Y'a tellement d'épices dedans que je suis sûr que Natsu en personne aurait la bouche en feu. Et pourtant, tu manges ça comme si de rien n'était. Comment tu fais ?

Sting et Yuna avaient bien essayé une fois de rajouter des épices dans sa nourriture quand il ne regardait pas pour essayer de le faire réagir. Leur victime préférée n'avait pas semblé gênée. Par contre, elle l'avait remarquée. Et ça avait bardé.

Rogue haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Yuna entra dans la cuisine à ce moment. Elle sortait de la douche et n'avait pas prit la peine de sécher ses cheveux. Ils se lovaient donc contre sa peau et le tissu mouillé dévoilait la peau qu'il devait normalement cacher. Sting fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que Rogue semblait sensible au charme de sa petite sœur. Elle n'avait rien remarqué, occupée à s'occuper de son burrito. Le blond ricana en silence. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Il se pencha vers son frère d'armes pour ne pas être entendu :

-Au fait. Tu n'as peut être pas remarqué avec tous tes épices mais… Vieux. J'ai surpris Yuna en train de mettre une bonne dose de gingembre. A mon avis, elle va venir te voir ce soir et ce ne sera pas une crise de somnambulisme.

Pour la première fois de sa vie (sans doute), Rogue s'étrangla avec sa nourriture. Yuna se retourna, incrédule et paniquée.

-C'est rien, assura son frère en tapant le dos du brun. Je lui avais dit qu'il avait mis trop d'épices.

Rogue s'excusa et quitta la cuisine. Sting se pencha pour s'assurer qu'il était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il allait dire à sa sœur.

-Tope-là frangine. On l'a eu ! On a réussi à le faire réagir !

* * *

><p>Sting et Yuna un duo infernal ? Nooon ! Jamais ! Ils aiment juste faire tourner Rogue en bourrique !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	75. Fondant au chocolat

Et voici la suite ! Un petit Sting/Minerva. Inspiré de ma vraie vie, sauf que cette fois, c'était de la mousse au chocolat. Je vous laisse donc déguster :p

Avant, petite réponse aux reviews :

roronoa du 34 : merci c'est gentil ^^ j'espère aussi pouvoir continuer encore un peu ces drabbles.

Kagami : d'un autre côté, c'est le "charme" des Eucliffe il parait ^^'

Loupiote : même pas un tout petit peu ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sting ouvrit un œil en entendant la porte d'entrée se fermer. Yuna venait de partir. Plus tôt ce matin Rogue était parti en mission, seul. Le dragon blanc, et Lector, avaient donc l'appartement pour eux tous seuls. Parfait ! Il serait donc tranquille au moins jusqu'à midi si Yuna rentrait déjeuner.<p>

Le blond sortit de son lit en rampant. Il se traina dans la cuisine pour se faire un café avec assez de crème pour rendre quelqu'un malade. Il lui fallait ça pour se réveiller le matin. Au moins. Sting chipa une part d'un gâteau fait la veille et l'engloutit. Lector de son côté prit un peu plus son temps. Le blond et son exceed allèrent ensuite faire leur toilette quotidienne. Puis ils passèrent à la raison de leur lever. D'habitude, Sting dormait aussi longtemps que possible quand il en avait l'occasion. Mais là, il avait une excuse : Minerva lui faisait la gueule. Il avait, encore une fois, taché son caraco de soie blanche qui lui avait couté une fortune même en promo. Il n'avait rien contre ce tissu, juste que ce truc était un véritable aimant à catastrophe. A chaque fois que Minerva le mettait, il finissait taché et elle le donnait au responsable pour qu'il répare les dégâts. Cette fois, elle s'était vraiment fâchée. Il allait donc devoir, pour la première fois de sa vie, mettre sa fierté dans un endroit de son anatomie qu'il ne citerait pas, et s'asseoir dessus.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait calmer Minerva. D'abord, il pouvait ramper. Oui mais s'il se mettait à ramper, ça voulait dire qu'il pliait et ça, Sting le refusait. Comment tout pourrait redevenir normal s'il montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse ? Non ! L'autre solution était de trouver un cadeau pour adoucir la tigresse. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour ça. Sting ne voulait pas mêler Yuna. Exit le shopping, les fringues, les bijoux, les fleurs et le parfum. Qu'est-ce que Minerva aimait sinon ? Le chocolat. Alors il avait pensé à lui offrir un immense paquet de chocolat. Mais alors, elle se serait écœurée à tout manger. Par contre, il pouvait très bien cuisiner quelque chose. D'accord, il n'était pas un pro. Rogue était le meilleur cuistot d'entre eux. Mais Sting se débrouillait. En suivant bien la recette et en faisant attention, il pourrait y arriver.

Ou alors, il y laisserait sa peau en ayant essayé. Ce qui n'était pas si mal même si c'était vraiment une mort à la con !

Le blond bailla puis attrapa un livre de recettes. Il chercha celle qu'il avait retenue la dernière fois. Un fondant au chocolat. Simple, rapide et efficace. Avec de la crème anglaise et de la glace à la vanille, ce serait parfait. Alors, la glace c'était bon. La crème anglaise, il la ferait quand il aurait mis au four le gâteau. Bon ben, songea-t-il en attrapant un tablier. Au boulot hein !

Lector lui lisait la recette, ce qui lui fit gagner un peu de temps. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'interrompre. Chocolat, beurre, œufs, sucre, farine… Et zou, au four ! Il passa à la crème anglaise. Lait, œuf, vanille, sucre. Rien de bien compliqué, comme toujours. Il eut même le temps de nettoyer, pour une fois qu'il faisait la vaisselle hein ! Minerva arriva vers dix heures comme prévu pour venir récupérer son bien. Elle semblait de mauvais poil. Oh chouette, Gemma l'avait foutue en rogne ! Même lui était contre lui. Remarque, ça se savait très bien. Et c'était réciproque, ajouta mentalement le blond en lorgnant sur une plante du salon. Un cadeau de l'ancien locataire, une plante hideuse qu'ils avaient, amicalement, appelée Gemma, et qui refusait de crever malgré des années d'efforts acharnés. Ni les sécheresses ni les inondations n'avaient réussies à en venir à bout. C'était génial…

-Tu as cuisiné ? demanda la fille du maitre. Toi ?

-Ouais, j'ai fait un gâteau à la ciguë pour me débarrasser de Rogue et de tous ceux qui me font chier. Tu veux gouter ?

-Sting, tu serais incapable de différencier de la ciguë d'une rose même après tout ce temps passé à Crocus.

-Je t'emmerde ! Si c'est comme ça, je garde tout pour moi !

Le caraco de soie attendait sur le canapé. Minerva l'examina, les lèvres pincées.

-Il reste une tache.

En guise de réponse, Sting démoula le gâteau, sortit la glace et la crème anglaise. Bien sûr qu'il restait une tache. Il n'avait pas réussi à arriver assez vite chez lui pour enlever tout le sang avant qu'il ne sèche.

-Est-ce que je peux négocier ta clémence ?

-J'crois que tu peux, ouais…

Au pire, il ferait monter les enchères au lit. On pouvait toujours négocier…

* * *

><p>Oui, Sting a fait la cuisine. Sans faire sauter la cuisine au passage. Il n'a même pas oublié la farine !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	76. Blague à part

Et voici la suite ! Alors oui, la semaine dernière, il n'y a rien eu dans Fairy Drabbles mais j'ai une excuse *regarde le snipper qui la prend en joue* hé ! J'ai posté trois nouveaux recueils ! Pour la crack pairing week (semaine sur les couples "déjantés") sur le thème bonus. D'ailleurs pour la crack pairing week (fin septembre il me semble) je suspendrais une semaine mes autres parutions pour ne pas avoir cinquante choses à faire (j'ai le cerveau d'un poisson rouge, s'il vous plait ce n'est pas drôle !). Donc sur mon profil, vous verrez trois nouveaux trucs qui sont respectivement _Foudre bestial_ pour ceux qui aiment le LaLi, _Dragon de guerre_ sur le Sting/Minerva et _A l'ombre de la lumière_ pour le Rogue/Yuna.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

lovefairytail84 : une suite sur Facebook ? Je verrais ce que je peux faire ^^

Loupiote : en effet, c'est original...

Bonne lecture !

P.S : attention, sous-entendu assez pervers et relation homosexuelle explicite. Vous voilà avertis !

* * *

><p>-Hé les gars !<p>

Sting, Rogue, Rufus et Orga levèrent la tête de la table, amorphes. Contrairement à eux, Minerva semblait en pleine forme. Elle, elle avait passé le week-end dans sa famille et pas à supporter un Gemma avec des soucis de dent arrachée et donc de très mauvaise humeur. Enfin, pire que d'habitude. Ce qui était étrange, c'était le sourire de la fille du maitre. Elle détestait les repas en famille. Bizarre. D'habitude, elle rentrait déprimée et sur les nerfs. S'en était presque suspect.

-T'as l'air en forme, commenta Orga en la voyant s'installer avec eux.

-Oh j'en ai une à vous raconter de ce week-end !

Elle vérifia que personne ne les écoutait. Sting se pencha avec les autres, plutôt intéressé. Même Rogue laissa transparaître un peu d'intérêt. Minerva avait un sacré sens de l'humour. Elle trouvait très souvent des trucs drôles à sortir qui venaient de la vie de tous les jours.

-Repas en famille chez les conservateurs.

Ca ils le savaient tous, elle avait assez râlé d'y aller. En plus, ils servaient toujours de la dinde et elle détestait ça. Et ensuite ?

-La mère s'étant cassé le pied, c'est le fils qui se lève à un moment pour aller chercher la viande dans le four. Son meilleur ami, très proche de lui, l'accompagne.

Ah ! Le meilleur ami du cousin très proche dans le sens qu'il ne le quittait jamais. Ca en devenait suspect. En fait, elle avait appris récemment qu'il préférait les hommes. Donc…

-Et là on entend « écarte bien les cuisses ». Ce à quoi l'autre répond spontanément « oh oui ! Elle est grosse ! »

Sting commença à ricaner. D'accord, on pouvait y voir un sens pervers. Et Sting adorait ce genre de sens pervers.

-On se dit, ok ils ont fait de la dinde comme toujours, rien d'anormal. Et là les gars reviennent avec la viande. Devinez ce que c'était ?

-De la dinde ? proposa le quatuor, pratiquement sûr qu'elle allait les corriger.

Minerva les regarda chacun leur tour, l'un après l'autre. Elle secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Et ben non. Roti de bœuf.

Elle éclata de rire aux mines dégoutées du quatuor.

-Depuis, ajouta malicieusement la jeune femme, j'ai envie de kebab avec de la sauce blanche…

* * *

><p>Comment ça c'est trash ? Hé ! Je vous avais prévenu ! Et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris la dernière réplique, la viande du kebab est traditionnellement de la dinde.<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	77. Ange déchu

Et voici la suite ! Un petit OS écrit pour un concours de la SPPS avec le thème "passé". Personnellement, j'ai pris le personnage d'Angel, ce qui est une grande première pour moi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et désolée, il est court (un jour j'arriverai à écrire de très longs OS... un jour !).

Réponse aux reviews :

Loupiote : tant mieux que tu aimes ce genre d'humour alors ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il neigeait doucement ce jour-là. Comme aujourd'hui. Angel regarda en silence les flocons tomber doucement au sol. Comme les plumes des ailes d'un ange qu'on aurait arrachées. Et ce tapis immaculé avait été souillé par le sang ce jour-là. Le sang rouge, si rouge que la pureté avec bu avec une avidité terrifiante. Et alors, Angel avait compris avec horreur que ce monde qu'elle avait toujours cru si beau ne faisait que donner l'illusion de la beauté. La vraie beauté, une beauté pure, inaltérée, se trouvait par-delà les étoiles, unique bien des anges.<p>

Les étoiles. Angel leva la tête vers les lourds nuages qui cachaient le ciel étoilé. Une larme coula le long de sa joue glacée et termina par terre, pays des insectes. Ce qu'ils étaient en fait. De vulgaires insectes que des géants s'amusaient à enfermer et à observer. Cette pensée sortit de sa tête en même temps que son souffle que l'air frais changeait en petits nuages. Elle les regarda monter, encore et toujours jusqu'à disparaître bien avant d'aller toucher les étoiles. Bien avant de transmettre son message.

Angel resta là, sans bouger tandis que ses souvenirs d'autrefois venaient la tourmenter. Elle se souvenait de cette époque, cet avant. Cet Eden à jamais perdu, quand elle s'appelait encore Sorano et non Angel. Oui, elle se souvenait de ces journées qui s'écoulaient doucement, d'une monotonie rassurante. Elles n'étaient interrompues que par ses parents qui ne cessaient de houspiller leur cadette. Yukino. Sa petite sœur, sa confidente, sa lumière, son étoile, son ange. Elle avait été pour elle la mère que leur génitrice se refusait d'être. Elle soignait ses genoux écorchés, la dorlotait, écoutait ses pleurs et les séchaient, lui racontait des histoires, lui apprenait les noms et les histoires des étoiles et jouait avec elle. Leurs rires résonnaient dans cette maison trop grande pour quatre petites personnes.

Angel ne pouvait pas se remémorer les traits de ses parents, la voix de sa mère mais Yukino… Elle souriait quand son rire résonnait dans sa tête, pleurait quand coulaient les larmes, s'amusait en souvenir de leurs jeux… Son estomac se serrait encore certains jours. _Morte, elle était morte_. Elle l'avait compris en voyant par terre, tandis qu'on l'emmenait une petite clé qui n'ouvrait rien, qu'un lacet avait changé en collier. La Sorano de cette époque l'avait ramassée et donnée à sa sœur, lui disant qu'un jour, elle ouvrirait la porte d'un monde merveilleux, peuplé de fées et de lutins grâce à cette clé dont elle serait la gardienne. Les méchants n'avaient pas leur place, ni dans ce monde, ni dans leurs jeux d'enfants insouciantes.

Oh ! Ce que la chute avait été dure ! Seule dans sa cellule, à regarder par la fenêtre les oiseaux la narguer par leur simple liberté. C'était là, dans cette cellule sombre que Sorano était morte pour laisser la place à Angel. Angel. Un ange tombé du Paradis. Un ange du Paradis qui était tombé et qui souhaitait de tout cœur remonter là-haut pour retrouver les siens, loin de la violence des hommes. Maman… Papa… _Yukino_…

Tout autour d'elle, la neige continuait de tomber, l'effleurant parfois avec douceur. Les plumes des anges caressaient doucement sa peau blanche, comme si elles reconnaissaient leur ancien propriétaire. Aucun bruit ne troublait cette chute dégradante. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté ici depuis ce tragique événement. Pour Sorano, tout s'était fini ici.

_Cours Yukino._

Mais la neige avait bu tout le sang, le faisant disparaître. Elle avait caché les corps et tout avait semblé paisible. Quel horrible mensonge ! Sorano se souvenait parfaitement de tous ces corps, tous ces morts. Elle se souvenait de leur voisine d'en face, une vieille femme acariâtre qui détestait les enfants. Elle et Yukino chuchotaient que c'était une sorcière pour se faire peur. Et pourtant, elle se rappelait parfaitement du corps sans vie qu'elle avait trouvé, le crâne explosé. C'est là qu'elle avait demandé à sa sœur de partir. De courir, loi, aussi loin que ses petites jambes frêles pouvaient la porter. Et surtout, de ne jamais se retourner, jamais.

_Madame Witch ? Vous allez bien ? Madame Witch ? Votre porte est grande ouverte ?_

Elle espérait lui avoir sauvé la vie mais au fil du temps, une fois échappée de la tour du Paradis, elle ne l'avait pas trouvée. Alors elle avait compris que si elle avait sauvé sa sœur de l'Enfer, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher la Faucheuse de la lui prendre. Au moins n'avait-elle pas trop souffert, avec un peu de chance.

Angel baissa les yeux. Ses pieds l'avaient menée à travers les ruines de son village avant de s'arrêter devant un endroit précis. Avec des gestes dignes d'un automate, elle se baissa et fouilla dans la neige jusqu'à rencontrer un objet. Elle se releva et regarda ce que sa main avait trouvé. Une clé. Une petite clé, toute rouillée et qui n'ouvrait rien qu'autrefois un lacet avait changé en collier. La Sorano de cette époque l'avait ramassée et donnée à sa sœur, lui disant qu'un jour, elle ouvrirait la porte d'un monde merveilleux, peuplé de fées et de lutin dont elle serait la gardienne. Les méchants n'avaient pas leur place, ni dans ce monde, ni dans leurs jeux d'enfants insouciantes.

Sa maman n'était plus. Son papa n'était plus. Sa sœur n'était plus. Leur village n'était plus. Il ne restait qu'elle, l'unique survivante, arrachée à son village. L'unique dépositaire de souvenirs qui se perdaient dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Qu'il était bon de ne pas se souvenir de tout cela. D'oublier certains jours jusqu'à l'horreur du massacre sur lequel s'étaient posés ses yeux d'enfant innocente et insouciante. Mais la perte de Yukino, jamais elle ne pouvait la sortir de sa mémoire pour quelques temps.

Il neigeait. Exactement comme il avait neigé ce jour-là. L'histoire se répétait. La boucle était bouclée, ou presque. Elle était revenue, avait vu, s'était souvenu. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. On ne ramenait pas les morts à la vie. Sinon, Yukino serait de nouveau là. Et Sorano attendait qu'Angel meure car trop lâche pour se tuer elle-même. Non, si elle se donnait la mort directement, elle irait en Enfer et alors elle n'aurait même plus l'espoir de revoir sa sœur au Paradis.

Il était temps de rentrer. Brain l'avait autorisée à sortir à condition de revenir avant la tombée de la nuit. Si elle tardait encore, il finirait par envoyer son chien de chasse. Cobra détestait la neige et le froid et elle n'avait pas le cœur à lui imposer ça. Alors elle se décida de rentrer, songeant encore aux raisons pour lesquels elle suivait Brain. Il lui avait promis un nouveau monde, un monde meilleur où les anges pourraient fouler ce sol purifié. Un monde où elle serait avec sa sœur et sa famille, heureuse. Alors elle se détourna, la clé toujours dans sa main gantée de blanc. Elle prit la direction de la maison. Elle quitta le village par l'ancienne grande route. Elle ne se retourna que dans le dernier virage, celui qui allait cacher de nouveau son hameau natal. Elle regarda la neige qui tombait toujours, les formes indistinctes et ses traces de pas dans la neige immaculée. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que son souffle, son cœur qui battait et ses pas dans la neige fraîche. Alors une dernière fois, elle se permit de troubler la sérénité des lieux, le silence et la pureté de la neige. Elle fit demi-tour jusqu'à sa maison. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil. De l'entrée, elle apercevait la chambre qu'elle avait partagée avec sa sœur. La clé dans sa main, sans se préoccuper de ce que ferait la rouille à ses vêtements blancs. Elle songea à toutes leurs poupées, ces bouts de tissus assemblés et décorés par leur imagination. Elle songea à tous ces jouets faits par leurs petites mains qui devaient tomber en lambeaux maintenant. Elle serra dans sa main la clé tandis qu'elle murmurait un dernier au revoir.

-Bonne nuit mon ange.

Et elle partit en fermant doucement la porte pour ne plus troubler le silence.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, c'était ma participation pour notre concours amical.<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre?


	78. Torture

Et voici la suite ! Un petit GaVy, parce que ça faisait un moment... Et aussi parce que c'est le premier couple du manga que j'ai aimé. Donc voilà, des petits drabbles sur eux. En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Vangline : oui, si Angel n'est pas Sorano, je serais très déçue ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tout le monde le sait, Gajeel est sadique… Surtout avec sa « victime » préférée… Et comme on dit, qui aime bien chatie bien...<p>

* * *

><p>Torture n°1 : piquer le livre et ne pas le rendre<p>

-Gajeel ! Rend-le moi !

Ce qu'il était bon d'être plus grand que sa victime. Le dragon d'acier ricana tandis que Levy sautait et essayait de récupérer le livre qu'il venait de lui prendre, juste pour l'embêter.

-C'est mon moment préféré en plus !

Elle lui attrapa le bras et essaya de le descendre pour atteindre le livre. Loupé…

-Gajeel, ça ne me fait pas rire…

Sans prévenir, il l'embrassa. Passionnément. Et entreprit de lui faire oublier sa lecture…

* * *

><p>Torture n°2 : pas de câlin<p>

Levy se retourna dans son lit. Tient, il lui semblait plus grand d'un coup. Elle ouvrit un œil. Pas de Gajeel… Il s'était sans doute levé et… La mission ! Zut ! Il partait en mission aujourd'hui !

Levy bondit hors du lit. Oh un mot… Oui, il avait osé partir en mission sans la réveiller. Elle soupira. Deux semaines sans câlin… Il venait tout juste de partir et déjà, elle se sentait en manque…

Elle entendit un bruit et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Gajeel rentrer dans sa chambre.

-Tu n'es pas en mission ?

-Le train est bloqué jusqu'à demain.

Ca c'était une nouvelle qu'elle aimait ! Puis elle remarqua le regard intéressé du dragon d'acier.

-Quoi ?

-Depuis quand tu te balades toute nue ?

* * *

><p>Torture n°3 : pas de bisous<p>

-Allez…

Ce que c'était têtu une crevette. Tout ça parce qu'il l'avait laissé dormir plutôt que de la réveiller alors qu'il partait en mission… Bon, elle l'aurait voulu. Il lui roula le pantin du siècle puis se recula. Lorsqu'elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui rendre son baiser, il se recula encore.

-Ah non !

-Oh si !

S'en suivit une course poursuite mémorable dans la chambre. Tout ça pour un bisou…

* * *

><p>Torture n°4 : les chatouilles<p>

-C'est quoi ?

-Je ne dirais rien.

-Allez !

Gajeel essayait de convaincre Levy de lui révéler ce qu'elle lui offrirait pour son anniversaire. Sauf qu'elle ne se montrait pas coopérative.

-Je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture.

Le sourire du dragon n'augurait rien de bon. Oh non…

-_Même_ sous la torture ?

-Non Gajeel…

Trop tard. Elle se plia immédiatement en deux et très vite, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se retrouva allongée par terre, incapable d'échapper aux doigts de Gajeel.

-Arrête ! Pitié !

-Pas de pitié pour les crevettes !

Les chatouilles, y'avait rien de mieux pour tirer les vers du nez des gens…

* * *

><p>Torture n°5 : le soutien-gorge<p>

Gajeel s'ennuyait. Ce qui n'était jamais bon pour son entourage proche. Surtout pour sa victime préférée : Levy MacGarden. Manque de chance pour elle, elle lisait tranquillement à côté de lui sans se douter de la menace qui planait sur elle. Le dragon d'acier se pencha vers elle.

-Hé Bookworm ?

-Hum ?

-Je m'ennuie.

-Trouve-toi une occupation alors…

-Si tu veux…

Il glissa une main dans le dos de sa petite amie et remonta jusqu'au niveau des omoplates. Ah c'était là… Et hop !

-Gajeel ! S'indigna la lectrice, attirant l'attention sur eux.

Il se contenta de sourire innocemment. Ben quoi, elle lui avait dit de s'occuper alors…

-Ben quoi, j'ai rien fait !

Bien sûr qu'il n'avait rien fait. Sauf dégrafer son soutien-gorge à son insu. Merveilleuse invention ce truc d'ailleurs.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à le remettre ?

Elle faillit dire oui. Puis elle songea que son petit-ami risquait plutôt de la _dés_habiller que de la _r_habiller.

-Non merci, ce n'est pas la peine.

Et elle se leva très dignement pour aller aux toilettes remettre son sous-vêtement. Suivie par un Gajeel qui s'ennuyait à nouveau. Enfin… Plus pour longtemps…

* * *

><p>Gajeel, méchant avec Levy ? Mais non ! Jamais !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	79. Sommeil

Me voici de retour ! Avec un petit Rogue/Yukino pour Spherebleue. Parce que la semaine dernière (je crois) c'était son anniversaire... Voilà donc ton cadeau ma belle, avec un peu de retard !

Petite réponse aux reviews au passage :

Vangline : mais non, il est gentil Gajeel !

solarium : ma pauvre ^^ c'est très désagréable n'est-ce pas ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sommeil. Tel était le mot qui hantait Rogue. <em>Sommeil<em>. S'allonger quelque part, se poser quelques secondes et laisser son corps se détendre et son esprit divaguer. C'était pour lui l'équivalent d'une nuit de repos pour les autres. Pas de Morphée tendant les bras pour vous enlacer amoureusement entre vos draps pour vous mener ensuite fidèlement vers un pays de rêves pour les dragons de l'ombre. Les ombres chuchotaient sans arrêt et quand la nuit tombait, que la lumière ne les tenait plus à distance. Les dragons de l'ombre les entendaient murmurer et guettaient en silence ce qui se disait. Et ces derniers temps, les ombres étaient très bavardes et sournoises. L'autre jour, elles avaient même tenté de s'en prendre à Frosch. Depuis, il n'osait plus fermer l'œil, allongé dans son lit à fixer le plafond.

Pareil pour cette nuit. Bien qu'il ait découché, bien qu'il ait eu quelques occupations pas très chastes avec Yukino, bien qu'il somnole à moitié, il n'osait pas fermer l'œil. L'endroit où il dormait n'avait aucune importance. Il y avait des ombres partout. Elles le suivaient ou murmuraient auprès de leurs voisines jusqu'à ce que la rumeur arrive à lui. Déjà quand il était petit, il n'aimait pas dormir la nuit. Mais la présence de Skyadrum le rassurait. Elle aussi subissait ce calvaire. Elle lui avait appris à somnoler la nuit et à n'avoir aucune honte à faire une sieste pendant le jour. Mais depuis sa mort et sa malédiction, les ombres chuchotaient bien plus fort que lorsqu'il était enfant.

Avec un soupir, il se retourna dans le lit. Il faisait chaud et malgré les draps légers de la constellationniste, il crevait de chaud. Bien entendu, impossible de trouver un coin frais et Yukino le collait. Elle se blottissait toujours contre lui quand elle dormait et bien que ce fut inconscient, sa chaleur l'étouffait actuellement. Ce qu'il détestait devoir dormir à l'intérieur. Quand il vivait encore avec ses parents, qu'il voyageait sans arrêt, il n'avait qu'à s'étendre dehors. Ici, on devait ouvrir en grand les fenêtres dans l'espoir qu'un souffle d'air passe. Mais en ville, l'air était lourd et circulait mal…

N'y tenant plus, le dragon de l'ombre se glissa hors du lit et marcha jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres grande ouverte pour se pencher sur le rebord, à la recherche d'une température plus supportable. Mais aucune bise, même infime ne se fit sentir. Il serra les dents en entendant une ombre se moquer de lui près de la fenêtre. Il ne comprenait pas comment les gens pouvaient vivre au milieu de toutes ses ombres. Il les sentait, presque physiquement, et leur contact lui hérissait la peau. Certaines s'amusaient même parfois à essayer de le toucher, l'obligeant à faire un écart pour les éviter. Et elles riaient quand les gens le regardaient sans comprendre.

Il n'y avait guère que Sting qui ne se moquait pas. Lui comprenait de par son élément. Lui aussi sentait les ombres et entendait murmurer, sans forcément comprendre ce qui se disait. Certains soirs, il leur arrivait de veiller ensembles, incapables de dormir. D'ailleurs, que pouvait bien faire son jumeau ce soir ? Il avait sans doute invité une fille. Et maintenant ? Dormait-il, épuisé par toute cette activité nocturne ou regardait-il la nuit depuis leur balcon ? Rogue n'en savait rien.

Il entendit bouger dans le lit et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Dans son sommeil, Yukino avait quand même remarqué qu'il lui manquait quelqu'un. Elle finit même par se réveiller et considéra avec étonnement la place vide mais encore chaude. Elle se tourna et le vit à la fenêtre. Frosch continuait de dormir, complètement sur l'oreiller de son maitre.

-Coucou, murmura-t-elle

Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête tout en s'installant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La place était assez étroite mais au moins son dos était-il largement aéré. Sa main tenait seulement le bord de la fenêtre pour assurer sa position.

Yukino s'assit dans le lit, les jambes repliées près d'elle tout en remettant correctement sa chemise de nuit qui remontait.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Il fait trop chaud ici.

Il arrivait à supporter la chaleur mais pas comme ça. Pas à l'intérieur.

-Tu veux aller dehors ? Il y a un parc pas loin.

-Non.

Il avait bien envie de sortir mais il était venu ici pour passer du temps avec Yukino. Pas pour partir au bout de plusieurs heures. Surtout qu'ils avaient couché ensembles. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de venir simplement pour du sexe. Partir maintenant était trop mal pour lui.

Elle se leva pour le rejoindre. Pendant un instant, ils regardèrent dehors en silence. La constellationniste semblait fatiguée de son retour de mission. Sa tête dodelinait et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Sa tête se posa même sur l'épaule de son amant pendant un moment tandis qu'elle s'assoupissait. Mais elle se réveilla presque aussitôt en sursaut, l'air de dire _non je ne dormais pas_. Elle se frotta les yeux en baillant, comme si elle pourrait lutter contre le sommeil.

-Va te coucher, tu es fatiguée.

Elle protesta et se blottie contre lui. Il manqua de rire quand elle s'endormit presque immédiatement. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre, souriant. Il la souleva doucement et la porta jusqu'au lit pour la recoucher. Elle s'accrocha à lui une fois dans ses draps, l'obligeant à s'allonger près d'elle. Sa respiration calme et profonde le berçait. Les ombres chuchotaient moins fort, elles seraient calme ce soir. Alors il posa sa tête près de celle de son étoile. Celle qui illuminait ses ténèbres les plus sombres pour le guider petit à petit vers la lumière.

Et il s'endormit pour de bon cette fois avec un sourire.

* * *

><p>Moralité : rien ne vaut une Yukino pour servir de doudou. Surtout quand on s'appelle Rogue !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	80. Espoir

Et voici la suite ! Un petit LaLi après moult hésitation entre autres petites choses (Sting et un pari débile, Minerva et Gemma ou Sting et Minerva...). Fairy Tail a gagné !

Petite réponse à la review :

Flemmedemeco : étonnant hein ? D'accord, je verrai pour faire quelque chose sur Rogue et Yuna ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Disparu. Le mot avait une étrange saveur dans sa bouche. Disparu. Ca voulait dire qu'il était parti en mission et qu'on avait perdu sa trace d'un coup. Personne ne savait où il était ni même… s'il était toujours en vie. En vie… Son cœur battait-il encore ? Elle ne savait pas. Personne ne le savait.<p>

Prostrée dans un coin, glacée malgré la chaleur ambiante, coupée du monde malgré les bagarres qui régnaient, Lisanna fixait le sol. _Mort_. Le mot résonnait dans sa tête. Il ricochait sans arrêt et elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'arrêter. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle avait refusé d'y croire. Et puis, elle avait entendu le témoignage des Raijinshuu qui l'accompagnaient. Lu le récit des autres témoins. Le rapport des autorités et des battues…

Il ne reviendrait pas. Elle devait se faire une raison. Et pourtant… Elle ne savait pas si elle avait tort d'espérer quand même. Depuis qu'elle savait, elle n'était plus qu'un automate. Elle accomplissait ce qu'elle devait faire chaque jour. Pourtant, malgré tout, elle dépérissait très lentement. Oh ! Elle n'avait pas perdu de poids et ne tentait pas de se tuer. Mais…

Il avait emporté dans la tombe quelque chose d'elle. Son cœur ne lui faisait pas mal. Il était… vide. Juste un profond malaise. Un pilier majeur de son monde manquait. Il lui manquait. A chaque fibre de son être. Il fallait qu'il soit parti pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle avait besoin de lui. Son rire, ses sourires, sa manière de la regarder, sa façon de marcher, ses baisers…

Le pire était la nuit. Quand elle dormait chez elle, le lit lui semblait vide, froid. Quand elle dormait chez lui -il lui avait donné le double des clés et fait une place dans son armoire- elle se réveillait en sursaut, paniquée de ne pas l'entendre respirer et de ne pas sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Mais dans tous les cas, elle pensait à des petits riens. La texture de sa peau, son gout, la façon dont il se rapprochait sournoisement d'elle pendant son sommeil, sa chaleur… Tant de petits détails qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Et qui la torturaient encore plus. Il n'était plus là, à ses côtés. Et elle avait mal.

On lui avait dit que la douleur se ferait plus discrète avec le temps. Qu'elle apprendrait à vivre avec. Oui mais… Oui mais en attendant, elle avait mal. Tellement mal. Même la douleur physique n'avait jamais atteint un seuil aussi intense et de manière aussi stable. Elle n'augmentait presque pas mais ne descendait jamais.

Dire qu'ils avaient prévu de se retrouver après cette mission. Ils étaient en couple depuis un moment. Elle avait plus ou moins emménagé chez lui et ils commençaient à faire des projets à deux qui demandaient du temps. Ils avaient vu cette vieille maison à vendre dans un coin un peu reculé de la ville, elle était sympa. Ils pouvaient la retaper. En faire quelque chose de sympa. Un petit nid pour tous les deux. Un nid plus grand que son appartement. Avec des meubles qui leurs appartiendraient à tous les deux. Et pourquoi pas, plus tard, s'ils en avaient envie tous les deux, avoir des enfants ? Ils avaient commencé à en parler mais pas vraiment sérieusement. Juste comme ça, parce qu'il fallait bien commencer à en parler un jour… Lisanna s'était surprise à rêver à une grande famille, animée mais aimante. Celle qu'elle avait toujours rêvée d'avoir. Une famille nombreuse qui ferait résonner dans la maison de nombreux rires.

Tous ses rêves s'étaient brisés quand elle avait apprit sa mort. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas nié. Il n'y avait pas eu de période où elle avait tenté de se dire que c'était faux. Elle savait très bien que cette mission était dangereuse. Qu'il pouvait y laisser sa vie. Mais Laxus étant Laxus…

Lisanna se redressa dans le lit trop vide en entendant un bruit discret. Celui d'une clé qu'on tournait dans la serrure. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un voisin ? Ou était-ce encore un de ces rêves qui venait la tourmenter et la laissait encore plus seule et déprimée qu'avant ? Non ça semblait réel… Et c'était la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir !

Le cœur battant, Lisanna quitta la petite place chaude qu'elle s'était faite dans le lit au milieu de tout ce froid. Elle frissonna et chercha du regard sa robe de chambre. Elle ne l'avait pas prise. A la place, elle enfila le tee-shirt de Laxus qu'elle avait pris pour s'endormir, enivrée par son odeur. C'était l'unique chose qui apaisait un tant soi peu sa douleur et sa solitude. Et il lui tenait un peu chaud.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'entrée. Quelqu'un fermait discrètement la porte et mettait le verrou. Le cœur de la blanche rata un battement. Elle reconnaissait cette silhouette et ce vieux sac usé jusqu'à la corde. Elle connaissait parfaitement ces gestes, cette façon de pousser un peu la porte pour qu'elle se ferme correctement… Oh mon Dieu…

Les mots lui parurent trop forts, trop impersonnels. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir. D'être sûre. Et pourtant… Pourtant, il se retourna en silence et ne fit aucun geste. Il fit juste un pas vers elle. Elle se précipita dans ses bras, caressant son visage, tâtonnant pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Il la laissa faire. Il avait perdu quelques kilos et des bandages entouraient encore quelques blessures mais il était là. Vivant.

-Hé, fit-il doucement en la prenant en otage dans l'abri de ses bras. Je suis là. Je suis rentré.

Elle se blottie contre lui, tremblante. Oui. Il était là, avec elle. Tout irait bien désormais.

* * *

><p>C'est toujours quand la nuit est la plus noire que notre étoile est la plus forte. Non ce n'est pas la canicule qui m'a grillée le cerveau, je suis à Caen et je me suis pris la saucée du moment donc ça va, merci XD<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	81. Catastrophe !

*Arrive en rampant*

Enfin internet ! Après une semaine sans, pas moyen de poster ! Voici donc avec un jour de retard un petit OS pour vous. Sur une idée d'Hudgi (un jour je lirais et je commenterai tes fics promis !) qui me disait "t'imagine quand même, Sting, le jour où Yuna aura ses règles..." Alors en attendant que je finisse mon edo-Sabertooth, voilà pour toi !

Petite réponse aux reviews et petite note :

Déjà, si je ne répond pas à vos reviews, je m'en excuse. D'habitude, je me fais un devoir de répondre à tout le monde mais là j'ai ouvert ma boite mail après une semaine sans internet et j'ai croulé sous différents trucs... J'espère n'oublier personne mais si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse humblement et je tâcherai de rattraper tous les commentaires.

Delph-5 : merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à toutes mais je suis vraiment heureuse de te compter parmi les nouveaux lecteurs ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour ce que tu m'as demandé, ça arrivera sans doute dans les prochains drabbles ^^ Et oui, j'ai croisé Sting et Rogue !

Bonne lecture ! Et préparez-vous au pire ! *paf*

* * *

><p>Rogue était tranquillement en train de lire dans sa chambre quand la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup. Le brun ferma les yeux un instant par réflexe. Il voyait très bien dans le noir, si bien qu'il arrivait à lire dans sa chambre mal éclairée sans se fatiguer les yeux. Le salon était trop lumineux pour ses yeux sensibles, surtout après tout ce temps passé dans une pièce sombre. Cela ajouté au fait que Sting venait de débouler dans sa chambre, cela l'agaçait. Surtout que pour faciliter leur cohabitation, Rogue n'empiétait pas sur le territoire de Sting, sa chambre, et inversement. Mieux valait que l'air paniqué de Sting soit réel.<p>

-Sting ?

-Rogue s'est une cata…

Il fut interrompu par Yuna qui avait littéralement sauté sur le dos de son frère pour le faire taire. Le blond n'était pas en forme parce qu'elle arrivait presque à le bâillonner avec ses mains. S'en suivit une mini-bagarre entre les deux Eucliffe. Le dragon noir attendit qu'ils terminent leur nouvelle chamaillerie.

-Et bien ?

-Yuna a ses règles !

La pauvre rousse piqua un fard. Rogue pencha la tête sur le côté, sans comprendre. Chez lui, quand une fille était réglée, c'était la preuve qu'elle désormais une femme. On organisait le soir même une grande fête et on brulait sa première tâche de sang pour symboliser la fin de son enfance. Pourquoi Yuna en aurait-elle eu honte ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire à tout le monde ! glapit-elle en attrapant le col de son pull roulé pour cacher son visage jusqu'aux yeux.

Malgré cela, on voyait toujours à son front qu'elle était rouge. Comme c'était étrange. Les menstrues aussi étaient taboues ici ? Pourquoi tant de silence d'une chose aussi naturelle ? A quinze ans, c'était normal. Toutes les femmes passaient par là un jour ou l'autre, sauf grave souci de santé.

-C'est Rogue, c'est pas un inconnu !

De toute façon, il aurait fini par le savoir. Le nez des dragons slayers était assez fin pour leur dire si une femme était réglée ou non. Bien entendu, c'était gênant en été en plein milieu d'une foule suante. Surtout quand les gens ne se lavaient pas souvent...

-C'est la seconde personne à qui tu le dis aujourd'hui !

Elle aurait été bien plus crédible si elle ne se cachait pas dans son col. Sting leva les yeux au ciel et balaya d'un geste de la main les protestations de sa sœur.

-Minerva ça ne compte pas. Elle était avec nous quand tu les as eu et il fallait bien que quelqu'un t'explique tout ce bordel. Moi je m'en suis arrêté à ce que vous mettez une fois par mois. Je serai incapable de t'expliquer comment te mettre un tampon.

Elle gémit et cacha tout à fait le reste de sa tête dans son col. Ce qui lui valut une réprimande de son frère comme quoi son pull tout neuf allait être distendu. Elle pourrait toujours lui demander de lui en racheter un autre !

Yuna se mit de profil, bras croisés. Elle s'opposait à la discussion sans la clore tout à fait. Rogue sourit. C'était mignon cette gêne. Il tenta même de calmer les choses :

-Ne te plains pas, il ne l'a pas dit à Orga. Lui voudra faire la fête comme à l'est.

Elle se tourna vers le jumeau de son frère, interdite.

-Vous faites la fête à l'est pour _ça_ ?

Sa voix partait dans les aigus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien dit au mage de la foudre. Le blond éclata de rire.

-Tiens je devrais lui dire !

-Non !

-Quoi non ? C'est Orga. Il sera content pour toi, tu le connais. Où est le problème ?

-Si tu lui dis, je te tue ! Que ce soit à Orga, Rufus ou je ne sais qui !

Et cette fois, pour clore la conversation, elle partit dans sa chambre en prenant soin d'en claquer la porte. Bon…

-Oh les gonzesses ! rétorqua Sting assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende. Puis il se tourna vers son frère d'armes, les yeux pleins de larmes. Putain, tu te rends compte qu'elle est déjà si grande. Bientôt un con va venir me la piquer et je vais me retrouver tout seul…

Rogue décida de laisser son ami dans son délire paranoïaque de grand-frère trop protecteur et se replongea dans sa lecture, acquiesçant de temps en temps comme s'il l'écoutait. Oui oui, tout à fait, un type allait débarquer demain matin pour demander la main de Yuna. Tout à fait…


	82. Mauvais jour

Et voici avec un peu de retard le drabble du jour ! Pour Hudgi, dont l'anniversaire était dimanche (désolée du retard !). Elle m'avait demandé un texte avec Sting en fille ou un double rencard entre Sting et Sorano (ici c'est la "véritable" identité d' Angel qui a été libérée récemment) et Rogue et Yukino. J'espère qu'il te plaira ma vieille !

Sinon, autre blabla. Un sommaire a été ajouté sur mon profil. Ensuite, et là je pense que ça va vous plaire, on approche du centième drabble. Que voudriez-vous pour le fêter ? Un texte spécial ? Une série de questions/réponses sur moi et mes textes ? Un texte personnel qui n'a rien à voir avec les fics ? Ou une vidéo où je vous parle ? N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer à ce sujet !

Passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Delph-5 : oh tu sais, ils sont habitués !

Yue-chan : moi aussi, quand j'entend la macarena, j'ai l'image de Sting dansant dans la tête XD J'aime ton idée, je verrais ce que je peux en faire ;)

Loupiote : imagine le jour où elle a un copain...

lookatmy : je crois ne pas t'avoir répondu... le gingembre est connu pour avoir des vertus aphrodisiaques donc...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sting émergea de son lit en baillant. Il se glissa hors de son lit, traversa le bazar de sa chambre ainsi que le salon sans ouvrir les yeux. Il alluma la lumière de la salle de bains, ferma la porte, bailla, se frotta les yeux puis souleva ses paupières.<p>

Il hurla. D'une voix plus aigüe que d'habitude d'ailleurs. Le résultat fut rapide. La porte de la chambre de Yuna s'ouvrit d'un coup, frappant contre le mur. Il entendit aussi Rogue bondir de sa chambre, ainsi que Lector.

-Sting ? Tu vas bien ?

Le blond se précipita pour bloquer la porte sans verrou. Il entendit un choc derrière quand Rogue se la prit à moitié parce qu'il ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce que Sting l'empêche de rentrer. Yuna se mit à tambouriner.

-Oni-chan ? Pourquoi tu as crié ?

-Sting-kun !

Il toussa en guise de réponse. Puis il répondit en essayant de garder une voix normale :

-Non non, ça va. Il se racla la gorge. Je suis juste malade.

-Malade ? fit Yuna qui parlait sans doute aux autres. D'habitude il reste agoniser dans son lit.

Ah merde, il avait oublié ce détail ! Il entendit la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Ils foutaient quoi au juste là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils allaient dehors ? Et impossible de suivre Rogue, pieds nus il ne faisait pratiquement aucun bruit. Aussi couina-t-il quand il vit la main de son ami toquer à la minuscule fenêtre de la salle de bains. Ce con devait être en équilibre entre le balcon et la fenêtre, à de nombreux mètres du sol.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Rogue ?

Et il se précipita pour ouvrir à son ami qui se contorsionna pour passer par la minuscule fenêtre. Dingue. Ce type était dingue. Et sacrément souple aussi. A sa place, Sting se serait déboité l'épaule au moins une demi-douzaine de fois !

-Sting ? fit le brun en levant un sourcil.

Le blond s'examina dans le miroir devant lequel il venait de pousser un cri digne d'une grande cantatrice. Ses cheveux étaient toujours blonds, ses yeux toujours aussi bleus, sa cicatrice barrait toujours son sourcil… Mais quelque chose avait changé. Pendant la nuit, ses traits étaient devenus plus fins, sa graisse avait été réarrangée et il avait un poids sur l'avant du corps… En fait, Sting était devenu une fille pendant la nuit. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait…

-Putain mais me mate pas mec !

Et il attrapa dans le panier de linge sale un tee-shirt à lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il l'avait mis au sale alors qu'il n'avait pas de taches ? Ah oui, il puait la sueur. Yerk ! Bon, ça ferait l'affaire le temps de trouver une solution.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Yuna derrière la porte.

Rogue fit mine d'ouvrir la porte. Sting se jeta sur la poignée pour l'en empêcher. Non ! Yuna ne pouvait pas voir ça ! C'était trop la honte.

-Une minute Yuna. Que se passe-t-il Sting ?

-Je suis devenu une fille ! Tu trouves ça normal ?

-Le type qu'on a affronté hier manipulait le corps des gens. C'est peut-être un petit cadeau de sa part ? Tu l'as énervé il faut dire.

-Mais je ne veux pas rester comme ça toute ma vie !

-C'est temporaire. Il n'est pas assez puissant. D'ici quelques heures tu… as rendez-vous avec Sorrano.

Effectivement. Rogue, Sting, Yukino devaient aller déjeuner au restaurant, entre couples. Yuna avait décidé de faire une journée pyjama avec les exceeds pour la peine. Sauf que…

-Mais je peux pas sortir comme ça !

Rogue soupira et ouvrit la porte. Le trio infernal tomba, appuyé contre la porte qu'il était pour ne rien perdre. Il se releva comme si de rien n'était.

-Je peux prendre ta place pour le rendez-vous ? demanda Yuna de manière angélique.

Il la fusilla du regard. Quelle sale profiteuse !

-Non, pour me valoir, il en faudrait trois des comme toi. Et des emmerdeuses dans ton genre, y'en a pas cinquante.

Le sourire de sa sœur lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas s'en vexer. Au contraire, elle allait en jouer.

-On peut arranger ça. Je prends Lector et Frosch !

On toqua à la porte avant que Sting ne puisse l'égorger. Sorano et Yukino. Merde ! Rogue le poussa dans la salle de bains et ferma la porte.

-J'arrive !

Le blond tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais Yuna la claqua à son nez. Il se rendit subitement compte qu'il était à poil sous un tee-shirt dégueu, transformé en fille. Alors qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Angel. Mais oui. Alors qu'elle n'était pas du tout attirée par les filles.

-Yuna, trouve une excuse, souffla-t-il à travers la porte.

-Salut Sorano ! Yukinooooooooooooooooo ! s'exclama Yuna en courant pour les saluer. Je suis tellement contente de vous voir !

-Et où est encore barré Sting ? rétorqua Sorano.

Il avait raté quelques rendez-vous pour diverses raisons alors qu'elle détestait ça. Il faisait profil bas depuis. Pourvu qu'on lui trouve une excuse. Il ne pouvait quand même pas sortir comme ça ! t sa réputation ? Putain Minerva n'allait pas le louper ! Ni les autres !

-Il ne peut pas venir ! Attention, Yuna s'apprêtait à sortir une grosse connerie. Il est malade.

-Ah ? Et il a quoi ? La grippe ? C'est pour ça qu'il se planque dans la salle de bains ?

-Heu… commença la rousse.

-En fait non.

Quoi ? Même Rogue s'y mettait ? Sting bénit son frère d'arme. Il allait trouver une super idée ! Un truc assez courant pour être normal mais pas trop quand même pour être trop facile.

-Sting a la diarrhée.

… Quoi ? ! Comment ça ? La chiasse ? Depuis quand ? Merde, et c'était le cas de le dire ! Il n'avait rien d'autre comme idée ? Oh le salaud ! On allait voir qui avait la diarrhée.

-Ah ?

Sorano avait l'air vaguement convaincue. Normal, il sortait ça naturellement, comme s'il n'était pas en train de mentir. Alors comme ça, Rogue savait mentir comme un pro ?

-Oui. Je crois que quelque chose lui est resté sur l'estomac. Ce doit être quand il a essayé de manger de l'ombre. Mieux vaut le laisser tranquille.

Et c'est ainsi qu'à cause de Rogue qui devait être un pro au poker, Sting se retrouva coincé tout seul à son appart, transformé en fille. Au moins, son honneur était sauf. Mais…

-Rogue, je vais te buter un jour…

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Alors, Sting, tuera ou tuera pas ?<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	83. Neige

Et voici la suite ! Le début devait à la base figurer dans _Et Sabertooth Alors ?_ où un dragon aurait fait tomber de la neige en juillet... Et finalement ça ne s'est pas fait mais comme j'aimais le début, je l'ai gardé puis j'ai retiré la plupart des trucs apocalyptiques. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'oubliez pas le projet vidéo pour le 100 ème drabble ! Vous avez le droit de me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez (enfin faut pas non plus que ce soit trop trop personnel), j'y répondrais. Je pensais aussi vous montrer comment je choisissais mes drabbles, ça vous intéresse ?

Et maintenant, petite réponse aux reviews :

Delph-5 : mais non il va pas y toucher !

Guest : Rogue survivra, Sting va juste lui en vouloir parce que cette histoire va rester... un bon moment !

Loupiote : mais j'aime bien embêter Sting... Ça va, aujourd'hui Sting se repose !

Yue-chan : limite ^^ et si, ce genre d'histoire arrive souvent avec eux (enfin tu as vu la bande de fous ? Bon courage pour survivre sans internet ! Et tes questions sont notées ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Pieds nus sous la neige, Yuna regardait tomber la neige. C'était beau. Des milliers de flocons qui tombaient doucement sur la ville, jusqu'à étouffer le moindre bruit. La neige… Elle rendait tout tellement beau avec son manteau blanc. Elle recouvrait tout et petit à petit, tout se calmait. Les conversations, les bruits des véhicules, les pas des marchands… Tout semblait revenir aux origines, quand l'homme ne cherchait pas encore à dominer la nature et qu'une sorte de paix régnait encore.<p>

De l'eau coulait de ses yeux et Yuna regardait tomber la neige, pieds nus. Oui, l'ordre de la nature avait disparu, plusieurs siècles auparavant et personne n'avait réussi à le retrouver. Ni les hommes, ni les dragons, trop assoiffés de sang et de pouvoir. Non, leur donner la magie n'avait pas été une très bonne idée dans l'ensemble. Ceux qui l'avaient asservissaient ceux qui n'en n'avaient pas et ceux qui n'en n'avaient pas jalousaient ceux qui en avaient. Où était l'équilibre ? Où était l'harmonie ? Il n'y en avait plus nulle part, ni dans un peuple, ni entre les peuples. Comment s'étonner que la nature se fâche ?

Mère Nature… La Créatrice, la Mère… Elle avait eu tellement de noms autrefois, elle avait été tellement respectée… Et aujourd'hui, on lui riait au nez. On l'ignorait. On la massacrait. Les mages, sans même sans rendre vraiment compte, la détruisaient. Car si on réparait une ville, on ne replantait pas toujours les arbres perdus.

Elle sentait le froid mordre sa peau douce et elle l'acceptait. C'était normal que la nature n'aime pas la neige. De l'eau coulait de ses yeux et Yuna regardait tomber la neige, pieds nus. Vêtue d'une chemise de nuit légère, elle regardait la neige tomber. Elle aimait peut-être la pluie, quand la terre assoiffée la buvait goulument mais elle préférait la neige. Parce que si la pluie était les pleurs des anges et des morts, la neige était leurs caresses. Douce, froide et silencieuse, comme eux. La neige lui rappelait le cycle incessant de la vie. On nait, on grandit, on aime, on déteste et on finit par mourir. Car il faut, pour que le présent devienne passé et que le futur devienne présent, que ceux qui font le présent laissent la place au futur. C'était comme ça. Les choses devaient évoluer et parfois régresser. Telle était la vie. Tel était la leçon qu'elle avait appris des morts. On devait profiter de sa vie ici puis on pouvait gouter à la paix et la félicité éternelle.

Elle entendit au loin un appel. Elle ne bougea pas, continuant de regarder la neige tomber sur la ville. Elle s'était réveillée ici avec les premiers flocons. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait tenu à venir ici dans son sommeil. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle restait là, à regarder tomber la neige. Elle était bien ici. En paix. Le monde se parait de son manteau blanc qui apportait encore le silence et la paix. Tout le monde se terrait dans sa maison au chaud, attendant que le soleil perce assez les lourds nuages pour faire fondre la neige et tirer toute la nature de son sommeil annuel.

Il n'y avait guère que cette personne qui s'obstinait à appeler plus loin. Elle cligna des paupières en se rendant compte que c'était son nom qu'on criait. Et subitement, le charme fut rompu. Elle se mit à grelotter, serrant contre elle sa maigre chemise de nuit pour se protéger du froid. Ses pieds étaient engourdis, tout comme ses doigts, les rendant gourds et maladroits. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent. Froid. Elle devait ressembler à un cadavre, toute blanche ou bleue qu'elle était avec juste ses cheveux roux pour tâcher la neige. Elle n'osait même pas bouger pour se réchauffer.

-Yuna !

Tâche d'encre sur une page encore vierge, Rogue arrivait en courant vers elle. Il ralentit légèrement en la voyant jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement près d'elle. Le froid la faisait pleurer. Son souffle formait des petits nuages blancs qui montaient à la rencontre de la neige tandis qu'elle tombait dans ses cheveux sombres.

Ils se regardèrent un court instant en silence.

-Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Ils parlaient d'une voix basse, comme par crainte des représailles de Mère Nature si on brisait son silence. Il secoua la tête sans réussir à chasser les flocons accrochés à ses cheveux.

-Tu es sortie comme ça ? Sans chaussures ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire. C'était plus une constatation qu'une véritable question. Elle se contenta de rester là. De l'eau coulait de ses yeux et Yuna regardait Rogue sous la neige, pieds nus.

Il soupira et retira sa cape. Il l'emmitoufla puis attraper ses doigts. Ses mains chaudes lui firent presque du bien mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle claquait toujours des dents, un peu.

-As-tu fini ce que tu dois faire ici ?

Elle se retourna, regarda tomber la neige une dernière fois. Elle songea à tous ceux qui étaient partis et ceux qui partiraient. Elle songea que la paix de la neige correspondait à celle de la tombe, tout aussi froide. Mais elle, elle n'était pas encore morte. Elle sentait ses mains se réveiller face à la chaleur de Rogue. Son heure n'était pas venue. Il était encore temps pour elle de vivre, de grandir, d'aimer et de détester. Quand l'heure viendra, elle attendra la Faucheuse comme une vieille amie et la laissera la serrer dans ses bras pour une dernière étreinte. Elle le sait.

-Oui.

Il la souleva sans rien ajouter. En silence, il fit demi-tour tandis que la neige effaçait les dernières traces de leur passage. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. La neige continuerait de tomber, même quand ils ne seraient plus de ce monde. Et alors, ils mêleraient à la neige leurs derniers baisers et caresses à l'intention des vivants qui sauraient voir à travers ce cycle sans fin qu'était la vie.

Rogue ramenait Yuna à la maison.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ? Ou question ou idée pour la vidéo du 100ème drabble ?


	84. Petit jeu

Et voilà la suite ! Basé sur un jeu trouvé sur un forum. Des images des personnages de Fairy Tail défilent à toute vitesse, il faut cliquer dessus pour les arrêter et on tombe dans un certain ordre sur, dans le désordre, son mari, son amant, son ennemi etc. J'ai fait ça à quelques membres de Sabertooth. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

N'oubliez pas, attention je radote, que pour le centième drabble de ce recueil, il y aura une vidéo pour répondre à toutes vos questions ! N'hésitez pas non plus à me demander si vous voulez que je donne des précisions sur certains détails dans mes fics, que ce soit la chronologie ou des choses que vous auriez voulu savoir.

Allez, petite réponse aux reviews :

Delph-5 : Comment ça "enfin" ? Mais je ne peux pas faire que sur un seul couple ! A la fin, ça n'aurait plus d'intérêt !

Fahn : Merci ^^ Oui j'ai compris, toi aussi tu veux plus de Rogue/Yuna !

Loupiote : Alors ton devoir, c'est de trouver des idées :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Hé les mecs ! J'ai trouvé un nouveau jeu !<p>

Orga, Rufus, Sting et Rogue regardèrent Minerva arriver triomphale avec un tas de petits papiers. Ils échangèrent un regard entre eux. Qu'avait-elle trouvé _cette fois_ ?

-C'est quoi ? demanda Yuna qui avait réussi à piquer le citron qui décorait la boisson de son frère et le grignotait. Je peux jouer ?

Minerva s'installa d'autorité à la table et piqua le chapeau de Rufus pour lui mettre les papiers dedans. Elle se mit à tout mélanger, sauf quelques papiers qu'elle mit dans un verre propre.

-Bien entendu que tu peux jouer mon poussin. Mais avant, on va laisser les gars faire une partie.

-C'est quoi au juste ? demanda Sting qui digérait encore sa défaite contre sa sœur pour le citron.

Si Yuna avait le droit de regarder, ce ne devait pas être si méchant. Elle pouvait même jouer. D'ailleurs, elle en semblait ravie. De jouer avec les grands s'entendait.

-Ben tiens, commence Sting. Tire un papier.

-Nan.

-Yuna, tire un papier pour ton frère. Il nous faut une main innocente.

-Ouais !

Elle entreprit de mettre sa main dans le chapeau et fixa le plafond. Puis elle en tira un bout de papier. Elle le donna ensuite à Minerva qui se mit à ricaner.

-Sting, ton meilleur ami est donc mon père.

Sting prit une superbe couleur verte tandis que le reste de la table ricanait. Yuna piocha avec application un second papier et le donna de nouveau à la tigresse.

-Ton pire ennemi est Lector. A ta place, je ferais attention.

-Bof, rétorqua le blond.

-Dobengal est fou amoureux de toi. Le pauvre. Ensuite… Merci Yuna. Ton arme de séduction… Ce sont tes fesses. Minerva boucha les oreilles de Yuna avant de lancer : A ta place, je ferais attention à ne pas me faire violer sous les douches. Ensuite ? Ah ! Ta magie est constellationniste !

-Il passe sa vie à chercher ses clés, fit remarquer Rufus.

-Va te faire foutre Rufus !

-Ton premier baiser est… ouh ! Avec Orga !

Sting et Orga échangèrent un regard surpris. Puis le mage de la foudre noire adressa un regard noire à son ami et attrapa sa hallebarde.

-N'y pense même pas. Je ne lui roulerai pas de patin.

-Ta petite-amie est Frosch. Berk.

Sting se décala légèrement pour s'éloigner de Rogue, assis juste à côté de lui.

-Et Rogue veut te voler ta petite-amie. Le dragon slayer de l'ombre leva simplement les yeux au ciel. Et tu ferras un beau voyage à… Magnolia ! Rufus sera ton esclave. Ooooh ! Et je suis ton maitre ! A genoux, esclaves !

Sting boucha les oreilles de sa sœur pour pouvoir balancer la totalité de sa pensée sans passer par la censure.

-Et ton amant est… Ah non pas Yuna, c'est assez dégueu. Tire-en un autre poussin. Ah, Orga, mieux.

-Non merci, répondit l'amant désigné. J'ai déjà essayé, je préfère les femmes.

Sting et Rufus se décalèrent subitement pour s'éloigner d'Orga. C'est bon, il venait de les traumatiser. Minerva éclata de rire tandis que Yuna les regardait, sans comprendre. Orga tendit la main pour lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux.

-Et ta guilde est… Fairy Tail. Oh oui, je te voie très bien aider à maintenir le bâtiment en état !

La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de planter un clou avec un marteau pour mettre un tableau dans le salon, il s'était loupé. On l'avait entendu hurler dans tout l'immeuble parce qu'il y avait mis un peu trop de force. Son pouce ne répondait plus.

-Il va surtout la casser, rétorqua Orga.

Minerva rassembla ses bouts de papiers.

-Maintenant, à qui le tour ?

La table se retrouva subitement vidée de toute présence masculine. Yuna leva ses grands yeux d'enfant encore innocente vers la tigresse.

-Tu crois qu'ils seront fâchés si je tire pour eux ?

Minerva se fendit d'un grand sourire.

* * *

><p>Alors à votre avis, qui est tombé sur quoi ? Faites donc vos sadiques !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	85. Peurs d'enfant

Et voici un nouveau drabble ! Posté en retard mais hier j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de poster. Donc voilà la suite ! Un petit Rogue X Kagura parce que dans _Et Sabertooth alors ?_ Je sous-entends que Rogue et Kagura sont sortis ensembles à un moment et que depuis, ça me démangeait de faire un petit quelque chose pour eux. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop guimauve !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Louise : Natsu et Juvia ? Woh ! Je n'y avais jamais pensé ! Et bien je verrai pour le faire un de ces quatre ^^

Delph-5 : Rogue est ton copain ? T'es sûre que c'est le hasard ? :p Disons qu'elle a l'habitude de son frère (et de ses amis). Et même si Sting est trop protecteur, elle aime son frère. Merci, au plaisir de te recroiser sur un drabble !

Shadows : merci ^^ Yuna est surtout décrite dans ma fic sur Sabertooth, citée plus haut. Elle a quatorze ans si tu veux savoir ^^

N'oubliez pas que j'ai besoin de votre participation pour mon projet du centième drabble ! N'hésitez pas à me demander ce qui vous passe par la tête, mes lectures, mes écrits personnels, ce que j'aime et ce que je n'aime pas, pourquoi j'écris etc. Je peux aussi vous parler de ce que j'ai déjà écrit, revenir sur des fics ou des passages que vous auriez voulu que j'étoffe, ce que je vais écrire... Pour le moment, je n'ai que deux questions, ce n'est pas suffisant pour faire une bonne vidéo et si ça continue comme ça, je serais obligée d'abandonner le projet de la vidéo !

Bonne lecture et j'attends avec impatience vos questions !

* * *

><p>Kagura s'assit dans le lit, incapable de dormir. Il n'était pas rare que certaines nuits, pleine du souvenir de son village en train de brûler, elle préfère une longue nuit blanche en solitaire à une nuit épuisante de cauchemars entrecoupés de réveils en sursauts, de nombreuses minutes à chercher une position plus confortable pour se rendormir puis le sommeil qui tardait tandis que l'angoisse de nouveaux mauvais rêves la taraudaient.<p>

Cette nuit, c'était différent. Cette nuit, le responsable de son insomnie était là, dans son lit, physiquement parlant. Il était là, dans sa chambre l'endroit où elle était la plus vulnérable. Oh ! Elle lui faisait confiance, certes. Il n'avait jamais esquissé le moindre geste menaçant envers elle. Mais si son cœur battait plus vite à son contact, son corps se souvenait. Avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Mermaid Heel, quand elle errait encore sur les chemins, petite proie facile. Les petites filles sans personne pour les défendre formaient un met de choix pour les grands messieurs. Elle se souvenait encore, bien des années plus tard de cette honte physique. Aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus rien sur son corps. Mais il se souvenait, il _savait_ d'où venaient ces blessures sur son âme. Et il ne voulait pas baisser sa garde.

Car ils avaient été si gentils avec elle au début ces messieurs. Alors même si c'était elle qui avait proposé à Rogue de rester ici, de dormir-là plutôt que de rentrer à pied ou de dormir dehors sous cette pluie, elle avait peur. Peur d'une hypothétique possibilité. Et pourtant, il lui avait proposé de se trouver une place ailleurs, par terre par exemple, et pas dans son lit. Car il savait pourquoi, sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de le lui dire, elle tremblait quand il la serrait un peu trop fort dans ses bras, pourquoi elle craignait de lui tenir la main ou de l'embrasser. Pour la rassurer, il avait gardé ses vêtements, du moins en partie. Cela avait d'ailleurs beaucoup étonné Frosch. Apparemment, il dormait avec un sous-vêtement quand il ne dormait pas nu. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

Et pourtant elle était là, insomniaque, à le regarder dormir. Il lui tournait le dos, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas l'attraper. Ses cheveux noirs cachaient encore une fois son visage tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier, lent et profond. Et comme il dormait, elle en profita pour oser effleurer sa peau. Elle était chaude et douce malgré les quelques cicatrices qui la marbraient. Elle dessina du bout des doigts, un peu tremblante, le tatouage dans son dos, juste sous son épaule gauche. L'encre sombre ressortait sur sa peau pâle. C'était là le symbole de son clan, celui qu'il avait laissé là-bas, quelque part dans l'est mais dont il faisait toujours partie.

Il bougea un peu et elle se recula brusquement, sa main serrée contre son ventre comme si on l'avait brûlée. Tremblante, elle se recroquevilla dans un coin du lit, aussi loin que possible de Rogue. Elle pinça ses lèvres tremblantes, fermant aussi fort les yeux que possible dans l'espoir de contenir ses larmes. Et pourtant, elle rouvrit les yeux et une larme coula le long de sa joue tandis qu'elle fixait Rogue. Il n'y était pour rien mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle était trop terrorisée pour fermer l'œil. Trop pour se détendre près de lui malgré son envie. C'était trop difficile pour elle de continuer comme ça. D'un côté, elle le craignait, de l'autre, elle rêvait de pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras. De l'autre, elle se souvenait encore du sang qui avait coulé tandis qu'elle souffrait dans son ventre, du sang sur ses draps, sur ses jambes et qui lui semblait être toujours là malgré les années. Elle était sale et elle souillait Rogue en étant avec lui, dans ses bras… Peut-être était-ce mieux qu'ils ne couchent pas ensembles. Comme ça, il resterait blanc, pas comme elle.

-Kagura ?

Il avait fini par se réveiller et la fixait de ses prunelles rouges. Elle détourna le regard, gênée d'être surprise à tenir sa main comme si on l'avait brûlée et de l'avoir dérangé. En un sens, elle ne le craignait pas en tant qu'homme quand il dormait, il fallait juste faire en sorte de ne pas le réveiller.

-Désolée…

Elle aurait voulu se lever et aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour pleurer et trembler mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne cessait de dire qu'elle avait confiance en lui, qu'elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir s'enfuir. Comme avec les autres. Aussi se força-t-elle à se rallonger tranquillement près de lui. Il se décala pour lui faire un peu plus de place, le rapprochant dangereusement du bord. Mais se recoucher dans un lit en trouvant une place toute chaude était tellement agréable, surtout avec la pluie qui tombait à verse dehors.

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal, souffla-t-il en appuyant son front contre le sien.

Il bougea doucement pour poser sa main sur sa hanche. Juste poser, pas tenir. Donc si elle le voulait, elle pouvait se dégager. Aussi se blottie-t-elle davantage contre lui tandis qu'il glissait un bras dans son dos.

Un jour, se promit-elle, elle serait capable de le toucher sans qu'une partie d'elle ne tire la sonnette d'alarme. En attendant, ils étaient bien comme ça, ils pouvaient bien patienter un peu…

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, un petit texte tranquille. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/idées pour la vidéo ?


	86. Fille idéale

Et voici la suite ! C'est assez court mais ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire entre mes chapitres et mon projet pour la semaine du crack pairing (trois fois cette semaine vu que j'ai été gourmande et que j'ai prévu de faire cette semaine avec trois couples donc trois recueils...). Bref, voici la suite, un Sting X Minerva avec la participation de Lector !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Delph-5 : et pourtant si ! Il faut bien que Rogue vive avant que Yuna ne soit assez âgée pour qu'ils se mettent ensembles non ? :p

Yue-chan : bon retour ^^ Oui, Sting et la macarena, c'est indétrônable pour toi ! Peut-être que ça t'évoque celui de Facebook parce que c'est du grand n'importe quoi ? Merci pour ta question, elle est notée et j'y répondrais dans la vidéo ;)

Justement, on commence à se rapprocher du temps de la vidéo, donc si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je réponds à tout !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sting-kun était populaire auprès des filles. Elles tombaient comme des mouches avec lui. Et ça, Lector en était fier. Sting-kun était vraiment le meilleur. Le meilleur mage, le meilleur grand-frère, le meilleur homme, le meilleur amant, le meilleur séducteur, le meilleur dragon slayer… L'exceed aurait pu faire pendant des heures les louages de son maitre. Sauf pour un point : Sting-kun n'avait pas de petite-amie. Il ne pouvait donc pas être le meilleur petit-ami. Tout cela menaçait son statut de meilleur au monde. Et ça, Lector ne pouvait pas le permettre. Alors il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Pour que Sting-kun reste le meilleur, il n'avait besoin que d'une petite-amie. Partir des filles dans l'entourage du mage aurait été trop compliqué. Donc Lector avait décidé de faire la liste des qualités dont aurait besoin la fille parfaite pour Sting-kun.<p>

Déjà, elle devrait être belle, même sans maquillage. Mais aussi élégante et gracieuse. Par contre, elle ne devrait pas être stupide ou elle allait ennuyer Sting-kun. Et ça, ça aurait été intolérable. Après, qu'elle soit blonde, brune ou rousse, ça n'avait aucune importance. Par contre, elle devait avoir des cheveux longs. Sting-kun aimait les femmes avec des cheveux longs…

Après… Après, elle devrait être forte. Pour ne pas faire honte à Sting-kun ! Quand même ! Oh, et elle devrait savoir s'effacer devant Sting-kun. Mais lui tenir tête de temps en temps, quand même. Sting-kun détestait les femmes qui obéissaient tout le temps. Ca l'ennuyait très vite. D'ailleurs, pendant qu'il y pensait, il devait rajouter la répartie. Très important la répartie. Est-ce que le fait que ce soit un mage et qu'elle fasse ou non partie de Sabertooth comptait ? Non, pas vraiment. Mais ça serait un plus. Un point bonus donc.

Donc le physique, c'était fait… Ah non, il n'avait pas noté qu'elle devait avoir un minimum de forme. Ca semblait très important pour Sting-kun, encore que Lector n'ait pas compris pourquoi. Enfin peu importe. Des formes donc. Et c'était bon pour le physique. Le mental… Ouais, ça aussi c'était fait. Et sinon… Ah oui, elle devait bien s'entendre avec Yuna. Parce qu'elle était la petite sœur de Sting-kun et qu'elle était importante pour lui. Peut être même plus que la petite-amie… Oui c'était ça ! Elle devait accepter de passer _après_ Yuna.

Oui, c'était un bon début tout ça. Alors, s'il devait voir quelle fille pouvait convenir dans l'entourage de Sting-kun… Minerva convenait. En plus, c'était l'amante principale de Sting-kun. Un très bon début. Sauf qu'elle s'était disputée avec lui la veille…

Bon, Lector allait encore devoir remettre la casquette de conseiller conjugal… Pour le bien de Sting-kun !

* * *

><p>Des fois quand même, je me demande ce que les dragons slayers feraient sans leurs exceeds. J'veux dire, Natsu sans Happy, Gajeel sans Lily, Wendy sans Charuru, Sting sans Lector, Rogue sans Fro... Non, ok, oubliez ce que je viens de dire !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	87. Strip poker et pocky game

Et voici la suite ! Un vieux texte qui était à la base un bonus pour _Et Sabertooth alors_ ? Je me suis rendue compte récemment que j'avais des bonus, finis ou pas, dans le dossier de cette fic que je ne pourrais pas poster dans cette fic, donc je les ai déplacé dans le dossier _Fairy Drabbles. _Voici donc un bonus sur Sting, Rogue, Yuna et Minerva. La scène a lieu quelques années après cette fic, laissons quand même le temps à Yuna de grandir pour les besoins de la scène :p

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Delph-5i : bon retour parmi nous alors ^^ je suis ravie de te revoir et ne t'en fais pas pour la longueur, ça n'est pas un souci ^^

Yue-chan : yo ! Oh c'est faisable. Je vais avoir besoin d'alcool, de drogue et d'un moyen de faire ingurgiter tout ça à Rogue sans qu'il le remarque ! Merci, à toi aussi ! Mais t'es trop une pro !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Je m'ennuie, lâcha Yuna.<p>

Plus ou moins étalée dans un des fauteuils de la chambre de Minerva, elle regardait la partie de strip-poker serrée entre Sting et Minerva. Rogue suivait aussi mais d'un air morne. Hum… Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la rousse et elle se redressa un peu. Elle venait de trouver une activité. Plus amusante que l'ennuie.

-Rogue, on fait une partie de pocky?

Le brun leva un sourcil en guise de réponse.

-Un quoi ?

-Un pocky ! Tu vas voir, c'est super sympa !

C'était Minerva qui lui avait apprit ça. Mais elle ne le précisa pas parce que tout le monde se serait méfié. Même son frère qui lui adressa un regard suspicieux. Minerva le rappela à l'ordre. Le perdant avait le choix entre faire trois fois le tour de toutes les pièces de la guilde à poil et être l'esclave du gagnant pendant une semaine. Pour éviter la colère du maitre, ce serait très certainement l'esclavage.

-Heu… fit le dragon noir.

-Dit oui ! Insista la sœur de Sting.

-Ce ne doit pas être trop méchant…

Yes ! Merci à Minerva sa grande-sœur de cœur pour lui avoir appris ce jeu ! Que Rogue ne connaissait pas vu qu'il évitait autant que possible les soirées et les jeux…

-One-chan, tu as de quoi faire un pocky ?

Minerva donna deux cartes pour les changer. Elle pointa du doigt son porte-manteau sans même regarder.

-Va voir dans mes poches, poussin.

Sting marmonna quelque chose comme quoi Minerva et Yuna n'avaient aucun lien de parenté et donc que le « one-chan » ne servait à rien. Yuna l'ignora et fonça chercher ce qu'il lui fallait. Rogue comprit qu'il s'était fait piéger quand elle revint avec un paquet de mikados.

-C'est quoi ton jeu ? demanda Sting en mélangeant les cartes.

-C'est un pocky, répondit Minerva comme si c'était le truc le plus évident du monde. Allez chaton, envoie !

-Arrête de m'appeler chaton !

Yuna attendit que son frère soit absorbé par sa partie pour ouvrir le paquet de mikado et expliquer les règles.

-C'est très simple. Tu prends une extrémité du mikado et moi l'autre. On mordille chacun de notre côté. Le premier qui abandonne a perdu !

Sting tourna la tête, les yeux plissés tandis que Rogue… Ils avaient perdu Rogue. Ca y est, elle l'avait choqué.

-Heu… Je ne suis pas sûr Yuna que…

-Tu as peur ?

Paf ! Elle venait de toucher une corde sensible ! Son ego aurait du mal à laisser passer cette pique. Trop facile ! Les garçons étaient faciles à manipuler quand on savait comment s'y prendre.

-C'est quoi votre jeu à la con ? grommela Sting.

La partie de strip-poker avançait plutôt bien et ils attaquaient les sous-vêtements. Yuna n'aurait bientôt plus le droit de regarder car trop jeune. Soi-disant. Pas drôle !

-C'est pas de ton niveau chaton. Maintenant joue !

-Ca va…

Yuna glissa un bout du mikado entre ses lèvres et fixa Rogue. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha de la rousse. Il mordilla un bout. Sauf que les dragons slayers avaient de bonnes dents et qu'il mordit un peu trop fort. Le mikado se cassa et tomba par terre.

-Bon, on recommence !

Second mikado. Cette fois, Rogue fit plus attention. Et ça se rapprochait… Alors, est-ce qu'ils allaient conclure sur un bisou ? Yuna l'espérait fortement. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Minerva avait invité le trio et proposé un strip-poker, sachant que seul Sting relèverait le défi. Un moyen comme un autre de détourner l'attention du frère un peu trop protecteur.

-Sting, c'est la dernière ligne droite. Et je gagne toujours à la fin. Alors _chaton_, tu te couches ou tu veux te faire rétamer ?

-…

Tout le monde savait que Minerva gagnait toujours au poker. A chaque fois elle se retrouvait avec une combinaison imbattable pour le dernier tour. Sting posa ses cartes, face cachée.

-Ok t'as gagné.

Avec un sourire d'écolière, la fille du maitre dévoila sa main.

-Paire ! Je bluffe bien hein Sting ?

Le blond se tapa la tête contre la table basse.

-Putain j'avais une couleur !

-Tu es donc mon esclave pendant une semaine !

-J'ai pas envie de me promener à poil dans le bureau du maitre d'un autre côté… Hé Yuna ! Tu fais quoi aussi près de Rogue ? Pervertie pas ma sœur toi !

-Chaton ?

-Quoi ?

-Je prends mon dû !

Et elle plaqua un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres du dragon blanc qui eut l'air d'apprécier sa défaite d'un coup. Débarrassée de son frère, Yuna se concentra sur sa partie de pocky. Ok, ils étaient maintenant au bout. Soit ils s'embrassaient, soit l'un déclarait forfait. Hum…

Ce fut Rogue qui la prit de vitesse, profitant sans doute que la voie soit libre. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de sa cadette, un baiser doux et chocolaté. Il en profita aussi pour lui prendre un bout de sa partie du mikado.

-Voleur ! Ronchonna la rousse.

-Qui ? Moi ?

Encore ce sourcil levé qui voulait tout dire. D'accord, il l'aurait voulu. Yuna n'était peut être pas un mage mais elle pouvait imiter certaines techniques propres aux félins et à certain(e)s mages de Sabertooth. Elle sauta sur le brun, bien décidé à récupérer sa partie de mikado.

Non mais !

En tout cas, cette soirée avait été très intéressante.

* * *

><p>Un jour, j'écrirais la mise en couple de Rogue et de Yuna, ainsi que la réaction de Sting. Mais cette scène, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est tellement attendue que j'ose pas... Trop peur de vous décevoir T_T<p>

Sinon... Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	88. Lecture

Et voici la suite ! Un petit Rogue X Yuna. Il faudrait que je fasse un drabble sur Fairy Tail ou une autre guilde un peu...

*Note l'idée pour plus tard* Comme beaucoup de choses... bref...

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Delph-5 : commente autant que tu veux ^^ oui j'avoue, Minerva ressemblait pas mal à Mirajane

white liliy : oui, tellement qu'ils n'assument pas XD oui, c'est dans ma très, trop, longue liste de choses à écrire

Pour le centième drabble et sa vidéo, n'oubliez pas de poser vos questions ! J'ai pleins d'idées mais je ne sais pas ce qui vous intéresse alors je vous soumets quelques idées. Du genre, quels livres je lis ou m'ont inspiré ; ce que j'ai prévu d'écrire ; ce que je n'ai pas rajouté dans mes fics et pourquoi ? (j'vous jure, je suis presque gentille en n'écrivant pas certains trucs :p)... Vraiment, si vous voulez savoir quelque chose, même si ça vous parait stupide ou inintéressant, allez-y !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Yuna s'ennuyait. Son frère dormait et mieux valait ne pas le réveiller pour le moment. A moins de vouloir mourir pour l'avoir privé de l'une de ses rares grasses matinées. Lector dormant avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas l'embêter et jouer à la poupée avec lui. Quant à Frosch, elle faisait une crise de foie suite à un abus de chocolat parce qu'elle avait découvert où ils le cachaient. Inutile d'essayer de la virer de l'oreiller de Rogue où elle agonisait.<p>

Rogue…

Avec un sourire, la rousse passa la tête dans le salon. Rogue s'était installé dans un coin du salon, dans un fauteuil un peu en retrait qu'il appréciait et il lisait. Quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. C'était écrit dans une langue et un alphabet qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Rufus lui-même ne savait pas le lire. Ni Orga qui pourtant, parlait plus ou moins la même langue. S'il pouvait comprendre la langue maternelle de Rogue à l'oral, l'écrit était trop différent.

La médium étouffa un soupir. N'empêche qu'il était beau. Le coude posé sur l'accoudoir, le poing appuyé contre la joue, il semblait passionné par sa lecture. Et sa chemise blanche était à moitié ouverte à cause de la chaleur. Miam les tablettes de chocolat ! Parce que oui, même le si discret dragon slayer de l'ombre avait de beaux muscles, même s'il les montrait, trop, peu.

Elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Rogue. Il l'ignora totalement. Elle en fut vexée. Même plongé dans le plus passionnant des livres chez lui, il restait sur le qui-vive. Il l'avait entendue arriver et plutôt que de s'énerver, il utilisait une technique bien plus cruelle : il ignorait les gens qui tentaient de troubler leur lecture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Un livre.

Elle fit la moue. Ce serait sans doute la seule réponse qu'elle aurait de lui. Alors elle passa ses bras autour du cou du dragon slayer et colla sa joue contre la sienne. Il se dégagea sans interrompre sa lecture. Mais !

-Quel genre de livre ? insista-t-elle.

Il l'ignora. Yuna posa son menton sur son crâne pour l'embêter. Il secoua la tête pour la chasser. Elle se décida à poursuivre dans cette voie. Elle tenta de lire par-dessus son épaule, au moins de trouver le sens de lecture.

-Un livre cochon ?

-Yuna…

-Alors c'est quoi ?

Il soupira et la fit basculer pour qu'elle se retrouve sur ses genoux. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tait-toi et laisse-moi lire, ordonna Rogue qui n'avait pas quitté un seul instant sa page.

Oh ! Il voulait qu'elle se tienne tranquille hein…

* * *

><p>Yuna ou la vengeance d'une rousse... Ce sera... sanglant !<p>

*Sort avec sa BA improvisée*

Pauvre Rogue, même Yuna l'embête sans arrêt...

Critique/remarque/question/commande/idée/autre ?


	89. Rouge

Joyeux équinoxe d'automne à tous ! Voici un petit drabble sur Sting et Minerva. Et sinon, êtes-vous prêts ? Car samedi, c'est le jour du thème bonus pour la crack pairing week ! Donc vous aurez, non pas un, non pas deux mais trois textes postés le même jour ! (normalement). Le thème est soit, cross-over, tragédie ou pourquoi j'aime ce couple, j'écris dessus et ce que j'espère pour lui... Je vous laisse spéculer, en sachant qu'un thème peut être utilisé plusieurs fois. Donc faites-vous plaisir !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

fairy tail 84 : et non, pour le centième drabble, ce sera un drabble normal avec une vidéo postée en même temps. mais je note pour plus tard !

Guest : heu... de postés ou sur mon ordi ? XD on verra pour une suite ! pauvre Frosch, il suffit que Rogue détourne deux secondes le regard pour qu'elle fasse une bêtise

white liliy : je vais voir pour une suite ^^ un jour j'écrirais ce moment tant attendu... un jour ! et oui, on me verra dans la vidéo, c'est le but ^^

Guest : toi je pense que je te connais... et merci ^^

Sinon, n'oubliez pas le projet qui commence à se rapprocher pour le centième drabble ! Vous pouvez poser n'importe quelle question ! N'hésitez pas, y'a des centaines de trucs que je voudrais vous dire et je ne sais pas ce qui vous intéresse ! Plus vous me poserez de questions, plus je pourrais vous dire des trucs que vous n'auriez jamais pu savoir avant ! Donc demandez-moi... je ne sais pas ! Ce qui m'inspire, mes relations à mes textes, comment me viennent certaines idées, ma vie quotidienne, mes projets, ce que je n'écrirais jamais... Faites-vous plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Rouge. Sting avait toujours aimé cette couleur. Le rouge. Comme le sang qu'il faisait couler. Ce sang qui l'attirait. Il ne pouvait jamais sentir du sang sans en éprouver le besoin d'en faire gicler encore plus. Mis à part quand Yuna saignait, parce que son désir de la protéger surpassait l'envie de la faire saigner, il fallait que Rogue le retienne. Ce cher Rogue qui semblait capable de rester maître de lui dans n'importe quelle situation malgré ses instincts de dragon. Un jour, ça lui retomberait dessus.<p>

Enfin peu importe. Pour le moment, il se fichait du sang. Complètement. Il avait trouvé beaucoup plus intéressant et moins salissant. Quelque chose qui lui plaisait davantage et qui incluait cette chère Minerva. Son amante préférée, la seule qu'il avait vu plus de trois fois et qu'il ne voyait pas que pour baiser. Non, Minerva était le genre de femme qu'il aurait pu épouser. Elle était belle, intelligente, elle lui tenait tête et elle adorait Yuna. S'il n'y avait pas eu le maître, si Minerva n'avait pas été aussi indépendante et si le blond n'avait pas voulu profiter de la vie, peut être qu'ils auraient tous les deux officialisés les choses. En attendant… Sting était étalé à plat ventre sur le lit de sa belle et la regardait à travers le miroir utiliser un de ses cadeaux. Il lui avait offert un rouge à lèvres. Un bien rouge. Parce qu'il savait que Minerva avait presque terminé son autre rouge à lèvres. Celui qu'il aimait bien.

Ok, on trouvait plus romantique comme cadeau mais Sting avait toujours laissé ce genre de trucs à sa petite sœur. Les mecs n'étaient pas romantiques de toute façon. C'était un truc de nana tout ça. Les rares fois où Sting avait offert des fleurs à quelqu'un, il avait envoyé sa sœur et Lector chez le fleuriste pour lui. Plus sûr.

En attendant, Minerva avait apprécié le rouge à lèvres. Et elle n'avait rien dit quand il avait squatté dès le matin, sachant très bien qu'elle ne coucherait pas avec lui quand elle serait habillée et maquillée. Minerva de Sabertooth n'avait rien à voir avec Minerva. Comme Sting de Sabertooth n'avait rien à voir avec Sting, le grand-frère de Yuna. La guilde leur avait donné des masques, des personnages à incarner, basés sur une première impression. Ils ne pouvaient retirer ces déguisements surfaits que devant quelques élus, qui partageaient le plus souvent ce triste sort.

Sting se retint de baver quand Minerva attrapa la raison de sa visite. Le fameux rouge à lèvres qu'il lui avait offert. Elle l'étala tranquillement, ignorant le dragon slayer envahissant. Ce n'était que du maquillage mais Sting adorait la sensualité involontaire avec lequel ce bâton osait effleurer les lèvres de la jeune femme presque plus intimement que ce que lui pouvait faire quand il l'embrassait. Ce rouge l'attirait, réveillait en lui des pulsions vieilles comme le monde. Sauf que cette fois, elles n'impliquaient pas forcément de faire couler le sang. Ca, Minerva l'avait très vite compris. Ce devait être pour ça qu'elle le laissait squatter son rituel du matin. La preuve, elle ne l'avait pas encore chassé avec un coup de pied.

Le blond saliva quand elle frotta ses deux lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour étaler la pâte. Ensuite, elle tendit la main pour attraper un mouchoir afin de retirer le surplus mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Pour la première fois depuis que Sting suivait ce rituel, Minerva ne prit aucun mouchoir. Elle quitta même sa place devant le miroir et s'approcha du lit. Sting se redressa, alerté. Sa belle souriait. Un sourire doux, calme. Ceux que Minerva avait. Pas Minerva de Sabertooth. Qu'est-ce que…

-Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui prit le visage. Il grogna. Il détestait qu'on l'immobilise. C'était une perte de liberté et il ne supportait pas ça. Minerva avait le droit de faire ça mais pas Minerva de Sabertooth. Et là… C'était à la fois Minerva et Minerva de Sabertooth. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle venait de bouleverser les règles de la guilde, celles dont ils se défaisaient dès que les lumières des projecteurs cessaient de les éblouir. Personne n'aurait jamais osé s'en jouer comme elle le faisait.

-Chut, fit-elle en réponse.

Elle approcha son visage du sien. Sting baissa le regard, fasciné par la proximité de ce rouge à lèvres qui lui donnait envie de mordre ces lèvres pulpeuses. Voler un baiser à Minerva pendant qu'elle portait son costume de Minerva de Sabertooth le tentait tellement… Il leva les yeux, suppliant. Elle se contenta de sourire et pencha la tête. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur son cou. Pile sous la mâchoire, un endroit intime et pourtant visible. Un immense sourire échappa au dragon slayer, celui d'un gamin qui a un cadeau de Noël en avance. Elle venait de le marquer comme sien. Que les autres filles aillent se faire voir.

-Et si tu l'enlèves, je t'éclate.

Il ricana tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce. Oh, il allait se faire un plaisir de faire admirer cette superbe marque. Toutefois… Minerva ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il allait lui montrer ce que ça voulait dire de marquer quelqu'un. Ce serait… très intéressant. Oh, il lui tardait d'être à ce soir…

* * *

><p>Alors ? Encore un comme ça ?<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	90. Massacrons-nous dans la taverne

Et voici un nouveau texte pour cette semaine ! C'est une mini-song fic basée sur la chanson éponyme du Donjon de Naheulbeuk... Parce que ça correspond à Sting de chanter ça. Gros délire, ne cherchez pas le sérieux. La scène a lieu pendant... On va dire une grande réunion inter-guilde.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Yue-chan : c'est que j'aime la notion de dualité, je crois que vous l'aurez tous compris à force de me lire ^^' Je connais les bases de Full Metal Alchimist... Pour ce qui est de la ressemble, c'est possible même si je n'ai pas suivi le manga très loin (honte à moi, je sais)

Delph-5 : Sting ? Pervers ? On appelle ça un euphémisme *paf* Oui, c'est dommage qu'il ne risque pas d'apparaitre dans le manga... Comme pas mal de mes couples *pleure toutes les larmes de son corps* Et tu es sûre que tu veux savoir ce que Rogue lit ?

white liliy : ah ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Et oui, j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration ^^' Mais faut oser écrire ! Après, rien ne t'oblige à les faire lire !

N'oubliez pas le projet pour le centième drabble qui arrive à très grands pas ! (bon, d'ici une dizaine de semaines mais quand même !). J'attend vos questions et j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir y répondre ! Ca peut aussi être sur ma vie personnelle si vous le voulez. Ou ce que je voudrais écrire. Ou mes oeuvres préférées, les auteurs que j'aime... La création de Yuna ou comment j'ai adapté les personnages du manga à ma sauce... Allez ! Sinon je rajoute des choses et vous pourrez avoir peur :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sting adressa un regard presque ennuyé à Natsu. Pas terrible sa chanson à boire. Le blond s'assura que Rogue n'écoutait pas pour se pencher sur son ancien rival.<p>

-Hé, Natsu, tu ne voudrais pas plutôt chanter…

Plus tard…

_Les orques à droite et les elfes à gauche  
>Massacrons-nous dans la taverne<br>Il y en a qui disent que la danse est moche  
>Mais tout ça c'est des balivernes<br>_  
>Rogue s'étrangla avec sa boisson au point que Mirajane s'arrêta pour lui taper dans le dos, inquiète. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait réagir comme ça. Frosch par contre se balança au rythme de la chanson de Natsu face au refrain bien connu.<p>

_Prenez la hache de votre voisin  
>Envoyez-la sur vos ennemis<br>Si les elfes sont encore là demain  
>On pourra les manger farcis<br>_  
>D'ailleurs, qui lui avait apprit celle-là ? D'habitude, c'était Sting qui chantait ça pour embêter Rogue. Mais où avait-il entendu cette chanson ? Quelqu'un l'avait apprise à Natsu, sans doute. Mais qui?<p>

_En formation tous les archers  
>Vous visez un orque au choix<br>Si vous arrivez à le toucher  
>Faudra courir un peu mieux que ça<br>_  
>Rogue explosa son verre en le serrant trop fort. Frosch nota en buvant son chocolat chaud qu'une veine palpitait sur son front. Il était en train de s'énerver. Ca faisait peur. Pire qu'Erza qui se fâchait. Parce qu'Erza, on savait pourquoi elle se fâchait.<p>

_Les orques à droite et les elfes à gauche  
>Massacrons-nous dans la taverne<br>Il y en a qui disent que la danse est moche  
>Mais tout ça c'est des balivernes<br>_

Frosch continuait à se balancer sur la table, insensible à la colère de son ami. Il fusilla du regard Natsu qui continuait de chanter sa nouvelle chanson, super fier de lui. Si ça continuait, Rogue allait vraiment se fâcher sur Natsu…

_Attrapez l'elfe qui est à votre droite  
>Et foutez-lui des coups de massue<br>J'avance d'un pas, je recule la table  
>Et j'lui mets un coup de pied yaha!<br>_

Rogue lâcha un juron et plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il les ignora, se leva et alla flanquer un coup de poing à Natsu. Un silence étonné s'installa dans la guilde. Même Gray arrêta de se déshabiller pendant un instant.

_Sortez vos dagues et plantez-les dans l'œil  
>De votre voisin d'en face<br>Si vous lui touchez le cervelet  
>Tournez deux fois, sautez sur place<br>_

Sting venait de sortir de sa cachette et de continuer la chanson de Natsu. Il prit la clé des champs quand un Rogue hors de lui se lança à sa poursuite sur un « Stiiiiing ! » qui ne cachait pas ses intentions de meurtre. Fro termina son chocolat chaud pendant que les Twin Dragons faisaient le tour de la guilde en courant pour des raisons très différentes. Sting prit quand même soin de continuer sa chanson.

_Les orques à droite et les elfes à gauche  
>Massacrons-nous dans la taverne<br>Il y en a qui disent que la danse est moche  
>Mais tout ça c'est des balivernes<br>_

La guilde resta silencieuse encore un moment. Sting réussit à sortir encore un couplet avant de se faire assommer.

_Alors euh...c'est fini?  
>NON!<br>_

Frosch arrêta de danser et regarda Sting se faire trainer dehors par son meilleur ami. Elle se tourna vers Mirajane avec un grand sourire. C'était normal tout ça, Rogue détestait cette chanson, elle lui restait en tête pendant des heures après et il en avait horreur.

_Il reste un elfe encore vivant  
>Attrapez-le par les cheveux<br>Coupez-lui les jambes, c'est marrant  
>Ca court moins vite et c'est tant mieux!<br>_

Enfin, Fro aimait bien cette chanson, elle était drôle. Et maintenant que Sting était à terre avec Natsu, plus personne ne pouvait la chanter. Dommage, il restait un couplet. C'était tellement dommage… Allez, Fro allait finir.

_Sautant sur vos boucliers  
>Vous surfez sur les flaques de sang<br>Foncez sur tous les rescapés  
>Et c'est fini on est content!<em>

Rogue se tourna vers son exceed, indigné.

-Ah non ! Pas toi aussi !

Fro tendit avec innocence sa tasse à Mirajane pour demander un autre chocolat chaud. Parce qu'il était bon !

* * *

><p>Vous avez vu, je fais des progrès, il y a des mages de Fairy Tail ! *paf*<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	91. La magie de l'art

Et voici un autre texte ! Un petit défi que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de relever. Il me fallait écrire sur un personnage sans lui faire un passé tragique. Défi relevé : C'est court mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Delph-5 : vu la série d'origine, c'était facile de trouver une chanson drôle. Mais ils l'aiment ! C'est marrant mais un Rogue sur les talons, ça fait courir vite...

fairy tail 84 : c'est méchant ! Il tue mes lectrices !

Yue-chan : Fro, toujours prête à rendre service ! Pourtant si, tu viens de le lire.

white liliy : oui mais j'ai osé le faire. C'est l'avantage des fanfictions ou mettre certaines nouvelles sur Internet. Ca permet d'avoir des avis neutres justement ^^ Même si c'est toujours dur de démarrer. Oh un drabble comme ça est déjà prévu

Et n'oubliez pas les questions pour le centième drabble ! Comme j'ai des milliers de choses à vous dire, je pense que je rajouterai des trucs en dehors de vos questions mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous n'avez plus le droit de poser des questions. Si ça peut vous aider, j'ai prévu de vous parler un peu de mes fics, celles que j'ai écrites, celles en cours, celles que je voudrais écrire... Mais aussi les scènes que je n'ai pas écrites dans certaines fics, certaines choses que je n'ai pas faites... Toutes les questions me feront plaisir ! Ca peut aussi être des conseils, pourquoi j'écris, comment etc.

Bref, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La magie se révélait souvent en cas de catastrophe. Quand l'âme, le cœur et la raison s'accordaient. Souvent pour la survie. Parce que l'âme et le cœur embrassaient la vie et que la raison se taisait pour leur faciliter la tâche. Voilà pourquoi les mages avaient si souvent un passé tragique. Il fallait au moins cela pour que la magie se manifeste.<br>D'autres n'avaient pas d'histoire si triste. Reedus faisait partie de ces rares mages qui n'avaient pas eu besoin d'un élément tragique et déclencheur. Lui, il lui avait fallu la passion, tout simplement. L'art faisait vibrer son cœur et son âme, noyant sa raison sous une flopée d'une hormone au nom imprononçable qui apportait le bonheur. Il vivait pour l'art et l'art était sa vie. L'art était devenu sa magie parce que c'était justement ça qui faisait vibrer tout son être. Son histoire n'était pas triste. Et quand il voyait parfois la douleur qui brillait dans les yeux des autres, il se sentait chanceux. Si sa vie n'avait rien de particulièrement extraordinaire, elle ne lui en semblait que plus belle. Parce qu'elle était délicieusement ordinaire, sans déchirures ni peines qui vous suivaient en silence toute votre vie. Il pouvait se retourner, voir le chemin qu'il avait parcouru sans avoir à endurer des souvenirs trop douloureux. C'était une chance dont tout le monde n'avait pas conscience. Reedus lui, la connaissait et ne l'en chérissait que plus.

C'était pour ça qu'il dessinait tranquillement dans son coin, figeant les moments de joie pour ceux qui n'avaient que des passés amers. Et pourtant, il voyait tout. La douleur derrière les yeux brillants de Levy, la façon dont Mirajane se figeait un instant quand son frère ou sa sœur quittait la guilde ou s'éloignait d'elle, les minuscules cicatrices qu'Erza cachait sous une très fine couche de maquillage, l'angoisse de Droy quand il commençait à avoir faim, la raison qui poussait Jet à ne pas trainer…

La magie offrait de grands pouvoirs. Le pouvoir demandait des sacrifices. Les mages les plus puissants avaient derrière eux des passés bien plus tragiques encore, à moins que leur pouvoir ne soit venu avec le temps.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'il dessinait tranquillement dans son coin, figeant les moments de joie pour ceux qui n'avaient que des passés amers. Pour qu'au milieu des ténèbres les plus sombres, ils aient quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Parce que la mémoire était traitresse et que l'on retenait souvent le pire à la place du meilleur… Reedus était le gardien, la mémoire de Fairy Tail et de tous ses bons moments. Il avait appris, pour les autres, à repérer ces moments uniques du quotidien et à les figer.

Et Reedus était heureux ainsi. Car il avait vu à travers le malheur des autres son propre bonheur.

* * *

><p>J'avoue. J'aurais pu faire plus long. Mais j'ai trouvé ça sympa, je sens que je vais essayer de refaire un drabble comme celui-là. Ou enfin reprendre les commandes...<p>

Critique/remarque/questions/commande/autre ?


	92. Train

Et voici un petit nouveau ! Un vieux Erza/Jellal assez guimauve parce que je suis dans la rédaction de mes textes pour la semaine du crack pairing. Comme c'est du 27 octobre au 2 novembre, il n'y aura pas de texte pour Fairy Drabbles lundi prochain. Parce que vous aurez parfois jusqu'à trois textes par jour !

D'ailleurs petit rappel pour cette date : trois recueils, _Dragon de guerre_ un Sting X Minerva, _A l'ombre de la lumière_ Yuna X Rogue et _Foudre Bestiale_ Laxus X Lisanna.

Maintenant, pour les thèmes, vous aurez : Première rencontre ou origines (de leur histoire sous-entendu), famille ou maison, rendez-vous, école, halloween, âge et une relation amoureuse avec objet... Comme le dernier point m'inspire moins, ou que je l'ai mal compris, je pense faire un petit hors sujet du genre la vie quotidienne...

N'oubliez pas la vidéo, posez vos questions ! Je pense parler un peu de mes fics, donc si un point vous intrigue, n'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions. Parce que je pense parler de ce que je n'ai pas écrit par exemple...

Petite réponse aux reviews maintenant :

white liliy: merci ^^ Et oui, j'ai fait une exception à ma règle... Rien ne te force à poster, ce doit être un plaisir, une envie de partager. Je te comprends pour le plagiat, ça m'est déjà arrivé, j'ai eu des envies de meurtres... Mais si un jour tu choisis de poster, je te lirais avec plaisir ;)

Hellya : en une soirée ? Respect ! Je suis vraiment impressionnée et flattée que tu ais passé autant de temps devant mes textes ! Le LaLi, j'en fais mon affaire ;) Et le Luxus/Gray est noté !

fairy tail 84 : pourquoi avoir hésité sur le "sentimental" ? XD Attends de voir celui-là ! Mais pourquoi tu te mets à genoux ? Mais oui je vais essayer de faire ce drabble !

vangline : coucou ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, c'est ton avis et je le respecte, surtout que tu n'es pas agressive en l'expliquant. Lorsque l'on écrit une fanfiction, peu importe sa forme, c'est notre vision d'un personnage déjà existant, après au lecteur de voir s'il approuve ou non cette vision. Tu as le droit d'avoir ton avis sur la vision des personnages. Et voici justement un nouveau drabble sur Fairy Tail !

LoveOP : merci ^^ J'aimerai bien faire du zéro faute... Moi aussi je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic sur les autres guildes, pas que je n'aime pas Fairy Tail mais j'aimerai bien plus de variété... Et bien tu diras à ton amie, qu'elle soit toujours à côté de toi ou non que je relève son défi !

Yue : Tagazok ! T'en fais pas, moi aussi j'étais surprise d'avoir faire un texte pareil. Mais je suis ravie que l'idée te plaise ! Pour ce qui est de la durée de la vidéo... Aucune idée... Peut-être plus de dix minutes ?

Allez, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>56… 57… 58… 59… 60 ! Parfait ! Erza jeta sur son siège son sac à main puis hissa au-dessus de sa tête sa valise. Elle fit une dernière fois son inventaire. De quoi s'occuper pour le voyage, des vêtements pour quatre jours, de l'argent… Oui elle était parée. Elle pouvait maintenant se détendre et profiter du voyage.<p>

Les autres passagers semblaient surpris de voir la si célèbre Titania de Fairy Tail à bord de ce train qui reliait Fiore à Era en quelques heures. Surtout avec aussi peu de bagages. Non, ce n'était pas normal, d'habitude elle prenait beaucoup de choses comme des souvenirs ou des trucs tellement improbables qu'ils ne serviraient jamais. Cette fois, elle s'était contentée de prendre un sac à main et une grande valise. Ce n'était rien du tout comparé à d'habitude. Que se passait-il ?

Oh, pas grand-chose, elle avait juste un voyage à faire. Quelqu'un à aller chercher. Quelqu'un qu'elle allait enfin retrouver. Car pendant que Erza voyageait, tranquillement assise dans ce train, Jellal terminait de négocier sa liberté. Crime Sorcière était désormais reconnue comme une guilde officielle _et_ indépendante. Cette liberté leur ouvrait des portes auxquelles peu avaient accès et le Conseil s'en était enfin rendu compte. Désormais, Jellal et Meldy pouvaient vaquer à leurs occupations tranquilles. Contre quelques renseignements, ou plutôt confirmations de ce que le Conseil soupçonnait mais n'avait aucune preuve, ils pourraient mener une vie normale. Terminées les fuites, les courses poursuites, les semaines à se cacher dans un coin puant. Terminés les enlèvements des gradés, la crainte d'être trompé, d'être trahi. Terminé tous ces secrets sur leur destination, leur emplacement. Elle n'aurait plus mal au cœur en le voyant partir, sachant très bien que c'était comme si le monde entier était contre eux.

L'épaule et la tête appuyées contre la vitre, elle rêvassait. Ils pourraient enfin avoir une véritable histoire d'amour au lieu de se tourner autour. Jellal ne se détournerait plus d'un coup alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. Il ne fuirait plus quand leurs doigts s'effleureraient. Il pourrait simplement venir chez elle, dormir et aller chercher des croissants à la boulangerie au coin de la rue au lieu de simplement regarder dans les placards pour lui faire un petit-déjeuner au lit. Elle n'aurait plus à se demander quand il pourrait la rejoindre.

Elle poussa un soupir. Celui de l'amoureuse, profondément niais, tellement chargé de guimauve qu'il en était écœurant. Celui qui indiquait que la personne était tellement dans son monde de nuages roses et d'angelots joufflus qu'elle était prête à n'importe quoi pour l'autre, surtout au pire. Ces moments où l'on n'était plus vraiment soi-même. Certains avaient même honte quand ils se rendaient compte avec du recul de leur comportement. Pour le moment, Erza plongeait dedans avec plaisir. L'amour faisait tellement de bien. Aussi n'adressa-t-elle pas un regard au contrôleur en lui tendant son billet. Elle avait fermé les yeux et projetait sur ses paupières closes le film que serait sa vie quand elle reprendrait ce train avec Jellal.

Elle se voyait déjà aller le chercher au Conseil. Il serait fatigué de cette langue lourde de sous-entendus, à double tranchants, de ces termes très spécifiques, de ces vautours qui cherchaient la moindre faille… Alors, elle lui souriait, sauterait dans ses bras et le serrerait contre elle. Elle ferait en sorte que sa douceur l'apaiserait, lui dirait _ça y est, c'est terminé_. Ils partiraient ensembles, parce qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, main dans la main, montrant au monde le simple bonheur qu'ils avaient en étant ensembles. Ils pourraient enfin parler de tout, de rien, totalement insouciants… Ils les feraient ces projets d'avenirs qui avaient été si longtemps tabous entre eux, creusant un fossé mince mais insurmontable. Ils referaient le monde pendant des heures puis se tairaient parce que ça ne servait à rien de parler quand les mots étaient superflus. Il suffisait parfois d'un regard pour se dire tout et plus.

Et ils seraient heureux. Enfin heureux, définitivement heureux, à jamais heureux… Heureux, tout simplement.

Le train se mit à ralentir. Elle se leva en silence et ses valises dans les mains, elle descendit sur le quai. Il n'y avait quasiment personne. Juste quelques personnes qui allaient travailler. Au milieu de tous ces uniformes, son grand chapeau ressortait, assorti à sa jupe d'été. Erza traversa les couloirs lugubres de l'Era en silence. Puis elle le vit. Il semblait fatigué, prêt à exploser à cause de cette réunion. Il détestait les réunions qui pouvaient se révéler aussi bien catastrophiques que merveilleuses pour les mêmes mots.

Abandonnant ses valises, elle se précipita dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle, contre son cœur qui battait si fort. Il se détendit parce que c'était terminé. Enfin réunis, ils quittèrent l'Era, main dans la main, plus tous seuls car enfin réunis. Ils emportèrent les valises d'Erza. En attendant le train et une fois à l'intérieur, ils parlèrent. De tout, de rien, d'eux, des autres, insouciants. Ils évoquèrent leurs projets d'avenir, refaisant le monde au passage, le rendant plus doux parce qu'ils étaient ensembles. Puis d'un coup, sans que ce soit gênant, ils se turent. Et leurs yeux échangeaient en silence mille choses que les mots sont impropres à dire.

Ils étaient heureux.

* * *

><p>J'avoue. J'aime les romans de gare. Mais seulement de temps en temps, à petite dose. D'où cette immense guimauve...<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	93. Disciple

Et voici un petit texte pour vous ! J'ai écrit, brièvement, la rencontre entre Sting et Lector. Parce que je pense que c'est une jolie histoire qui mérite d'être racontée alors que le manga n'y accorde que peu d'importance. Et que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Sting et Lector. Juste eux. Alors voilà.

N'oubliez pas le projet pour le centième drabble ! Posez vos questions, j'ai encore plein de place pour y répondre ! Ou dites-moi si vous voulez que je parle de quelque chose en particulier et sachez que je vous réserve des surprises et j'espère qu'elles sont vous plaire !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Flickaspirit : En fait, le petit texte guimauve avait été écrit un moment mais comme je devais poster, je l'ai ressorti pour que vous ayez de quoi lire *aime ses lecteurs* mais je suis ravie que ce texte te plaise malgré tout !

Loupiote : Et ça donne quoi ? :p

fairy tail 84 : Je vois... Mais non tu n'es pas stupide ! L'idée est sympa, je la garde sous mon coude ;) Et de rien voyons !

Pandaaa : Malheureusement, il y a tellement de personnages que je ne peux écrire sur tout le monde... Mais je vais essayer de faire un GaLe !

white liliy : Tant pis, je tenterai de me rattraper plus tard. Dit à ton amie de penser à l'épuisette, pour l'attraper ! Pour ta question... Et bien je pense que le jumeau non malade se sentirait tout d'abord trahi. Parce que son frère avec qui il a une relation sans doute très importante lui a caché quelque chose. Ensuite, je pense qu'en plus de la douleur de la perte de son jumeau, il va en vouloir à la fille qui savait et qui lui a caché elle aussi ce "détail." Après, le "qui elle est réellement" est un peu vague donc... Je dirais que ça risque de compliquer l'histoire entre eux.

vangline : Un peu de douceur :p (il adore nous faire languir... ou il aime les colis piégés ?)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Lector a peur. Depuis plusieurs jours, il erre dans les rues. Il a froid, il a faim. Tout le monde le rejette. Dire qu'il y a quelques jours à peine, il était encore dans sa maison douillette. Sa famille le traitait comme un roi. Rien ne lui était refusé. Car il était un gentil chat. Il ne disait jamais non à des câlins, ne faisait pas son difficile pour la nourriture… Car il a vite compris que sa différence effrayait. Il ne doit pas montrer qu'il savait marcher sur deux pattes, qu'il parle et qu'il peut voler. Pendant un an il a tenu. Il a marché à quatre pattes, s'est tu, n'a pas volé… Jusqu'à ce jour où un membre de la maisonnée lui a marché sur la queue. Il n'a pu retenir son cri de colère tout en se redressant de toute sa petite taille. Et alors, on a tout découvert. Il parle, il marche.<p>

On l'a foutu dehors. Et ici, dans ce petit village montagneux, les choses se savent très vite. Il est donc prisonnier car trop faible pour partir affronter le monde extérieur. Alors il erre, il vole ce qu'il peut pour survivre, se cache…

D'ailleurs, un étranger vient d'arriver. Jeune, la peau claire, les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, une cicatrice au sourcil… Il est bizarre. Quelque chose chez lui est différent. Il n'est pourtant pas bien vieux. Mais nulle part on ne peut le croire du coin. Quoi qu'il en soit, la veuve Natacha a bien voulu lui donner un peu de nourriture alors qu'il n'a pas d'argent. Il s'est installé sur un banc, son maigre repas posé près de lui. Il n'a pas vu le chat dans l'ombre derrière lui. Il peut agir. Alors Lector fonce. Il déploie ses ailes et se précipite sur son bout de pain et le talon de jambon fumé.

Mais l'étranger se retourne subitement. Il le voit voler sa nourriture et s'enfuir avec. Il essaye de l'attraper mais le rate de peu. Il crie. Il appelle. Il se fâche puis se précipite à sa poursuite pour récupérer sa pitance. Lector conserve son avance mais tombe subitement sur des villageois. L'un d'eux saisit sa petite veste et lui au passage. Il est fait comme un rat. Et il reconnait les villageois. A tous, il leur a volé quelque chose, un peu de nourriture pour son ventre qui crie famine.

-Tiens la bestiole. C'est que lavé, tu ferais de beaux gants.

Il se voit mourir. Pour de bon. Depuis plusieurs jours, la chasse à la bête est lancée. Maintenant le jeu de cache-cache est terminé. Il va mourir. Y laisser sa peau, littéralement. Il ferme les yeux, songeant à son ancienne famille, essayant d'adoucir l'horreur de la mort par une pensée positive bien que chargée de regrets.

Il ne se passe rien. Il entend un bruit sourd, la chair frappant la chair, on le lâche. Il tombe. Il rouvre les yeux. Un gamin blond et un peu sale tient tête à ses assaillants. Et il les met en déroute, même les adultes. Un mage, comprend le chat. Un mage drôlement puissant. Et aussi, le seul qui a jamais osé le défendre ouvertement. Le premier d'ailleurs.

-C'est mon affaire.

Et il attrape Lector par la peau du cou pour l'emmener ailleurs, avec son butin. Il le pose par terre, dans un coin.

-La prochaine fois, demande au lieu de voler. Enfin, je te laisse quand même ma part.

-Mais… Mais tu dois avoir faim ?

Le blond qui faisait mine de s'éloigner se retourne.

-Faim ? Je suis un dragon slayer, je mange mon élément. Je n'ai pris cette nourriture que pour rassurer les gens. Maintenant je repars.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il reprend la route sans se soucier du reste. Lector le regarde partir et contemple le repas offert.

-Attend ! Où tu vas ?

-Je rentre chez moi.

-Je peux venir ? S'il te plait ! Il se jette à genoux devant lui. Je voudrais être ton disciple.

Il a l'air presque embêté là. Il va dire non, Lector le sent. Il le sent gros comme une maison. Et alors, il sera encore tout seul face aux villageois.

-Un chat en tant que disciple ? Boh, et puis pourquoi pas ? Vient si tu veux !

C'est ainsi que Lector s'attacha à Sting. Ce fut le début d'une histoire qui devait durer… bon nombre d'années.

* * *

><p>Sting adore trainer des gens dans son sillage... Petit rappel, dimanche commence la crack pairing week donc pas de drabble lundi. On se revoit lundi prochain mes amours !<p>

Critique/remarque/commande/question/autre ?


	94. Pari perdu

Et voici la suite après une semaine de silence ! Un petit texte inspiré d'un gif... Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour garder un peu de surprise !

Sinon, pour ce qui est de la crack pairing week... Je ne l'ai pas terminée. Et parce que j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de le faire, je voulais vous le dire. Je ne sais pas si tout ceux qui suivaient les recueils liront ce message mais il faut bien que je le poste. J'ai peut-être été trop gourmande en faisant trois recueils mais je voulais vous faire plaisir. Vous me demandiez beaucoup de RoYuna, j'ai fais un recueil sur eux. Chaque recueil, c'était sept textes. Trois fois sept, ça fait vingt-et-un. Et j'ai fait tous ces textes en un mois. Un mois à bosser comme une folle pour vous faire plaisir et peu de reviews. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que vous étiez tous en vacances mais j'étais assez dégoutée. A la base, l'écriture des fanfictions, c'est un moyen de partage mais aussi un entrainement pour l'écriture afin de savoir comment écrire dans mes textes personnels, notamment mon projet de roman. Avec la reprise des cours, les fanfics, je n'ai pas touché à mon roman depuis un moment. Ça me coûte parce l'écriture est importante pour moi. Donc forcément, si je vois que certaines choses marchent moins bien que je ne le pensais, ça me bousille un peu le moral. Vous êtes tous importants pour moi et j'essaye de vous faire plaisir alors... Prenez le temps de laisser une petite review, même deux mots, ça fait plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point.

Sinon, je relance le sujet de la vidéo pour le centième drabble : la voulez-vous vraiment ? Certains semblent assez curieux, voire enthousiasmés mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça branche tout le monde. Vous avez aussi le droit de dire non vous savez ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il vous reste cinq semaines pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et bon sang, posez vos questions ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai des milliers de choses à vous dire et je ne sais même pas par où commencer !

Enfin bref, je m'excuse si certains ont été déçus que la crack pairing week se termine plus tôt que prévu, je posterai sans doute les textes dans Fairy Drabbles si vous le voulez.

Allez, petite réponse aux reviews !

Delph-5 : que de commentaires ^^ oui, des fois, on le voudrait dans la vraie vie ! Contente de te revoir en tout cas !

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de vous exprimer !

* * *

><p>-Maitre Gemma ? Minerva ?<p>

Gemma leva la tête en même temps que Minerva des papiers de la guilde. Tous les deux détestaient cette corvée au point que sa fille emmenait toujours un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat pour se motiver. Elle remplissait un dossier, elle mangeait un gâteau. Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'elle faisait son travail, elle passait à un dossier à moitié fait, un gâteau un quart, un gâteau prendre un dossier, l'ouvrir, un gâteau… Heureusement qu'elle prenait toujours un très gros paquet de gâteaux…

En attendant, Sting était dans le bureau du maitre de sa guilde, vêtu d'un costume de banane, un immense sourire débile sur la figure. Gemma entendit sa fille s'étouffer de rire avec un gâteau. C'était assez stupide, surtout que le costume s'accordait très bien aux cheveux blonds de Sting. Le maitre de Sabertooth aperçut dans l'entrebâille de la porte Rufus, Orga, Rogue, Yuna, Lector et Frosch qui ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle au point de tout filmer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Sting ?

Sting, toujours avec son air débile à la figure leva les bras en l'air.

-Je suis une banane !

Il venait de tuer sa sœur. Elle fila plus loin pour éclater de rire dans le couloir. On venait de trouver encore plus stupide que Frosch. Et d'où lui venait cette idée bizarre ?

-Non Sting, tu es un dragon, tenta le maitre de la guilde.

-Je suis une banane ! s'entêta le blond.

Et il commença à danser en chantant « Je suis une banane. Je suis une banane ! Regarde-moi ! Banane power ! » tandis que Minerva, littéralement pliée en deux sur le bureau tapait du poing sur le meuble pendant sa crise de fou rire. Et elle était loin d'être la seule. Mis à part Rogue qui continuait de filmer, les yeux brillants et un sourire aux lèvres, les autres étaient partis rire plus loin dans le couloir. Cela dura bien cinq minutes. Cinq minutes à entendre un pauvre type chanter, faux, qu'il était une banane et qu'un jour, les bananes domineraient le monde. Minerva était en train de crever de rire dans le dos de son père.

-Stop ! rugit le maitre des tigres. Ça va Sting, on a compris. Contre qui as-tu perdu ton pari cette fois ?

-Dobengal, maitre.

Et il prit congé. Pendant que Minerva finissait d'agoniser, Gemma se promit de faire une toute petite fleur au ninja pour ça. Surtout qu'avec la caméra cachée dans un coin du bureau qui filmait en permanence, lui aussi aurait un petit souvenir de ce spectacle. « Je suis une banane » hein ? Ça allait finir dans la pile de vidéos qu'il aimait le plus regarder quand il s'ennuyait. Brave gosse.

* * *

><p>Je ne touche rien pour chaque review mais c'est comme si on me donnait un très très gros chèque à chaque fois ! Les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs, attention ou la prochaine fois, j'y vais au chantage !<p>

Crique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	95. Bulle

Le retour des commandes ! A la demande de LoveOP, un Sting/Erza. Oui, j'ai osé. Dedans, il y est question de magnétisme. Pour faire simple, c'est la capacité à utiliser une part de son énergie pour faire partir les mauvaises énergies chez quelqu'un. En général, on magnétise par le chaud mais certains peuvent utiliser le froid. Enfin, si vous voulez en savoir plus, je pense qu'on peut facilement trouver plus de détails sur internet, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour dessus.

Sinon merci pour votre soutien pour la vidéo et pour les textes, ça fait plaisir de voir quand même qu'il y a... beaucoup de monde qui lit. J'ai découvert pleins de lecteurs d'un coup... Ravie vous rencontrer vous tous !

Réponse aux reviews :

Moirice : ah non, navrée mais celui-ci n'est pas vraiment drôle bien qu'il ne soit pas triste non plus. Et non, je n'ai plus le lien mais si je le retrouve, j'ai te ferais signe. Yup, Ul est la mère de tout ce monde.

Rin-med-nin : tu y es quand même arrivée ^^ Ouh sympa pour la vidéo ! Pour ce qui est des personnages, je pense que la fanfiction, c'est surtout le mélande entre ta vision des personnages et la tienne et je trouve que c'est très enrichissant de ce point de vue !

continu to advan : merci ^^ oh je crains de te décevoir, je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire XD mais rendez-vous pris !

white liliy : ça ? un gif pourquoi ? Non, malheureusement ce n'était pas Sting mais ça aurait été drôle non ? Black Butler je connais ^^

Allez, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Erza s'assit sur son lit, piteuse de lui demander ça. Elle se sentait comme une enfant qui a dépassé l'heure de dormir mais va quand même réclamer une histoire. Mais elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis trois jours. Alors elle avait fini par aller le voir, lui, l'ennemi, pour lui demander une <em>faveur<em>. Fairy Tail la tuerait peut-être pour ça mais tant pis, elle avait besoin de dormir pour reprendre des forces et gérer Natsu demain. Ça faisait trois jours qu'elle ne dormait pas, plus le trajet de l'aller, la mission, Natsu, ses disputes avec Gray, Lucy qui sentait que l'argent de la mission allait partir dans des réparations et non dans son loyer…

Bref, elle n'avait plus le choix, elle avait été le voir. Il effectuait une mission dans la même ville, logeait à la même auberge. Sa chambre se trouvait à deux pas de la sienne, pile en face. En faisant vite, ce serait discret. Et puis, elle avait vraiment envie de tester depuis qu'elle l'avait vu faire. Au début, elle avait entendu les rumeurs sur son truc, certains mages avouant qu'ils avaient beaucoup apprécié de lui demander ce service. Franchement, ça valait le coup.

Oh ça oui ! Erza l'avait bien vu. Pendant le bal organisé par le roi pour fêter la fin du tournoi… Cana était venue avec Mavis, sa fille. Sauf que la petite faisait ses dents et ne cessait de pleurer. Alors _il_ était venu la voir au lieu de râler comme tous les autres. Comme personne n'arrivait pas à la calmer, lorsqu'il avait demandé à la prendre dans ses bras, Cana ne s'y était pas opposée. Il l'avait calée sur un de ses bras avec l'aisance qui témoignait d'une longue habitude alors qu'il n'avait pas d'enfance. Ensuite… Il avait passé une main à quelques centimètres du visage de Mavis. Elle avait immédiatement arrêté de râler avant de gazouiller joyeusement. Elle s'était mise à rire quand il avait passé sa main au-dessus de son ventre. Le lendemain, Cana s'émerveillait que sa fille n'avait plus de renvoi. Plus aucun, même quand Gildarts osait lui donner du lait en poudre. C'était magique !

En fait, corrigea-t-il à l'auberge quand Erza vint le voir pour lui raconter cette histoire, c'était du magnétisme. Il avait appris à faire ce genre de choses à force de s'entrainer à faire des boucliers d'énergie pour sa petite sœur. Elle faisait des cauchemars et lui faisait ça pour la rassurer et lui permettre de se rendormir. Petit à petit, il avait pigé le truc et maintenant, il arrivait à faire partir la douleur ou à chasser la mauvaise énergie des gens pour qu'ils aillent mieux. Par contre, c'était fatiguant, autrement que la magie, donc il évitait de le faire sans arrêt. Mais il avait accepté de tenter de l'aider à dormir.

C'était comme cela qu'il s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre à dix heures du soir. Elle, dans son pyjama très court et lui, en caleçon, prêt à aller se coucher. Il avait retardé l'heure d'aller dormir pour elle, pour qu'_elle_ puisse dormir, enfin.

D'un côté, elle était terriblement curieuse, parait-il que ça faisait un bien fou et elle se demandait comment ça fonctionnait. De l'autre, elle espérait que ça fonctionnait. Certains ne sentaient rien, généralement parce qu'ils se retenaient trop dans leurs émotions. Elle espérait donc que ça fonctionnerait. Parce que ce serait dommage, vraiment. C'était son dernier recours avant les somnifères. Et médicaments et magie faisaient rarement bon ménage, ce qui obligeait les guildes à trouver un guérisseur pour certains soucis.

-Ok, détends-toi.

Il frotta ses mains, s'accroupit et les mit à plusieurs centimètres l'une de l'autre. Erza nota la trace d'une vilaine morsure sur sa jambe. Elle était vieille, il n'en restait qu'une légère cicatrice mais les dents qui avaient fait ça avaient certainement été très tranchantes.

-Ok, ça monte. Prête ?

Erza sentit un rire monter dans sa poitrine à cette demande. Si quelqu'un écoutait à la porte de sa chambre, il ou elle devait se poser des questions. Si demandait ses coéquipiers la regardaient bizarrement, elle saurait qu'au moins un des trois, enfin quatre, aurait entendu cette conversation et l'aurait répété aux autres. Ce serait drôle tient, qu'ils croient qu'elle ait eu un coup d'un soir avec Sting de Sabertooth…

-Ouaip.

Il mit ses mains à quelques centimètres de ses jambes, comme elle l'avait vu faire avec Mavis. Elle frissonna en sentant quelque chose de chaud. Cela venait des mains de Sting et passait sur ses jambes. C'était agréable, elle sentait ses muscles se détendre tandis qu'une partie restait sur le dessus de sa peau, comme une carapace invisible mais solide. Elle ferma les yeux. Il devait bouger les mains car elle sentait la source de chaleur monter, laissant juste une impression d'être protégée là où elle était passée. Sting s'attarda un instant sur son ventre et elle sentit comme un immense nœud se défaire. Et il continua. Parfois, il passait rapidement, parfois il s'attardait un peu. Mais lorsqu'il eut fini, elle rouvrit les yeux, presque secouée de se sentir si bien. Sting se releva.

-Voilà c'est fini. Au lit maintenant !

Comme elle était encore un peu déboussolée, il l'aida à se coucher et tira la couverture sur elle.

-Allez bonne nuit Erza.

Il éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte en partant. Erza s'endormit aussitôt. Il risquait de la revoir parce qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie. C'était très agréable d'être mise au lit par un beau blond.

* * *

><p>Se faire magnétiser avant d'aller au lit, pour l'avoir testé, je crois qu'il y a pas mieux... Mais le top du top, c'est quand quelqu'un vous masse et vous magnétise en même temps... On appelle ça le Paradis...<p>

Enfin bref,

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	96. Argent

Et voilà une autre commande que j'ai enfin réussie ! Koukin-kun, si tu lis ce texte, navrée pour l'attente ! Makarov devait essayer de se faire de l'argent avec les esprits de Lucy... A-t-il réussi ? A vous le découvrir !

Lyra : pas encore mais ce serait bien !

Rin-med-nin : de rien, c'est normal ^^ Merci, j'ai un peu hésité avant de me lancer et je suis assez contente de la façon dont il rentre. Ah je t'ai appris quelque chose ? J'en suis ravie ^^ Oui, l'idée du magnétisme de Sting m'est venu bien après le coup de Rogue empathe. Oh t'es chou !

Taraimperatrice : maintenant tu le sais ^^ Et oui, ça fait un bien fou ! Le prochain ? Aujourd'hui !

white liliy : tu serais étonnée de ce que l'on peut faire... Oui, le truc pervers, c'était un peu voulu. Je vais essayer de jeter un coup d'oeil et de laisser un commentaire ^^

Et c'est bientôt le moment de la vidéo pour le centième drabble ! Dépêchez-vous de poser vos questions !

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>-Maitre, êtes-vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?<p>

-Lucy mon enfant, c'est pour le bien de la guilde !

-Heu…

Installée au bar, Lucy écoutait la nouvelle idée de Makarov pour gagner de l'argent. Leur guilde avait grandement besoin de renflouer les caisses après ces sept années de malheur. Et vu la fâcheuse manie de certains mages de tout détruire pendant leur mission, Natsu se mit à éternuer, il leur faudrait un moment pour effacer toutes leurs dettes. Sauf si…

-Je ne suis pas sûre que l'éthique approuve.

-Qu'est-ce que l'éthique fait ici ?

-Je suis une constellationniste ! L'éthique c'est important !

Makarov eut l'air gêné et fit semblant que ce n'était rien. Il secoua la main, comme s'il pouvait chasser cette remarque qui le dérangeait.

-Allons mon enfant, l'éthique, qu'est-ce que c'est vraiment ? C'est comme la morale ou la loi, ça change en fonction de la société ou de l'époque.

-Ça change aussi quand ça arrange les dirigeants de faire comme ça, commenta Laxus.

Il ignora le regard noir de son grand-père et s'accouda au bar. Il interpella Mirajane pour lui demander une bière comme à chaque retour de mission. Il attrapa Lisanna pour l'attirer sur ses genoux entre deux services. Elle lui donna une pichenette et retourna à son travail après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

-Ne l'écoute pas.

Makarov essaya de shooter dans la bière de son petit-fils qui souleva sa pinte. Il fusilla du regard le vieux mais refusa de dégager. Il ne se décala même pas.

-Ecoute Lucy, la guilde manque cruellement d'argent. Il est du devoir de chaque membre…  
>Laxus s'étouffa avec sa bière. Makarov tendit le bras pour lui donner une claque derrière la tête tandis que Lisanna lui tapait dans le dos.<p>

-Il est du devoir de chaque membre d'aider la guilde comme il peut.

Lucy se mit à jouer avec ses clés, nerveuse. Elle avait dix des douze clés d'or du zodiaque et quelques clés d'argent. Treize si on en croyait les légendes. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'étaient des esprits qui avaient choisi de lui faire confiance. Parce que la réputation d'un esprit dépendait beaucoup de l'image que donnait son constellationniste. D'où l'importance de la morale et du respect de l'éthique.

-Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon moyen. Ce n'est pas… respectable pour un constellationniste de faire ça. Je suis même sure que s'il y avait un manuel du parfait constellationniste ou une association des constellationnistes, je me ferais taper sur les doigts rien que pour l'idée.

-Allons. Il ne reste pas tellement de constellationnistes Lucy. Tu peux te permettre…

-Oy Levy ! lança Laxus en se retournant. Un abus de pouvoir ça peut monter jusqu'à combien ?

-Laxus vas-tu te taire ?

Il reposa sa pinte presque vide d'un coup sur le comptoir, marquant par là sa réponse définitive.

-Jamais.

Makarov soupira.

-Donc tu ne veux pas ?

-Ces esprits m'ont confié leur liberté maitre. Je ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi.

-Donc tu refuses ?

-Je ne ferais pas de comédie musicale avec mes esprits, déclara la constellationniste, catégorique.

Laxus repartit dans un fou rire.

-Etouffe-toi avec ta bière petit-fils indigne !

-Maitre ! protesta Lisanna qui revenait taper dans le dos du dragon slayer de la foudre.

Non, Makarov n'était pas prêt à tout pour sa guilde. Seulement quand son petit-fils n'était pas là pour briser tous ses efforts !

* * *

><p>Laxus, embêter son grand-père ? Non ! Jamais !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	97. Fairybook

Et voici la suite ! Vous m'aviez demandé une suite à saberbook, la voici. Je me suis bien amusée à le faire, j'espère que ça vous fera rire ! Si je ne présente plus Yuna, je vous présente Himichi ! Elle vient de _Sans guilde ; Avec haine_ et est une mage de Sabertooth qui vient de l'Est. Donc... Likez !

Autres petites choses. Tout d'abord, j'ai twitter ! N'hésitez pas à me rajouter dessus ou à venir me poser des questions, j'aime papoter avec les gens... Le lien est dans mon profil, sinon mon pseudo est Baella_flo. Sinon, c'est bientôt le temps pour le centième drabble... C'est donc une de vos dernières chances de poser vos questions ! Et je vous annoncerai un projet de nouvelle fic qui devrait vous plaire... Je vous en dirais plus une prochaine fois ! C'est maintenant l'heure de la ...

Réponse aux reviews !

fairy tail 84 : ah oui ? j'irais voir alors ! mais non je ne suis pas méchante...

white liliy : c'est fait exprès, tu n'es pas perverse (ou alors pas tant que tu le crois...)

rima d toya : Lyon X Kagura ? ok !

Taraimperatrice : il est comme Maurice, il pousse le bouchon trop loin *sort*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Yuna<strong> est maintenant amie avec **Natsu**

Les mages de Fairy Tail aiment ça

**Sting** : Traitresse ! Tu ne dormiras pas dans mon lit ce soir pour la peine !

**Lucy** : J'espère VRAIMENT avoir mal compris…

**Minerva** aime

**Minerva** : T'en fais pas, ils sont juste tellement fusionnels qu'ils sont toujours collés ensembles !

**Sting** et **Yuna** aiment

**Yuna** : M'en fous, j'vais aller dormir avec Rogue !

**Sting** : Si tu fais ça, je demande le divorce !

**Minerva**, **Orga**, **Rufus**, **Natsu**, **Happy** et soixante autres aiment.

**Yuna** : Pas grave, je vais me marier avec **Minerva**, elle au moins elle me comprend ! Et je prends **Lector** !

**Minerva** aime.

* * *

><p><strong>Gemma<strong>, **Rogue** vous a battu à Candy Crush

**Minerva** : Et quand FB dit « Rogue » ça sous-entend Frosch

**Mirajane** : Comment ça se fait ?

**Minerva** : Ben il ne veut pas qu'elle ait un compte parce qu'elle pourrait se faire avoir et comme **Sting** a eu la bonne idée de lui montrer Candy Crush…

* * *

><p><strong>Yuna<strong> et **Minerva** sont désormais mariées

**Sting** : Alors toi…

**Yuna** aime

**Rufus** : Attends, il est toujours noté que tu es mariée avec Rogue !

**Sting** : sérieux ?

**Orga** : En fait, on a un mini-pays à l'est qui autorise la polygamie donc à Fiore, il est légal d'avoir plusieurs époux, peu importe leur sexe si t'es de l'Est. Et comme c'est le cas de Rogue, le site a sans doute fait une erreur ou la loi l'autorise.

**Rogue** : Un mini-pays ? C'est un type qui vit en autarcie avec son harem de soixante-trois femmes !

**Orga** : Soixante-quatre, maintenant il a une femme par semaine de notre calendrier ! :D

**Rogue** aime

**Sting** : WTF ? Bro, t'es sur FB et tu commentes ?

**Rufus** : Alors si ça marche pour Rogue…

**Sting** aime

**Minerva** : Non vous touchez pas ! **Orga** il est à moi ! C'est mon nounours !

**Yuna** et **Orga** aiment.

**Yukino** : Vous voulez vraiment épouser un cannibale ? ^^'

**Orga** aime

**Orga** : Seulement de temps en temps, l'humain c'est trop filandreux, je préfère la vache. Par contre, **Yuna** devrait être encore assez jeune pour être bonne…

**Minerva** : Ah non ! Tu touches pas à ma femme toi !

**Sting** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva<strong> et **Laxus** sont désormais amis

**Lisanna** : Comme quoi, avoir des maitres de guilde dans la famille, ça rapproche !

**Laxus** aime

**Minerva** : Oui mais en tout honneur ma chère ;)

**Lisanna** : T'en fais pas, ce sont les oreilles de **Laxus** que je tirerais en cas de besoin !

**Minerva** aime

**Minerva** : Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Solidarité féminine !

**Lisanna** aime

**Lisanna** *petit cœur*

**Evergreen** : Soit sage **Laxus** !

**Minerva** et **Lisanna** aiment

**Laxus** : arrêtez de fumer les filles…

**Elfman** et **Sting** aiment

* * *

><p><strong>Sting<strong> a ajouté 81 photos à l'album : soirée entre mecs

**Yuna** : Pourquoi je ne peux les voir que sur le compte de Minerva ?

**Minerva** : Parce que je ne t'ai montré que les photos de mecs pas à poil !

**Sting **: J'espère bien !

**Lisanna** : Si vous avez seulement fait ce qui est sur les photos, c'est rien comparé à nous les filles )

**Mirajane**, **Lucy**, **Juvia**, **Erza**,** Cana** et **Evergreen** aiment

**Laxus** : Toi et moi, on va avoir une petite discussion…

**Minerva** : Tout ça va finir en réconciliation au lit…

**Lisanna** et **Laxus** aiment

* * *

><p><strong>Levy<strong> et **Gajeel** sont désormais fiancés

**Mirajane**, **Lisanna**, **Erza**, **Evergreen**, **Levy**, **Cana** et 20 personnes aiment

**Mirajane** : Enfinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

**Laxus **: Oh putain…

**Lisanna **: Allez t'en fais pas mon chéri, on est pas obligés d'en passer par là *petit cœur*

**Laxus **aime

**Sting **: Oui mais la robe blanche c'est mort non ?

**Levy **: Mais non, je la prendrais en blanc cassé… Ou crème, ivoire, ce genre de choses…

Les filles de Fairy Tail aiment

**Droy** : En orange !

**Levy** aime

**Levy** : Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva<strong> : Alors selon un voyant de foire, je vais finir dans une guilde noire… Lawl ?

**Sting** : Les mages noirs aussi vont pouvoir profiter de tes petites culottes ?

**Minerva** : On peut savoir ce que tu as contre mes culottes toi ?

**Sting** : Rien, juste qu'elles sont là… Mais sinon je les aime bien…

**Yuna** : Je ne veux rien savoir !

**Minerva** : Oh tu ne sais pas ce qui se dit en conversation privée…

**Sting** : … Sur les strings et autres sous-vêtements sexy de Minerva !

**Yuna** : vous venez de gâcher mon enfance !

**Sting** : mais non

**Minerva** : vilain grand frère !

**Sting** : oh ça va toi !

**Rogue** : Fro demande pour Rogue si au lieu de vous disputer chacun sur votre ordi ou tablette vous voulez venir gouter les cupcakes…

**Sting** et **Minerva** aiment

**Minerva** : j'ai jamais vu Yuna partir aussi vite pour aller quelque part, une vraie fusée cette fille…

**Sting** : dire que Yuna adore les cupcakes (de Rogue) est un euphémisme…

**Minerva** aime

**Minerva** : par contre Sting, interdit de fouiller la tablette de ta sœur

**Sting** : traitresse

**Minerva** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva<strong> a ajouté quatorze photos dans l'album : cupcakes et gouter

**Sting**, **Yuna** et **Rogue** aiment

**Sting** : **Yuna**, prise en flagrant délit de gourmandise *va identifier sa sœur sur TOUTES les photos*

**Lisanna** : donc il fait le ménage, la vaisselle, la cuisine… Il est bon à marier !

**Yuna** : oui mais c'est _mon_ mari !

* * *

><p><strong>Yuna<strong> a rejoint le groupe : je suis médium et je le vis bien

**Rufus** : moi je ne vis pas bien que tu le sois. Je resterai à jamais marqué par le livre qui vole à travers toute la pièce !

**Sting** : c'est pas toi qui l'a accompagné dans une boutique bizarre tenue par une vieille folle et qui pue l'encens !

**Cana** : oh c'est tout ? Les gars, je crois que Yuna ne vous raconte pas la moitié de ce qu'elle voit vraiment

**Yuna** aime

**Yuna** : enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend !

**Cana** aime

**Cana** : allez vient, je t'adopte !

* * *

><p><strong>Yuna<strong> a validé le lien de parenté avec **Cana** : sœur

**Cana** aime

**Sting** : t'as fini de te faire adopter partout toi !

**Yuna** : ben quoi, j'ai fait soft cette fois, je ne me suis pas mariée !

**Rufus** : deux fois en étant mineure… C'est du beau ça !

* * *

><p><strong>Rogue<strong> et **Orga** sont maintenant amis avec **Himichi**

**Yuna** : bienvenue !

**Himichi** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Himichi<strong> : se faire aborder par un homme et se faire demander comment est l'alphabet de l'Est…

**Rogue** et **Orga** aiment

**Mirajane** : oh mon Dieu ! Lesblaguesdel'Estqu'onpeutpascomprendreparcequec'estpasnotreculture sont arrivées sur FB !

Les mages de Fairy Tail et de Sabertooth aiment

**Orga** : Lesblaguesdel'Estqu'onpeutpascomprendreparcequec'estpasnotreculture ? T'avais pas un autre moyen de le dire ?

**Mirajane** : non !

**Rufus** : et donc ?

**Rogue** : contrairement aux langues qui sont très proches, chaque peuple a un ou plusieurs alphabets très différents…

**Yuna** : ah oui, ça pose problème…

* * *

><p><strong>Mirajane<strong> a ajouté à « lieux visités » l'Est

**Lisanna** : dis donc tu t'es pas foulée :p

**Mirajane** : mais ! je voulais frimer et mettre tous les pays que j'ai traversé pendant ma mission d'escorte mais FB ne connait pas les noms ! Pas même dans la version de Fiore !

**Rogue** : ce doit être parce que la version de Fiore est différente de la nôtre…

**Mirajane** : n'empêche, c'est pas cool !

* * *

><p><strong>Sting<strong> a changé son nom en **Chaton**

**Minerva** aime

**Yuna** : quel pari as-tu perdu ?

**Chaton** : tu ne veux pas savoir, crois-moi…

**Mirajane** : moi si...

**Chaton** : nan !

**Minerva** : MP !

**Mirajane** aime

* * *

><p>Un autre projet de FB est en cours... Vous le voulez ? Alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire :<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	98. Naissance

Et voici un petit nouveau ! L'idée m'est venue lors d'une discussion avec Hudgi Ny donc... merci à toi ! C'est un peu la première fois que je vais un texte comme ça, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça va donner... Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Attention, on s'approche du centième drabble ! Il vous reste **deux** semaines pour poser vos questions donc... à vos claviers ! N'oubliez pas que j'ai aussi créé un compte twitter pour bavarder avec vous les choux ! Voir sur mon profil !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Delph-5 : ça tombe bien, j'en ai un autre de prévu ;) MP c'est Message Privé. ok, je vais essayer de faire un truc sur eux alors ! Mais non Laxus est un gentil petit-fils... c'est même le plus gentil des petits-enfants de Makarov (bon c'est le seul donc la concurrence n'est pas dure mais bon...). Oui ! Vive le LaLi ! Mais non, ça arrive de ne pas avoir le temps de se connecter. Non, le couloir n'était pas bondé mais la vidéo tourne...

Loupiote54 : oui je sais... mais ça me fait tellement rire !

Lyra : pas tout de suite quand même ^^

fairy tail 84 : Rogue est bon à marier après tout ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Angel se plia en deux, criant tandis que la douleur la frappait. Elle se redressa dans son lit tandis que la vague de douleur passait. Couverte de sueur, tremblante, terrifiée, elle se roula en boule, protégeant son ventre rond. Ce n'était pas possible. On lui avait dit que… Pas maintenant. Non ! Surtout pas maintenant ! Tout avait été organisé, on le lui avait promis ! Alors pourquoi ?<p>

-Katty ! appela-t-elle paniquée.

Sa compagne de cellule s'était levée en l'entendant crier et s'affairait tranquillement dans leur minuscule espace de vie. Elle ne râla même pas d'avoir été tirée si brutalement de son sommeil. Du couloir montait les murmures des autres captives qui avaient entendu le cri. Elles voulaient savoir. Ce qui se passait ? Oh, elles le savaient toutes. C'était le détail qu'elles voulaient.

-Katty, insista la constellationniste. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Oh rien, répondit son amie en tirant une malle fatiguée de sous le lit de sa compagne d'infortune. Le bébé arrive.

Le bébé. Le sien et celui de Midnight. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas été sûre que la dernière phase de leur plan marcherait, parce qu'il existait une chance qu'ils perdent, elle et Midnight s'étaient permis d'arrêter leur jeu. Au lieu de jouer à « je t'aime moi non plus » ils s'étaient laissés tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Juste une fois. Et merde, une seule fois, ça suffisait vraiment. Elle avait découvert peu après son entrée dans la prison qu'elle était enceinte. S'il n'y avait pas eu Katty…

Elle avait paniqué en l'apprenant. Midnight avait été contre au début. Avoir un enfant, le faire naitre alors qu'on était en prison, l'élever… Il n'avait pas trouvé ça bien. Pour eux. Pour lui. Qu'allait-elle en faire après ? Le confier à quelqu'un d'autre ? L'élever derrière les barreaux ? Et plus tard alors ? Qu'allait-il dire à ses petits copains ? « Ma maman et mon papa ils ont en prison parce qu'ils ont voulu détruire le monde. »

Elle avait pleuré. Parce qu'on lui avait toujours dit qu'avoir un enfant était la plus belle chose qui pouvait arriver à une femme, la plus belle consécration de l'amour d'un homme et d'une femme… Et voilà qu'il piétinait l'un de ses derniers rêves. Certes, elle n'avait jamais pensé être mère. Tata, oui. Mais maman… C'était terrifiant de se retrouver avec une possibilité que l'on n'avait jamais envisagée… Et elle n'osait pas prendre ce médicament qui allait tout arrêter, la débarrasser de ce petit être qui grandissait en elle, innocent. Ce petit Midnight…

Elle avait décidé de le garder. Pour ce que bébé soit l'innocence, la lumière qu'ils avaient perdu. Racer l'avait encouragé timidement tandis que Cobra se faisait rêveur en l'apprenant. Lui aussi devait avoir envie… Fonder une famille.

Katty l'avait soutenue quand elle avait appris qu'elle attendait un enfant. Elle-même était mère de cinq enfants. Elle avait tué son mari qui la battait parce qu'il avait un jour osé porter la main sur une de ses filles. C'était sa fille ainée, majeure, qui s'occupait de la tribu en attendant qu'elle sorte. Elle avait eu une réduction de peine en vue des circonstances et espérait que sa bonne conduite la ferait sortir plus tôt.

En fait, toutes les femmes avaient été adorables. Pour les femmes en prison, un enfant c'était sacré. Qu'elle le garde alors que son compagnon ne voulait pas… Elle s'était retrouvée dans un cocon géant. Les rares femmes enceintes étaient choyées, gâtées, surveillées, admirées et presque jalousées. C'était tellement agréable qu'elle avait affronté Midnight totalement sereine pour lui dire que d'accord ou pas, elle le gardait. Elle l'avait vu pour la première fois de sa vie pleurer en appuyant son visage contre son ventre encore plat. C'était presque traumatisant.

Depuis, les autres membres d'Oracion Seis prenaient soigneusement de ses nouvelles. Et les prisonniers, très solidaires contre leurs surveillants et leurs règles, avaient fait passer d'un bout à l'autre de la prison les images des différentes échographies. Sorano avait même retrouvé Yukino, sa petite sœur chérie. Elle venait la voir dès qu'elle le pouvait et s'était assurée qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Ni de médicaments, ni de couvertures, ni de vêtements propres. Elle avait même anticipé en lui apportant quelques vêtements pour sa nièce à venir, parce que c'était une fille, ainsi qu'un doudou et diverses autres choses de premières nécessités. Elle s'était même proposée de la garder si elle ne pouvait pas la garder en prison. La loi autorisait aux jeunes mamans de garder leurs enfants avec elles jusqu'à leurs deux ans. Ensuite…

Une nouvelle douleur, plus forte que les autres, ramena Angel au présent. Elle jura très grossièrement parce que ça faisait maaaaaaaaal ! Une péridurale ! Elle voulait sa péridurale ! Maintenant !

-Katty fait quelque chose !

Elle était en train de tirer de la malle les affaires que Yukino avait prévu pour sa nièce. Sa sœur avait vraiment pensé à tout et c'était tant mieux ! Elle pouvait accoucher tranquillement sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour son bébé. Katty laissa les affaires sur la malle qu'elle avait refermée pour venir voir l'avancée du travail.

-Pour un premier, ça a l'air d'aller vite. Respire bien surtout. Et pousse !

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté pendant les cours de préparation à l'accouchement ? Oh misère, heureusement qu'il y avait Katty ! Elle n'aurait pas donné cher de cet accouchement sinon. Elle entendait de loin les encouragements des autres femmes qui se relayaient la nouvelle. Est-ce que Midnight était au courant ? Cobra le lui avait certainement dit. Et maintenant ? Et bien une surveillante était partie chercher le médecin de permanence à toute vitesse.

-Plus jamais je ne laisse Midnight me toucher !

-Je sais, je sais, chantonna Katty en palpant son ventre. J'ai dit ça à tous mes accouchements. Ta fille est pressée de sortir, je viens de voir la tête.

Super, ça voulait donc dire qu'elle ne souffrirait pas trop longtemps. Oh joie ! Et où était Midnight à qui elle pouvait broyer la main tout en l'insultant copieusement ? Ah ces hommes ! Jamais là quand il faut ! Et Cobra qui avait osé faire un bébé parloir avec Kinana… Elle lui souhaitait bonne chance !

-Allez ma chérie, continue comme ça ! Une fois que la tête est passée, le reste suit sans problème !

Continuer quoi ? Elle ne réfléchissait pas. Elle souffrait et son corps réagissait d'instinct pour expulser la chose à l'origine de toute cette souffrance. Et pour ce faire, elle reproduisait ce que les femmes et toutes les créatures femelles faisaient depuis la nuit des temps pour donner la vie. C'était ancré en elle, en chacune de ses cellules et la rationalité n'avait plus de mise. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle agissait. Comme pendant un combat, la survie primait et pour survivre, il fallait agir. Et à l'heure actuelle, elle devait faire sortir cet être de son ventre…

Subitement, il n'y eut plus rien. Plus de douleur, plus d'habitant dans son ventre. Cette vie qu'elle avait gardée en elle pendant huit mois et demi venait de lui échapper, de quitter le rempart que faisait son corps pour affronter le monde extérieur. Haletante, Sorano se redressa sur un coude. Katty lui fourra quelque chose de bruyant dans les bras. Elle le regarda, stupéfaite, incapable de comprendre ce que c'était. Une chose toute petite, sale parce qu'on ne l'avait pas encore nettoyée, quelque chose de chaud et qui poussait des cris. Une chose avec une tête et un corps, cinq doigts à chaque main et cinq orteils à chaque pied, même pas belle…

Sorano se mit à pleurer. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'en accouchant, elle allait vraiment devenir mère. Que tout ce qui la concernait elle et les autres passaient au second plan. Qu'une unique petite chose trop débile pour survivre seule allait devenir le centre de son monde.

Katty la lui retira doucement des bras. Elle s'assit par terre avec le bébé pour que le plus de sang possible passe du cordon ombilical au bébé, parce que ça les rendait plus résistant apparemment. Ensuite, elle coupa le cordon et avec de l'eau qu'elle avait préparé, Angel ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, elle entreprit de le nettoyer et de l'envelopper dans une couverture pour le moment. Le bébé continua de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il termine de nouveau dans les bras de sa mère. Sorano contempla en silence ce tout petit être qui venait de la faire jurer et haïr le monde pendant… combien de temps ? Elle ne savait pas et elle s'en moquait. Elle était heureuse et rien d'autre n'importait. Oublié le temps où elle pleurait que cet intrus déformait son corps, elle acceptait tout. Doucement, elle appuya son front contre celui du nouveau-né.

-Tout va bien mesdames ?

C'était la surveillante qui arrivait enfin en trainant le médecin. Elle balaya du regard la cellule.

-Bon et bien je vois que vous vous êtes débrouillées. Oh y'en a une qui ne perd pas le nord !

En effet, le bébé cherchait déjà la poitrine maternelle pour téter. Katty s'empressa de la couvrir d'une couverture pour laisser Angel lui donner le sein sans être dérangée. Le médecin protesta qu'il devait examiner le bébé avant toute chose mais la surveillante le vira de la cellule. Sorano l'aimait bien, elle était une ancienne détenue qui s'était reconvertie à sa sortie et qui comprenait très bien par où pouvaient en passer les autres prisonniers. Elle aussi avait accouché en prison alors qu'on devait la transférer pour son jugement.

-Mais laisse-la ! Tu vois bien qu'elles se sont débrouillées toutes seules ! Alors, comment il s'appelle ce bout de chou ?

Le nom ? Elle n'y avait pas réfléchi. Elle avait le temps se disait-elle. Et puis, il y avait tellement de noms qui lui plaisaient et Midnight n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec elle… Elle chercha du soutien auprès des autres femmes. Katty lui sourit. C'était vraiment un ange cette femme, elle l'avait toujours soutenue… Oui ! C'était ça !

-Katty, c'est le diminutif de quoi ? demanda-t-elle franchement curieuse.

-Hein ? Kaede. Katty c'est plus simple pour les gens.

Kaede. Elle aimait ce nom, c'était décidé. Et puis, ce serait toujours mieux que le Princesse de Midnight. Un peu moins pompeux.

-Kaede Star Aguria. Ça te plait mon bébé ?

Kaede pour Katty. Et Star parce qu'elle était son étoile, la lumière de sa vie, celle qui brillait toujours dans les ténèbres. Et parce que les étoiles étaient les confidentes des anges, celles qui étaient là pour eux…

Pour toute réponse, le bébé bailla. Elle prit cela pour un oui.

* * *

><p>Moi, faire souffrir les personnages ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ! Allez Midnight, tu vas devoir apprendre à changer les couches !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	99. Calendrier de l'Avent

Tada ! La suite ! Un petit texte en rapport avec Noël qui approche à grands pas ! Et c'est aussi la dernière semaine avant la vidéo donc lâchez-vous pour les questions ! Sinon, vos listes pour papa Noël sont prêtes ? Qu'avez-vous demandé cette année ?

Allez, petite réponse aux reviews ?

Guest : mais tu n'es pas la seule personne à me le demander donc je vais l'envisager... mais non ne te tais pas !

Taraimperatrice : je vais devoir plancher dessus on dirait ^^

HalfSoul : salut ! En deux soirées ? Respect ! Merci pour la review et contente que tu ais trouvé un texte qui te plaise (enfin tu as quand même un peu de choix ^^) Alors rendez-vous aux prochains drabbles !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Dobengal se leva en baillant. Se grattant la tête, il quitta sa chambre à la guide pour descendre à la cuisine. Il aimait sa vie réglée comme du papier à musique. Sabertooth le payait grassement pour se perfectionner dans son art afin de pouvoir défendre le maître en cas de besoin. D'autant plus qu'il avait le droit de partir en mission de temps en temps afin de changer d'air et il en profitait pour se faire un petit supplément. Après tout, il faisait partie des meilleurs mages de Sabertooth même si son statut un peu spécial le mettait un peu en dehors du classement. Il était assez fort mais ça n'avait pas empêché Orga de le battre durant leur premier combat pour l'évaluer. Le mage de la foudre noire avait l'habitude de se battre pour défendre sa vie. Il avait donc acquis de solides réflexes qui lui avaient été biens utiles pour se hisser au top cinq. Et il tapait fort... Dommage pour les autres… A l'Est, ils n'avaient aucune pitié en combat. Certains y avaient laissé des dents ou des doigts…<p>

Le ninja s'étira en entrant dans la cuisine. Il était tôt, personne à part lui n'était encore levé. Minerva ne tarderait sans doute pas. Il aimait prendre son petit-déjeuner avec elle. La tigresse n'était pas forcément très loquace mais sa compagnie restait agréable. Elle était détendue de sa nuit de sommeil et pas encore agacée de la guilde. Sauf si elle avait passé une courte nuit ou une nuit blanche à cause de soucis dans Sabertooth. Dans ces moments-là, Dobengal préférait fuir la guilde, quitte à devoir s'entraîner dehors et à sauter le petit-déjeuner. Par chance, la guilde était calme cette semaine, elle serait sans aucun doute de bonne humeur…

… Ou pas. Car sur la table gisait le calendrier de l'Avent de Minerva. Celui que ses amis s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir, parce qu'elle raffolait du chocolat. C'était un modèle unique, commandé au meilleur chocolatier de la ville… Elle allait tuer quelqu'un. Des guerres avaient commencé pour bien moins que ça… Manger le chocolat de Minerva, c'était comme voler une relique sacrée. Mieux valait être très doué et avoir une sacrée chance…

Un cri étouffé le fit se retrouver. Juste à temps pour voir Minerva se précipiter sur la scène de crime. Il recula d'un pas, prudent.

-Qui a fait ça ?

-Aucune idée, je viens d'arriver.

Elle se tourna vers lui, entourée d'une aura noire. Oh oh… Pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout. Il leva doucement les mains.

-Hé ! C'est pas moi ! Si j'avais fait ça, je serais parti très loin depuis un moment…

Oh… C'était pas con. La tigresse eut l'air de penser la même chose car elle tourna les talons pour aller regarder si quelqu'un était parti très tôt ce matin en mission. Elle poussa un cri parce que c'était le cas. Qui que ce soit, il allait souffrir. On ne mangeait pas le chocolat de Minerva comme ça. Le monde n'était pas assez grand pour échapper à sa colère…

* * *

><p>Le chocolat, c'est sacré ! Pauvre Minerva, elle avait un calendrier fait juste pour elle... Le coupable ? Cherchez la personne partie en exil...<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/chocolat/autre ?


	100. Sons

Joyeux Noël ! Le Père Noël est passé en avance pour vous, la nuit pendant que la plupart dormaient ! Voici enfin le centième drabble de Fairy Drabbles...

*Va chercher les mouchoirs*

Ca fait tout drôle... Et comme promis, j'ai fait une vidéo pour marquer le coup ! Vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil, dans la liste des drabbles de ce recueil, à côté du numéro cent ! J'espère que ça va vous intéresser ^^

Sinon, pour ce qui est de ce texte, je ne vous en dit pas plus pour ne pas gâcher la chute !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Taraimperatrice : et non, ce n'est pas Sting ! Et oui, la vidéo est là ^^

fairy tail 84 : ni Sting, ni Yuna, essaye encore ! :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Yuna n'ouvrit pas les yeux en se réveillant. Elle les garda clos, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Il sentait bon Rogue. Ce dernier avait beau s'être levé tôt ce matin, il restait encore une trace de sa présence dans leur lit avec son odeur et sa chaleur sous la couette. Même si elle préférait se blottir contre lui et écouter sa respiration calme, elle appréciait d'avoir encore quelque chose pour témoigner de sa présence passée. Elle se régalait toujours à penser à leurs proches retrouvailles, sa façon d'embrasser si douce, le gout de sa peau, la texture de ses lèvres, son souffle contre sa peau, sa chaleur… C'était un moment qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'elle.<p>

Elle tourna la tête, étalée dans le lit sur le ventre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, elle le savait sans même avoir ouvert les yeux. L'élément de Rogue était les ténèbres après tout, ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'il dorme dans le noir complet. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle que le noir ne l'effrayait pas. Ses oreilles captèrent des bruits infimes pour ceux qui ne savaient pas écouter. Les voisins d'en-dessous qui parlaient. Les petits bruits de la rue. Son frère qui dormait toujours dans sa chambre. Puis elle perçut l'arrivée de Rogue. Il marchait sans bruit mais elle entendait de tous petits riens qui trahissaient son arrivée. Le petit _flop flop_ des ailes de Fro. Le tintement discret des clés. Les tous petits grincements de l'escalier. Un sourire lui échappa tandis qu'elle suivait sa progression rien qu'à l'oreille. Elle commença à se préparer à s'extirper du lit tout chaud.

La clé tourna dans la serrure. Yuna grimaça quand elle quitta la couverture tellement chaude. Elle ouvrit à moitié les yeux. Les ténèbres continuaient de l'entourer. Elle se mit à claquer des dents et fit quelques pas. Sous ses pieds, leurs vêtements de la veille qui avaient volé lors d'une soirée très chaude… Ce souvenir la fit frissonner un peu plus. Elle tourna la tête en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, apportant un peu de lumière qui réchauffa son visage.

Elle ne l'entendit pas venir mais elle fut subitement dans les bras de Rogue. Elle se laissa aller, au chaud. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le haut du crâne.

-As-tu bien dormi ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui.

-Oui.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses yeux qu'elle avait de nouveau fermé. Ses yeux bleus comme ceux de son frère. Ses yeux qui depuis un certain temps ne lui montraient plus que les ténèbres. Mais parfois, il fallait perdre la vue pour enfin voir. Et elle avait dû renoncer à ses yeux bleus pour enfin percer les ténèbres dans lesquels se cachaient son amour…

* * *

><p>Pour la petite histoire, c'est une sorte de semi UA ou de texte qui prend place dans plusieurs années (le temps que Yuna grandisse). Quand j'écrivais <em>Et Sabertooth Alors ?<em> j'avais prévu que Yuna perde la vue, par exemple en se retrouvant face à un dragon. J'ai repris l'idée dans _Sans guilde ; avec haine_ même si la cause était différente. Voici donc un petit texte


	101. Maman

Joyeux Noël à tous ! Bon, on est le 24 et c'est demain mais je voulais vous le souhaiter. Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, hier j'étais coincée dans le train... Petit avertissement : si vous voyez une folle à Bordeaux, il se pourrait que ce soit moi... Vous avez dix jours à fuir la ville ! Sinon... MERCI ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires pour le centième drabble et de m'avoir permis de faire cette vidéo, c'était juste... génial ! Et vous m'avez donné envie d'en refaire, c'est malin . rendez-vous pour le deux centième ? XD

Allez, ce n'est pas un drabble sur Noël mais un petit truc qui vous fera rire... Je l'espère !

Allez, petite réponse aux reviews :

HalfSoul : j'ai réussi à te faire changer d'avis... yeah ! Cette classe ! Merci ! Bonne continuation à toi !

Delph-5 : si, il a osé :p Oui ! Allez Rogue, montre un peu tes fesses ! Et non, ce n'est pas Sting... On verra pour Midnight qui change les couches ^^ Heu... Comment on prête un don ?

Taraimperatrice : c'est pas il parait, c'est une réalité ! Donc oui, c'est comme ça qu'elle fait pour l'entendre arriver. Va savoir, on se connait peut-être ? Au pire, si tu as des questions, tu sais où me trouver ^^

* * *

><p>Yuna mangeait sagement ses petits pois-carottes tout en assistant au magnifique affrontement du jour entre Sting et Rogue. N'empêche que vivre avec ces deux là mettait pas mal d'ambiance. Surtout quand Sting devait manger des légumes. Pas qu'il soit contre les légumes. Juste qu'il faisait la tête à tout ce qui se mangeait et était vert. Il n'aimait que ce qui était rouge, avait le gout de viande et était de la viande. A part ça, son frère n'était pas le type le plus compliqué du monde.<p>

-Sting, mange tes petits pois.

Yuna se servit prudemment un verre d'eau tandis que son frère continuait de jouer avec son assiettée, intacte. Heureusement que les dragons slayers avaient un appétit assez important hein ? Oui, heureusement, ça aidait à faire manger Sting. La plupart du temps.

-J'en veux pas.

-Sting…

La rousse se mit à boire tandis que Sting faisait de nouveau son gamin. Sa main qui retenait sa tête, il picorait à peine dans son assiette. Sa sœur étouffa un fou rire et reposa son verre assez lentement pour ne pas alerter les dragons. Frosch et Lector suivaient le duel verbal à venir en tournant la tête comme s'ils suivaient un match de tennis. Sauf que si Sting répondait du tac au tac, Rogue laissait toujours passer quelques secondes avant de répondre et il prenait tout son temps.

-J'aime pas les petits pois.

-Tais-toi et mange.

-Mais j'aime pas !

-Sting…

-J'veux des pâtes. C'est meilleur les pâtes. Et au moins, ça nourrit.

-Sting…

-J'ai le droit de ne pas aimer non ?

-Tu n'as même pas gouté.

-Ca a une odeur bizarre.

-Les petits pois, c'est comme si tu mangeais des pâtes.

-Nan.

-Je t'assure que si. Maintenant mange tes petits pois.

-Je ne mangerai pas mes petits pois.

Yuna prit une fourchette de petits pois aussi discrètement que possible ? Elle ne voulait pas que Rogue la remarque pour lancer à son frère qu'il devrait prendre exemple sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que son frère l'accuse de trahison. Donc elle se faisait toute petite. Pour ne pas se retrouver entre eux.

-Si tu ne manges pas tes petits pois, ça va barder.

-Oh ? Tu vas me mettre une déculottée ? Me mettre au coin les mains sur la tête.

-Je balance par la fenêtre _tous_ tes magasines pornos.

Sting s'étrangla avec une bouchée fictive. Yuna esquissa un sourire. Il n'y avait que pour ses revues qu'il témoignait un peu d'ordre. Chez lui ça voulait dire qu'il avait tout foutu dans une caisse sous son lit. Il faisait ça depuis le jour où elle avait failli, du haut de ses sept ans, tomber sur un de ces magazines douteux. Charmant n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

Rogue ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Pas besoin. Yuna se mit à sourire un peu plus fort. Elle faillit se mettre à rire quand son frère regarda avec désespoir son assiette puis qu'il se résigna à manger. Il prit plus de temps que nécessaire pour mâcher et se força à avaler. Le connaissant, il exagérait beaucoup ses grimaces de dégout, juste pour Rogue assis en face de lui.

-Rogue ? Est-ce que Fro peut avoir un cookie ?

-Fini ton assiette et on en reparlera.

-Oui mais Fro préférerait un cookie à ses petits pois.

L'un des sourcils de Rogue tressaillit violemment. Yuna se demanda à quel point il se retenait d'étriper quelqu'un. Elle se demanda aussi s'il ne mourait pas d'envie de se cogner la tête contre la table. Elle se posa la question de, s'il cédait à cette dernière pulsion, il ferait exprès de dévier sa tête de quelques centimètres de l'assiette ou s'il ne prendrait pas cette peine. Sans doute la première hypothèse. Ce serait plus crédible quand même.

-Quelqu'un peut me passer le sel ? demanda-t-elle en profitant de ce calme relatif.

Vraiment, c'était chouette de manger tous ensembles !

* * *

><p>Allez Rogue ! Mille points si ta tête finie dans l'assiette ! *fuit*<p>

Joyeux Noël à tous, pleins de beaux cadeaux et faites attention à votre foie et votre estomac... En cadeau, je vous offre plein d'amour et de bisous ! Je vous aime les gens !

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	102. Soirée

Bonne année avec un peu d'avance ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour cette dernière ligne droite entre Noël et le Nouvel An et que vos foies et estomacs vont bien... Qu'avez-vous eu pour Noël ? *Curieuse* C'était chouette ?

Voici pour vous un petit texte tout juste écrit, avec des mots imposés par ma "belle-famille". Ne cherchez pas la logique entre : un barbu cinq points ; kangourou ; prompt ; champignon de Marseille ; voyage dans le temps ; suspect ; ornithorynque ; rouge ; fraise tagada rose claire et concupiscence. Normalement, je n'ai rien oublié.

Pour ce qui est du couple, Mirajane et Orga... Ben j'ai osé, what else ?

Petite réponse aux reviews :

16176 : coucou toi ! oui je le savais ! I FUCKING KNEW IT ! Joyeux Noël et bonne année à toi ^^

La : j'en doute. Je n'aime pas le NaLu et je déteste écrire dessus. Mais je verrais...

Delph-5 : merci ! Oui, on aura ce genre de scènes je crois...

Taraimperatrice : alors vu que je ne sais jamais ce que je vais poster d'une semaine à l'autre, je serais bien en peine de répondre à cette question ^^'

fairy tail 84 : ouais ! Vas-y Rogue !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Lisanna s'affairait en fredonnant. Ce soir était un soir spécial. Ce soir, pour la première fois, Mirajane invitait son nouveau petit copain. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle se soit trouvé quelqu'un. Oh, elle n'oubliait pas Fried, elle ne le pourrait jamais sans doute, mais elle avait repris gout à la vie. Et Dieu que ça faisait du bien de voir sa sœur sourire de nouveau. Elle rougissait même comme une adolescente et rien n'était plus drôle que de l'embêter avec.<p>

-Pourquoi fait-on de la choucroute ? finit par demander la cadette des Strauss tandis que son aînée passait dans la cuisine pour vérifier la cuisson du plat. Il y avait une promotion sur les steaks de **kangourou** !

A Fiore, il était rare de trouver de la viande venant de l'extérieur du pays. Mais non, avait dit Mira. Pas la peine de se battre pour ça. Ou de se creuser la tête pour cuisiner ça de façon correcte. En plus, ils avaient des **champignons des Marseille**, une ville portuaire de Midi. Le paradis à Fiore quoi ! Le summum de l'exotisme…

Bon d'accord, Lisanna ignorait comment cuisiner ces deux éléments séparément. Alors trouver un moyen pour que ce soit bon ensembles… Mira n'avait peut-être pas eu tort.

-Parce que pour Orga, c'est de la viande ordinaire. Et si tu ne dois pas la rater devant quelqu'un qui mange ça comme nous on mange autre chose. Et qu'il est à Fiore depuis sept ans et qu'il n'a jamais mangé de choucroute.

On toqua subitement à la porte. Mira poussa un couinement et fila dans la salle de bains, comme quoi elle n'était pas prête. Lisanna se moqua de sa sœur dans son dos. Ben voyons. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça et voilà que devant l'homme le moins superficiel de Fiore, elle se souciait de ne pas être maquillée. C'était mignon. Elle alla donc ouvrir à la place de sa sœur qui passait d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années à une adolescente pré-pubère. Elle devait absolument filmer ça…

-Salut Orga.

-Lut.

Comme toujours, les nombreuses cicatrices de son « beau-frère » attirèrent son regard. Lors du tournoi, un sort cachait les nombreuses marques. Mais en dehors, il se moquait totalement qu'on les voit ou pas. Le pire était l'immense balafre dans son dos et qui le faisait parfois souffrir. Par chance, aujourd'hui il semblait plutôt détendu, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne souffrait pas. Pas trop en tout cas.

-Allez entre !

Elle avait oublié un détail. Orga était très grand et costaud. Les Strauss vivaient dans un appartement un peu vieux avec de petites portes. C'était parfois compliqué de passer les portes pour le géant. Cette fois, il avait baissé le regard pour parler avec Lisanna, comme il le faisait toujours. Il avait donc oublié de vérifier si sa tête passait. Et bim ! Il jura en se tenant la tête. Il se plia pour passer la porte. Oh la soirée commençait bien !

-Ca va ? Tu veux de la glace ?

Si Mira se pointait et que son homme montrait une bosse toute fraîche, elle n'allait pas aimer. Oups alors…

-Nan ç'va. Les port'complotent contr'les gens comm'moi.** Un barbu cinq points.**

Lisanna éclata de rire. Au moins le prenait-il avec un semblant d'humour. Orga était le genre de personne qui, lorsqu'on le traitait de grosse brute préférait le prendre en riant. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait traité d'idiot, il avait rétorqué qu'il se soignait. Il avait d'ailleurs apprit le mot **concupiscence** avait-il ajouté en jetant un coup d'œil au joli décolleté de Mirajane.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Allez, Elfman qui se pointait. Pourvu, pourvu que cette soirée ne termine pas en match de testostérone. Surtout avec Elfman, si **prompt** à hurler qu'il était un homme, un vrai. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il fasse un repas en famille ? Si seulement Lisanna avait pu inviter Laxus… Son petit-ami aurait alors discuté calmement avec leur invité, ignorant Elfman. Mais non, il fallait qu'il soit parti en mission, le traitre.

-La porte est trop petite pour Orga…

-Un homme un vrai ne se fait pas assommer par une porte !

Allez, ça commençait.

-Fait ma taille et on en r'parl'ra.

Elfman avait encore du mal à ce que sa sœur adorée soit en couple avec un mage de Sabertooth alors que les fées et les tigres étaient presque en guerre si peu de temps auparavant. Pour Lisanna, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Sa sœur était heureuse, avait cessé de déprimer suite à la mort de Fried et Orga était une véritable crème qui aurait préféré s'arracher lui-même les ongles des pieds et des mains avec un fer chauffé à blanc plutôt que de lever l'ombre du petit doigt sur elle. Et tant pis si sa sœur devenait toute **rouge** en pensant à lui.

D'ailleurs, Orga était son premier **suspect** dans la liste des responsables des marques de suçons sur sa sœur. Elle en avait vu dans le cou, dans la zone du décolleté… Ça jouait sous la couette dis donc !

-Allons les garçons.

Mirajane revenait gracieusement dans le salon. Elle n'avait pas mis de maquillage ou changé de tenue mais Lisanna nota qu'elle s'était parfumée. Un cadeau d'Orga qui avait remarqué qu'elle aimait cette fleur de l'Est. D'accord, il lui fallait donc tant de temps pour ça ? C'était pas croyable. Une vraie amoureuse transie, elle qui s'était toujours efforcée de garder la tête froide…

-Arrêtez de vous disputer ou je vous mets dehors sans manteau.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Orga qui avait l'habitude de voir la mer de son pays geler l'hiver. Si bien que l'hiver, il se couvrait à peine. Ce n'était peut-être pas la menace la plus utile face à lui. Mais elle rebondit avec élégance :

-Et sans manger ! A table !

Ils passèrent donc dans la cuisine où ils se retrouvèrent un peu à l'étroit. Zut ! songea Lisanna, ils auraient dû tirer la table au salon. Tant pis. Orga avait juste les genoux qui touchaient la table. C'était un peu comique, il osait à peine bouger de peur de tout renverser. C'est qu'il bougeait dès qu'il se mettait à parler. Notamment de quand il était marin. Apparemment, certaines régions étaient de vrais **voyages dans le temps**, dans le sens où la météo changeait toutes les trente secondes.

-Et là le gars, à se tordre de douleur parce qu'il s'est fait piquer par une saloperie **d'ornithorynque**…

Ils ne sauraient pas la fin de l'histoire. Il bougea un peu trop violemment et renversa un récipient sur la table. Elfman sanglota presque que l'on ait renversé ses précieuses **fraises tagada rose clair**… C'était son dernier paquet.

D'accord, la prochaine fois, ils mangeraient dans le salon, là où Orga pourrait étendre ses grosses papattes.

* * *

><p>Parce que oui, ai-je découvert pour cette fic. Les ornithorynques piquent, on ne meurt pas, on n'a pas de séquelles mais ça fait super mal... Mais ils ont l'air si choux... Alors...<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	103. Retour au bercail

Mes amours ! Je vous aiiiiiiiiiiiiime ! La vidéo pour le centième drabble a dépassé les cents vues ! (et je ne peux même pas dire "merci maman" parce qu'elle sait pas que j'ai fait une vidéo, c'est pas drôle...). En deux semaines de temps, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Merci pour toutes vos questions, vos commentaires, je vous aime, si je le pouvais, je vous épouserai tous et je vous ferais des câlins tous les jours !

Et non je n'ai pas oublié de poster. J'ai oublié de surveiller l'heure et d'un coup "oups ! il est déjà si tard ?" Puis le site refusait que j'ajoute un nouveau chapitre. Alors j'ai tenté jusqu'à quatre heures du matin, puis je me suis dis "ok ba', il est quatre heures, t'as un partiel à 14h, va te coucher, tu essaieras après le partiel, si tu tentes avant et que ça marche pas, tu vas être énervée et tu vas louper ton latin." Mais voici (enfin) la suite ! Un petit texte pour vous, qui trainait depuis un certain temps sur mon ordi, juste pour vous. Il est pour vous et vous réserve une petite surprise à la fin. Je vous laisse donc profiter de ce texte après une petite :

Réponse aux reviews :

Delph-5 : moi aussi XD Je cherchais désespérément un truc sur les ornithorynques qui m'aurait permis de caser ce mot et là je vois "ornithorynque poison" merci Google ! Bonne année à toi ! Mais je m'en contente très bien ^^

TheLullaby : salut Do ! moi c'est Ba' ! Ouais une nouvelle lectrice fantôme ! Contente de faire ta connaissance ! (non te calme pas, je suis jamais calme moi donc tu peux sauter dans tous les sens, c'est bon on sera deux). Merci t'es gentille ! Toi aussi tu as pleins d'idées bizarres ? Donc je peux tenter de te convertir au LaLi ? Allez bisous à toi !

Moulinette : merci !

Lyra : moi aussi j'en apprend tous les jours en écrivant XD

Taraimperatrice : coucou ! Non, je leur ai juste demandé "n'importe quel mot" et c'est ce qu'ils m'ont donné... Mais je me suis vengée en réussissant à tout caser ! Ah oui, les couples bizarres, tu en trouves pleins sur le site (hélas parfois). Oui, c'est plus drôle quand Fairy Tail et Sabertooth se tapent dessus *sort* T'en fais pas pour Lisanna, elle se vengera plus tard... Je note ta commande ^^ Et ta rentrée s'est bien passée ?

fairy tail 84 : la communauté des mille points ? Ca c'est de l'idée ! *.*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il était parti sans vraiment prévenir les autres. Juste un « je pars » à quelques rares personnes. Ca voulait tout dire. Rogue ne s'embarrassait jamais d'adieux déchirants. Il partait quand il en sentait le besoin, quand il commençait à se sentir trop mal intégré à un endroit. Faire son trou n'avait jamais été sa spécialité. Il était maladroit avec les autres, presque timide. Surtout avec les filles. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, sans se chercher d'excuses. Il avait grandi avec un peuple marginal, avec une langue, des coutumes et un rapport aux autres différents. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se faire à une civilisation différente, tellement plus… complexe.<p>

Alors, il était parti, seul sur les routes avec Frosch. Avancer tranquillement, à son rythme. Vagabonder. En paix avec lui-même. Et se rendre compte, un peu amusé, que ses pas le menaient toujours _là_. Un truc un peu morbide qu'on appelait une tombe. Pas vraiment marquée, juste un endroit où l'on avait enterré un corps de nombreuses années auparavant. Cet endroit n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Une vulgaire clairière, sans signe particulier. Et pourtant… Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il voyageait sans but précis, il revenait là. Là où il avait dit un dernier au revoir à sa mère.

Ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang. Il n'était qu'un bâtard qu'on avait abandonné parce que son père était un simple vagabond auquel une femme trop naïve avait offert sa couche. Un enfant aux yeux étranges qui clamait la honte de la mère par sa simple existence. On ne devait pas faire couler le sang d'un nouveau-né innocent. Mais on pouvait laisser la nature se charger de lui. Et rien n'interdisait à une femme en mal d'enfant et qui passait par là de le recueillir. De lui sauver la vie, de le réchauffer, de le nourrir… De l'aimer, tout simplement. D'être celle qui allait le bercer, le réconforter, le gronder quand il le fallait, le protéger… Non, ce n'était pas sa mère. Mais il était son fils. Quoi qu'il dise ou fasse. A jamais.

Sa mère n'était plus, soit. Mais elle continuait de veiller sur lui, où qu'elle soit. Et ici… Il sentait plus que n'importe où ailleurs sa présence. Celle qui l'apaisait. Cette fois, il n'avait pas de blessure mentale ou physique à soigner. Juste un cœur trop rempli à vider. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Parce qu'avant…

-Hé maman, murmura-t-il tout bas dans sa langue maternelle pour ne pas troubler la paix de ces lieux.

Il savait que parler ne servait à rien. Il n'avait pas besoin des mots pour qu'elle le comprenne, même maintenant qu'elle n'était plus. Mais il voulait le dire. Au moins pour lui, pour apprécier l'idée qui en découlait. Il était heureux, en paix et voulait le dire à quelqu'un. A sa confidente de toujours.

-Maman… Tu sais que je vais être papa ? Je crois que je vais devoir l'épouser pour suivre la tradition…

Un sourire lui échappa. La vie lui souriait. Enfin. Parce qu'ils avaient tous droit au bonheur. Même lui.

* * *

><p>Non, je ne dirais pas qui est l'heureuse élue. Je vous laisse ce plaisir.<p>

Et oui, Rogue il copule méchamment sous la couette !

Critique/commande/question/remarque/autre ?


	104. Edo-Saber

Et voici la suite ! Pour Hudgi Ny, parce que je lui avais promis il y a longtemps de faire la version Edolas de Sabertooth... Il est court, il est pas parfait mais j'espère qu'il vous fera sourire malgré tout !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Delph-5 : de rien ^^ Hé hé... Qui sait ? Je ne ferme aucune piste ! Oui, il dit "maman", comme tout le monde ! Et bien tu vas être contente !

Taraimperatrice : ça peut être Yukino oui ^^ Ma rentrée ? Cours d'espagnol à 9h, 15/20 au dernier contrôle, on parle de littérature gothique et prof de latin patrimoine qui nous laisse sortir genre 30 minutes avant la fin du cours... Je crois qu'on a vu pire... Mais courage ! Je suis sûre que c'était juste le premier jour, les autres seront mieux !

fifi : oui ça pourrait ;)

fairy tail 84 : m... même... même pas peur ! *genoux qui tremblent* plus sérieusement, à qui penses-tu ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>A Edolas, il y a une guilde toute petite qui fait rire les autres. Une guilde minuscule qui au court des sept dernières années est tombée plus bas que toutes les autres. Ce n'est pas que cette guilde manque de moyens, au contraire. C'est justement parce que leur maitre de guilde ne cesse de mettre de côté, en cas de besoin. Si bien que les mages ont cessé d'apporter de l'argent à la guilde vu que ça ne sert à rien. Pourquoi se fatiguer ?<p>

Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, on n'est pas prêt de voir la situation changer. La preuve, comme tous les matins à la même heure, les portes s'ouvrent au coup de pied d'un membre. Cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffés, yeux rouges fatigués de ce tour du cadran trop vite passé, Rogue rentra dans la guilde en baillant. Il s'installa au bar, prêt à se rendormir. Les autres l'évitaient. Il leur cassait les noix à se montrer aussi prétentieux alors qu'il faisait partie des plus faibles. S'il avait pu prendre exemple sur l'autre blond qui se faisait toujours tout petit. Tellement petit que personne ne retenait jamais son nom. Et personne n'en prenait cette peine. De toute façon, à vingt ans, il passait sa vie à se faire défendre par sa petite sœur. Ça promettait.

Tiens, en parlant du loup… La furie rousse venait d'entrer dans la guilde, un sac plein dans les mains. Elle le balança littéralement sur Rogue, répandant du linge sale partout par terre. Cela fait, elle contempla son œuvre, les mains sur les hanches, ses cheveux coupés très courts à la garçonne partant dans tous les sens.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous à la guilde avec mon linge ? Tu devais le nettoyer !

-Je ne suis pas ta boniche macho ! Tes caleçons sales, tu peux te les mettre là où je le pense !

-Parce que tu penses ?

-Et pourquoi je ne penserai pas d'abord ?

-Rogue, Yuna, ne vous disputez pas dès le matin ! Il fait trop beau pour ça !

Le nouvel arrivant avait plaqué ses cheveux blonds sur son crâne et était arrivé de bonne heure pour finir le ménage de la guilde qu'il n'avait pas pu faire. Il portait encore ses gants de vaisselle rose pour l'occasion. Sting se fit tout petit face aux deux regards noirs qui se braquèrent sur lui.

-La ferme !

Il alla se réfugier près de Rufus avant de laisser tomber. Vu son odeur, Rufus n'avait pas pris de bains depuis plusieurs jours. Sting s'éloigna donc très vite de lui jusqu'à frapper Orga. Le gros tas de graisse lui adressa un regard noir et il décampa. Yuna soupira. Son frère, cette mauviette. Elle le regarda courir un moment à travers toute la guilde, se demandant comment elle pouvait avoir des gènes en commun avec… _ça_…

-Bonjour à tous ! Quelle magnifique journée !

Un silence collectif répondit au maitre de la guilde. Maitre Gemma entra dans la guilde, un panier décoré de rubans roses et plein de cookies. Il était suivi par sa fille qui ne quittait pas son ombre, habillée d'une jolie robe à rubans très sage. Il n'y eut que Sting pour briser ce calme :

-Bonjour maitre !

-Fayot, siffla Yuna.

-Yuna chérie, tu ne veux pas rejoindre la guilde ? tenta Gemma comme tous les jours.

Elle lui répondit par un doigt. Non, elle ne voulait pas rejoindre cette guilde ! C'était déjà assez la honte que la chose qui lui servait de frère se trouvait dedans… La guilde était tellement mauvaise que lorsque l'on avait commencé à s'en prendre aux guildes, on les avait laissé parce qu'ils ne représentaient aucune menace.

-De toute façon, les guildes ne servent plus à rien. La magie n'existe plus dans ce monde.

-Ne dis pas ça Yuna chérie…

Elle le fusilla du regard. Le « chérie » ne passait pas… Et tandis que Yuna passait à tabac Gemma, Sting disparu pour finir la vaisselle de la veille. Encore une journée normale à Sabertooth… Et il parait que dans un autre monde appelé Earthland vivent leurs opposés... Donc un méchant Gemma, un Rufus propre, un Sting courageux, une Yuna qui aime son frère et se planque derrière lui... Non vraiment, les gens avaient trop d'imagination !

* * *

><p>Et si on faisait un petit jeu ? Prenez un personnage du manga, qui ne soit pas de Fairy Tail, et dites-moi à quoi il ressemble sur Edolas !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	105. Chapeau

Le retour des commandes ! A la demande de Mavel Finnigan qui me demandait de faire quelque sur Gray et le chapeau de Rufus. Voici donc ce que je vous ai pondu ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

fairy tail 84 : Oui, si c'est Yuna, elle est adulte ! Quand même ! On parle de Rogue !

Taraimperatrice : oh la version d'Edolas est drôle... D'un autre côté, c'était le but, imaginer leur version d'Edolas... Oh pas mal ! A aujourd'hui alors ! *Paf*

Delph-5 : Merci ^^ En fait, j'ai inversé leurs caractères plus ou moins... Quoi que non, Yuna a un peu plus de caractère que ça... Oui, c'était drôle avec Gemma. Ne t'en fais pas, pour moi aussi c'était bizarre...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-On devrait pas intervenir là ?<p>

Plusieurs regards se braquèrent sur Sting. Lui continuait de fixer Minerva qui surveillait du coin de l'œil la progression de Rufus. Elle riait ouvertement sous cape. La scène la faisait rire et elle s'en cachait à peine.

-Mais pourquoi on interviendrait ? demanda la tigresse. Il se débrouille bien !

-Gray ! Mon chapeau !

Oui enfin bien… Rufus courait quand même depuis deux heures après Gray qui refusait de lui rendre son chapeau. Et Minerva se marrait toute seule depuis deux heures. Ah il était beau le soutien moral ! Tout le top cinq de Sabertooth s'était déplacé pour un _chapeau_. Ils étaient tellement là qu'Erza avait fini par traverser la rue afin de leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient. Ensuite, ça avait été Mirajane. Ils voulaient boire quelque chose tant qu'à y être ? Non ? D'accord ! S'ils voulaient, ils n'avaient qu'à lui demander !

-T'es ignoble, résumé Orga.

La tigresse lui adressa un immense sourire. Oh oui elle le savait ! Elle tapota le bras de son nounours préféré. Il n'aimait pas, et avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre, comment on pouvait rire autant des malheurs d'une personne. Ils étaient trop solidaires pour ça dans son pays natal. Ce n'était pas drôle selon elle.

-Il n'aimerait pas qu'on l'aide. Ouh ! La triche !

En effet, Gray avait gelé une partie du sol pour glisser loin de Rufus. Effectivement, on pouvait considérer cela comme de la triche. Rufus eut l'air indigné. Il posa deux doigts sur ses tempes, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, appelant son rival. Gray tourna la tête. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas le mur qui venait d'apparaitre devant lui.

_Et bim !_

Le barde récupéra son bien, remercia Fairy Tail de sa compréhension et laissa Gray aux bons soins de Juvia. Enfin ! Il avait récupéré son chapeau !

-Le premier qui parle de cette aventure aura affaire à moi ! lança-t-il à son équipe.

C'était presque comique qu'il s'attache autant à un vieux chapeau. D'autant plus qu'il parlait à tout le monde mais ne s'adressait qu'à Sting. Orga frappait fort lorsqu'il se battait vraiment, Rogue s'en moquait et Minerva le taquinerait en privé.

Bref, c'était une journée normale à Sabertooth.

* * *

><p>Voilà qui faisait longtemps... J'ai l'impression d'être un peu rouillée... Votre avis ? Ou...<p>

Question/remarque/critique/commande/autre ?


	106. Points

Et voici un nouveau ! Alors comme à chaque fois que je demande à Hudgi Ny de m'aider à choisir un texte, elle tombe sur un RoYu. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas un Rogue X Yuna mais Rogue X Yukino. Mais c'est du RoYu quand même. Elle a un don, j'vous dis. J'espère que ceux qui suivent _Seigneurs dragons_ ne vont pas faire une overdose XD

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Taraimperatrice : merci ^^ A aujourd'hui !

Delph-5 : tant mieux ^^ Que veux-tu, solidarité... Pour Gray, ça arrange bien Juvia XD Et Minerva... comme tout le monde, quand elle a un fou rire, elle a du mal à se retenir. Pour Sting, c'était surtout un prétexte pour aller se battre contre Natsu-san !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Rogue était en train d'essayer de ne pas s'énerver. Il lança un regard de désapprobation à Yukino à qui il tenait la main, le temps qu'un médecin termine de recoudre sa plaie. Elle se contenta de sourire, serrant sa main pour le rassurer, comme si c'était lui qui se faisait recoudre. Avec un soupir, il regarda ailleurs. Il avait beau paraitre calme, il était furieux à l'intérieur. Furieux contre lui. Lors d'une mission à deux, il avait baissé sa garde une demi-seconde. Fiore le mollissait, lui qui avait grandi dans un pays où on apprenait à se battre, non pas pour gagner un combat, mais pour défendre sa vie. Malgré ses entrainements avec ses deux compatriotes qui ne lui faisaient jamais de cadeau, il sentait bien que le fait de vivre dans un pays qui n'avait pas connu de guerre depuis des siècles lui faisait baisser sa garde.<p>

Et aujourd'hui, Yukino avait été blessée par sa faute. La blessure était profonde mais nette. _L'acier coupe bien_, disait sa mère lorsqu'elle soignait des blessés, _mais la plaie est petite, il faut moins de temps au corps pour soigner une plaie faite avec de l'acier qu'autre chose._ Il était d'accord avec la guérisseuse mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de bouillir intérieurement. Parce que ça aurait dû être lui qui aurait dû prendre ce coup. Et le temps qu'il se débarrasse de l'adversaire qui avait surgi d'une maison de la ville qu'ils avaient nettoyé de ses bandits, un médecin s'occupait déjà de Yukino.

Un dragon, c'était possessif. Rogue était encore surpris certains jours lorsqu'il sentait une vague de jalousie l'envahir parce que Yukino, sa compagne, parlait à un autre home. Il pouvait gérer ça. Sauf quand le type en question était en train de la charmer, de la faire rire ou tout simplement la touchait. A lui. Elle était à lui et pas aux autres. Cet homme n'avait pas le droit de la toucher. Il pouvait la soigner. Il pouvait faire les points dont sa blessure avait besoin.

Il ne pouvait même pas prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il sentait bien assez comme ça l'odeur du sang de Yukino. Saigner devant un dragon slayer était toujours une mauvaise idée. Le sang éveillait leurs anciens instincts avec une réaction différente pour chacun. Gajeel ressentait le besoin de manger. Sting voulait le faire couler un peu plus. Mais jamais, jamais ils n'auraient fait de mal à Levy ou à Minerva malgré l'effet du sang. Rogue pour sa part… Le sang ne l'avait jamais dérangé jusqu'à sa puberté. Ensuite, il avait appris à ignorer l'odeur du sang. Mais Yukino… D'une part, sa compagne saignait, rappel qu'elle aurait pu y rester. Et… Et il ressentait ce maudit besoin de l'arracher des mains de ce médecin et de l'emmener loin, très loin de toutes ces personnes et de lui montrer qu'elle était à lui…

Sting avait raison. Un dragon slayer qui se trouvait une compagne, c'était violent. Il était déjà protecteur à la base. Yukino le rendait possessif. A chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, il devait faire un effort pour ne pas la suivre ou aller la chercher. Mais le pire, c'était au tout début. Lorsqu'il venait juste de devenir son compagnon. Un toutou. Il avait été son toutou, à ne pas pouvoir la lâcher, à être immensément malheureux dès qu'elle s'éloignait de lui d'un pas… Sting s'était bien marré, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans ce cas avec Minerva. Par chance, Yukino n'était pas vraiment capricieuse et ne lui demandait pas grand-chose. Ce qui lui avait évité de faire des choses étranges.

-C'est terminé.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle. Le médecin coupait le reste du fil. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche, sans doute pour expliquer ce qu'elle devrait faire et ne pas faire avec ses points. Mais Yukino le coupa doucement en souriant.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai mon infirmier avec moi.

L'emploi du possessif apaisa sa colère. Parce qu'elle venait de signaler de manière discrète qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un et qu'il pouvait veiller sur elle. Soulagé qu'elle aille bien, il lâcha sa main, se leva et attrapa ses mains pour la tirer et l'aider à se mettre debout. Elle profita de l'élan qu'il venait de lui donner pour faire un pas et se coller brièvement à lui. Il enfouie son nez dans le creux de son cou, savourant son odeur et son parfum. Il aimait le parfum de Yukino. Il était doux, sucré et lui allait bien. D'autant plus qu'elle en mettait derrière son cou, dans les cheveux de derrière et les cheveux retenaient parfaitement l'odeur.

Lorsqu'il fut contraint de la lâcher, il croisa le regard stupéfait du médecin. Que le dragon noir de Sabertooth ait des gestes d'affection avec quelqu'un, lui qui fuyait normalement les contacts physiques, étaient presque choquant. Lui s'en moquait. Il avait Yukino. Et elle, elle pouvait le toucher n'importe où, n'importe quand et devant n'importe qui, il ne disait rien.

-Rentrons, proposa la jeune femme. J'ai vraiment hâte de retrouver mon lit ce soir. Et toi aussi.

Il croisa son regard et comprit le sous-entendu. Oh oui, rien ne lui plaisait plus que l'idée de faire quelques galipettes sous la couette. Et tandis qu'ils allaient chercher leurs valises, il se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi, même le trainer à travers tout le pays en train, il serait quand même capable de la suivre.

* * *

><p>Ah l'amour... Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour ?<p>

*Regarde son chocolat*

Quoi ? Non ! .

...

Bon d'accord. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous !

*Donne son chocolat*

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre?


	107. Maladresse

Le retour de Fairy Tail ! Une vieille commande de Valy-du 34, si tu passes par là, je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis. Un jour, je viendrais à bout de ma longue liste de commande... En attendant, voici Un GaVy avec Levy enceinte !

Oh ! Je précise que, pour ce texte, j'ai retiré "label SPPS" au résumé. Pourquoi ? Parce que la SPPS protège les personnages (et les couples) rares. Or, le Gajeel X Levy est un couple plutôt commun donc il n'est pas protégé, d'où mon retrait. Voilà pour la petite note.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

fairy tail 84 : et moi donc !

Meghane : c'est pas grave, ça arrive ^^ je suis déjà contente que tu ais laissé un commentaire ! Yukino, dévergondée ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Du moment que tu précises d'où te vient l'idée, oui ça ne me dérange pas ^^ Je serais curieuse de lire ça, tu vas poster ça sur le site ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Levy soupira. Aujourd'hui, elle en était à son sixième mois de grossesse. Elle avait beau savoir qu'être enceinte, ce n'était pas toujours aussi beau que dans les séries ou dans les livres mais il y avait un détail qu'on avait oublié de lui dire : la maladresse. Elle n'était déjà pas très grande mais maintenant, avec son gros ventre, elle ne pouvait plus monter sur une chaise pour attraper ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se sentait presque prisonnière de son corps, elle qui avait toujours essayé de ne pas complexer… Peut-être que c'était normal, parce que son corps lui échappait. Elle était totalement soumise aux nouveaux besoins de son corps pour satisfaire les besoins primaires de la vie qui grandissait en elle. Alors elle dormait à des heures irrégulières, mangeait n'importe quoi n'importe quand, allait sans arrêt aux toilettes…<p>

Déjà tout à l'heure, elle s'était sentie très gênée dans la cuisine. Debout, sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'attraper un plat dans un placard parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas grimper sur une chaise et que son ventre l'empêchait de sauter ou de se coller au mur. Gajeel était entré, s'était figé en la voyant dans cette situation ridicule avant d'attraper ce dont elle avait besoin. Et maintenant…

-Vivement que ça se termine pour ça.

-Mais non, assura Gajeel.

Oh si, elle avait hâte d'accoucher pour ça. Elle se voyait mal demander à Gajeel de l'aider à mettre ses chaussures tous les jours parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se pencher. C'était décidé, au retour de chez le médecin pour son échographie mensuelle, elle allait s'acheter une paire de chaussure qu'elle pouvait enfiler toute seule ! Elle n'allait pas demander à son homme de se plier pendant trois mois pour mettre des chaussures. Il devait presque ramper !

* * *

><p>Courage Gajeel, plus que trois mois à tenir... Attention au dos, ce n'est que le début ! Un bébé, ça traine par terre !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	108. Fairybook 2

Et voici la suite ! Alors je n'ai pas demandé à Hudgi un numéro pour poster le nouveau chapitre, j'ai utilisé un générateur de nombres aléatoires. Qui m'a sorti en premier quatre chiffres qui correspondaient à des RoYu quand ce n'étaient pas des textes non terminés... Je suis maudite ! Finalement, on s'est mis d'accord sur la suite de Saberbook et de Fairybook. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Petite précision : Himichi est à moi, elle vient de _Sans guilde ; avec haine_. Comme Rogue et Orga, elle vient de l'Est. Il est également évoqué le fait que dans cette même fic, Mirajane a accompagné Orga dans une mission à l'Est. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout...

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Delph-5 : c'est toi ! Tu es revenue ! Bonne année à toi aussi ! Bah la faute au concierge ! *sort*

Aqualys : merci ^^ Mais non, tu n'es pas obligé(e?) de laisser un commentaire ! Tu n'es pas la seule à me demander la suite, faudrait que je m'y mette...

Taraimperatrice : merci ! Oui, j'aime bien quand on me dit ça ^^

Valy-du-34 : ma Valy d'amour ! Oui c'est vrai mais j'avais noté ça comme ça donc... Heureusement que je fais une liste ! Merci ! Là oui, je vais en avoir besoin... Mais j'y arriverai !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Cana<strong> est désormais en couple avec **Hibiki**

Les filles de Fairy Tail et Blue Pegasus aiment

**Maitre Bob** : oh je suis tellement heureux pour vous les enfants ! Cana, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir avec ton adorable petite fille ! *plein de petits cœurs*

**Cana** et **Hibiki** aiment

* * *

><p><strong>Levy<strong> et **Himichi** sont maintenant amies

**Droy** aime

**Levy** : tu vas voir, tu vas apprendre pleins de trucs comme ça )

**Himichi** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Rogue<strong> a ajouté 8 photos à l'album « calligraphie »

**Rogue** a tagué **Levy**

**Levy** : yeah ! Je fais partie des rares personnes de Fiore à avoir mon nom écrit dans une des langues de l'Est !

**Orga** : c'est vrai que ça rend bien fait à l'encre de Chine avec un pinceau ça rend bien

**Rufus** : pourquoi y'a-t-il des traces de pattes sur la dernière photo ?

**Rogue** : Frosch

* * *

><p><strong>Himichi<strong> a changé sa photo de couverture

**Orga **: je crois que tu as fait une faute…

**Himichi** : méchant !

**Levy** : c'est ton alphabet ?

**Himichi** : oui ! Comme je manquais d'idées, j'ai mis mon nom. Vaniteux non ?

**Rufus** : voilà qui nous change de l'esquisse de dragon de Rogue et la photo de la banquise d'Orga

**Orga** : c'est la mer gelée de chez moi ! D'où tu la traites de banquise ?

**Yuna** : à la casserole cui-cui !

**Orga** aime

**Orga** : brave petite

**Minerva** : mon poussin ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui apprenez ! Monstres !

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva<strong> a partagé un article vidéo du Weekly Sorceler

**Yuna** : je rêve où ils ont mis des sous-titres quand Orga parle ?

**Orga** : non tu rêves pas…

**Himichi** : ils ont mis « ? » quand on se parle entre nous… Il faut savoir, ils nous ont demandé de parler un peu dans nos langues !

**Rogue** : ce sont les journalistes de Fiore, ne cherche pas

**Himichi** : chercher qui ?

* * *

><p><strong>Gildarts<strong> à **Hibiki** :

**Gildarts** : je vais te tuer ! Ma fille chérie !

**Cana** : salut papa ! Tu te connectes enfin sur FB ?

* * *

><p><strong>Cana<strong> apparait dans l'album photo de **Quatro Cerberus**

**Bacchus** : Wild…

**Cana** : Four ! Super la soirée les gars !

**Lucy** : donc c'est là que tu te planques pour échapper à ton père ? Mais il va savoir non ?

**Cana** : bof, vu qu'il se connecte toutes les années bissextiles commençant par une lune bleue…

* * *

><p><strong>Rogue<strong> et **Kagura** sont maintenant amis

**Yukino** : ça sent la réconciliation sur l'oreiller…

**Chaton** [Sting], **Minerva**, **Yuna** et **Mirajane** aiment

**Kagura** : réconciliation, oui. Sur l'oreiller, non

**Minerva** : oh ! Y'a d'autres endroits sympas pour copuler…

**Kagura** : sans façon, merci

* * *

><p><strong>Yuna<strong> : donc je vais voir un marchand de pierre sur le marché et je lui demande une pierre pour m'aider à dormir… Il me propose un œil-de-tigre...

**Cana** : petit, gros, avec une perruque bizarre, une immense moustache ? Je le connais, il passe parfois à Magnolia… Il a voulu me vendre une citrine pour une tourmaline… Améthyste et quartz rose ma chérie, y'a rien de mieux !

**Yuna** aime

**Hibiki** : qu'est-ce que ça fait l'œil-de-tigre au juste ? Si c'est pas pour dormir s'entend

**Cana** : c'est une sorte de miroir, si on te veut du mal, on aura du mal et si on te veut du bien, on aura du bien et vice-versa. Si tu la portes trop souvent tu peux devenir fou…

**Hibiki** : je suis pas sûr que ça aide à dormir alors…

**Cana** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Maitre Bob<strong> et **Cana** sont maintenant amis

La guilde de Blue Pegasus aime ça.

**Lisanna** : quand on pense qu'on n'est même pas amis avec notre propre maitre…

**Cana** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Yuna<strong> a posté une vidéo

Les mages de Sabertooth et de Fairy Tail aiment

**Minerva** : oh mon Dieu le hurlement de **Sting** quand **Rogue** coupe l'eau froide…

**Rufus** : le hurlement de Sting n'est rien ! C'est la lueur maléfique dans les yeux de Rogue lorsqu'il va couper l'eau qui est terrifiante !

**Sting** aime

**Sting** : j'ai toujours dis que mon colocataire était un psychopathe !

**Yukino** : seulement avec toi !

**Rogue** et **Yuna** aiment

**Sting** : traitres !

**Yuna** : tu demandes le divorce ?

**Sting** : mon avocat te fera parvenir les papiers

**Yuna** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Orga<strong> a posté une nouvelle photo

**Mirajane** a été identifiée

**Rogue**, **Himichi** et **Lisanna** aiment

**Lisanna** : qu'est-ce que ma sœur fait face à un chien géant et couverte de boue ?

**Himichi** : c'est un jeu de chez nous, tu as une bourse remplie de viande et tu dois échapper le plus longtemps possible au chien… Qui finit toujours par te rattraper !

**Mirajane** : traitre ! Tu avais promis de ne rien dire !

**Orga** : j'attends toujours ma bouffe… Et j'ai toujours la vidéo où tu pousses un hurlement tu-sais -pourquoi

**Minerva** : de la bouffe ?

**Rogue** : ah ! C'est pour ça que Mirajane me demandait des recettes de l'Est…

**Mirajane** : il y aura des représailles !

**Lisanna** : attention au poison…

**Mirajane** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Himichi<strong> a ajouté une nouvelle photo avec **Orga** et **Rogue**

**Levy** : c'est joli toutes ces arabesques sur ta peau ! Traditionnel ?

**Orga** : non, pari perdu !

**Himichi** : le pinceau ça chatouille !

* * *

><p><strong>Orga<strong> a posté sur le mur de **Rogue** :

**Orga** : tu crois que la polygamie est limitée pour nous sur ce site ?

**Rogue** : aucune idée…

* * *

><p><strong>Orga<strong> est maintenant marié à 65 personnes

**Rogue** : ? !

**Himichi** : tu l'as fait !

**Orga** aime

**Orga** : allez tout le monde ! On tente d'atteindre la barre des cent !

**Yuna** : de la part de Rogue : *se tape la tête sur le bureau*

**Sting** : comment ça se fait que ce ne soit pas limité d'ailleurs ?

**Rogue** : théoriquement, il n'y a pas de loi qui t'interdise d'être marié à plusieurs personnes en même temps chez nous. Même si le maximum en général est de trois, voire quatre…

**Sting** : je veux aller vivre à l'Est !

* * *

><p><strong>Orga<strong> a ajouté _Seven_ à sa ville d'origine

**Minerva** : ville ? sérieux ?

**Orga** : je suis donc le seul type de l'Est qui habite à Fiore à pouvoir indiquer d'où je viens parce que les autres ne le peuvent… Et encore, c'est une ville, tout va bien...

**Himichi** a posté une photo

**Himichi** : voilà, le cercle rouge à côté _d'Enca_, c'est ma maison ! Maintenant faut le faire comprendre au site…

**Rogue** : bon courage

**Himichi** aime

* * *

><p>Quand une année à treize pleines lunes, c'est-à-dire un mois avec deux pleines lunes, on parle de lune bleue pour la dernière pleine lune. Donc Gildarts n'est pas prêt de se connecter. Pour info, la prochaine lune bleue serait en 2015 (cf wikipédia). En parlant de pleine lune... Cette année, la Saint Valention tombe un vendredi, jour de Vénus la déesse de l'amour, et un soir de pleine lune qui est très bon pour la fécondité. Donc c'est le soir parfait pour les amoureux !<p>

Pour ce qui est des pierres… L'œil de tigre comme le dit Yuna est pour la protection avec l'effet miroir. Donc si vous souhaitez du bien à une personne, elle en aura, si elle vous souhaite du bien, elle en aura etc. C'est surtout une pierre de protection. La citrine, comme son nom l'indique est de couleur jaune. Elle a tendance à apporter du rayonnement et donc la prospérité, notamment dans les affaires. La tourmaline est une pierre qui est plus dirigée vers l'apaisement même si sa variété de couleurs lui donne des propriétés différentes. Améthyste et le quartz rose sont plutôt des pierres pour apaiser l'esprit, ce qui aide à dormir.

Assez de blabla. Je vous propose un petit jeu : donnez-moi un chiffre entre 1 et 25 et peut-être que votre chiffre correspondra à un drabble pour la semaine prochaine. Ca vous dit ?

Critique/remarque/question/commande/chiffre/autre ?


	109. Re-Connaissance

Coucou mes amours ! Vous allez bien ? Parce que voici un nouveau texte ! Comme dit la semaine dernière, j'ai pris les numéros que vous m'avez donné et j'ai regardé. J'ai pris le premier qui tombait sur un texte fini et c'était le 20 ! Donc merci à Valy et à Taraimpératrice pour le drabble du jour ! Comme le système est sympa et vous permet de participer, je vous propose de le garder afin de donner à tout le monde une chance de pouvoir choisir "son" texte. Bien entendu si vous ne voulez pas participer, ça fait rien ! Je ne force personne !

Par contre on va juste mettre une petite règle pour donner ses chances à tout le monde : si vous me donnez un nouveau numéro alors que cette semaine vous aviez déjà donné le numéro du drabble de cette semaine, je ne le prendrais pas en compte pour faire jouer les autres. Mais la semaine prochaine vous pourrez de nouveau tenter votre chance ;) Tout le monde est d'accord avec ça ?

Allez, petite réponse aux reviews :

Fleadora : merci ^^ et oui, ça fait parti de ces petits clins d'oeil du calendrier !

fairy tail 84 : oui, Mashima a osé donner l'âge de dragons slayers... Mais non, pas psychopathe !

Manon : tant mieux ^^

Aqualys : et oui ! Alors, curiosité oblige, tu as vraiment été dire ça à tes parents ? J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas regardée de façon... étrange ? Oh non ! Cana n'est pas prête de changer de guilde ! Et oui, je vous sortirai la suite, un jour ? Et ne dit pas de gros mots ! :p

Lyra : pour le moment, j'ai pas mis les edo, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça ?

Taraimperatrice : merci !

Delph-5 : super ! C'est pas grave, même avec un commentaire de temps en temps ça me fait très plaisir ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Mirajane allait mourir. A chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux, une série de spasmes la secouaient et l'empêchaient de quitter l'appui du comptoir, secouant son ventre douloureux. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle sentait ses joues la tirer. Lisanna était très inquiète, incapable de comprendre ce qui arrivait à sa sœur, qui de toute façon n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer par manque de souffle. La situation devenait grave parce qu'elle prenait une couleur de plus en plus rouge…<p>

-Mira-nee ? Tout va bien ?

Elle acquiesça pour rassurer sa cadette. Oui, elle allait bien. Ce n'était rien. Enfin, rien de bien méchant…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle tourna la tête vers la cause de son trouble et ferma les yeux tandis qu'un nouveau spasme la secouait, allant jusqu'à la faire frapper du poing sur le comptoir à plusieurs reprises. Lisanna ne comprenait pas plus. Qu'arrivait-il à sa sœur enfin ?

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas.

Etait-ce sa faute si Minerva venait de passer, dans sa tenue de civile qui n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec sa tenue de mage, au moins dix fois devant un journaliste sans même qu'il la reconnaisse ? Ah ! Onze ! Elle piqua un nouveau fou rire.

* * *

><p>Oui, il suffit de changer sa tenue habituelle et je suis sûre que plus personne ne vous reconnait ! Ça m'est arrivé... C'est très drôle de voir la réaction des gens XD<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	110. Culotte

Et voici la suite ! Cette semaine, c'est le sept qui a gagné, bravo à Aqualys ! Pour la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas si je prendrais en compte vos numéros. Car il se passe que je pars au Québec et que je laisse mon ordi chez moi. Mais je trouverai quand même le moyen de vous poster quelque chose *a déjà prévu de piquer l'ordi de son chéri* Laissez quand même vos numéros, je ferais quand même en sorte de les prendre en compte. Voici donc ce qu'Aqualys vous aura choisi !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Aqualys : ça aurait pu être amusant de voir leur réaction ^^ Ah la la, c'est pas bien de pas être polie ! Oui, Minerva en civile. Une fois passé le choc passé de la première fois, oui il la reconnait. Plus ou moins. Ta commande est notée ^^ Et le sept est passé !

fairy tail 84 : non c'est une démone :p Ah non ! Meurt pas ! Je veux pas moi :(

Lyra : merci ^^

Taraimperatrice : et pourtant si ! Elle va bien ^^ Non, Minerva était contente d'être tranquille, ça la fait rire ^^ Mais maintenant tu as le droit de proposer un nouveau numéro ! Bizouille !

* * *

><p>Minerva se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Elle avait passé la journée à faire les boutiques avec Yuna pour profiter des soldes pendant que Gemma n'était pas en ville. Généralement, quand le maitre n'était pas là, ça se voyait. Tout le monde à Sabertooth était plus décontracté. En général, Minerva lâchait ses cheveux qu'elle retenait avec des lunettes de soleil, enfilait un jean, un haut simple et des talons compensés. Comme beaucoup de mages de sa guilde, quand elle faisait ça, peu de gens la reconnaissaient au premier abord. Mais elle aimait beaucoup ses vieux vêtements confortables. Elle appréciait aussi de voir les autres se lâcher un peu. Les rares absences de Gemma leur permettaient d'admirer Rogue et Orga dans des tenues plus typiques de chez eux. Pour Orga, ça signifiait des bracelets de cuir bouilli et de quelques pièces d'armures au niveau des articulations. Rogue par contre se baladait avec des vêtements un tout petit plus bariolés que d'habitude. Ça sentait presque les vacances quand on voyait Sabertooth comme ça.<p>

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça faisait du bien de se poser. Allez, elle squattait encore un peu le salon des Twin Dragons et elle repartait. Minute. Pourquoi Sting la regardait, assis par terre avec Lector pour jouer aux cartes sur la table basse ? C'était quoi cette lueur dans son regard ? Pourquoi il penchait la tête ?

-On peut savoir ce que t'as toi ?

Mais il se foutait d'elle ! Oh le salaud ! Il allait voir ce qui l'attendait !

-J'aime beaucoup le nœud sur ta petite culotte.

Comment il pouvait savoir ? Minerva se pencha sans grande élégance. Oh merde ! Son jean était troué entre les deux jambes !

Sting vola à travers le salon.

-Espèce de pervers !

* * *

><p>Sting, pervers ? Non, il profite juste de l'occasion...<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	111. 10 choses sur Sting et Rogue

Et voici le retour des commandes ! Une de Byhema qui voulait dix choses sur Sting et Rogue ! Etrangement, ça a viré en yaoi sur les bords... Et désolée du retard, avec le décalage horaire je suis comme... paumée.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Supposit-War : merci ! Contente que mon OC te plaise ^^

Aqualys : ravie que ça te plaise ! Rufus ? Comme d'habitude ! Et ne t'en fais pas, on ne dira rien à Minerva ! Et non, ton numéro n'a pas été pris en compte !

fairy tail 84 : merci ^^Bah, c'est Sting dans toute sa splendeur ! Et je n'ai pas continué parce que... manque d'idées *mea culpa*

Delph-5 : Comme nous tous, on est tous sadiques... T'en fais pas, l'important c'est que tu commentes !

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de donner un numéro pour tenter de choisir le drabble de lundi !

* * *

><p>1) La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, ils se sont demandés qui était ce type si différent et si bizarre. Mais… Gemma oblige les gens à se serrer les coudes…<p>

2) Jumeau, double, moitié. C'est ainsi qu'ils se définissent. Ils n'auraient jamais dû le dire à Minerva. Depuis, elle ne cesse de les taquiner à ce sujet.

3) « Hé Sting, si tu sors avec un homme, tu le prendrais mal si Yuna était lesbienne ? » Enfin, Rufus le demande comme ça hein…

4) Le jour où ils ont reconnu être en couple, il y a eu des cœurs brisés. Puis les yaoistes se sont pointées. Et ça a été pire.

5) Qui fait la femme ? En fait… Comment dire… Pour que ce soit juste et éviter les bagarres, ils tirent à pile ou face. Si. Sérieusement.

6) La dernière fois qu'ils se sont engueulés, Sting a été incapable de s'asseoir pendant une semaine. Il préfère laisser les gens croire que c'est à cause de réconciliations sur l'oreiller. C'est plus classe que d'avouer avoir glissé sur la savonnette en prenant sa douche.

7) Maintenant qu'ils dorment dans la même chambre, ils ont vidé la chambre de Rogue pour en faire un bureau. Sting peut donc bosser depuis son appartement et ne pas se pointer à la guilde pendant plusieurs jours. Personne ne veut savoir ce qu'ils font seuls dans un appartement toute la journée. Mais les paris tournent.

8) Yuna demandé à ce qu'ils mettent un verrou à la porte de la salle de bains. Apparemment, il se passe des choses étranges entre les deux dragons sous une douche ou dans un bain.

9) Maintenant Sting est impatient que Yuna leur présente un petit-ami. Parce que le gars aura deux types pour lui faire la peau si besoin est…

10) Lector et Frosch ont définitivement déménagé chez Yuna. Il devenait trop dangereux d'être dans le même lit qu'eux.

* * *

><p>Voilà, maintenant vous en savez plus... J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	112. Boutons d'or

Seconde fois d'affilé que je poste en retard... Désolée ! Le décalage horaire m'a tuée ! *a même pas fini son boulot pour la fac* Voici un petit Rogue X Yuna que vous devez à Taraimperatrice (désolée An-Tean, ton numéro n'était pas terminé). C'est inspiré d'une légende chinoise trouvée dans un bouquin mais je n'ai pas réussi à la retrouver en cherchant sur le net... Enfin peu importe, j'ai fait avec mes souvenirs, j'espère que ce sera clair. Le pseudo poème au départ est de moi et... j'étais pas inspirée ce jour-là.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

GruviaCrazy : oui, on peut appeler ça des drabbles ^^ Oui je peux. Même que c'est noté :p

Tsubie : merci ^^ Oui c'est noté, ne t'en fais pas. Je verrais ce que je peux en faire. T'en fais pas, on est pas à une review près !

fairy tail 84 : oui ! Bon courage alors, je crois que c'est pas prêt de reprendre ^^'

Aqualys : merci ! Non, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe dans la salle de bains...

Delph-5 : c'est Sting, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Oui je peux faire un drabble sur eux. Et ça tombe très bien, tu as le droit en bonus à un RoYun cette semaine !

Taraimperatrice : si, je l'ai fais ! Bonne pioche !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Cent pétales de boutons d'or<em>

_Portés pendant cent jours sur la peau,_

_Pour toujours garantirons l'amour_

_De l'élu de ton cœur._

Des fois, Yuna était vraiment trop naïve, même pour une fille de seize ans. Très souvent même. Elle-même le reconnaissait. La preuve, elle était dans un immense pré en train de ramasser des boutons d'or en comptant sa cueillette. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une légende entendue la veille. Comme quoi, quand on ramassait cent pétales de boutons d'or et qu'on les portait à même la peau (plus ou moins) et qu'ensuite on le mettait sous l'oreiller de l'être aimé pendant cent jours (du moins, c'était la durée recommandée), il tombait follement amoureux de vous.

Ca l'arrangeait en un sens. Yuna avait un garçon dans sa ligne de mire. Et ce n'était pas une amourette. Mais si Rogue avait bien voulu être un peu plus réceptif… Alors pour la peine, elle tentait ça parce que parfois, les gens avaient besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour ouvrir les yeux. Et c'était toujours mieux que les philtres d'amour et leurs effets dévastateurs non ? Un peu plus facile à faire et bien moins cher, très certainement. Et puis, elle se trouvait dans une région de Fiore très connue pour ses boutons d'or. Ca n'allait tuer personne si elle en prenait une petite centaine. Elle avait même calculé que comme les boutons d'ors avaient en moyenne trois pétales, pour avoir ses cent pétales, il lui fallait trente-quatre boutons d'or. Elle allait en ramasser quarante, parce qu'elle voulait ses cent pétales en une fois. Comme ça, ses deux cents jours seraient plus vite passés et elle pourrait avoir plus rapidement Rogue pour elle. Enfin si ça marchait. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait le cas. Au pire, il la remarquerait peut-être et soit il se remettrait en question, soit il lui dirait non et elle serait fixée.

Voilà, elle avait ses fleurs. Yuna referma le foulard qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux pour ne pas perdre de pétales. Parfait !

Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle constata que plusieurs personnes faisaient comme elle. Cette recette devait marcher vu qu'une grand-mère conseillait sa petite-fille sur le choix des fleurs. Très amusée, Yuna quitta le champ. Bon, trouver un moyen pour que les pétales soient en contact avec sa peau sans les perdre… Elle y réfléchissait très sérieusement quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Pas son frère. Il lui aurait demandé ce qu'elle faisait là et rigolé un bon coup en apprenant la légende et sa tentative. Mais il n'aurait rien dit à qui que ce soit. Et surtout pas au concerné. Et là… Et bien elle de faire du rentre dedans à Rogue. Aïe !

-Heu…

-Bonjour Yuna. Tu as des boutons d'ors dans les cheveux.

Ah… Oups ! C'était possible. Elle en avait peut être mis un ou deux dans ses cheveux. Elle essaya de les retirer fébrilement de ses cheveux. Son agitation soudaine n'échappa pas à au regard perçant du dragon slayer.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non ! Heu… Si ! Enfin rien de grave.

Mentir n'avait jamais été la spécialité de Yuna. Surtout en cas de stress. Encore plus devant Rogue. Elle s'était grillée toute seule en moins de cinq minutes. Maintenant Rogue savait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Pas douée. Son frère allait être mort de rire s'il l'apprenait.

Elle se tortilla sous le regard impassible de Rogue. Il n'était pas stupide et lui aussi avait entendu la légende de la veille. Le joli sourire de Yuna ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose. Il devait déjà avoir compris ce qu'elle fabriquait et savait qu'elle lui tournait autour. Deux et deux faisaient quatre. Dragon slayer ne voulait pas dire imbécile. Du moins, pas toujours…

-Bref… Je dois filer…

Et elle prit la clé des champs. C'était la honte quoi ! Déjà, elle n'avait pas osé regarder Rogue le jour où elle s'était fait prendre à faire les tests avec les prénoms pour savoir s'ils étaient compatibles. Sting avait trouvé ça très drôle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le test atteignait les cent pourcents. D'un coup, il avait moins rigolé. Lector par contre… Elle avait fait un screen pour lui.

Yuna ferma la porte de sa chambre, le cœur battant. Ok, Rogue avait compris qu'elle traficotait quelque chose dans son dos. Et sans qu'elle comprenne comment il s'y prenait, Rogue savait énormément de choses. Ou il apprenait très vite ce qu'il ignorait. A croire qu'il lisait dans les pensées.

Bon, elle allait quand même tenter le coup des pétales. On ne savait jamais. Et puis, en cents jours, il pouvait oublier. Ca faisait trois mois… Hum… Non. Rogue avait une excellente mémoire. Trois mois, ça ne suffisait pas. Dommage. En plus, des pétales de boutons d'ors sous l'oreiller, ça restait suspect. Il risquait de les balancer à la poubelle. Et elle se serait cassé la tête à chercher un moyen de les porter sur la peau pendant cent jours pour rien.

Hé ! Elle savait comment faire ! Rogue lui avait offert un poignard non ? Avec des liens pour le maintenir en place sous les vêtements. Il lui avait bien dit de ne jamais le retirer. Donc si elle mettait un linge très fin sous la dague pour que les liens qui maintenaient la lame laissent en place les pétales également. Ouais ! Alors… Cent pétales… Au boulot !

_Plus tard,_

Yuna allait commettre un meurtre. Surtout si Sting continuait de rire en l'aidant à maintenir en place le linge avec les pétales. Un truc de gonzesse selon lui tout ça. S'il continuait comme ça, elle l'étranglait elle-même. Tant pis pour les liens du sang. Il l'énervait. Et Lector qui en rajoutait…

-Oh ça va hein ! Si tu trouves ça stupide, tu n'étais pas obligé de m'aider oni-chan !

-Mais c'est trop drôle de te voir tout essayer pour te faire remarquer par un type aussi maitre de lui.

Il commença à ricaner et s'arrêta d'un coup. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, Yuna se tourna vers l'entrée. Rogue. Debout sur le seuil, bras croisés et impassible. Depuis combien de temps écoutait-il ? Trop longtemps sans doute.

Sting recommença à ricaner. Yuna le fusilla du regard, écarlate. Un fratricide la tentait de plus en plus… Son frère lui répondit par un sourire narquois.

-Ok, si je t'agace, je vais te laisser te débrouiller. Demande à Rogue, peut être qu'il pourra t'aider.

Et il quitta la pièce. Rogue s'écarta pour le laisser passer sans dire un mot. Si un regard pouvait tuer, le blond serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Sting espèce d'enflure ! hurla Yuna avec un train de retard à cause de la surprise.

L'enflure en question passa la tête par l'entrebâille de la porte.

-Moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Rogue sur le passage, Yuna se serait lancée à la poursuite de son frère. Seulement là, elle avait envie de se planquer dans un coin pour que Rogue ne la voie plus. C'était très gênant tout ça.

-As-tu besoin d'aide Yuna ?

Ou bien il ne savait pas ce que contenait le linge, ou bien il faisait très bien semblant. La rousse acquiesça et le laissa attacher le tissu. Il releva la tête quand il eut fini et la regarda un instant, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Yuna sentait son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Et bien ? Il attendait quoi pour l'embrasser ? Le déluge ? Ah celui-là alors ! Elle ignorait si c'était par politesse ou par timidité mais il ne tentait pas grand-chose. Et… C'était quoi cette ombre de sourire en quoi ? Il se moquait d'elle ? Ca en avait tout l'air.

-Voilà.

Et sous le regard dépité de la jeune fille, il commença à quitter la pièce. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, un sourcil levé genre « et alors ? Tu ne fais rien ? Je t'attends moi. » Ah s'il le prenait comme ça… Et bien elle arrivait.

-Rogue !

Et elle traversa la pièce et lui sauta dessus. Il allait voir si elle le laissait filer comme ça !

* * *

><p>Les Eucliffe ? Subtils ? Rogue a bien essayé de leur apprendre mais je crois que ça fait un bon moment qu'il a abandonné... Etrange hein ? :p<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro ?


	113. Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige

Coucou me revoilà ! Ca y est, on reprend enfin un rythme normal ! Yeah ! Baba est de retour sur le sol français. Et je veux mon tatouage. Donc je risque de vous bassiner avec pendant... quelques mois. Toutes mes excuses. Bref, cette fois pas de numéro parce que les textes n'étaient pas finis... Argh ! N'hésitez pas à donner des numéros parce que je suis là "oh celui à l'air... ah pas fini... lui ? bof..." er qu'à la longue, je ne sais plus... Voici donc une petite song-fic (je m'excuse, elle est carrément foireuse) sur la chanson "je voudrais un bonhomme de neige" (ou "do you want to build a snowman" en VO) de La Reine des neiges.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, la chanson permet de montrer les années qui passent. J'ai changé le nom des héroïnes (initialement Elsa et Anna) en « nee-chan » pour Sorano/Angel et « Yuki » pour Yukino. Parce qu'à la troisième écoute en boucle de cette chanson, la scène s'est imposée à mon pauvre esprit qui n'avait rien demandé. Donc en italique, les paroles, même le « nee-chan » et « Yuki. » Voilà.

Quant au contexte... Mettons que Oracion Seis a encore fini en prison (mais bon, comme je suis gentille, on les fera sortir ultérieurement).

Petit merci à DjinnAtwood parce qu'elle a écrit un texte tout mimi avec Yuna dedans... Et un autre avec Skyadrum et Rogue. Donc je lui fais de la pub. Voilà !

Sinon petit HS, le carnaval c'est bientôt, vous allez vous déguiser en quoi vous ? Ou vous vous déguiseriez en quoi si vous le faisiez ?

Ah ! Et dernier bla bla inutile, la preview de l'anime de FT est sorti. Votre avis ?

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Taraimperatrice : bien joué ! Oui, Yuna était heureuse ^^

Delph-5 : allons, ça lui aura servi... Et pour les pétales, tu n'es pas obligée de te les mettre sur tout le corps... Quoi que ça serait drôle... Quoi ? Tu veux tuer Sting ? Et Rogue alors ? !

GruviaCrazy : oh ça va, elle fait très bien avec. Tu crois sérieusement que Frosch arrive à suivre tout ceci ? (T'en fais pas, les petites soeurs sont souvent comme ça...) Ah pour Sting qui finit avec Rogue... Je pense que Yuna lui dira un truc pas très sympa avant de se barrer avec Yukino ou Minerva, j'ai pas encore décidé... Ou les deux ?

Guest : oh non, le philtre d'amour c'était trop de boulot pour moi, notamment de recherche...

Aqualys : mais je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas grave si tu ne laissais qu'une review de temps en temps ! Ah ? Quel genre de cours spécial ? Je pense la même chose que toi sur Rogue. Ce qui rend la chose difficile (et tellement plus amusante). A lundi alors !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>-Nee-chan ? <em>

Yukino attendit une réponse après avoir toqué deux petits coups, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Sorano refusait de lui ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Sa sœur avait parfois besoin de solitude. Mais là, c'était différent. Elle la retrouvait après toutes ces années à la croire morte. Que faisait-elle à cette époque ?

_Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige_

_Oh viens jouer avec moi_

Cette phrase qu'elle lui disait toujours en étant enfant…

_Tu te caches on ne se voit plus_

_Dis que fais-tu ?_

_Tu n'es plus vraiment toi_

_Nous étions sœurs et amies_

_Mais c'est fini_

_J'aimerais savoir pourquoi_

Tellement de choses qui lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Tellement de choses qu'elle aurait voulu dire à sa sœur, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle lui pardonnait tout… Elle lui manquait tellement… Et en venant, comme il neigeait, elle avait songé à cela… Leurs jeux dans la neige, les bonhommes de neiges, les embuscades, les bêtises… Elle qui avait toujours été son modèle… Et qui continuait à l'être…

_Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige_

_Oui s'il te plaît un bonhomme de neige_

_-Va-t'en Yuki_

Fut l'unique réponse à laquelle elle eut le droit. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Aussi solitaire qu'elle.

_Pense à moi_

Nee-chan…

En grandissant, elle n'avait plus eu la moindre porte à laquelle toquer pour son bonhomme de neige. Personne avec qui le faire, pas de carotte à chiper.

_Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige_

_Ou faire du vélo dans la cour_

_Je suis une fille en manque de compagnie_

_Je parle aux murs et à ces portraits qui m'entourent_

_Salut Jeanne D'arc_

_Je suis seule et je m'ennuie_

_Tu restes de glace_

_Et moi j'attends que les heures passent_

Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle devant cette porte ? Elle venait depuis plusieurs jours d'affilés, restant plantée là pendant de nombreuses heures. Elle aurait pu abandonner, se dire que cette Angel n'était pas Sorano mais non. Elle partait à la fermeture et revenait le lendemain. Tenace ? Non, juste au pied du mur. Que lui restait-il comme option ?

_-Nee-chan ? _insista-t-elle.

_Peux-tu ouvrir cette porte ?_

_Pourquoi restes-tu enfermée ?_

_On me dit sois forte, le temps arrange tout_

_Mais j'ai besoin de nous pour oublier_

_Que nous n'avons plus personne_

_Plus aucune famille_

_Quel avenir pour nous ?_

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle voulait lui dire, à elle. De choses à lui raconter, des années de vie… Et elle avait besoin de revoir sa sœur, le dernier membre de sa famille encore vivant… Elle voulait aussi savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, le pire mais aussi le meilleur. Tout, elle voulait tout savoir, pour comprendre… Et arrêter de se poser des milliers de questions sans réponse.

_-Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige…_

Sorano ouvrit la porte en pleurant.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Parce que ça me démangeait d'écrire un truc sur elles. Maintenant c'est fait !<p>

Tat... Je veux dire : critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	114. Mise au point

Et le drabble de la semaine est un Gray/Juvia/Lyon ! On dit merci à An-Tean qui a proposé le numéro de la semaine ! Bravo aux autres pour avoir participé ! C'est marrant, c'est un vieux vieux texte... Enfin vieux... Il vient d'un ancien projet : Gray est parti pendant plusieurs années (ceux qui ont suivi _Sans guilde ; avec haine_ sauront pourquoi) et... forcément, pendant dix ans, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Je voulais faire un truc sur différents couples ou personnages mais j'ai jamais eu le courage de finir... donc j'ai mis ce texte dans Fairy Drabbles. Si ça vous intéresse d'en avoir d'autres...

Petite réponse aux reviews :

GruviaCrazy : merci ! Mais non, ils sont pas tous possessifs... Juste amoureux ? Oh tu sais, l'inceste, tant que ça reste dans la famille... *part très loin* Le dernier yaourt du frigo est réservé à Yuna, sous peine de déclencher la fin du monde. Et pour le coeur de Rogue, c'est encore en guerre pour l'avoir. Mais ! Je voulais adopter Frosch moi aussi...

Taraimperatrice : moi aussi ^^ Je me la mets le matin pour aller en cours (enfin, ça fait partie de mes chansons pour bien commencer la journée).

Lullaby : mais t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave ! Contente de te revoir ! Tu vas bien ? Et si, je réponds à tous les commentaires (enfin j'essaye). C'est comme parler à une star ? Mais non ! J'en suis pas une, loin de là ! On est d'accord, ce film est super ! Oui ! Je l'ai lu et mon dieu, ce que j'ai pu rigoler avec Rogue qui devient fou. Et Gajeel porte le sac de Levy ! Je suis juste surprise que personne n'ai tenté de noyer Orga... Oui ! J'étais très déçu que ce soit dans la tête de Juvia... Mais ne perdons pas espoir ! Tu as raison, ça fait un bon moment que j'ai rien posté sur eux... Je les aime toujours, c'est juste que j'écris surtout sur Sabertooth. Mais je tenterai de glisser un texte sur eux prochainement. Allez, à la prochaine !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Juvia berçait doucement ses enfants. Elle entendait à côté son mari faire les cents pas. Elle comprenait ses raisons. Cette vieille histoire ne cessait de les hanter depuis tout ce temps. Ils avaient beau avoir traversé de nombreux hauts et bas, mis derrière cette histoire, elle s'agitait dans leur placard comme un vieux squelette terrifiant. Juvia comprenait très bien pourquoi sa mère avait autrefois accepté les coups de son mari ivrogne. Parce qu'un enfant avait besoin d'un père autant que d'une mère. Et son père, quand il n'était pas ivre mort, était le meilleur des pères. Avant que la perte de son boulot ne lui donne ce démon.<p>

Avec un soupir, l'ancienne femme de pluie s'assit sur le bord du lit de ses enfants. De faux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Elle qui n'avait jamais pu se décider entre un garçon et une fille, elle avait eu les deux. Cela la faisait rire depuis l'échographie qui le lui avait appris. On avait beau dire que seuls les vrais jumeaux étaient vraiment liés, Juvia avait toujours la preuve du contraire. Quand l'avait avait mal, l'autre pleurait. Ils ne supportaient pas l'idée d'être séparés, aimaient s'habiller de la même façon ou de manière complémentaire, se comprenaient d'un regard et finissaient les phrases de l'autre tout aussi naturellement que s'ils l'avaient dit eux-mêmes.

Ils étaient le miroir inversé de l'autre comme aimait le dire son mari. Là où l'un avait les cheveux du père, l'autre avait ceux de la mère. Ils se complétaient de la façon la plus parfaite qui soit. Et comble de l'ironie, ils étaient nés sous le signe des Gémeaux. Leurs petits Gémeaux jumeaux. Ce qu'ils pouvaient les aimer. Eleanor et Ronaele. Ronaele et Eleanor.

Elle les borda encore une fois, comme s'ils en avaient besoin, et lissa de la main un pli imaginaire. Ils dormaient à poings fermés mais de temps en temps dans leur sommeil, leurs petits fronts se plissaient. Pauvres trésors. Ils se faisaient empoisonner par une histoire antérieure à leur naissance.

Juvia se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur leur petit front. Elle ne cessait de se dire qu'elle n'aurait pu être plus heureuse grâce à eux. Ils lui avaient apporté plus d'amour qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer et certains jours, elle en avait presque le vertige. L'amour qu'elle leur portait avait débuté quand elle avait appris sa grossesse et elle ne se voyait pas cesser de les aimer. C'était si beau d'être mère.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette vieille histoire. Gray… Lyon… Malgré son coup de foudre pour Gray, elle s'était laissé conquérir par Lyon. Cette histoire l'avait souvent empêchée de dormir la nuit, la laissant seule et perdue dans son lit trop grand. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait que comparer cela à ses jumeaux. Deux êtres opposés mais complémentaires. Un véritable cauchemar.

Gray, dévoré par la colère suite à de nombreux changements, avait fini par s'éloigner pour prendre du recul et réfléchir. Il avait pris une mission de dix ans, sur un coup de tête. Elle n'avait même pas pu l'accompagner à la gare. Il ne lui avait laissé qu'une lettre, lui expliquant de façon incertaine son choix. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de l'attendre. Il n'avait parlé que de lui, pas d'eux. Elle en avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Puis la distance avait fait son effet. Elle avait pansé son cœur et permis à Lyon de poursuivre sa cour. Ils avaient fait des sorties, pris des missions tous les deux, étaient allés au théâtre, au cinéma, à des spectacles… Mais il ne l'avait jamais embrassée, trop courtois pour cela. Par contre, il ne cessait d'embrasser ses mains, la faisant sans cesse rougir. Les paumes, les doigts, le dos de la main, parfois le poignet. Jamais plus loin. Tel était le charme du second élève d'Ul. Un prince comme elle en rêvait enfant.

Leur premier baiser avait été parfait. A un pique-nique au bord de la mer, au soleil couchant. Après cinq ans d'attente, elle se résignait. Elle ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à attendre un homme dont elle n'était pas sûre des sentiments envers elle. Son cœur battait moins fort, moins vite pour Lyon mais au moins, c'était réciproque. Il avait toujours respecté ses choix, sans toujours les comprendre. La suite avait été un véritable conte de fées.

Jusqu'au retour de Gray, ce matin. Il était arrivé comme une rose à la guilde, lui avait raconté Lisanna. Il avait regardé sans comprendre tous les changements survenus en dix ans. Les nouveaux couples, ceux qui n'avaient pas tenus. Les mariés, les divorcés. Ceux qui étaient arrivés à la guilde, ceux qui étaient partis. Ceux qui avaient eu des enfants, ceux qui n'en n'avaient pas eu. Ça avait été un choc. Pendant ces dix années, il avait certes pensé à la guilde même s'il ne donnait pas de nouvelles mais ça… Jamais il n'avait songé que les choses pouvaient changer. Et pour cause ! Visiblement, quand Laxus l'avait salué puis avait appelé sa tribu… Oh oui, Gray était parti, la tribu Dreyar-Strauss comptait un futur ange. Maintenant, ils avaient un ange et cinq petits démons. Une fois remis du choc, il avait demandé où étaient les autres. Où était qui, ce qu'ils étaient devenus…

_Et Juvia alors ?_ Elle avait fini par se marier, lasse d'attendre un homme qui ne prenait même pas la peine de lui dire s'il était en vie et s'il l'aimait. Elle en avait choisi un qui convenait à ses sentiments, ils s'aimaient, et à sa raison, elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Par contre, la compagne de Laxus avait refusé de lui donner l'adresse de Juvia. Elle ne lui avait même pas donné le nom de son mari. Elle n'avait jamais confirmé ce que le brun avait compris. Le _oui elle a épousé Lyon_ n'avait pas franchi ses lèvres. Et elle avait prévenu son amie dès le départ du mage des glaces, furieux. Mieux encore, elle avait foncé chez elle, pour la prévenir de vis-à-vis et la calmer.

Depuis, Lyon ne tenait plus en place. Gray finirait bien par les retrouver. Pire, quelqu'un de Fairy Tail l'avait vu rôder près de leur appartement. Lyon avait, pour sa belle, quitté sa guilde afin de lui épargner un déménagement alors qu'elle était enceinte. Il ne s'en plaignait jamais et continuait de voir ses anciens coéquipiers. Parfois, Juvia se trouvait monstrueusement égoïste. Alors qu'elle était mariée et mère de deux enfants merveilleux, une petite partie d'elle souhaitait partir avec Gray, balayant dix ans de sa vie comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Elle ne broncha pas quand Lyon finit par entrer dans la chambre. Il vint se poster près d'elle, regardant leurs petits anges dormir. Il ne dit rien mais elle le sut. Gray était là. Dans le salon. Elle l'avait senti entrer comme autrefois elle aurait pu dire s'il était ou non à la guilde. Gray-sama…

En silence et après avoir une nouvelle fois embrassé ses enfants, elle se leva et quitta la chambre d'enfants. L'unique endroit du monde où les problèmes des adultes n'auraient pas dû avoir leur place. Et pourtant…

Elle entendit dans son dos un des jumeaux l'appeler et Lyon tenter de rendormir les enfants. Elle ferma la porte pour que sa discussion ne dérange pas le sommeil de ses trésors.

-Gray-sama.

-Bonsoir Juvia.

Ils étaient là, à se regarder, à s'observer. Chacun étudiait l'autre, le comparait à ses souvenirs. Juvia savait ce qu'il voyait. Une femme qui avait cessé d'être une mage le temps que ses enfants grandissent. Une femme qui voulait être présente pour chacun de leurs instants. Elle avait changé et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

-Tu ne m'as pas attendue.

Et voilà, les reproches déjà. Elle ferma les yeux et se raccrocha à la poignée de la porte. Elle luttait contre l'envie de se réfugier dans la chambre de ses enfants, de les serrer dans ses bras et d'oublier toute cette histoire, cachée sous leur couverture à les dévorer de baisers. Mais ça ne marcherait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça comme elle ne pouvait pas partir avec Gray en laissant ses enfants derrière. Ils n'avaient que quatre ans. Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre. Ils avaient besoin d'elle.

-Juvia va bien, merci de le demander. Comment va Gray-sama ?

-Pourquoi tu es partie avec lui ?

Il y avait de la supplication dans sa voix. Comme ses enfants quand ils réclamaient des friandises alors qu'ils allaient passer à table. Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir cette comparaison. Non, ses enfants n'y étaient pour rien, elle refusait de les empoisonner avec cette histoire.

-Parce que Juvia en avait assez d'attendre. Juvia ne savait même pas si Gray-sama l'aimait. Si elle l'avait su, elle aurait pu attendre plus longtemps encore. Alors Juvia a fini par accepter l'amour de Lyon. Elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec son haut de pyjama. Juvia s'est mariée avec Lyon et elle est très heureuse. Mais elle n'a pas oublié Gray-sama, jamais non.

-Alors part avec moi.

Elle cessa de jouer avec son vêtement. La colère flamba en elle. Elle releva la tête, furieuse. Non. Non !

-Non. Son ton était calme mais déterminé. Juvia ne peut pas partir comme ça. Gray-sama l'aurait su s'il ne s'était pas fâché contre Lisanna et que Laxus n'avait pas été obligé de le mettre dehors. Gray-sama. Juvia a deux enfants. Elle les aime plus que tout et son cœur préfère ses enfants à Gray-sama et même à Lyon ! Beaucoup de choses ont changé maintenant. Elle fit un pas vers le mage des glaces. Gay-sama doit l'accepter. Il est parti dix ans. Dix ans ! Beaucoup, beaucoup de choses ont changé et rien ne sera comme avant.

-Alors tu m'aurais épousé si je n'étais pas parti ? M'aimes-tu encore Juvia ?

-Peut-être que Juvia aurait épousé Gray-sama, reconnu-t-elle tout doucement. Peut-être oui. Elle soupira. Surement même. Mais Juvia ne veut pas réécrire le passé avec des si. Non. Juvia ne le veut ni ce soir, ni jamais. Gray-sama. Juvia a eu mal quand vous êtes partis. Elle a pleuré, beaucoup. Mais elle a aussi beaucoup réfléchi. Oui elle aime Gray-sama, peut-être même plus que Lyon.

C'était dur. Elle n'avait dit cela qu'à Lisanna. Ces mots, elle ne les avait prononcé à voix haute que devant elle, quand enceinte elle devait rester aliter pour toute sa grossesse. Aucun homme ne les avait entendus. Jamais.

-C'est très difficile pour Juvia. Mais là, elle a ses enfants. Et elle ne veut pas les laisser. Ils ont besoin d'un père et d'une mère. Ils ont besoin de leur père et de leur mère. Juvia ne peut pas les laisser. Même si elle partait, ce soir avec Gray-sama, ou elle prendrait ses enfants avec elle, ou elle resterait ici avec eux. Mais quelque soit le choix de Juvia, il y a ses enfants, avec elle. Est-ce que Gray-sama le comprend ?

Il baissa la tête. Et tout fut dit.

* * *

><p>Oui je sais, vous me détestez pour faire une fin ouverte. Mais la fin, c'est vous qui l'écrivez !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre/tatooooooooooooooo ?


	115. Adieu

Et voici la suite ! Merci à Moirice pour avoir choisi le numéro de la semaine ! Un petit texte sur Minerva, basé sur le scan 307 où Sting botte les fesses de Gemma. Quand je l'ai écrit, on ne savait pas si Gemma avait survécu. Donc j'ai profité du doute pour faire ceci !

N'oubliez pas de laisser un numéro dans votre commentaire pour essayer de choisir le texte de la prochaine fois !

Sinon, j'ai un petit projet que je voudrais partager avec vous : une fic interactive ! Ca fait un moment mais j'avais commencé une fic avec Queenie du temps où elle postait sur ce site. C'était un texte où le passé de mercenaire d'Orga le rattrapait et que ça empiétait sur sa vie actuelle. J'ai repris l'idée de base pour en faire un Mira X Orga et écrit un premier chapitre... A vous de me donner les idées pour la suite ! Est-ce que ça vous intéresse ?

Dernier petit détail : vendredi, c'est mon anniversaire ! Alors pour le fêter avec vous, je vais poster de façon exceptionnelle un drabble en plus.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

GruviaCrazy : merci ^^ Dur de choisir hein ? ^^' Ici, tu peux tous les choisir ! Oh ce serait drôle tiens ! Un gros troll... (Tu vois, tu dois me laisser Frosch :p). Si elle veut Sting, bon courage à elle ! Au pire, je veux bien adopter Lectoir (avec Frosch !)

Guest : oui... C'est vrai que beaucoup de choses changent quand tu deviens mère. Enfin parait-il, je ne l'ai pas expérimenté ^^'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sec. Tels étaient les yeux de Minerva en ce moment. Ils étaient aussi secs que le désert. Et ce, depuis la mort de son père. Il avait été assassiné sous ses yeux par l'homme qu'elle aimait même si elle l'appelait pudiquement son amant occasionnel. Et toute la guilde en avait été témoin, elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme, n'avait pas eu les yeux humides… Elle était simplement restée debout, à regarder le spectacle, sans faire un seul bruit, sans bouger… Juste un tout petit sourire et un « bien » énigmatique. Qu'approuvait-elle ? La mort de son géniteur ? Sting qui déchainait toute sa puissance sous le coup de sa colère ? La mort du tyran ? Sa nomination immédiate au rang de maitre de Sabertooth ?<p>

En fait, Minerva ne savait pas. Pour elle-même, c'était confus. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du pleurer, hurler… Mais non, elle restait aussi stoïque que Rogue. Agissant automatiquement, elle prenait la relève de son père, ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Pendant la journée, ça elle savait le faire. La nuit… La nuit, elle restait allongée dans son lit, à fixer le plafond. Et elle réfléchissait pendant que son cœur continuait de battre d'un rythme égal, indifférent à ce qui se passait.

Et puis deux nuits plus tôt, elle avait fini par savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Deux nuits qu'elle dormait profondément, tranquillement. Deux nuits noires, sans rêves mais tellement reposantes après plusieurs nuits blanches consécutives. Sans son réveil pour la tirer des limbes du sommeil, elle faisait quelques tours du quadrant.

Désormais il était temps de mettre à exécution son plan. On rentrait de l'enterrement et tout le monde dévalisait le buffet installé dans le hall de la guilde. Tout Sabertooth était là, plus des maitres de guildes dont celui de Fairy Tail, quelques journalistes malgré les nombreuses injonctions qu'elle avait contre certains de leurs collègues, des personnalités de la ville et beaucoup de types qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve et dont le nom et le visage lui restaient inconnus. Tous ces gens lui avaient présenté des condoléances plus ou moins sincères. Même certains membres de Sabertooth étaient venus, dont Sting et Rogue. Certains s'étaient indignés. Minerva avait écouté ces personnes et avait hoché la tête d'une façon qui ne signifiait ni oui ni non. Elle avait elle-même invité toutes ces personnes parce qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient là pour son petit discours. Elle avait « emprunté » Yuna à Sting parce qu'elle voulait que la petite médium l'aide pour se préparer. Elles avaient travaillé le discours jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfait. Ca leur avait demandé du temps et le dragon blanc avait énormément râlé que sa petite sœur découche deux jours de suite. Mais osef comme on disait.

Maintenant il était temps de faire son petit speech. Petit parce qu'elle avait évité les longs monologues. Elle voulait que ce soit percutant, pas soporifique.

Le silence se fit dès qu'elle monta sur la toute petite estrade qu'elle avait fait installer parce que certains étaient grands et qu'elle voulait qu'on puisse la voir. Au moins un peu.

-Je vous remercie tous d'être venus. Je sais que pour certains d'entre vous, il était naturel de dire un dernier adieu à maitre Gemma.

Elle fixait un point juste au-dessus des têtes des gens pour faire croire qu'elle les regardait. Il lui suffisait de balayer la salle de temps en temps et les gens n'y voyaient que du feu.

-Conformément aux dernières volontés de feu maitre Gemma, moi, Minerva de Sabertooth, hérite de Sabertooth.

Le mot « père » aurait été déplacé. De toute façon, il la citait comme Minerva de Sabertooth et non Minerva Orland dans son testament. Encore une fois, la guilde passait avant les liens du sang. Comme toujours.

-Depuis la création des guildes, chaque nouveau premier maitre fait un geste ou une loi afin de rester dans les mémoires. Ce geste ou cette loi est le plus souvent symbolique. Toutefois, en vue de la situation actuelle, je me trouve contrainte à déroger à cette tradition et de faire quelque chose de plus rationnel que symbolique.

Elle marqua une pause. On en arrivait à la fin et au plus délicat. Plusieurs personnes commençaient à se tourner vers les anciens membres de la guilde, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient. Qui eux, regardaient Minerva, curieux. Personne ne savait. Sauf Yuna qui se tenait dans le fond, appuyé contre le mur du fond avec les Twin Dragons. Elle adressa un petit sourire à sa complice. Sting fixait la rousse comme s'il essayait de lire dans son esprit. Rogue, lui… Et bien s'il était surpris, il le cachait admirablement bien. Ce type avait toujours l'air de savoir, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées.

-Moi, Minerva de Sabertooth, neuvième maitre de Sabertooth annonce la dissolution de Sabertooth.

Neuf. Le chiffre du renouveau. Neuvième et dernier maitre. Pas mal non ? Le hasard faisait très bien les choses.

Les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup. Minerva leva la tête vers le plafond, nota qu'on n'y voyait plus trop et descendit de l'estrade. Elle se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la sortie située à l'arrière. Elle fit le tour du bâtiment, bénissant les talons compensés qui ne faisaient pas autant de bruit que les talons aiguilles.

Yuna la retrouva comme prévu au cimetière, devant une tombe récente. Elle tira de son sac une carte postale et la donna à son amie. Minerva examina la petite carte à la lumière de la lune. C'était une très vieille carte, achetée sur un lieu de vacances quand elle avait encore un père et une mère. Elle l'avait gardée toutes ces années, pour se souvenir de cette époque bénie. La brune relut une dernière fois les quelques mots notés sur le papier, la veille.

_Mais dis-moi adieu demain  
>Dis-moi adieu en chemin<br>Va voir les autres je n'en pense rien  
>Je t'ai <em>haït _mais je t'assure que la fin_

De toute façon, tout était terminé. On repartait de zéro. C'était peut être mieux ainsi. Neuf. A la fois le chiffre et son esprit.

Minerva caressa le marbre glacé et frissonna. De froid ou d'angoisse, elle ne savait pas. Encore une fois.

-Alors adieu. Père.

Cette fois, quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues de porcelaine. Une pour sa mère. Une pour son père. Une pour elle-même. Et une pour cette vie qui se finissait.

-Allons-y Yuna.

Et elles quittèrent le cimetière, chacune par un chemin différent. Leur propre chemin.

* * *

><p>Les paroles en italique sont celle du refrain d'<em>Adieu<em> de Coeur de Pirate. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je l'avais dans la tête quand j'ai écrit ce texte... Donc voilà. Bisous, je vous aime !

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	116. According to you

Coucou tout le monde ! Ca va ? Voici comme promis un petit quelque chose pour fêter mon anniversaire avec vous (et ceux qui s'en foutent, dites-vous que ça va vous permettre de profiter d'un texte en plus !). Comme c'est mon anniversaire, je me suis permis de choisir le texte. Parce que ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas posté de LaLi... Bon, je crois que Lisanna est un peu OOC mais j'assume totalement !

Petite précision pour l'histoire de fic interactive, parce qu'on m'a posé des questions dessus : je poste un premier chapitre que j'ai écrit moi-même. Et ensuite, vous votez pour choisir la suite. Donc en gros, vous choisissez la façon dont l'histoire évolue (ça se fait donc à la majorité mais peut-être que si une idée est vraiment bonne, je me permettrais de la mettre quand même).

Petite réponse aux reviews :

GruviaCrazy : c'est bon de lire dans le bus... Ta soeur a de drôles d'idées pour te tuer dit donc ! Et Frosch est à moi !

Taraimperatrice : merci ! Je note ton numéro ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Lisanna redressa la tête en voyant Natsu au bout de l'allée. Elle serra son bouquet tandis qu'un sourire lui échappait. C'était aujourd'hui. Le jour de son mariage. Celui qui aurait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Oh ! Il l'aurait été ! Si cet imbécile n'avait pas été incapable de regarder à côté. C'était Juvia qui le lui avait appris. Elle avait surpris Natsu à une soirée où elle n'était pas venue. Et il était très proche d'une « collègue » à lui. Tellement qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'alcool pour lui rouler des pelles en lui tripotant les fesses.<p>

L'enfoiré. Lisanna aurait pu rompre ou aller pleurer chez sa sœur. Mais elle avait décidé de lui faire payer. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Il ne fallait pas jouer avec ses sentiments. Et elle tenait à ce qu'il l'apprenne d'elle et pas de sa sœur derrière qui elle se serait cachée.

L'église était pleine. Tout en avançant lentement, Lisanna se demanda combien savaient vraiment. Elle croisa le regard de Lucy et ne laissa pas paraitre ses envies de meurtres. Il ne fallait pas gâcher la surprise. Sinon tout serait gâché. Et son complice était arrivé très en avance pour tout installer. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'appuyer sur la toute petite télécommande qu'elle cachait dans ses mains. Ça marcherait.

Natsu lui adressa un sourire quand elle le rejoignit. Pas son sourire étincelant d'autrefois. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il lui était interdit. Elle ne savait pas exactement quand ils avaient commencé à s'éloigner. Il avait cessé d'être enjoué avec elle parce qu'il n'était plus amoureux. Elle comprenait. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Ils avaient très bien pu confondre amour et amitié. Mais qu'il ne lui dise rien… C'était sa grande erreur.

Le prêtre commença à parler. Lisanna se surprit à être impatiente. Elle attendait ce moment depuis des mois… Il n'avait cessé de repousser la date du mariage. Sans doute tentait-il de rompre sans en avoir les couilles. Dommage pour lui. Elle lui avait donné sa chance, plusieurs fois. Elle lui avait même tendu la perche. Maintenant, elle serait sans pitié. Il s'était joué d'elle. Mais elle ne serait pas la cruche de l'histoire.

-Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou à jamais.

Mirajane ne demanda pas à sa sœur si elle était sûre. Cana ne lança pas que Natsu était devenu froid. Juvia garda son secret. Et Lisanna attendit. Le prêtre se remit à parler jusqu'à finalement poser la question attendue :

-Mademoiselle Lisanna Artémis Strauss. Acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux monsieur Natsu Dragneel, ici présent ?

Elle redressa un peu plus la tête et regarda Natsu dans le fond des yeux. Il avait commencé à transpirer. Lucy faisait la tête, elle l'avait vue tandis qu'elle regardait si quelqu'un s'opposait à leur mariage. Elle lutta contre un sourire. Elle ne voulait pas sourire. Pas pour lui.

-Non.

Il y eut un grand malaise dans l'assemblée. Oui. Elle venait de dire non. Elle qui ne rêvait que de robes blanches et avait soigneusement préparé le mariage. Elle vit plusieurs choses passer dans le regard de Natsu. Le soulagement. L'incompréhension. Et la peur. C'est là qu'elle décida d'appuyer sur le bouton de la télécommande. Elle entendit des hoquets de surprise quand les photos prises par Juvia de Natsu et Lucy apparurent sur le mur. Elle avait fait en sorte de choisir les plus claires. Tant qu'à faire.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie d'épouser un type qui me trompe et qui n'a pas le courage de me le dire.

Même le prêtre s'était retourné pour regarder. Lisanna quitta la nerf pour rejoindre l'allée centrale. Elle s'arrêta devant sa sœur au premier rang. Mirajane semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire. C'était sa petite sœur qui se mariait. Lisanna la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée Mira-nee.

Elle donna la télécommande à Juvia. Elle savait quoi faire de tout ça. En échange, son amie lui donna un sac à dos avec ses papiers, son téléphone et des affaires de rechange. Lisanna le jeta sur son épaule, très contente de l'effet qu'elle devait produire avec ce vieux sac tout défoncé sur sa belle robe blanche. Elle marqua une pause devant Lucy et lui posa même une main sur l'épaule.

-Fait attention Luce. S'il a pu me tromper avec toi, il pourrait très bien recommencer. Et je vous souhaite plein de MST !

Et elle quitta l'église dans un silence vraiment religieux. Parce que les photos continuaient de défiler.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elle ferma un instant les yeux, aveuglée par le soleil. Oh mon Dieu. Elle l'avait fait ! Vraiment fait ! Elle venait de prouver qu'elle était une Strauss et ne se laissait pas faire ! Elle se hâta de rejoindre son complice qui l'attendait. Il fit démarrer sa moto dès qu'il la vit sortir. Il lui tendit son casque.

-Lisanna !

Oh oh. Grande sœur ! Ça c'était pas prévu. Lisanna s'empressa de monter derrière son chauffeur. Ce qui n'était pas pratique avec sa robe de mariée. Et merde… Elle aurait dû mettre un truc pour déchirer la robe. Ça aurait été trop badass quand même. Un truc digne des plus grands films !

-Oh merde… Laxus ! Démarre !

Elle adressa un salut joyeux à sa sœur et lui lança le bouquet. Il y avait des traditions qu'on ne devait pas oublier ! Une fois qu'ils furent loin, elle put se détendre contre le blond. Oh ! Ce qu'elle avait hâte que Natsu se rende compte qu'elle lui avait piqué les billets pour la croisière ! Lui qui se demandait s'il irait avec Lucy ou Lisanna… Elle se demanda si elle pouvait pousser le vice jusqu'à lui envoyer une carte postale qu'elle avait déjà écrit mentalement :

_Cher Natsu,_

_Je passe de supers vacances avec Laxus. Je crois qu'on va officialiser tout ça en rentrant. Tu sais, pendant que tu te payais du bon temps avec ta Luce, Laxus était là pour moi. C'est donc lui que je choisis pour être heureuse. _

_Lisanna_

Ouais, c'était sympa comme plan.

* * *

><p>Oui, je me suis éclatée à faire une Lisanna badass. Considérez ça comme ma réponse à toutes les personnes qui ne l'aiment pas. Et oui, j'aime vraiment pas le NaLu. Bonne journée à tous et à lundi !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	117. Malentendu

Et voici la suite ! Pour cette semaine, je n'avais qu'un numéro et malheureusement, il est tombé sur un texte pas fini... Donc je vous ai sorti une petite commande de Valy : Lucy et Levy avec le thème livre. Parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Fairy Tail !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

GruviaCrazy : merci ! Et oui ! C'était vendredi ! C'est bien, tu es une bonne grande soeur, tu la prépares à affronter le monde cruel *sort* Ouais je sais, mais j'aime pas Natsu, je me suis jamais penchée sur sa psychologie XD Pour le moment, je l'ai prévu sur Mirajane et Orga mais il peut y avoir d'autres couples dans le fond ^^ Ah, j'aime bien les trois, même si j'aime un peu plus le Gruvia...

Taraimperatrice : merci ! Natsu cherchait la merde, il l'a trouvée... Mira est pire que la bombe H... Et oui, faut bien que Lisanna se console d'avoir foiré son mariage... Et attention à la traine dans les roues de la moto ! Bisous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Mais c'est trop bon ! Pourquoi tu t'en es arrêtée là ?<p>

Gajeel manqua de s'étouffer avec de l'acier. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que sa crevette venait de dire ? Qu'est-ce qui était bon ? Qu'est-ce que la Bunny Girl avait fait ? Il se tourna vers la table voisine, suspicieuse.

-Mais Natsu est arrivé et…

-Oh non Lu-chan ! Tu ne vas pas me faire ça quand même ! Pas à moi ! Tu sais que ça me frustre !

Qu'est-ce qui la frustrait ? Non ça ne lui plaisait pas là. De quoi parlaient-elles ? Qu'est-ce qui frustrait Levy ?

-Oui, je sais bien, tu me l'as dit hier soir…

Et ?

-T'arrêter à un moment pareil…

-Mais j'avais plus d'idées !

-Tu te moques de moi là ? Mais arrête de penser et fonce !

Elles n'avaient quand même pas ce genre de discussions à la guilde devant tout le monde ? Ce n'était quand même pas ce qu'il pensait ?

-Mais Levy-chan…

-Mais je veux la suite de ton chapitre moi !

Ah ! Elles parlaient de bouquin, pas de trucs cochons. Ca allait alors. Ce n'était que son esprit mal placé qui…

Elle écrivait sur quoi, Bunny Girl au juste ?

* * *

><p>C'est vrai, je me pose la question depuis le début du manga : sur quoi Lucy écrit au juste ? De temps en temps, je voudrais bien des précisions !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	118. Sortie scolaire

Tada ! Et voici la suite ! Vous vous souvenez des deux petits textes sur Fairy Tail à l'école primaire ? En voici un autre ! Enseignants, tremblez !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Tsubie : parait-il que c'est courant chez les hommes ;) Le cinq était pas bon, navrée ! Essaye une prochaine fois ! A la prochaine !

GruviaCrazy : oh, je crois que Levy n'en n'est pas si mécontente... Mais oui, ce doit être bruyant ! Merci c'est gentil ! (Vive le yaoi ! Et je vais continuer, t'en fais pas.) Et non ! Frosch est à moi ! J'espère que la fic te plaira !

Lyra : merci ^^ On se voit lundi alors ?

julie : merci ! Oui je peux faire ça ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Hé ! Gildarts ! Il manque des élèves !<p>

Macao soupira en voyant le surveillant compter les élèves, froncer les sourcils et se rendre compte qu'en effet, les pires terreurs des CE2 s'étaient enfuies. Pour fêter la fin de l'année scolaire, Makarov le directeur du primaire avait décidé d'organiser un grand pique-nique dans le parc à côté de l'école. C'était une bonne idée. Sauf avec les CE2. Ces petites terreurs courraient partout, même avec le renfort de nombreux adultes dont certains parents.

-Comment ça _il manque des élèves_ ? demanda Skyadrum qui arrivait.

Ils allaient se prendre des coups de règles sur les doigts ou il ne savait quoi. Ça allait hurler en salle des profs. Oui les hommes étaient moins doués que les femmes pour s'occuper des enfants et gna gna gna. Il la connaissait la leçon.

-Ils sont sans doute partis faire un tour, assura Wakaba.

-Où est Rogue ?

Hein ? Oh merde ! Cette fois Skyadrum n'allait pas juste les disputer. Elle allait les tuer après leur avoir arraché ongles, dents, yeux et membres. Mais pourquoi Rogue avait-il pris la clé des champs ? D'habitude il restait là… Oh misère ! Bon, qui manquait-il ? Sting. Rogue. Natsu. Yuna qui avait dû suivre son frère. Gray… Pas mal des CE2 et quelques CM1 en fait. Oh bordel.

-Et ben il est… heu…

-Vous avez perdus des élèves ? Skyadrum était clairement choquée. On tourne le dos cinq minutes pour aller à la voiture et vous perdez des élèves ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait bon sang ?

Ben… Il avait discuté avec Wakaba pendant que les monstres s'installaient. Maintenant… Ne restait que les pique-niques des petits. Macao se gratta la tête. Comment pouvait-on disparaitre si vite ? Flash Gordon avait-il eu de très nombreux enfants avec beaucoup de femmes différentes ? Cela dit, il avait bien dû oublier de les surveiller plus de cinq minutes, persuadé que les autres le faisaient…

-Et ben… Oh ben les voilà !

Sauvée ! Les CM2, habitués à ce que les adultes soient incapables de surveiller les petits trop longtemps, les ramenaient. Il ne manquait personne. C'était dingue ça. Où donc Wesslogia les avait-il emmenés avec Kagura pour qu'ils aient tous l'air aussi heureux ?

-Quoi ? Vous aviez déjà oubliés que j'allais leur montrer les mûres qui sont là-bas ?

Les… mûres ? Il y avait des mûres en cette saison ? Sérieusement ? Comment avait-il fait ? Il avait emmené tout ce beau monde chercher des mûres ? Au moins n'avait-il perdu personne et personne ne pleurait. Certains étaient un peu égratignés sur les bras mais tous semblaient trop heureux.

-On en a ramassé pleins ! approuva Sting. Mais Natsu a tout mangé !

-C'est pas vrai c'est toi !

-Non c'est toi !

-C'est Gray !

-C'est pas vrai !

Et ils étaient repartis… Au moins avaient-ils retrouvés tout le monde. Macao soupira. Mais son bonheur ne dura pas très longtemps. Trente secondes, tout au plus. Rogue fronça les sourcils.

-Yuna n'est pas là ? Elle voulait rester là pour garder le repas…

Y… Yuna ? Maintenant qu'il le disait, pas de trace d'une chevelure rousse. Elle n'avait pas suivi son frère ? Ils allaient se faire tuer par Wesslogia, avec le soutien de sa sœur. Et à bien y réfléchir, il manquait aussi Lisanna... Et merde !

-Heu… Yuna ? Ben… Elle est… Euh…

-Il manque aussi Lisanna, remarqua Kagura. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! On vous laisse deux élèves très calmes et vous arriver à les perdre ? Elles aussi ?

-Mais non ! Regarde, Midnight est là !

-Il dort… Et il va se prendre un coup de soleil à ce rythme…

Et merde ! Pour une prof fraichement diplômée, elle ne déconnait pas ! Elle aussi allait les tuer ? Par miracle, Lisanna ramenait Yuna. En pleurs.

-Elle est tombée dans les orties en voulant attraper un papillon…

Plus jamais. Plus jamais ils ne faisaient de pique-nique pour la fin de l'année !

* * *

><p>Ah les enfants... Ces petits enfants qui disparaissent dès qu'on cligne des yeux... Quel bonheur hein ?<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	119. Valse

Coucou ! Joyeuses Pâques ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de souffrir à cause d'un abus de chocolat :( Pas de texte sur Pâques, je m'en excuse mais c'est ma semaine de révision... Et pour la première fois depuis des années, je n'ai rien écrit depuis une semaine... *Commence à se sentir en manque* Je n'ai eu qu'un numéro pour cette semaine mais le texte n'était pas fini... Donc j'en ai choisi un.

Il s'agit d'un femRogue. Soit Rogue en fille. Pas de transformation subite, on part de principe que... il a toujours été un elle. Voilà. Ne soyez donc pas surpris.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

GruviaCrazy : tu sais que ton commentaire est tellement long que j'ai dû le lire sur le site et non dans ma boite mail ? Bref. Le voyage scolaire, j'y avais pas pensé mais je note l'idée. Merci ^^ (Et oui, ils sont trop choux !). On les verra mais très brièvement. Du LaLi ? Tu crois ? Non ! Frosch est à moi ! Oui j'avoue, je n'ai pas vraiment d'heure pour poster... Et je poste rarement à huit heures du matin ^^ (soit je dors, soit je suis en train de me préparer pour les cours...). Et oui, tu peux utiliser Yuna si tu précises que ce personnage n'est pas à toi. Tu me diras quand tu l'auras posté ?

Delph-5 : te revoilà ! *cours dans tout son appartement* Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'excuse de ne pas avoir été là quelques fois ? Ah, c'est quoi ton top 5 ? *Curieuse*

Lyra : De rien ^^ Et encore, toi tu n'aurais ni Sting ni Natsu ni Gray en élèves... J'espère ? Pauvres profs...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-J'abandonne ! Si quelqu'un veut souffrir !<p>

Sting se mit à rire tandis que Rufus quittait le centre de la salle sous les excuses répétées de Rogue. Le barde d'habitude si élégant boitait sévèrement des _deux_ pieds. Rogue semblait tout aussi désespérée que Rufus. Dans une idée très étrange à comprendre, plus que le fait de se déguiser en citrouille pour arbitrer incognito un tournoi de mages, le roi avait décidé d'organiser un bal, un vrai. Et fait exceptionnel, tout le monde devrait porter un habit de soirée, même les mages de l'Est qui avaient, normalement, l'autorisation de porter une tenue traditionnelle de chez eux. Ce qui voulait dire deux choses :

Rogue devait apprendre à valser.

Rogue, toujours elle, n'avait plus aucune excuse pour _ne_ _pas_ porter une robe.

Mirajane étouffa un soupir. Orga lui avait demandé de l'aide pour trouver une robe à Rogue, qui bien entendu n'en possédait aucune, et ce n'était pas gagné. Elle était là depuis trois jours et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à trainer la brune dans les boutiques. Lui trouver une jolie robe serait aussi très compliqué. Avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux noirs, il fallait absolument lui trouver une couleur assez flash pour trancher. Mais avec ses yeux rouges, c'était assez compliqué. Pour la robe, c'était vraiment compliqué.

Pour la valse… C'était mal barré. Rogue étant Rogue… Et bien elle ne supportait pas qu'on la touche. C'était déjà un très mauvais point. Elle avait manqué de frapper Rufus pour avoir mis sa main un peu trop bas dans son dos à son gout. De plus, elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre et restait raide comme un bout de bois. Dommage parce que c'était l'homme qui dirigeait normalement. Ce qui la poussait également à baisser la tête pour voir où elle mettait les pieds et dès que Rufus la houspiller pour qu'elle arrête, elle lui marchait sur les pieds. Avec ses bottes en fer. Visiblement, ça ne pardonnait pas.

-Je trouve que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, assura pourtant la mage de Fairy Tail en retrouvant sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Rogue était déjà en train d'enfiler de nouveau sa cape, qu'elle avait retirée pour la leçon de valse. Vu le regard qu'elle lui lança, elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Cela fit sourire un peu plus fort la mage du Take-Over, bien décidée à ne pas la décourager.

-Aujourd'hui tu n'as marché que six fois sur les pieds de Rufus !

Sting éclata de rire. Pour un peu, Mirajane l'aurait frappé. Rogue avait besoin d'être soutenue. Si son meilleur ami avait pu cesser un instant de se moquer… Peut-être qu'elle aurait réussi à se détendre et à se laisser aller dans les bras du barde. Pareil pour la robe. Il avait éclaté de rire lorsqu'il avait compris que sa jumelle allait devoir porter une robe. _Elle allait jouer à la fille_ comme il avait dit.

-J'abandonne, déclara Rogue en quittant la pièce. Je n'irais pas à ce bal.

-Quoi ? Non ! Rogue ! Attends !

Mais la porte était déjà fermée. Un dragon, c'était borné. Rogue semblait persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait pas danser. L'aînée des Strauss activa Satan Soul et se tourna vers Sting qui pâlit. Il déglutit. Lors de l'attaque de Tartaros, il avait eu un très bon aperçu de ce que Mirajane pouvait faire, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait été boostée par une vraie démone. Il avait eu peur d'elle. Comme beaucoup de monde. Et beaucoup de monde aurait continué d'avoir peur d'elle si Orga ne l'avait pas aidée à la chute de Tartaros à se réhabituer au monde des humains. Un démon ? Même pas peur !

-Sting Eucliffe… Tu n'es qu'un crétin !

-Hé ! J'ai rien dit !

-Comment veux-tu que Rogue fasse des progrès si tu passes ton temps à rire ? Je vais te faire la peau espèce de faux frère !

-Hé ! Il leva les mains et recula d'un pas. C'est pas moi ! C'est elle qui se fait une montagne de tout ça parce qu'elle va devoir porter une robe ! Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait mettre des manches longues si ça la gênait tant !

Pour le coup, Mirajane en oublia la raclée qu'elle comptait mettre. Elle reprit son apparence normale, ce qui fit soupirer Sting de soulagement. Des manches longues ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

-Quoi ?

-Rogue a des cicatrices. Des tas de cicatrices. Un peu partout sur les bras. Et aussi sur les jambes. Dès qu'elle sort et qu'on voit ses cicatrices, tout le monde la regarde comme s'il était honteux qu'une femme ait ce genre de choses. Et tu connais Rogue…

Rogue n'était pas le dragon de l'ombre pour rien. Moins on faisait attention à elle, mieux elle se portait. Qu'on la pointe du doigt devait la mettre terriblement mal à l'aise, sans compter que dans sa culture, pointer du doigt signifiait lui lancer une malédiction. Alors c'était donc pour cela qu'elle portait en toute saison ces horribles manches longues ?

-Elle complexe ?

-Pas vraiment. Elle pourrait se promener à poil devant nous, elle n'en n'aurait rien à faire. Si elle est avec nous, juste nous ses amis, elle peut se mettre en maillot de bains. Mais elle sait que nous, on ne va jamais la regarder de travers pour des cicatrices. Devant les autres, elle porte des manches longues pour être tranquille.

Une robe. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une robe à Rogue, une vraie robe longue. Et peut-être qu'elle arriverait à se sortir cette histoire de la tête. De toute façon, ils avaient plusieurs jours devant eux. Rufus était pour l'instant trop démotivé pour continuer de tenter d'apprendre à Rogue la valse. Ce qui leur laissait plusieurs jours pour trouver une robe et tous les accessoires qui devraient aller avec. Bon…

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain ?

*.*.*.*

_Le lendemain,_

-On a sérieusement besoin d'être _sept_ pour _une_ robe ? soupira Sting.

Mirajane lui adressa un regard noir par-dessus son épaule. Elle était venue secouer tôt les jumeaux dragons pour les trainer dans les boutiques. Tôt pour Sting, c'est-à-dire neuf heures. Tout le monde était déjà prêt à part lui. Et Mirajane avait pu contempler les nombreuses cicatrices de Rogue avant qu'elle n'aille mettre des manches longues pour sortir. Le pire, c'étaient les avant-bras. Déjà, aux poignets… Disons que Rogue s'était ouvert de nombreuses fois les veines. De très nombreuses fois. Et juste en-dessous, sa peau semblait avoir été arrachée à certains endroits. Ce n'était pas vraiment laid mais plutôt très impressionnant. Pas étonnant que certains la pointent du doigt. A quoi s'attendaient-ils ? Un mage se battait, c'était normal qu'il ait des cicatrices.

-Non mais parce que… Sting commença à citer tous les membres de la troupe en levant un doigt à chaque fois. Toi. Rogue. Orga. Yuna. Frosch. Lector. Moi. Hé, c'est pas une robe de mariée qu'on cherche !

-J'ai besoin d'avis masculins et d'avis féminins.

Dès le premier essayage, Mirajane comprit pourquoi Rogue détestait faire les boutiques et les manches courtes en public. Les vendeuses firent d'étranges têtes en apprenant que le dragon noir de Sabertooth avait besoin d'une _robe_. Ce fut pire lorsqu'elle essaya une robe à manches courtes avec des gants pour cacher ses pires cicatrices. Elles ne se gênèrent pas pour commenter très méchamment ce qu'elles voyaient des bras de Rogue, assez fort pour que toute la boutique les entende. Orga fut obligé de faire sortir Sting et Mirajane de la boutique avant qu'il n'y ait un meurtre. Yuna, plus subtile, lança assez fort pour que tous l'entendent que Sabertooth risquait fort de boycotter cette boutique et que cela risquait de s'étendre aux autres guildes. Après tout, elle avait eu ces cicatrices en tant que mage…

Pour éviter que toutes les boutiques ne soient boycottées et pour le confort de Rogue, Orga prit l'habitude de servir de paravent à son amie. Cela dit, les regards assassins de Sting suffisaient à tenir les vendeuses très loin. Cela faisait sourire Mirajane. Ils avaient beau assurer le contraire depuis des années, elle était sûre que les dragons jumeaux s'aimaient. Oh qu'ils auraient été beaux à valser tous les deux…

-Mirajane ?

-Oui mon amour ?

-Tu soupires encore.

-Oh pardon !

Elle s'arracha à sa rêverie pour tenter de trouver une robe à Rogue. Mais comme prévu, c'était assez compliqué de trouver une couleur qui la mettait en valeur. Rogue préférait ses couleurs ternes habituelles qu'elle mettait en public et Mirajane tentait de lui trouver quelque chose qui changerait un peu. Par une sorte de miracle, ce fut Sting qui trouva la robe. Ils en étaient à l'avant-dernière boutique de la ville, un peu fatigués et désespérés, ce qui faisait râler le blond. Il avait faim. Il voulait tout planter pour se trouver un truc à manger. Ce qui était compréhensible vu qu'ils avaient loupé le déjeuner.

-Si tu en as marre Sting, tu n'as qu'à nous aider à trouver une robe. Après on ira manger !

Cela suffit à lui clouer le bec et il disparut dans la boutique. Mirajane le regarda partir, stupéfaite. Elle n'avait pas pensé un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Elle voulait juste qu'il la ferme parce qu'il ne cessait de réclamer une pause toutes les deux minutes. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à ce qu'il obéisse.

Le pire fut quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, tout fier, avec une robe. Lie-de-vin. Et il l'agita sous le nez du groupe. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'ils cherchaient. Elle n'avait pas de manches pour commencer et elle ne tenait que par deux bandes de tissu très fines qui se croisaient entre la poitrine et la gorge pour s'attacher dans le cou. Elle était un peu ample au niveau des jambes, assez pour que l'on puisse bouger avec.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Elle est bien celle-là non ?

Comme personne ne répondait, il cessa d'agiter la robe pour les regarder. Il avait vraiment l'air surpris. On aurait dit un petit enfant.

-Ben quoi ? Elle est chouette non ? C'est toujours mieux que ce que vous proposez !

Rogue se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et attrapa la robe pour l'essayer. Mis à part le fait que l'on voyait toutes ses cicatrices sur les bras, elle lui allait à la perfection. Elle soulignait sa poitrine et comme elle cintrait sa taille, elle allongeait ses jambes. Avec des talons elle serait parfaite niveau longueur. Sting semblait très fier de lui.

-Bon, maintenant que Rogue a sa robe, on peut aller manger ?

*.*.*.*

_Une semaine plus tard,_

Mirajane soupira de bonheur en entrant dans la salle de bal. Ah que c'était beau tous ces gens sur leur trente-et-un qui discutaient entre eux sans regarder la guilde d'origine de chacun! Les femmes étaient magnifiques avec leurs belles robes et certaines avaient réussi à assortir leur toilette à celle de leur partenaire. Sherry et Ren par exemple… Ah…

Il n'y avait bien qu'une ombre au tableau : Rogue ne savait toujours pas valser. Face à l'exaspération de Rufus, elle avait fini par laisser tomber. Elle semblait décidée à échapper à la valse. C'était dommage, elle était si jolie… Mirajane lui avait trouvé une paire de gants qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux coudes et de jolis escarpins, l'avait maquillée… Et elle avait, fait exceptionnel qui aurait mérité d'entrer dans l'histoire, relevé ses cheveux en un vrai chignon. Chignon qui s'était défait juste avant le bal à cause de cheveux trop bornée. Mais avec ses cheveux détachés… Elle était à tomber ! Et l'entremetteuse qu'était Mirajane espérait que Sting se rendrait enfin compte des sentiments qu'il avait pour sa partenaire… Si seulement ils avaient pu valser ensembles… Ils auraient formé un si beau duo, elle en rouge, lui en bleu foncé, les couleurs de la féminité et de la masculinité, l'ombre et la lumière… Comment ne pas rêver d'un si beau couple ?

Un éclat de rire attira son attention. Orga était en train de faire rire la team de Sabertooth. Il trouvait que les costumes leur donnaient l'air d'un pingouin. Et c'est qu'il savait imiter ces animaux ! Mirajane se hâta de les rejoindre.

-Alors, vous êtes prêts ?

Rufus regarda avec angoisse les talons aiguilles de Rogue. Parfait. C'était parfait. Elle comptait bien sur la mémoire du barde pour pousser Sting à inviter Rogue. Etouffant un rire sardonique, elle prit son mal en patience. Lorsque l'on annonça que le bal allait commencer et que l'on invitait ces messieurs à rejoindre leur cavalière, Rufus s'enfuit du côté de Mermaid Heel tandis que Mirajane attrapait le bras d'Orga. Minerva se fit inviter par Makarov, ce qui était assez fort comme image. Rogue soupira tandis que Sting regardait autour de lui, l'air de chercher une cavalière. Mirajane se sentit bouillait. Mais quel idiot !

-Hé Rogue… Si je te demande de danser, tu m'étripes ?

-Tu veux dire adieu à tes pieds ?

-Bof, vu le nombre de fois que tu m'as frappé avec tes bottes en fer… Même pas peur ! Je suis sûr que je peux faire mieux que Rufus

Et il l'entraina un peu à l'extérieur de la piste, Mirajane sur les talons. Elle ne voulait rien rater. Orga la suivit, plus amusé qu'agacé de ses manigances. Et les quelques photographes de la soirée suivirent le mouvement. Demain on risquait de retrouver en première page Rogue qui se faisait trainer par Sting sur la piste de danse. Fait intéressant, elle ne grogna pas lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa chute de reins, ni quand il attrapa sa main.

-Ça change de te voir en robe.

-Tu veux dire en fille.

-Ouais, approuva-t-il en riant avant de redevenir sérieux. Bon… Pour Saber ?

-Ouais…

La musique commença.

-On est les Twin. On fait des trucs de barge. Je suis sûr que je peux te faire danser. Regarde-moi surtout. Non pas mes pieds ! Rogue !

Orga ricana tout en faisant tourner doucement Mirajane. S'il évitait de danser trop vite, il arrivait à ne pas lui écraser les pieds. Il garda un coup d'œil sur le couple le temps que Mirajane leur tourne le dos.

-Allez Rogue, un deux trois… Ne m'oblige pas à chanter pour t'aider à te détendre.

Et il fredonna un air que Rogue fredonnait souvent. Ce qui surprit la brune.

-Qui t'a appris cette chanson ?

-Toi andouille ? C'est ta préférée.

-Parce que tu n'aimes pas la berceuse que te chantais ta mère ?

-C'est une chanson d'amour, corrigea Orga à voix basse. Sur les âmes sœurs.

Mirajane en soupira presque. C'était tellement mignon ! Et lorsqu'elle vit de nouveau le couple qui s'était tut, ils se dévoraient presque des yeux. Rogue avait cessé de se crisper. Ils étaient ailleurs, dans leur monde, perdus dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Sting sauva ses pieds. Et il entraina sa partenaire ailleurs après la danse, les journalistes sur les talons. Si après cette histoire ils osaient encore dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux…

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'ai mis une robe à Rogue... *Fuit pour sa vie* Je pouvais pas résister. Et désolée, c'est un peu guimauve... Pour Pâques... M'ouais, ça pourrait être comique.<p>

Critique/commande/numéro/question/remarque/autre ?


	120. Le soleil, la lune et la nuit

Et voici le texte de la semaine ! Bravo à Vilatel/Aqualys pour avoir trouvé le numéro de la semaine !

Merci à Byhema pour l'inspiration. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, allez voir _A l'ombre de la lune_ même si ça n'a pas grand chose à voir avec son texte. C'est plutôt la tonalité. C'était très étrange pour moi de mettre le soleil et la lune en frère et soeur parce que pour moi, ce sont plutôt des amants. (Ceux qui connaissent la Wicca comprendront je pense).

Petite réponse aux reviews :

GruviaCrazy : Merci ^^ Et oui, on ne change pas Mira. Non ! A moi Frosch ! Ouais ! Une review plus long ! Trop bien ! Hum... Je pense que ça peut le faire ? Et t'en fais pas, je trouve toujours mon titre vers la fin ! D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire une Yukino extravertie... Mais Sorano est juste trop ! Pour le prétendant de Skyadrum, je ne dirais rien ! Non ça ne marche pas ! Et je vais essayer ?

Delph-5 : T'es pas sûre ? Essaye celui-là ! Pauvre Rufus hein ? Et si, Sting peut trouver une robe jolie (et attendre un peu avant de l'arracher...). Je crois que ça fait plus de cinq...

La : Merci ^^ Heu... Aucune idée. J'ai deux chapitres de prêts mais je suis bloquée pour la suite mais j'y arriverais un jour ! Bisous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il était une fois, le soleil et la lune. Un frère et une soeur qui n'avait plus que l'autre comme seule famille. Le garçon, qui était aussi le soleil, cherchait à briller. Après tout, c'est le rôle des mages non ? D'être admirés en échange de protection. Les mages faisaient des choses extraordinaires. On ne pouvait donc que chanter leurs louages.<p>

_Regardez ! Regardez-moi, je suis le soleil et j'éclaire vos journées. Sans moi, il n'y aurait rien ! Pas de vie, pas de joie ! _

Et il était beau le soleil.

La lune se contentait de suivre son frère, croissant timidement. Si tout le monde aimait le soleil, personne ne la remarquait. Les seuls à lever le regard vers elle étaient son frère et ceux qui ne pouvaient plus marcher sous le soleil. Elle était l'amie des morts, celle qui écoutait leurs confidences. Et les étoiles s'étaient trouvées d'autres gardiens.

_Ecoute. Ecoute-nous. Nous sommes ceux qui ne sommes plus. Nous avons cédé notre place à d'autres sous le soleil pour qu'ils puissent vivre. Plus personne ne nous voie ou ne nous écoute. Sauf toi. Alors ouvre tes oreilles et apprend la sagesse de ceux qui ont franchi le voile opaque de la mort._

Personne ne voulait voir la lune. Tout le monde voulait regarder le soleil. Si beau le soleil. Si brillant. Tout le monde voulait l'approcher, le toucher... La lune... La lune était étrange, elle faisait peur. Elle regardait de ses grands yeux des choses que les gens ne voyaient pas.

_Va-t'en la lune. Laisse le soleil et part ! Garde tes choses étranges pour toi !_

Le soleil était le jour, rassurant, chaleureux. Il chassait la nuit et ses ombres, la nuit et ses monstres. Pourtant, il suffisait de regarder les monstres dans les yeux pour qu'ils disparaissent. La lune... Elle allait avec la nuit. Et la nuit faisait peur. Alors personne n'aimait la lune. Et la nuit, la lune tremblait. Parce qu'elle était seule. Car le soleil n'avait pas sa place la nuit.

_Mais lune ! Lune ! Où est la nuit ? Celle qui vient quand le soleil se retire et emporte avec lui le jour ? Où est-elle la nuit ? Où est-elle, celle qui assombrit les cieux pour permettre à ta lumière si douce de resplendir ? _

_La nuit s'en vient._

Un jour, le soleil décida de rejoindre une guilde : Sabertooth. Une mauvaise guilde. La lune le savait, elle le sentait. Elle avait beau le dire à son frère, il ne voulait rien savoir. Il voulait être une lumière, illuminer le monde et les coeurs. Il voulait briller jusqu'à brûler, comme le soleil. Le pauvre sot. Sabertooth le ferait briller comme elle le promettait, peut-être. Mais rien qu'à voir son maitre, Yuna _savait_ que ce serait mauvais. La lumière de son frère, si belle, si claire, si pure... Elle allait ternir, s'affadir et elle s'éteindrait.

_Le soleil va disparaitre parce qu'il va trop brûler. Où est la nuit ? Où est son amie de toujours, celle qui l'empêche de trop briller et de bruler ? _

_La nuit est en chemin._

Il ne méritait pas ça. N'importe quelle autre guilde aurait convenue. Même les plus petites, les moins brillantes. Elles brillaient moins mais elles brillaient mieux. Mais comme beaucoup de jeunes, il voulait la gloire et l'admiration, tout de suite. Alors il signait ce maudit pacte de son sang, ce pacte avec le diable qui ne lui volerait pas son âme. Oh non. Ce serait pire, bien pire, infiniment plus pire. Il allait l'aspirer goulument sur le long terme tandis que ses griffes s'enfonceraient petit à petit dans le coeur du blond inconscient avant de l'arracher. Il le tiendrait un instant dans ses mains en riant, regardant la réaction de sa victime, pas encore morte. Et il réduirait son coeur en pièces sous ses yeux, se repaissant de son horreur tandis qu'il se rendait compte avec horreur de son erreur.

_Le soleil a trouvé un vilain maitre à servir. Il va tout détruire. Il va détruire le soleil et sans soleil, il n'y aura plus de vie. Il ne restera que la nuit qui n'est pas là. Que la nuit qui disparaitra à son tour. Et où est la nuit ?_

_La nuit s'approche, à grands pas, faisant claquer sa cape noire, fière et droite. _

Yuna ne pourrait que regarder tristement ce spectacle, petite lune que personne ne voyait à côté du soleil. On ne voyait jamais la lune et les étoiles ses soeurs le jour parce que le soleil brillait trop fort. Le jour ne voyait pas les étoiles du ciel.

_Je te l'avais dis mon frère, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté ? Regarde, regarde ce malheur que tu fais pleuvoir sur nous. Tu aurais dû m'écouter pendant qu'il en était encore temps, pendant que tu pouvais encore agir. Mais tu t'es jeté dedans, tout au fond de la gueule du loup et il te dévore, pauvre petite brebis qui se croyait dragon. Et maintenant, il ne reste que moi, seule à attendre la nuit. _

Les enfants n'étaient pas sages. Les sages n'étaient que des vieux. Alors on ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. On ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait avoir cette sagesse. Il leur était inadmissible qu'une enfant ait vue derrière le voile opaque de la mort et qu'elle en tire les bonnes leçons. Les morts l'accompagnaient, murmurants d'antiques secrets oubliés et perdus à ses oreilles. Il en était ainsi depuis sa naissance. Vivants, morts, quelle importance pour elle ? Ils étaient les mêmes à ses yeux qui voyaient ce qu'on ne pouvait pas voir.

_Lune, ne pleure pas. La nuit s'en vient. Et elle t'écoutera lui glisser à l'oreille les secrets que tu as entendu depuis ta naissance. Le soleil continuera de briller et la nuit continuera de veiller sur lui depuis ses ombres. Lune. Où est la nuit ?_

_La nuit est grise de la poussière des chemins. Parce qu'elle s'en vient. _

L'unique personne qui l'écoutait un peu était un soleil sur le point de se faire avaler par un trou noir. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas tirer le soleil sous peine de se brûler ses petites mains? Il avalerait la moindre once de lumière et repu, il écraserait la petite lune qu'elle était. Le jour ne serait plus et la nuit non plus. Alors la nuit n'aurait plus de raison d'être, plus ce petit bout de lumière donné par le soleil pour qu'elle ne se perde pas dans le noir. Elle ne pourrait plus être une pâle copie du soleil, son reflet en moins beau, en moins chaud.

_Lune, cesse de t'en faire. Nous te l'avons dit. La nuit est en chemin. La nuit s'en vient. Regarde de tout là-haut, là où tu côtoies les étoiles infidèles. Ouvre grand tes yeux et regarde. La nuit s'en vient. Elle ne doit plus être bien loin. Où est-elle maintenant ? _

_Elle vient de franchir la frontière pour se rapprocher du soleil. Elle n'a jamais été si proche._

Alors la lune regardait de ses grands yeux cet endroit qui se voulait son foyer. Cet endroit plein d'ombres qui fuyaient le soleil et venaient faire peur à la lune dès qu'il n'était plus là. Ces ombres si goulues que la nuit ne disciplinait pas. Et la lumière si pure du soleil commençait à se corrompre.

_Lune ! Lune regarde ! La nuit vient d'entrer ! Regarde cet étranger vêtu de noir et gris de la poussière des chemins ! La voilà la nuit, celle qui t'es restée fidèle quand les étoiles sont parties. _

_Nuit. Regarde-moi. Je suis ton amie, la lune. Celle qui chasse les ombres sur lesquelles tu règnes. Celles qui vient chasser ta solitude. Me reconnais-tu ?_

Beaucoup fuyaient l'étranger. Il n'était pas d'ici, trop pâle pour un vivant, avec ses cheveux de nuit et ses yeux lourds de sang. Il parlait peu ou d'une voix un peu hésitante, chargée d'un lourd accent. Il ne comprenait pas tous les mots qu'on employait autour de lui mais il comprenait les maux du coeur. Un dragon que les humains évitaient, attendant qu'il baisse sa garde pour lui planter une lame dans le dos. Un dragon, même en morceau, ça devait rapporter gros... Un dragon aux yeux si terrifiants. Rouges. Rouges comme le sang, tranchés par une pupille noire comme la nuit la plus sombre. Une nuit tellement sombre où la lune ne brillait pas. Pas encore.

_Nuit ? M'entends-tu ? C'est moi, la lune. Je suis revenue après avoir disparue. Je croîts, pour toi. Je croîts pour resplendir, drapée dans les ombres dont tu me pares. Et quand j'aurais brillé de toutes mes forces, commencera mon déclin jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse, que je ne sois plus qu'un cercle noir. Mais ne crains rien. Tu sais que ce n'est que le temps d'une nuit et que je reviendrais encore. Car nous devons nous perdre pour nous retrouver. Et nous nous retrouverons toujours._

Elle, elle les aimait bien ces yeux. Parce qu'ils la voyaient. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas peur d'elle. Les monstres disparaissaient quand on les regardait dans les yeux. Lui, il ancrait un peu plus son regard au sien. Et elle souriait, apaisé. Parce qu'il disciplinait les ombres de la nuit et leur ordonnait sèchement de se taire. Alors les ombres cessaient et suivaient docilement leur maitre.

_Lune, mon amie de toujours. Crois-tu vraiment que je ne t'ai pas reconnue ? Je sais tout cela. Et mon coeur chante de te revoir. J'ai hâte de te revoir ronde et pleine, pleine de cette vie dont tu as le secret, pour t'envelopper de l'écrin de mes ombres. _

Et dans ses yeux d'ombre et de sang, elle saisissait enfin ce que la nuit avait voulu lui dire. Tout irait bien. Personne ne voyait la nuit. Et personne ne pouvait l'attraper car elle était bien plus futée que le soleil. Elle ne laisserait pas ce monstre dévorer son frère le jour. Oh que non.

_Cesse de craindre petite lune et vient te blottir contre moi. Laisse-moi t'envelopper de mes bras sombres. Je te ferais briller et tous ceux qui ne marchent plus sous la lumière du jour t'adoreront. Tu montreras la voie et les étoiles te suivront de nouveau._

On lui demanda s'il voulait rester à la guilde. Il détourna le regard un instant et Yuna rangea dans un coin secret de son coeur les secrets qu'il lui avait confié autrefois et dont elle se souvenait. Des secrets vieux comme le monde qu'ils avaient toujours partagés, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

Il avait prévu de dire non. La nuit aurait quitté le jour et le jour aurait disparu car la nuit n'aurait plus était là pour protéger le soleil. Alors, tout aurait disparu. Mais la lune avait attrapé la manche de la nuit. _Attends_, chuchotait-elle. _Tu oublies ton frère. Regarde, il est là. _Et la nuit s'inclina. _Oui. J'ai vu. J'ai suivi ton doigt de nacre qui pointait jusqu'à l'horizon, là où finit notre monde et commence le sien. _

La nuit laissa là ses chaussures pleines de la poussière des chemins.

Parce qu'ils s'étaient reconnus. La nuit disciplinait les voix qui troublaient sa dame pour qu'elles se calment et lui confient tout bas leurs secrets. Et la lune apportait un peu de lumière dans l'amertume de son amant.

Si la lune ne pouvait pas briller à côté de son frère, la nuit la drapait d'un voile sombre pour la faire resplendir. A deux, ils sauraient protéger le soleil et le jour. _Parce qu'ils étaient unis depuis longtemps, avant même le début des temps et qu'ils acceptaient de se perdre pour mieux se retrouver._

* * *

><p>Ouais, c'est assez bizarre... Mais je me suis fait plaisir XD<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	121. Départ

Et voici la suite ! Désolée pour le retard, je suis rentrée chez mes parents et puis... Ca m'est sorti de la tête, tout simplement. Voici donc le texte de la semaine ! On dit merci à Dark White Fang pour son numéro sept ! C'est un vieux truc, encore une fois, qui trainait dans mes dossiers... Alors je suis désolée, c'est encore sur Sabertooth... (oui je sais, pas bien !) et je vais essayer de vous refaire quelques petits textes sur Fairy Tail et avancer dans les commandes... C'est pas gagné.

Le texte en italique est le poème qui m'a inspiré. Le titre est à la fin avec le nom de l'auteur.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

GruviaCrazy : merci ! Comment s'est passé ton devoir d'ailleurs ? Ah ah... Je ne dirais rien ! Actuellement j'en suis à... plus d'une trentaine de chapitres, ça va être long... Pour ta demande, c'est notée, je sais juste pas quoi en faire pour le moment ^^' En fait, faut être inscrit et quand tu commentes, avant de l'envoyer, tu cliques sur "favorite autor" pour ça ^^ Ah tu veux parler d'Amaryllis ? Je voudrais presque me remettre à Saint Seiya pour raconter ses bêtises... Sinon pour le titre, sans savoir l'histoire, ça m'a l'air bien. Et non, Frosch est à moi ! (en toute amitiéééééééé !)

Lyra : merci ^^

fairy tail 84 : *te saute dessus pour te faire un câlin* Tu es revenuuuuuuuuuue ! Merci ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Puisque là-bas s'entr'ouvre une porte vermeille,<br>Puisque l'aube blanchit le bord de l'horizon,  
>Pareille au serviteur qui le premier s'éveille<br>Et, sa lampe à la main, marche dans la maison,  
><em>

Ce matin je pars. Je l'ai décidé après des années d'hésitation. Des années à tenter de me persuader que ce que je voyais n'était rien, que tout allait s'arranger… Toutes les excuses que je pouvais trouver se sont faites balayer par ceux que je tentais de couvrir. Gemma était horrible mais tout irait mieux quand Minerva prendrait sa place. Minerva est pire que son père et pourtant, elle n'a pas encore le pouvoir. Sting était peut être un connard insensible, prétentieux et imbu de sa personne mais il ferait tout pour Yuna. Seule compte sa trace dans l'histoire en tant que plus grand mage de tous les temps. Et la liste est longue… Trop longue. Loin d'être le refuge qu'on nous promettait, Sabertooth est l'Enfer sur Terre.

_Puisqu'un blême rayon argente la fontaine,  
>Puisqu'à travers les bois l'immense firmament<br>Jette une lueur pâle et calme que la plaine  
>Regarde vaguement,<em>

Alors, fatigué de leur trouver en permanence des excuses, de leur pardonner leurs erreurs, même les pires, je m'en vais. Sans un mot, sans faire un bruit, sans même m'expliquer, je pars. Parce que ça ne peux plus supporter ça. Je ne peux plus me laver les mains de tout ce sang et de toute cette douleur. C'est contre les principes qu'on m'a inculqué depuis toujours. Certes, les parents peuvent se tromper. Mais pour ce que j'ai vu, Sabertooth est une guilde où ne règne ni pitié ni compassion.

_Puisque le point du jour sur les monts vient d'éclore,  
>Je m'en vais dans les champs tristes, vivants et doux ;<br>Je voudrais bien savoir où l'on trouve une aurore  
>Pour cette sombre nuit que nous avons en nous !<br>_

Si bien que je pars, comme un lâche. Ce que je suis, en somme, à ma plus grande honte. Pourtant, je me définissais comme fort. Pour avoir survécu à certaines choses qu'un humain normal n'aurait pu supporter… En réalité, je suis faible. Mon cœur souffre en voyant tous ces gens détruis par la guilde dont je fais partie. Et pourtant, je suis bien incapable de les aider réellement. Parce que je suis incapable de m'aider moi-même.

_Que fait l'homme ? La vie est-elle une aventure ?  
>Que verra-t-on après et de l'autre côté ?<br>Tout frissonne. Est-ce à moi que tu parles, nature,  
>Dans cette obscurité ?<em>

Alors j'ai fait mes bagages pour m'en aller. De toute façon, personne ne me retiendra. Je suis né sur les routes et j'y mourrais sans doute. Ca n'a aucune importance pour qui que ce soit. Je veux juste m'en aller pour me retrouver. Rien ne me retient ici vu que Frosch part avec moi.

Enfin, c'est ce que je voudrais croire. Sinon, qu'est-ce que je ferais, caché dans l'ombre à la regarder dormir en repoussant sans arrêt le moment du départ ?

M'aurais-tu jeté un sort afin que je reste toujours à tes côtés Yuna ?

* * *

><p><em>En marchant le matin<em>, Victor Hugo.

D'ailleurs, saviez-vous qu'à la fin de sa vie, Victor Hugo parlait en alexandrins à force d'en écrire ? Ca devait être assez particulier de l'entendre...

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	122. Fairybook 3

Conscience de Baella : oh il est vingt-trois heures, on est lundi faut poster...

*En train d'écrire un texte personne* Oh il est vingt-trois heures... OH MERDE IL EST VINGT-TROIS HEURES ! Un jour j'apprendrais à poster tôt... Ou pas ? Bref, je suis désolée. Voici le texte ! Un grand bravo à Eclipse1995 ! Tu vois, tu as réussi à trouver le bon numéro !

Et voici un autre fairybook. Ah c'était bien la peine que j'avance dans les commandes... Je plaisante !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

GruviaCrazy : Mes textes plus sérieux ? Aucune idée... Je ne m'en rends pas compte mais si tu le dis ! Oui, Sting est une très bonne raison à lui tout seul... Pour s'inscrire, c'est "log in" je crois, ou l'autre. Mais y'a un site français qui explique comment ce site marche, tape " mode d'emploi" et c'est le premier lien. Le prochain drabble ? Je le découvre juste avant vous ! Oui, c'est étrange mais les vannes... Surtout que cette série est géniale ! J'adore celle de la balance (Dohko-samaaaaaaaaaa !). Oui c'est exact. Ma fic préférée... Dur à dire, j'en aime tellement ! Mes couples préférés... Le LaLi ! J'aime bien le GaVy aussi et le Gruvia un peu... Le zéro absolu c'est Seiya ! Non, je ne supporte pas le NaLu, y'a que ça. Et c'est très rarement de bonne qualité, ça m'agace. Et non ! Je garde Frosch !

Taraimeratrice : je sais... Je suis désolée ! Et oui, c'est Rogue ^^

fairy tail 84 : ça me fait tellement plaisiiiiiiiiiir ! *très gros câlin*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Orga<strong> est passé de « veuf » à « en couple »

Les mages de Sabertooth aiment

**Minerva** : enfin ! C'est qui ?

**Rogue** : pourquoi n'a-t-il pas précisé selon toi ?

**Orga** aime

**Rufus** : il n'empêche que mettre « veuf » alors que tu n'étais pas marié…

**Orga** : à la casserole le piaf !

**Minerva** : noooooooon ! Pas mon cui-cui !

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva<strong> a posté une vidéo

**Minerva** : à charge de revanche messieurs !

**Yuna** et les membres de Sabertooth aiment

**Lisanna** : oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? !

**Minerva** : ben lors de notre première soirée pour le tournoi… On s'ennuyait alors on a fait un mime…

**Rufus** : à cette époque, nous étions encore innocents et insouciants… et surtout nous ignorions que **Minerva** était sadique !

**Sting** : je croyais que ça devait rester dans tes dossiers secrets !

**Minerva** : oui mais mes archives secrètes peuvent être ouvertes au public au bout de sept ans !

**Yuna** : pour ceux que ça intéresse, Rogue a parlé de retourner à l'Est, qui l'accompagne ?

**Sting**, **Rufus** et **Orga** aiment

**Minerva** : **Rufus**, je devais juste faire partager au monde ton mime du ver de terre…

**Orga** : juste… pourquoi fais-tu des gros plans sur Rogue et moi qui essayons de comprendre ce qui se passe ?

**Minerva** : parce que je devais aussi partager le moment où tu comprends ce que c'est, que tu mimes à ton tour en hurlant dans ta langue…

* * *

><p><strong>Yuna<strong> a posté sur le mur de **Rogue**

**Yuna** : si je dois t'accompagner à l'Est un jour, tu me montreras la ville où tu es né ?

**Rogue** : volontiers mais ça risque d'être très compliqué, je n'ai pas vraiment de ville natale et la seule ville qui reste est perdue et hantée de choses pas très sympathiques… Mais on peut y aller et y abandonner ton frère au passage

**Yuna** aime

**Sting** : allez crever !

* * *

><p><strong>Lisanna<strong> a posté 56 photos dans l'album « cuisine avec les Rainji »

**Evergreen** a tagué Laxus

**Evergreen** : Laxus et son beau tablier blanc… qui n'était plus très blanc à la fin d'ailleurs…

**Bixlow** : n'oublions pas sa rencontre avec le rouleau à pâtisseries… Ce fut… fracassant !

**Lisanna** et **Evergreen** aiment

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva<strong> a changé son nom en **Minerva Orland**

**Rufus** : ça sent la dispute avec le maitre

**Dobengal** : dispute ? Je l'ai entendu hurler à l'autre bout du couloir !

**Rufus** : tu sais très bien que les disputes entre Minerva et maitre Gemma font autant de bruit que s'il y avait une guerre… D'ailleurs, pensée pour le journaliste qui y a un jour assisté depuis le hall…

**Sting** : et face à son « c'est une guerre ? » le mythique « non non, juste le maitre qui discute avec Minerva » de Rogue…

**Rufus** : normal…

* * *

><p><strong>Yuna<strong> a posté une nouvelle photo

**Yuna** : ne rêvez pas, c'est pas parce que vous me manquez mais la viande allait passer :p Rogue, ton pays s'installe dans la cuisine

**Minerva** : je savais pas que Rogue t'avais appris à faire la cuisine de chez lui…

**Yuna** : j'ai appris en regardant Rogue surtout…

**Sting** : alors pour info, Rogue a hurlé mentalement « épouse-moi » en voyant ta photo… Si si ! Ses DEUX sourcils se sont levés !

**Minerva** : Yuna, tu mérites une médaille !

**Yuna** aime

**Yuna** : bon c'est pas que je m'ennuis mais je crois les avoir déjà entendu rentrer…

**Sting** : je me suis accroché à Rogue qui a vraiment filé comme une flèche…

* * *

><p><strong>Gajeel<strong> a posté sur le mur d'Himichi

**Gajeel** : hé ! comment on écrit « crevette » dans ta langue ?

**Himichi** : crevette ?

**Gajeel** a posté une photo

**Himichi** : ah ça !

**Himichi** a posté une photo

**Gajeel** a tagué **Levy**

**Levy** : vous deux, vous allez voir ce qui vous attend !

**Droy**, **Gajeel** et **Himichi** aiment

* * *

><p><strong>Rogue<strong>, **Loki** vous a battu à Candy Crush

**Minerva** : il l'a fait !

**Rogue** : et maintenant Frosch pleure et Sting a des envies de meurtre parce qu'elle l'agace

* * *

><p><strong>Yukino<strong>, **Angel** vous a taguée sur 20 photos

**Yukino** : tu es obligée de me taguer sur toutes mes photos nee-san ?

**Angel** : mais je m'ennuie en prison !

* * *

><p><strong>Kinana<strong>, Cobra vous a envoyé un poke

**Kinana**, Angel vous a envoyé un poke

**Kinana**, Midnight vous a envoyé un poke

**Kinana** : mais c'est un complot ! Oracion Seis est contre moi !

**Yukino** : bienvenue au club…

* * *

><p><strong>Yukino<strong> et **Kinana** sont maintenant amies

**Angel** : ?

**Yukino** : entre victimes des fous, on se comprend

**Kinana** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus<strong> : parce que je devais la noter : **Lisanna** qui me regarde jouer à AC, le dernier. Alors que je fais les poches d'un mec, elle me sort : hé ! tu fais des bruits bizarres dans les buissons avec les autres mecs !

Alors non, Lisie, je ne fais pas des trucs dans les buissons avec d'autres mecs, il est assommé et fait des bruits… T'es juste perverse

**Lisanna** : j'aime mon esprit pervers et toi aussi…

**Laxus** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Evergreen<strong> a posté sur le mur de **Minerva** :

**Evergreen** : plus jamais je ne vais voir de film avec tes potes !

**Lisanna** : si on oublie le fait qu'ils étaient intenables, c'était drôle !

**Sting** : c'est pas toi qui t'es fait menacer de mort X fois

**Rufus** : 54 fois mon cher, tu régresses. D'habitude tu fais mieux !

**Minerva** : Sting tu sais bien que si tu ne te calmes pas y'en a qui vont te tuer

**Yuna** : jusqu'à ce que tu meurs !

**Orga** : c'est le but quand tu veux tuer quelqu'un, qu'il meurt…

**Minerva** : oui mais la tête que Sting qui demande si tu vas le tuer jusqu'à ce que tu meurs d'un air tellement innocent…

* * *

><p><strong>Yukino<strong> : comment faire faire une crise cardiaque à sa vieille tante qui est aussi la seule famille qui vous reste by Sorano/**Angel** : débouler dans le salon en hurlant comme une folle qu'elle va être tata… Non tantine, je ne suis pas enceinte, c'est la copine d'un ami de guilde de Sorano-nee qui l'est. Félicitations d'ailleurs **Kinana**

**Kinana**, **Cobra**, **Midnight**, **Racer** et **Angel** aiment

**Kinana** : enfin une personne qui me le souhaite normalement !

**Angel** : n'empêche que c'était drôle ! Et qu'on ne sait toujours pas comment vous avez fait !

**Yukino** a posté un lien : les bébés parloirs

**Angel** : Yuki ! T'es un génie ! **Kinana** et **Cobra** font des cochonneries en prison !

**Midnight** et **Racer** aiment

**Racer** : comment t'as fait pour procréer au parloir avec tous ces gens qui te surveillent ?

**Cobra** : deux mots : discrétion. Créativité.

**Kinana** aime

**Angel** : Prends-en de la graine **Midnight** !

**Racer** et **Cobra** aiment

**Yukino** : tu voudrais déjà un deuxième alors que le premier n'est pas né ?

**Angel** : l'excitation due au danger chérie…

**Midnight** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva<strong> a posté une nouvelle photo

**Minerva** a tagué **Yuna**

**Yuna** : plus jamais je ne te demande de m'apprendre ce genre de trucs !

**Minerva** aime

**Sting** : de quoi ?

**Yuna** : Minerva m'a appris à mettre une capote sur une banane…

**Minerva** : ça peut toujours servir de savoir ce genre de choses !

* * *

><p><strong>Mirajane<strong> a posté sur le mur d'**Orga** :

**Mirajane** : les amis, c'est comme les patates. Si tu les manges, ils meurent

Les mages de Sabertooth et de Fairy Tail aiment

**Orga** : mais non ! Tu as toujours un peu d'eux en toi !

**Rufus** : pourquoi les blagues de cannibalisme sont-elles arrivées ici ?

**Himichi** : parce que ça nous fait rire de voir ce que vous pensez de nous ?

**Rogue** : le temps d'une digestion c'est 24h donc non, tu n'as pas toujours d'eux en toi.

**Orga** : à ton avis, pourquoi je cherche à me faire un nouvel ami par jour ?

**Himichi** aime

**Rufus** : l'humour d'Orga a atteint un nouveau degré…

* * *

><p>Pour la dernière blague... C'est Hudgi Ny qui m'a sauté dessus l'autre jour sur Skype pour me montrer ça. "Orgaaaaaaaa !"<p>

Oui, j'aime balancer :p

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	123. Astrologiquement vôtre

Et voici la suite (cette fois, je suis sûre de poster dans les temps) ! Avec un retour des commandes ! Celle-ci est de Chacha1710 et elle m'a demandé il y a un moment un Loki X Lucy ou Loki X Aries. Bon, comme j'aime pas Lucy alors... C'est Aries qui en a fait les frais. Je précise que quand le nom d'un animal est en majuscule, c'est en référence au signe astrologique. Donc Lion et lion c'est pas la même chose.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

fairy tail 84 : ouais ! Pas un ni deux mais tr... Ah non, Rogue juste deux sourcils c'est déjà pas si mal... Merci, on va essayer de continuer comme ça !

Gruviacrazy : coucou ! J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée ? Faut dire que Mira avait pas une bonne imagination ce jour-là... T'as pas tort, il faut bien rire ^^ Ca fait du bien pour tout ! Oh Camus... Je l'aime bien aussi (et puis respect, pour avoir élevé Isaak et Hyoga... surtout Hyoga en fait...) mais non, Seiya et Saori ne sont pas des exemples, pas du tout ! Et non, Frosch est à moi !

Delph-5 : oui j'en ai d'autres de prêts ^^ Faut juste tomber dessus ! Etrange hein ? Mais beaucoup de monde a l'air d'accord... Navrée Sting !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Dans la nature, chez les animaux sauvages, le lion est le roi. On l'admire et on le craint. Il en est de même dans le Zodiaque. Loki est le Lion, le chef, le roi, le plus puissant… Après tout, les Lions sont des meneurs, naturellement. Il est donc normal qu'il soit au sommet et qu'on s'incline devant lui.<p>

Enfin, il voudrait pouvoir le dire. Parce que sur le papier, c'est ça. En vrai… Et bien en vrai, il est occupé à récurer le sol du hall des Esprits sous le regard furieux d'Aphrodite, dixit Mama Poisson. Ça lui apprendrait avait-elle dit. Elle en avait marre de devoir nettoyer derrière lui parce qu'il marchait dans la boue chez les humains et revenait tout salir ici.

Si Lucy l'apprend un jour, ça va rigoler sévère à Fairy Tail. Heureusement, elle ne pense jamais à interroger ses esprits sur leur vie comme d'autres l'ont fait. Il est donc sauvé. Pour le moment.

-J'ai mal aux genoux.

-C'est le métier qui rentre.

Et Eros qui le regardait faire en riant dans son coin. Traitre ! Il lui fera la peau ! Tout le monde va pouvoir bouffer des sushis à volonté !

-Hé ! Il reste une tâche là !

Oh non. Pas Aquarius. Tout mais pas ça. Allez ouste, va chercher Scorpio. Du balai. Dégage ! Laisse-moi ! T'as pas un rendez-vous là ? Mais non. Elle est vicieuse en son genre.

-Attend, je vais t'aider !

Et _wlou_ ! Tout le sol inondé. Elle veut sa mort. Oh que oui ! La traitresse !

-Vu que tu as fini de récurer, tu peux passer la serpillère. Bonjour Aries.

Oh Aries. La plus belle, la plus gentille de tous les esprits. Elle prendrait bien un peu pitié de lui non ? Rien que pour ça, le Lion lui adresse un regard suppliant. Allez, il peut bien lui faire les yeux de Chat Poté. Les lions sont des gros chats après tout… Help ! Il a besoin d'aide !

-Tu as encore besoin de lui Aphro ?

-Quand il aura fini d'éponger le sol, ce sera bon.

Maudites soient les femmes du Zodiaque ! Elles auront sa peau un jour !

Quoi que non. Aries vient d'éponger le sol d'un coup avec sa laine. C'est beau la magie !

-Super, je l'embarque.

Et toute timidité envolée, elle le chope par la cravate pour l'entrainer ailleurs.

Dans la nature, chez les animaux sauvages, le lion est le roi. On l'admire et on le craint. Il en est de même dans le Zodiaque. Loki est le Lion, le chef, le roi, le plus puissant… Après tout, les Lions sont des meneurs, naturellement. Il est donc normal qu'il soit au sommet et qu'on s'incline devant lui.

Mais bon, avec Aries, c'est une toute autre histoire…

* * *

><p>Pour le coup de Eros et Aphrodite... Selon la légende, la déesse Aphrodite et son fils Eros se sont un jour changés en poisson pour se cacher dans le Nil afin d'échapper à quelqu'un (je ne sais plus qui mais bon, c'est l'histoire). Et pour ne pas se perdre, ils auraient chacun tenu une algue dans leur bouche. Voilà pourquoi on représente les Poissons comme ça. Et voilà aussi pourquoi je leur ai donné ces noms. Par contre, je me demande toujours si Mashima a fait exprès de faire une mère et son fils... Bref, c'était l'histoire du jour !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	124. Fringale nocturne

Coucou ! Et oui, cette fois, je ne vous ai pas fait attendre ! Ouf hein ? Alors non, vous ne rêvez pas pour le duo du jour... Certains le sauront peut-être mais... mon dernier couple favori du moment est un immense crack-pairing : le Mira X Orga. Alors oui, crack parce que dans le manga, ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés et donc encore moins parlé... Alors j'ai décidé de régler ça ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire malgré son... côté bizarre.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

GruviaCrazy : Tant mieux alors ! Sadique ? Mais non ! Pour Lucy, on est d'accord ! Sacré trio XD C'était pas voulu. Et je n'ai pas posté en retard, envoie Frosch !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Mirajane bailla en descendant l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds. C'était un vieil escalier en bois assez traite qui grinçait pas mal. Et à trois heures du matin, personne n'aimait entendre un escalier grincer. Heureusement, Mirajane avait la technique : se tenant fermement à la rambarde, elle posait doucement un de ses pieds sur la marche suivante et transférait petit à petit son poids sur son pied. Cela demandait du temps mais réveiller les sept guildes du tournoi, Raven Tail ayant été disqualifiée, elle n'avait pas été invitée, n'était pas recommandable. Par chance, Fairy Tail avait eu le droit aux chambres du premier étage. Elle n'eut donc qu'un étage à descendre.<p>

Une fois qu'elle eut atteint le rez-de-chaussée, elle retint un instant son souffle mais tout le monde dormait. Elle percevait des ronflements venant du coin de Quatro Puppies et un couple s'amusait du côté de Blue Pegasus. A l'étage, quelqu'un de Mermaid Heel marchait dans le couloir pour aller aux toilettes. Bien. La voie était libre.

Continuant son trajet à pas de loups, elle gagna la cuisine. Ils avaient bien fait une raclette géante la veille. Après tout, les organisateurs du tournoi leur avaient payé un séjour à la neige, mais comme elle tentait de calmer les plus agités, elle n'en n'avait pas assez profité. Et quand elle avait faim, impossible de dormir !

De la lumière filtrait sous la porte de la cuisine fermée. Mirajane colla son oreille à la porte mais n'entendit aucune conversation. Aux pas, elle comptait une personne. Bon, à la une, à la deux… A la trois ! Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur, fermant rapidement la porte pour ne pas attirer l'attention avec la lumière. Elle se retourna ensuite pour voir qui elle dérangeait.

Elle fut assez surprise de trouver Orga Nanagear de Sabertooth et ce fut visiblement réciproque. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant. Le géant détailla la frange qui lui tombait librement sur le front et ne lorgna pas ouvertement sur sa chemise de nuit rose pâle et noire, ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissante. Ce genre de choses lui arrivait bien assez souvent.

En retour, elle essaya de ne pas trop s'attarder sur les nombreuses cicatrices qu'il avait et qu'on lui demandait de cacher pendant le tournoi. Le public n'aimait pas les cicatrices qui étaient pourtant le lot commun des mages. Mirajane arrivait à cacher les siennes avec sa magie mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Pour Orga… Ça devait couter une véritable fortune à sa guilde parce qu'il en avait un certain nombre. Des plus ou moins anciennes. Et plus ou moins importantes. Encore heureux qu'il portait un pantalon long ou le prix aurait doublé. Là en caleçon…

-Toi aussi tu viens t'faire un encas d'minuit ? tenta-t-il.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé au tournoi mais on avait pu sentir dans sa voix une intonation un peu particulière. Les mages de l'Est faisaient l'effort de masquer leur accent avait-elle remarqué. En public en tout cas. Et ils se relâchaient en privé. C'était dommage, elle trouvait ça sympa les accents. Bon, elle n'avait pas vraiment profité de son accent au bal alors qu'ils travaillaient à dévaliser aussi discrètement que possible le buffet. Ben quoi ? De la bonne bouffe gratuite... Même les mages les plus fortunés ne disaient pas non ! Il lui avait même laissé le dernier canapé au saumon !

-Ouais. A trois heures du matin.

Il avait commencé à fouiller dans les placards et à en tirer des trucs. Visiblement, il avait assez faim pour se faire un vrai repas. Son estomac gargouilla, approuvant l'idée. Manger !

-Si je t'aide à faire à manger, tu partages ?

Il n'avait pas l'air contre l'idée de partager son repas avec quelqu'un. Ils continuèrent donc à fouiller les placards. Et visiblement, ils avaient la même idée des fringales nocturnes : tu ouvres les placards, tu prends tout ce qui a l'air bon et tu mélanges. Lisanna verdissait certaines fois en voyant sa sœur faire mais bon, elle avait des formes et aucun régime ne la rendrait mince. Elle se permettait donc des folies en pensant à toutes les femmes qui ne le pouvaient pas. Et puis, comment savoir que quelque chose n'était pas bon tant qu'on n'avait pas gouté ?

C'est donc comme cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent avec une salade de riz pleine de lamelles de viande séchée, d'œufs durs, de tomates, de maïs, de cœurs de palmiers, de poulet froid, de petits pois, des pommes de terre, du fromage… Bref, de vraiment tout ce qui leur était tombé sous la main !

-Bon appétit !

Ah ! Ça faisait vraiment bien de manger ! En plus, pour une fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui ne la regardait pas de travers en vue de ce qu'elle mettait dans son assiette et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à se resservir…

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit soudainement et ils tournèrent la tête. Ah, Sting. Les yeux ensommeillés, il les regarda avant de laisser tomber l'idée fouiller dans le frigo

-Parmi tous les copains que tu pouvais te faire pour bouffer en pleine nuit, fallait que tu tombes sur la seule personne qui a des gouts aussi bizarres que toi !

-J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles, rétorqua le géant en se resservant copieusement.

D'accord, elle n'était pas la seule à manger des trucs bizarres aux yeux du monde. Elle se resservit aussi. Et bien elle, elle était contente de s'être fait un copain pour lui tenir compagnie pour un encas de minuit. Même à trois heures du matin !

* * *

><p>Désolé Sting, Orga s'est fait une copine qui mange des trucs bizarres !<p>

Ce qui me fait penser que j'ai faim aussi... *Va piquer les kinder buenos*

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	125. La mécanique du coeur

Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Aujourd'hui, nous faisons du trois en un, rien que ça. Tout d'abord, on dit bravo à MortalMelancholy pour avoir tiré ce texte ! C'est aussi une commande de Lolipop62150 qui voulait quelque chose sur Gajeel et de comique. Je suis désolée, le comique est un peu passé à la trappe... Mais ça me permet de refaire un petit GaVy ! Yeah !

Petite note : la mention label SPPS a été retirée pour ce texte, tout simplement parce que le GaVy est assez courant, il n'a donc pas besoin de la SPPS pour le "promouvoir" si je puis dire.

Voilà, petite réponse aux reviews :

GruviaCrazy : coucou ! Le buffet va être très réfléchi oui XD Ah j'avais pas vu ça comme ça... Mais oui ! Les électriciens musclés et tatoués ! *µ* Non, Elfman va devoir la fermer un peu... (cela dit, je crois qu'Evergreen sera contente !). C'est pas plutôt en une leçon ? XD T'as vu, je le reposte en avance ! Hé ! Rends-moi Frosch !

Lyra : mais oui tu peux ^^ Sers-toi !

fairy tail 84 : hum... je dirais déjà que le meilleur moyen, c'est de laisser Sting le faire chier... Ensuite, privé de sommeil pendant onze jours, ton cerveau devient dingue (et comme Rogue est insomniaque dans mes fics...). Ca te va comme idées ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Gajeel se décala discrètement tandis qu'il continuait de bidouiller le moteur de la moto afin de regarder les passants au lieu de lui tourner le dos. Aujourd'hui, on était vendredi alors son rendez-vous quotidien était à quinze heures. Quel rendez-vous ? Celui avec la fille. Il savait qu'elle s'appelait Levy et qu'elle était étudiante. Ça se résumait à ça.<p>

Levy parce qu'il avait entendu des gens l'appeler comme ça. Et étudiante parce qu'il la voyait tous les jours passer de la fac jusqu'à la bibliothèque municipale. Ce qu'elle étudiait ? La littérature peut-être, les langues… Enfin, elle se baladait souvent avec beaucoup de livres alors… Ce devait être un truc comme ça. Ou elle aimait juste beaucoup lire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il aimait beaucoup ce petit rendez-vous. Il s'était instauré comme ça, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Elle sortait de cours, se rendait à la bibliothèque et en chemin, elle prenait le temps de le saluer et de lui adresser un petit sourire pour lui dire bonjour.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé en dehors de ces fameux « bonjour » qu'ils s'échangeaient de loin. Et pourtant, Gajeel les aimait bien. Elle n'était pas très développée au niveau des formes et était petite par rapport aux autres alors il se demandait si elle n'avait pas sauté des classes. Genre, un petit génie.

C'était très étrange que lui, le cancre qui n'aimait pas grand-monde et effrayait les gens avec ses nombreux piercings et tatouages réussisse à avoir une sorte de rituel avec une telle personne. Surtout qu'il la repérait de loin avec ses cheveux bleus. Mieux encore, avec le retour des beaux jours, elle avait ressorti une robe orange qui lui allait vraiment très bien en plus de la rendre plus repérable. Encore mieux que la flèche néon !

Bon, son père Metalicana n'était absolument pas au courant. Il se serait bien moqué, surtout qu'ils ne devaient rien avoir en commun. Il avait bien tenté, alors que son père était occupé à faire la paperasse du garage de l'aborder. Mais lui, le grand Gajeel Redfox s'était retrouvé stupide. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment engager la conversation et n'était pas supposé connaitre son nom. Les rares conversations qu'il avait, c'était avec son père avec qui il s'engueulait la plupart du temps ou les gars avec qui il se bastonnait. La seule personne avec qui il arrivait à avoir un semblant de discussion était sa meilleure, et seule, amie Juvia. En général, elle faisait la conversation et il répondait en grognant ce qui leur convenait très bien. Ou elle se mettait à coudre un truc pour changer des bouts de tissu en poupée. Et impossible de lui demander conseil en ce moment, elle était occupée par les examens qui approchait.

Ces examens. Il aurait voulu qu'ils n'existent pas. Car qui disait examens disait aussi fin d'année et donc vacances. Il n'allait plus voir Levy passer tous les jours, avec ses livres, son ruban orange, sa petite robe et ses cheveux bleus pendant tous ces mois interminables. Et peut-être qu'à la rentrée…

C'était pour ça qu'il avait décidé de se bouger aujourd'hui. Son père n'était pas là, parti faire on ne savait quoi. Gajeel s'était donc préparé toute la semaine à l'aborder, répétant devant Lily ou son miroir. Le chat l'avait regardé sans comprendre avant de partir faire sa sieste ailleurs et son miroir ne lui avait renvoyé que l'image d'un gars qui avait arrêté l'école trop tôt pour avoir un diplôme qui avait craqué pour une universitaire. C'était pourtant pas si compliqué de proposer une glace à une nana ! Il avait déjà chopé des filles avec moins que ça !

Pour la peine, il tapa sa tête contre la moto. Mais quel crétin ! C'était qu'une fille ! Sans poitrine en prime ! Une petite fille qu'il aurait pu presque écraser sans la voir. Un gentil petit lutin qui saluait le dragon, certes, mais qui le faisait de loin, à une distance prudente. Ce qu'il pouvait être maudit !

-Excusez-moi ?

Il frôla la crise cardiaque pour le coup. Et sa clé manqua de lui tomber sur le pied. Il était tellement plongé dans ses ruminations qu'il avait bien failli louper son rendez-vous quotidien. Peut-être l'un des derniers de l'année d'ailleurs, ce qui ne faisait que les rendre plus précieux encore.

-Hein ?

Mais c'était Levy ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Avec un bouquin qu'elle serrait contre elle, toute rouge. Et… _elle le vouvoyait_ ? C'était bien une première ! Tout le monde le tutoyait, même les clients. Bon, il leur rendait la pareil… Alors pourquoi elle prenait la peine de lui donner du vous ? Et de venir lui parler ? Il n'était qu'un petit mécano après tout…

-C'est pour un… renseignement.

Elle était en train de devenir encore plus rouge. Dingue ça. Elle était plus gênée qu'effrayée. Et malgré lui, des années d'anticonformiste de d'anti-sociabilité revinrent au triple galop.

-Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

Et merde. Pour une fois, une fois qu'il pouvait lui parler, il l'envoyait presque promener. Et puis, pourquoi elle lui demandait un renseignement enfin ? Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait l'âge de conduire autre chose qu'une trottinette. Et vu ses mains impeccables, elle ne se passionnait pas pour la mécanique. Tout ça, il put le regarder tandis que l'un de ses pieds dessinait des arcs de cercles sur le sol tandis qu'elle se tortillait nerveusement.

-Ben en fait, comme il n'y avait personne je me suis dit que je pouvais peut-être vous demander un renseignement alors je suis venue voir… Mais sinon je peux repasser.

Repasser. Quand son père serait là. Et donc prêt à se moquer. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y avait personne aujourd'hui, il était surtout venu au garage pour bosser. Aussi récupéra-t-il son torchon sur la moto pour s'essuyer les mains. Est-ce qu'il avait mauvaise haleine ? Ou du cambouis sur la tronche ? Il n'en savait rien et ça le rendait nerveuse, pire qu'une donzelle.

-C'est pour quoi ?

-Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer comment ça marche un moteur ? C'est que dans mon livre ils en parlent et c'est un point important de l'intrigue vu que c'est de la science-fiction mais comme je n'y connais rien…

Est-ce qu'il rêvait ou la fille qu'il brûlait de connaitre était en train de le brancher mécanique ? Il se pinça discrètement. Non, pas un rêve. Oh génial ! C'était une occasion en or ! La mécanique, c'était son dada ! Si elle le lançait, il n'allait pas s'arrêter.

-Ça va, me vouvoie pas, j'dois pas être bien plus vieux que toi. Et ça risque d'être long. On pourrait… aller prendre une glace. Genre, je ferme le garage et on y va…

-Oui. Ça pourrait être bien.

Et c'est comme ça que Gajeel et Levy firent connaissance. Ce que le mécanicien ignorait, c'est que _le Silmarillion_ de Tolkien, le livre que Levy avait dans les mains ce jour-là, ne traitait absolument pas de moteur. Elle avait juste balancé le premier truc qui lui passait par la tête pour engager la conversation avec ce mécano si sexy aux abdos divins.

Mais des fois, il faut savoir mentir pour la bonne cause. Sinon, certains contes de fées ne commencent jamais.

* * *

><p>Pour mon anniversaire j'ai eu <em>la Bible du steampunk<em>... Je crois que c'est pour ça que je commence à m'intéresser aux moteurs... Ce doit être pour ça que mon copain a planqué les clés de la voiture... Bref !

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	126. 10 choses à savoir sur le AngelXMidnight

Nouvelle commande ! D'AlexaDJ : 10 choses à savoir sur le Angel/Midnight ! Ca faisait longtemps hein ? La semaine dernière ? Ah oui...

GruviaCrazy : coucou ! Merci ! Oui pas faux ! Non, à moi ! Yuna a fêté ses quatorze ans.

fairy tail 84 : merci ^^ De rien, c'est normal ! Oh oui je veux lire ! Mais sache que les liens n'apparaissent pas sur ce site, mais avec le nom du blog je pourrais retrouver ok ? Bisous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>1) La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, elle l'a frappé. Il avait demandé si elle était vraiment une fille.<p>

2) Midnight a toujours été jaloux de la relation qu'elle a avec Cobra. Aussi a-t-il été ravi quand le charmeur de serpents s'est marié. Sauf que c'est Angel qui a attrapé le bouquet…

3) Depuis qu'elle a eu ce fameux bouquet, les yeux de Sorano brillent à chaque fois qu'ils passent près d'une bijouterie.

4) Même si c'est lui, il n'a pas le droit de l'appeler Sorano sous peine de se faire tordre les parties. C'est un peu embêtant quand ils sont au lit et que…

5) Si Midnight dort autant, c'est qu'Angel l'occupe bien la nuit…

6) On a beau dire d'Angel et de ses façons étranges de se battre, elle a toujours été à l'écoute de ses esprits. Bien plus que Lucy.

7) Avant de tomber enceinte, Angel ne voulait pas d'enfants. Depuis qu'elle en a un… Elle rêve d'une famille très nombreuse. Sauf que c'est Midnight qui change les couches…

8) Elle avait beau chercher une bague de fiançailles partout, analyser tout ce qu'il faisait dans l'espoir de voir une demande en mariage, elle a pleuré quand c'est leur fille qui lui a apporté l'écrin avec un bouquet de fleurs dans sa petite robe.

9) Sorano a toujours été… dépensière. Elle aime les robes, les beaux sous-vêtements… Mais depuis qu'il l'a demandé en mariage, c'est pire…

10) « Vu que le blanc représente la virginité de la mariée, ce serait pas mieux de la prendre en blanc cassé ? » Repose en paix Cobra.

* * *

><p>J'avoue que j'aime bien la dernière... et la quatre. Et vous ?<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	127. Pique-assiette

Oh mon Dieu je l'ai fait ! Un texte qui n'est ni sur Sabertooth ni sur Fairy Tail ! Mais Mermaid Heel ! *Trop fière* Ah ! Et désolée pour l'heure où je poste !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

lyra : tant mieux que ça te plaise ^^ Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures !

fairy tail 84 : cours Cobra ! Cours !

GruviaCrazy : ça va, ça arrive ! Roh ! T'es pas drôle ! Un dix choses sur le Mira X Orga ? C'est une idée ! Des drabbles baelliniens ? Original ! Non ! A moi ! Bisous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Miaou ! Kagura ! Ça sent bon !<p>

La bretteuse se retint de frapper la femme chat. Oui ça sentait bon. Mais c'était son plat ! Elle n'avait rien contre le fait qu'on lui dise qu'un plat sente bon, ok. Ce qui l'agaçait, c'était la manie de Millianna de lui piquer toujours sa nourriture. Elle avait la flemme de faire à manger, soit. Elle mangeait donc surtout du réchauffé quand elle n'allait pas manger dehors.

Ce qui l'irritait au plus haut point, c'était que depuis qu'elles avaient fait quelques missions ensembles, Millianna pensait qu'elles étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde. Et donc, elle ne se gênait plus pour venir l'embêter en cuisine afin de lui réclamer de la nourriture. Quand elle ne venait pas fouiller dans son frigo à la recherche d'un truc à manger. Parce que le réchauffé, c'était pas très bon comparé au fait maison.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi.

-Mais j'ai faim !

-Tu n'as qu'à te faire à manger.

-Mais c'est pas aussi bon qu'avec toi !

-Alors apprend à faire la cuisine !

-Tu vas me laisser mourir de faim ? Mais je croyais qu'on était amies !

Kagura souffla. Faire à manger était un plaisir. Un moment qui lui permettait de souffler, d'oublier toute la pression qui pouvait lui peser en tant que mage… Moment toujours gâché par Millianna qui venait lui casser les pieds. Non, elles n'étaient pas amies, juste des partenaires occasionnelles. D'accord, elle était mignonne, attachante et elles avaient des points communs… Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elles étaient amies et encore moins les meilleures amies du monde…

A un moment, elle tourna la tête parce que Beth l'appelait. Elle voulait savoir si elle ne pouvait pas la dépanner d'un épice pour un plat. Elle laissa donc son plat en train de finir de cuire sans surveillance après un « tu ne touches à rien » à l'intention de la pique-assiette. Et le temps qu'elle fasse deux pas vers le placard dans lequel elle stockait ses denrées, un gros « boum » se fit entendre. Et à la tête de Beth, c'était bien ce que la manieuse de sabre pensait : Millianna avait tout renversé.

-Je suis désolée !

-J'espère que tu cours vite espèce de stupide chat !

Elle allait lui faire la peau. Et après, elle chercherait un endroit où vivre et surtout fait à manger sans que Millianna ne puisse venir squatter comme elle le faisait.

En attendant, ce soir c'était pâtée de chat à la Kagura !

* * *

><p>Millianna va finir en pâtée pour chat... Assez ironique comme mort non ?<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	128. Cuisine

Coucou tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Voici pour vous un petit Orga X Mira ! Il est un peu court, désolée.

Petit blabla qui n'a rien à voir avec les textes mais j'avais envie de le dire : la vie, c'est comme les jeux vidéos. Si sur votre chemin y'a pas d'ennemis, c'est que ce n'est pas la bonne voie. Y'aura toujours un imbécile pour vous dire que ce que vous faites est nul, que vous allez finir malheureux et tout ça... Mais la seule personne qui peut vous rendre heureux, c'est vous. Alors dites merde, ça va vous soulager et ignorez-les. Chacun a sa définition du bonheur, sa vision des choses et son histoire. Alors éclatez-vous et ne laissez pas de place pour le regret !

Et maintenant, petite réponse aux reviews :

GruviaCrazy : Oui, pauvre Millianna ! La cuisine n'aurait pas survécu à Sabertooth ou Fairy Tail XD Alors c'est drôle mais je suis super nulle pour raconter les blagues. Alors je les écrit ;) Ah tu veux des câlins ? Mais t'es choupi ! Et Frosch est à moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Mirajane déposa ses courses sur la table de sa cuisine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Orga arriverait d'ici dix minutes. Elle avait donc dix minutes pour ranger son bazar et faire la vaisselle. Ah ! C'était malin que d'avoir eu la flemme hier soir ! Elle s'était dit qu'elle se lèverait plus tôt mais… Non. Elle s'était même levée en retard.<p>

Avec un soupir, elle se mit au travail. Elle n'allait jamais avoir le temps de tout faire. Elle voulait organiser un anniversaire surprise à Lisanna. Seulement, elle avait prévu de faire des chaussons aux pommes, à un détail près : elle avait oublié la pâte feuilletée. Elle n'avait pas le temps de courir en chercher et quant à la faire… Une pâte feuilletée demandait beaucoup de repos au frigo. Elle était mal… Ça plus le reste du repas…

Elle terminait la vaisselle lorsqu'Orga arriva. Avec plusieurs choses. Mirajane le regarda poser tout cela, tellement surprise qu'elle en oublia de le saluer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ta pâte.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. De la pâte feuilletée. Il lui apportait une pâte feuilletée qu'il avait fait lui-même. Depuis quand savait-il faire ce genre de choses ? Sans être un excellent cuisinier, Orga était plus plat salé et plat principal que gâteaux. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait su comment faire une pâte feuilletée.

-Sérieusement ?

-Impossible d'dormir l'aut' jour. Donc j'ai app'lé Rogue pour qu'il m'aide à en faire.

-Il ne dormait pas lui ?

-Rogue fait parti d'ces gens qui dorment pas à trois heur's du mat' s'tu l'appelles. C'est un bon ami.

Mais oui. A trois heures du matin, ils faisaient de la pâte feuilletée. Normal. Tout allait très bien chez ces gens de l'Est. Parfaitement…

-Mais t'as pas de rouleau à pâtisserie…

-J'ai pris une canette d'bière.

Ouais, c'était parfaitement normal tout ça… La prochaine fois qu'elle organiserait un anniversaire surprise, elle le ferait tient. Se lever à trois heures du matin pour cuisiner. Absolument pas suspect. Lisanna n'y verrait que du feu. Et pour ne pas attirer l'attention, elle se servirait d'une canette de bière pour étale la pâte. Pas du tout suspect vu qu'ils n'en achetaient jamais...

-T'es un malade. Je t'aime.

* * *

><p>Pour la canette de bière, c'est véridique. L'autre jour, j'ai voulu étaler une pâte sans rouleau à pâtisserie... Et donc, j'ai pris ce que j'avais sous la main. Et ensuite, j'ai été acheter un rouleau à pâtisserie XD<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	129. Fantômes

Et voici la suite ! A la base c'est une commande d'Aeliheart974 qui voulait un truc sur Mavis et Yuna. Et finalement, c'est devenu une réponse à un texte d'Hudgi Ny. Allez voir dans _Baram Alliance no Drabble_, le vingt-sept "le joli fantôme d'à côté." Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'avoir lu son texte pour comprendre mais ça pourrait être un plus.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

GruviaCrazy : Oui ça se dit ? Et non, dans la vraie vie, j'ai tendance à ne pas savoir faire les blagues. Par contre, faire le pitre, je suis championne XD Bref, Mira est entourée de timbrés oui ! Et non, pas le gout de bière, j'ai réussi à ne pas percer la canette XD (oh non ! je vais devoir trouver un autre plan diabolique !). Oh... Alors je peux dire que je t'aime pour tes super reviews ? Frosch est à moi ! Milo... du Scorpion ? Cette personne est juste une personne stupide qui ne comprend pas qu'elle n'a pas toujours raison ni la science infuse, tout simplement. T'en fais pas, j'avais compris que tu parlais bien d'une déesse XD (on dit godness au passage)

fairy tail 84 : Il s'occupe comme il peut. Genre lire, regarder la télé, jouer aux jeux vidéos... (mais chut). Merci !

Tachi : Attend, tu as tout lu ? Respect ! On est d'accord, même si je suis plus radicale XD Merci ! Et bonne lecture à toi ! Je verrais pour en faire d'autres alors ! Je peux voir pour en faire oui ^^ A la prochaine !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Ce doit être bizarre d'être invisible pour beaucoup de monde.<p>

-Ce doit être bizarre de voir des choses invisibles pour beaucoup de monde.

Yuna haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Bizarre… Non, pas pour elle. Des morts, elle en voyait tout le temps, tous les jours. Ce n'était rien pour elle. En général, elle voyait surtout des hantises résiduelles. Juste des personnes qui accomplissaient encore des gestes quotidiens, insensibles au reste du monde. Comme cette femme qui apparaissait un bref instant tous les jours sur la même section de route, se rendant à jamais on ne savait où. Et puis il y avait ceux qui ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient morts. Ils étaient assez pénibles eux. Il fallait se fâcher pour qu'ils comprennent que oui, c'était normal qu'on ne les voit plus et que non, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. C'était la seule chose qui marchait mais à chaque fois, Yuna en ressortait en se disant qu'elle était la pire personne du monde.

Et puis il y avait ceux qui étaient bloqués là. En général, ils venaient la voir et surgissaient sans prévenir. Combien de fois avait-elle sursauté ou eu peur à cause d'eux ? Combien de fois l'avait-on regardée d'une étrange façon à cause de ça ? Un certain nombre. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à ignorer les autres. Ou à vérifier discrètement que les gens autour d'elle voyaient le type qui lui parlait. Quand ils avaient le visage en sang ou des blessures trop importantes, il était facile de savoir que cette personne était morte. Le reste du temps…

Mais bon, elle prenait quand même soin d'éviter certains endroits. Les hôpitaux notamment. Beaucoup de monde mourait et il était courant que des choses s'y installent… Le pire, c'était les souterrains. Crocus en avait beaucoup et même si théoriquement ils étaient interdits d'accès, il était fréquent que des gens s'y rendent quand même. Certains n'en revenaient d'ailleurs jamais. Ils disparaissaient, se volatilisaient et on ne retrouvait jamais rien.

Quelque chose hantait les souterrains. Yuna évitait d'y descendre. La seule fois qu'elle l'avait fait, une femme en noir fantôme lui avait sauté dessus. Puis elle avait croisé monsieur Scrouch, un fantôme assassin qui n'aimait pas les gens. Et d'autres choses, noires et informes s'étaient accrochées à elle pour la griffer.

-Et toi ? Tu les vois les fantômes ?

Mavis n'était pas vraiment un fantôme. Plutôt un corps astral. Une projection de son mental quand elle était encore en vie. La magie lui avait permis de survivre sans son corps avec une forme plus légère, plus vraie.

-Parfois, certains sont curieux et viennent me voir. Mais c'est rare. Dis, c'est vrai que tu as déjà vu des démons ?

Yuna frissonna et acquiesça. Oui. Parfois, des démons arrivaient à venir dans ce monde. Bien souvent, des gens jouaient avec le spiritisme et pouf ! Des fois, il aurait fallu mettre un mot sur les planches de Ouija « attention, ceci n'est pas un jouet, vous pouvez parler à un membre de votre famille comme à un démon sanguinaire qui va vous manipuler à sa guise. » Bien entendu, tout le monde savait que ça pouvait arriver mais comme ça n'arrivait jamais qu'aux autres… Après, c'était à elle de tout réparer.

-Oui.

Heureusement pour elle, ceux qu'elle avait croisés n'étaient là physiquement parlant. Pas avec un corps. Certes, ils pouvaient faire mal mais au moins, elle pouvait se défendre, au moins un peu. Même s'ils lui faisaient mal. Et elle avait déjà assisté à quelques exorcismes quand elle n'avait pas aidé. C'était assez dur mais si elle ne le faisait pas, personne ne le ferait. C'est ce qu'elle se disait pour s'aider à tenir.

-Tu es courageuse.

-Il le faut bien.

-Mais tu es plus courageuse que des adultes.

-C'est pour ça que tu es venue ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

-Et donc ?

-Tu veux bien m'aider à faire de Tartaros, la guilde des démons le paradis des bisounours en repeignant tout en rose ?

-Ils vont devenir complètement tarés, même pour des démons…

-Je sais…

-Tope-là !

* * *

><p>Oui, je vais rendre des démons cinglés et j'assume ! Ca vous dirait d'autres textes liés à ceux d'autres auteurs de fanfiction ? Exprimez-moi !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	130. Marque

Et voici la suite ! Un petit quelque chose inspiré de mon expérience sur le tatouage (parce que oui, j'ai eu cette folie et que j'assume parce qu'il est trop beau !).

Avant le chapitre, une petite nouvelle : mon LaLi, Pour toi pourrait bien être traduit en anglais. Une personne m'a contacté pour m'en demander l'autorisation...

Autre détail, j'avais il y a un moment donné une adresse twitter pour parler avec vous mais finalement, je n'y vais pas tant que ça (pas bien baba) mais je suis assez souvent sur tumblr. Ca vous dit ? Pour le moment, je ne poste rien dessus mais si vous voulez, je pourrais m'y mettre plus sérieusement. Et puis j'aime bien bavarder avec vous !

Allez, petite réponse aux reviews :

GruviaCrazy : T'en fais pas, je te les mets de côté en les saucissonnant avec des rubans roses ! Oui, ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ça ! Tu imagines à un examen quand il y en a un qui squatte ? Ce serait cool que tu sois une mamie de 90 ans qui lise des fanfics. Si c'est le cas, je peux t'adopter ? J'ai pas de mamie ! On mangera des crêpes alcoolisées ensembles ! Hum... Parles-tu des derniers scans de FT ? Ou de Saint Seiya Omega ? Ah non ! Qu'on ne se méprenne pas, j'aime beaucoup Milo, notamment le côté boute en train qu'n lui donne dans pas mal de fanfictions "mon Camus !" ça me tuera toujours ! Pour les autres auteurs, je ne sais pas, on verra ^^ Je t'aurais un jour ! Je t'aurais ! Bah, en France on sait pas parler anglais ni une autre langue étrangère... Une personne saine d'esprit ? Levy ? Bon d'accord, je ne le dirais pas mais je le pense quand même ! Ca marche ça ? A lundi ! Et non, je ne lui ai pas encore trouvé un petit nom, t'as une idée ?

fairy tail 84 : Pourquoi, t'aime pas le rose ? Ouais, c'est très geek de sa part XD On va faire en sorte de continuer ^^ Bisous et merci !

Lyra : plus destructrice que la team Natsu tu crois ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Prête ?<p>

-Je crois.

-Ok, assieds-toi pendant que je prépare tout ça.

Levy obéit et s'installa sur la table. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, comme souvent. Elle se sentit comme une petite fille. C'était une de ces tables noires qu'on utilisait chez le médecin pour permettre aux gens de s'asseoir et de se faire examiner. Sauf que là, elle n'allait pas chez le médecin. Plutôt chez le tatoueur. Et ça lui foutait grave les pétoches. Parce qu'un tatouage, ça restait à vie. Même quand elle serait une petite mamie ridée, elle continuerait de l'avoir. Les techniques pour le retirer avaient beau se perfectionner, il en restait toujours une trace. Alors elle partait du principe qu'il ne partirait jamais.

En silence, elle le regarda examiner sur son lacryma le motif qu'il allait lui graver à jamais dans la peau. Il lui redemanda s'il lui convenait et pour la taille. Ensuite, il l'imprima. Les traits étaient violets, une couleur qui permettrait de ne pas se tromper dans le tracé et de ne pas laisser un blanc. Elle retira à sa demande sa tunique pour s'allonger sur le ventre. Il transféra le dessin sur sa peau et lui montra le résultat dans un miroir. Elle acquiesça. Oui. Ça lui convenait. Il pouvait y aller.

Avant cela, il se mit à nettoyer sa table et tendit du film plastique par-dessus afin d'être sûr que la surface serait stérile. Bon point. Ensuite, il se mit à chercher les aiguilles qu'il allait utiliser. Elles étaient toutes dans un sachet individuel. Bien. Elle n'aurait pas une maladie venant d'une autre personne. Ça l'arrangeait bien. Elle ne voulait pas refiler un truc à Gajeel…

Elle étouffa une grimace quand il sortit les aiguilles de leur contenant. C'était quand même grand. Mais une fois mis dans la machine, le dermographe, il ne restait pas grand-chose. D'accord. Elle prit une grande inspiration tandis qu'il trempait la pointe de l'aiguille dans la première couleur. Il était maintenant trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Oh ! Bien sûr elle n'était pas obligée de le faire. Beaucoup de monde en avait un. C'était même un effet de mode. Mais pour Levy, c'était encore autre chose. Elle s'était rendu compte que les mages de l'Est, genre Bisca, Alzack ou Max, se faisaient vraiment tatouer la marque de leur guilde. Ils ne le faisaient pas le premier jour mais après des années… Ce n'était pas un coup de tampon que l'on pouvait retirer sans y penser. C'était une marque à vie et si jamais ils quittaient la guilde, ils ne pourraient jamais oublier cette partie de leur histoire. Et c'était aussi une forme de dévouement à leur guilde. Ils gravaient leur fidélité dans leur chair, comme une façon de toujours se rappeler les valeurs qu'ils défendaient.

Et Levy adorait l'idée. Fairy Tail était la seule guilde qu'elle avait toujours connue, celle qui l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts sans se demander d'où elle venait, sa famille et son univers. Elle chérissait jalousement chaque moment passé avec eux, même si elle trouvait parfois leur comportement franchement irresponsable et puéril.

Alors elle aussi allait jurer fidélité à sa guilde. En remplaçant sa marque par un tatouage afin que personne ne puisse jamais la lui retirer. Elle était une mage de Fairy Tail.

Aussi endura-t-elle sagement les deux heures que mis le tatoueur à tracer les contours oranges pour ensuite colorier l'intérieur de blanc. Elle sentait sur ses os la machine qui vibrait et serrait de temps en temps les dents parce que ça faisait un peu mal. Mais elle était de Fairy Tail. Ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves que ce n'était pas une aiguille qui tranchait sa peau qui allait la faire fuir.

Et tandis que son cerveau secrétait différentes substances pour chasser la douleur, elle se dit que le prochain, ce seraient des écailles de dragon. Pour Gajeel.

* * *

><p>Non, je ne vais pas tatouer tout le manga, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. Même si j'adore les tatouages...<p>

Allez, à lundi et en attendant :

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	131. Cartes

Et voici un petit quelque chose toujours sur Fairy Tail ! Il y sera fait mention de Mavis, à ne pas confondre avec le premier maitre de Fairy Tail. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu _Bébé ? !_ Il s'agit de la fille de Cana qu'elle élève seule.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je me suis mise à Tumblr sous le pseudo de baellaflo (Baella tout court marchait pas).

Petite réponse aux reviews :

GruviaCrazy : je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles :p D'accord, je verrais pour faire un autre texte style school fic ! Très classe oui ^^ Entre une mémé et une gamine, la fourchette est large ! Frosch est à moi ! J'ai arrêté de suivre One Piece quand Ace est mort à vrai dire. Non, Aldebarran et Rhadamanthe sont les deux exceptions ! Perso je trouve que les graphismes ne sont pas terribles, j'ai pas reconnu les trois quarts des chevaliers d'or... Hum... Je vais chercher pour le nom. Pour Ganymède je le savais et moi je suis Bélier ! Et je suis pas une mamie ! Je sais tu me détestes :p

Fiction-Panda : merci ^^ Oui, le Gale semble passé de mode c'est dommage...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Pour une mage, Cana faisait peu de missions. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours connu des fins de mois un peu difficile parce qu'elle pouvait rester des semaines entières à la guilde car que son père devait bientôt rentrer. Il était tellement rare qu'il passe à Magnolia qu'elle ne voulait pas le rater. Donc elle s'était assez vite retrouvée à serrer la ceinture ou à avoir faim quand elle venait à bout de ses économies. Parfois elle arrivait à piquer de la bouffe à la guilde ou se laissait inviter par un type qui tenait à la draguer ou à la mettre dans son lit. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle avait l'habitude.<p>

Simplement, maintenant il y avait quelque chose de nouveau. L'appartement qu'elle occupait n'appartenait pas directement à la guilde. Elle ne pouvait pas négocier ou reporter indéfiniment le moment de payer son loyer même si elle se faisait taper sur les doigts. Elle devait donc payer son loyer régulièrement si elle ne voulait pas finir à la rue. Là encore, elle aurait pu survivre. Mais maintenant, il y avait Mavis. Sa fille ne pouvait pas sauter de repas, non. Les enfants avaient besoin de manger à leur faim et de toute façon, Cana aimait trop son enfant pour l'affamer. Et à côté, il lui fallait des vêtements, des jouets et la crèche où elle la laissait certains jours pendant quelques heures n'était pas gratuite. D'accord, rien ne l'obligeait à la laisser là-bas. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas que sa fille soit sans arrêt entourée de mages, tous plus âgés qu'elle. Cana voulait qu'elle ait des amis de son âge et qui ne soient pas forcément rattachés à une guilde. La magie n'était pas héréditaire. Mavis pouvait très bien ne jamais produire la moindre étincelle de magie. Donc en bonne maman qu'elle était, Cana essayait de ne pas la couper du reste de la population qui n'avait pas de magie. Bisca avait fait pareil pour Asuka et c'était d'ailleurs elle qui lui avait filé la combine et l'adresse de la crèche.

L'ennui, c'était que Cana n'avait pas envie de partir en mission. Elle n'aimait pas devoir laisser sa fille toute seule avec les autres membres de la guilde. L'idée de partir sans elle quelques jours lui fendait le cœur. Sauf que les missions les mieux payées ne duraient pas quelques heures. Il fallait accepter de partir des jours, voire des semaines ou des mois et elle ne voulait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'emmener sa fille en mission, ce pouvait être dangereux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser à une nounou… Il lui fallait donc une autre alternative. Un petit boulot, pas trop chiant et bien payé qui lui permettrait de choisir ses horaires afin qu'elle puisse continuer de faire quelques missions et payer son loyer… Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de qualifications…

L'illumination lui était venue alors qu'elle donnait le bain à sa fille. Ce boulot, elle l'avait déjà ! Lorsqu'elle manquait d'argent, il lui arrivait d'accepter de tirer les cartes moyennant quelques finances. Elle avait même une cliente régulière, une vieille dame assez aisée qui payait toujours rubis sur l'ongle. Ça payait bien et elle pouvait le faire pendant que Mavis était à la crèche. Oh, elle ne prendrait pas les gens à la chaine, c'était trop fatiguant. Mais se faire tirer les cartes par un mage de Fairy Tail qui avait déjà la réputation d'être douée dans ce domaine… On ne pouvait pas rêver meilleure pub.

Le seul souci restait le lieu. Elle n'avait pas envie de le faire chez elle parce qu'elle tenait à son calme et à son intimité. Elle pouvait le faire chez certains clients mais elle ne voulait pas passer sa vie à courir après des trains pour rentrer à Magnolia parce que Mavis l'attendait. C'était trop compliqué. Il lui fallait donc un local, un coin sympa avec de bonnes ondes. Par chance, il y avait un minuscule duplex à deux pas de chez elle. Trop petit pour être loué par une personne active, trop bien placée pour être abordable pour un étudiant ou un jeune qui démarrait dans la vie. Il n'y avait qu'une petite pièce à vivre, une cuisine toute petite et une salle de bains où pouvait se brosser les dents sous la douche. Mis à part la pièce à vivre, ce n'était pas vraiment éclairé mais tant pis. Elle s'en moquait même. Elle avait surtout besoin de la première pièce. Ce n'étaient pas deux cents jewels qui allaient la couler.

D'ailleurs, elle n'eut pas à s'inquiéter de ce second loyer. Parce que les clients affluèrent. Visiblement, sa réputation était meilleure qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Cana se retrouva alors avec une liste d'attente. Elle cessa les missions mais garda son emblème de Fairy Tail. Elle gagnait plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Beaucoup plus. En fait, on venait la voir pour beaucoup de choses variées. Elle fut obligée de réorienter certaines personnes vers d'autres voyants ou personnes avec le don qu'ils recherchaient. Et inversement d'ailleurs. Parfois, elle fut obligée de prendre Mavis avec elle. Sa fille se tenait sagement dans son coin et observait sa mère en silence, l'air admirative. Avec le temps, cela devint une habitude pour la petite fille que d'accompagner sa mère pour ce genre de choses. Elle aimait d'ailleurs les bonnes ondes de l'endroit. Elle avait un don, c'était certain mais Cana lui laissa le choix et le temps de s'en rendre compte toute seule et de choisir si elle désirait le développer.

En attendant, elle se contentait de surveiller sa fille qui grandissait de jour en jour du coin de l'œil tout en tirant les cartes. Les missions lui manquaient parfois mais elle était heureuse de cette vie et du chemin qu'elle prenait. Au pire, quand Mavis serait plus grande, elle les reprendrait peut-être…

En attendant... Oh, le monde !

* * *

><p>Je sais, c'est un peu particulier comme texte mais il trainait dans mes textes alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous intéresser.<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	132. 10 Natsa

Coucou ! Voici un petit drabble ! La commande de Reinenoire : 10 choses à savoir sur le Natsu/Erza ! C'était pas facile mais j'ai fait ce que je peux ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

fairy tail 84: oh je l'ai vu ! Merci ! J'ai mis le lien dans mon profil, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>1) Personne ne commande au lit. Natsu est trop stupide pour le faire et Erza n'est pas intéressée. Ils sont donc très calmes sous la couette. C'est les voisins qui sont contents !<p>

2) Certains frappent Natsu quand il fait une connerie. Erza a tellement mieux : elle l'ignore. Comme s'il n'existait pas. Ce qui le rend fou et le calme très vite. Pour un moment en plus.

3) Si Natsu veut être le meilleur à ce point c'est pour montrer à Erza qu'il est digne d'elle. Et personne d'autre !

4) En vrai, beaucoup de fans en veulent à Erza d'empêcher le couple Natsu X Lucy d'exister. Mais bon, c'est Erza. On ne va donc rien lui dire. Sauf quelques extrémistes qui font les kamikazes.

5) Jellal était vraiment dégouté d'apprendre qu'elle en avait eu marre de l'attendre. Et puis, Kagura lui a collé un poing dans la figure pour tout ce qu'il a fait avant de partir. Depuis, il lui court après. Bien entendu, Erza suit toute cette aventure avec passion. C'est qu'il aime les femmes armées ce Jeje. Ou être soumis, c'est à voir…

6) Le jour où Mira a imaginé ce que pourrait donner leurs enfants, surpuissants, on a manqué de perdre Makarov…

7) Pour Natsu, le mariage c'était une cérémonie bizarre qui lui a ouvert les portes d'un monde magique : par exemple, il jette son linge sale dans un coin et quelques jours plus tard, il réapparait lavé et repassé dans son armoire. Espérons pour lui qu'il ne découvrira pas le monde du divorce.

8) A la plage, Natsu c'est comme les gamins : il fait un château de sable géant pendant qu'Erza bronze. _Oui Natsu, elle est très belle ton algue puante. Mais loin de moi._

9) Si Igneel réapparait un jour, il va apprendre que le chevalier qui botte les fesses du dragon pour sauver la princesse existe vraiment. Dans son cas, la femme chevalier va prendre les armes et lui botter les fesses pour garder son prince dragon mais bon, à chacun ses contes de fée.

10) Ils n'auront sans doute jamais d'enfants. La seule que ça désespère, c'est Mira. Les autres en sont juste soulagés. Fiore est sauvée !

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! C'était moyen mais je l'ai fait...<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	133. Couches

Et voici la suite ! Une commande de Taraimperatrice avec Midnight qui assume son rôle de père. Un peu court, j'avoue... Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qui se passe, allez voir "Naissance" le 98. C'est une suite indirecte.

Petit sondage : je pense faire un truc "X choses sur l'Est que vous avez toujours voulu savoir" Est-ce que ça vous tente ? Si oui, posez vos questions ! Ah ! Et je me suis mise à tumblr, j'ai commencé à y poster mes drabbles mais plus tard je pense m'en servir en complètement à ce site en vous postant des petites choses dessus (mais bien sûr, je vous préviendrais).

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Eclipse1995 : le coup des algues a tué beaucoup de monde... Puis même, tu imagines les parents ? "Tu as fait pleuré mon gamin, tu vas payer..." Bisous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Bon sang ça pue !<p>

Cobra se recula subitement pour se mettre le plus loin possible de Midnight. Pour un humain normal, une couche pleine, ça sentait mauvais. Alors un dragon slayer… L'arme nucléaire ? De la pisse de chat à côté ! Pouah ! C'était l'horreur !

-D'accord, je comprends pourquoi Sorano disait en avoir marre de toujours devoir changer les couches.

Pour une fois, Midnight était réveillé. Et il le regrettait. Il agitait une main devant son nez dans l'espoir de chasser l'odeur qui émanait de la couche de sa fille. Ouais. Un cauchemar. Une infection.

-Merde, je suis supposé faire quoi ?

Cobra jeta un coup d'œil à tout ce que Sorano lui avait donné pour changer les couches. Des couches propres. De l'eau et du savon parce que les lingettes c'était pas bon utilisé trop souvent. Et de la pommade. Bon…

-Ben tu enlèves, tu nettoies et tu en remets une non ?

-Mais dans quel ordre ?

Pour un peu, Cobra aurait éclaté de rire. Ah ça lui apprendrait ! Depuis le temps que ça lui pendait au nez ! Lui qui ne prenait jamais la peine d'écouter les autres qui lui expliquaient un truc ! Là pour le coup, Angel lui avait donné leur fille avec un superbe « et ben démerde-toi Einstein ! »

-J'sais pas, soit logique.

Midnight jura avant de jeter la couche sale. Et alors, se produisit un truc pas prévu : Kaede n'était qu'un bébé. Et donc, elle n'avait pas encore compris que la couche était justement là pour absorber ses besoins. Ce qui lui permit de salir toute la table à langer.

-Je suis maudit…

-Ca aurait pu être pire. Elle aurait pu être un mec et te pisser dessus !

Mais cette tête ! Cette tête ! Oh s'il avait pu le prendre en photo !

-D'accord, tu aurais dû te magner…

Par chance, il n'y eu pas d'autre incident notable. Pour le changement de couche. Par contre, après le biberon, Midnight eut le droit au plus beau et gros renvoi dans la figure de l'histoire.

-Te voilà baptisé vieux.

Cette gamine irait loin.

* * *

><p>C'est fou le nombre de choses qu'on peut faire avec un gamin...<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	134. Amour

Oh mon Dieu une commande ! D'une personne anonyme, Guest : qui voulait un Natsu/Lucy/Grey. Pas du tout mon trio amoureux préféré. M'enfin, une commande est une commande ! Voici donc un petit texte...

Petite idée : que diriez-vous de voter pour le texte du lundi plutôt que de donner un numéro ? Par exemple, sur tumblr (ou ) je vous mets une liste de textes avec un petit résumé pour vous permettre de choisir ?

Et je relance un sujet : que diriez-vous d'un petit texte genre "100 choses que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur l'Est" ? Faites-vous plaisir !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Firefly : merci ! (courage Midnight !)

Yumi Tsukine : moi aussiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ah ah ! D'accord, je verrais pour en faire d'autres ! T'en fais pas, une review c'est déjà bien ^^ Je note ta commande, one-chan !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Et moi je te dis qu'elle va sortir avec Natsu.<p>

Mirajane n'en démordait pas. Elle avait dit. Et quand elle parlait d'un coup, mieux valait que ça se passe. Elle ne souhaitait que faire le bien autour d'elle, elle la démone repentie. Et pour cela, ça passait par l'Amour, le vrai, avec la majuscule et tout ça. Celui qui vous prenait aux tripes et permettait à la petite fourmi de soulever les montagnes.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu veux caser Juvia avec Gray. Mais non, Natsu n'est pas capable d'avoir une relation amoureuse.

La barmaid soupira. Sa sœur ne voulait rien savoir, chacune campait sur ses positions et ça pouvait durer des heures. Comme aujourd'hui. On sortait du déjeuner, il faisait beau alors tout le monde ou presque était parti se balader. Mirajane s'était donc installée dehors, à l'ombre, pour profiter du beau temps elle aussi.

-Mais non.

-Si. Tu essayes de caser le plus de monde possible donc tu calcules ça.

-Ca se trouve, je vais caser Juvia et Natsu. L'eau et le feu, ça rend bien.

Lisanna s'étouffa avec sa limonade. Elle se mit à tousser et Mirajane lui tapa dans le dos. Elle venait de perdre sa sœur.

-Ah ! J'ai des bulles dans les poumons à cause de toi !

-Des bulles ?

-Ouais, et de la limonade !

Mirajane se mit à rire. Lisanna avait des idées bizarres des fois. Elle lui laissa le temps de récupérer avant de revenir à son sujet de base.

-A moins que tu ne penses que Gray va finir avec Natsu.

-Ouais et donc Lucy va se barrer avec Juvia pour s'en remettre.

L'éternité, c'était une longue suite de maintenant. C'était ça le bonheur pour Mirajane. Passer du temps avec sa sœur retrouvée, sous un beau soleil d'été en sirotant des boissons fraiches tout en riant. Rien ne pouvait plus lui faire plaisir que ces petits instants.

-D'accord, si tu en as marre de ce trio amoureux… Qu'est-ce que tu dis de Sting et de Rogue ?

-Ils ne sont pas de Fairy Tail.

-Mais on s'en fout !

-J'aurais jamais dû te faire découvrir le yaoi Mira-nee…

* * *

><p>Oui Lisanna, tu n'aurais pas dû... Ou si ?<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	135. Boite à musique

Et voici la suite ! Inspiré par Princessemagic _"Iris (music box ver.)" from Professor Layton _sur youtube. Parce que comme me l'a fait remarquer Hudgi Ny, je parle de beaucoup de relations mais jamais de celle entre Weisslogia et Yuna... Voici donc un petit quelque chose. Je l'aime bien, il peut se passer à n'importe quel moment dans le manga ou être un UA, style un texte de _Seigneurs Dragons _parce qu'il n'y a pas de contexte précis... Enfin j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

P.S : je précise qu'Atalante est le nom de la mère de Sting et de Yuna et donc la compagne de Weisslogia.

N'oubliez pas vos questions pour les "100 choses à savoir sur l'Est"

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Firefly : elle l'est peut-être déjà, va savoir...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Wesslogia termina son tour du propriétaire en examinant une vieille boite à musique. Il avait des montagnes d'or, d'artéfacts, de bijoux et de gemmes énormes et il avait une affection toute particulière pour cette petite bricole. Les autres avaient tendance à rire en voyant ce vulgaire objet fait par des humains, plein de poussière et tout cassé. Mais c'était le tout premier cadeau que lui avait fait Atalante, feu sa femme. Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où elle lui avait offert, ignorant encore sa vraie nature, les joues toutes rouges. Le rouge lui allait bien d'ailleurs, avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux verts…<p>

Enfin bref, il s'était vite avéré qu'il adorait cette boite à musique. Et qu'il était très doué pour la casser. Atalante était capable à la fin de la démonter et de la remonter les yeux fermés à une vitesse incroyable. Entre temps, il lui avait révélé la vérité, l'avait épousé et elle lui avait donné deux beaux enfants parfois trop pleins de vie.

Avec un soupir, le dragon se roula en boule pour faire sa sieste quotidienne. Elle lui manquait. Atalante lui manquait tellement. Elle était partie trop vite, trop tôt. Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste encore un peu. Il avait du mal avec Yuna… Sting, pas de soucis, c'était son portrait craché, il arrivait à gérer. Mais Yuna… Yuna n'avait pas hérité de sa magie et c'était ça le problème. Il l'aimait. Mais il ignorait totalement comment la traiter à cause de ça. Elle se trouvait mise à l'écart, voyait des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour combler le fossé qui s'était creusé entre eux à la mort d'Atalante. Atalante savait comment traiter leur fille. Elle se moquait de son absence de magie et savait rester calme quand elle entendait parler de ses histoires de fantômes ou de choses sombres. Lui… Lui n'arrivait qu'à quelques attentions maladroites qui n'avaient pas l'effet voulu. Et il ne pouvait même pas la protéger des choses qu'il ne pouvait voir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, quelque chose manquait. Les dragons avaient beau avoir des trésors inestimables, ils avaient très bien quand il manquait quelque chose, fût-ce une vulgaire pièce de cuivre. Et là, c'était pire. Car la première chose qu'il chercha du regard était l'objet manquant : la boite à musique d'Atalante. Son trésor le plus précieux.

Pas de panique. Ce n'était qu'une très vieille boite à musique, cassée en plus. La seule valeur qu'elle avait était d'ordre sentimental parce que c'était son dernier lien avec feu sa compagne. Personne n'allait prendre le risque de se glisser dans l'antre du dragon pour si peu hein ? On lui aurait pris autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Alors… Elle ne devait pas être très loin. Elle était peut-être tombée et avait roulé dans un coin. Oui ! C'était ça ! Il dormait d'un sommeil de pierre tant que personne ne mettait un pied dans son antre alors il avait très bien pu ne pas l'entendre. Mais où était-elle passée ?

_Maman est désolée de ne pas avoir pu la réparer une dernière fois. La boite à musique._ Il s'arrêta dans ses recherches tandis que la voix de Yuna résonnait dans sa tête. Il avait refusé de la croire au début, quand elle était venu le voir pour lui dire que maman était passée de l'autre côté. Mais quand elle avait parlé de boite à musique… Il avait fondu en larmes et Sting avait éloigné sa sœur.

Yuna… Si seulement il pouvait comprendre… Si seulement il pouvait arriver à dépasser ce stade de dons et de magie… Il s'en sortait avec Sting parce qu'il le comprenait. Ils étaient pareils en un sens. Yuna… N'était pas un dragon. Elle était une humaine mais tellement spéciale qu'il n'arrivait pas à suivre. Alors il se tournait vers son fils pour faire l'intermédiaire.

Avec un soupir, il s'assit par terre, regardant le bazar qu'il venait de mettre dans ses trésors. Non, il n'arrivait pas à la retrouver.

_Tiens, tu l'avais encore perdu. Je te l'ai réparée. Fait attention. _

Comment pouvait-on perdre un objet aussi précieux ? Il avait dormi ! Et quand ça dormait, un dragon dormait, il ne bougeait plus, au point qu'on le confondait avec une montagne. Alors comment…

Quelqu'un lui avait volé. Il en était certain. Mais qui ? Normalement, il se réveillait… Dans le doute, il sauta sur toutes les personnes qu'il croisa. Skyadrum lui conseilla simplement d'attendre, il la retrouverait quand il arrêterait de la chercher. Comme toujours. Et ça le fit ruminer. Sa sœur refusait de le prendre au sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous contre son attachement à une boite à musique bordel ? Ce fut pire quand Sting avoua en se tortillant sur place qu'il l'avait prise pour tenter de la réparer mais l'avait égarée. Il avait commencé à regarder, l'avait posée dans un coin avant de faire quelque chose et à son retour…

Une mélodie familière lui fit subitement tourner la tête tandis que son fils fuyait pour sauver sa vie. Minute. C'était _sa_ boite à musique ! Mais elle était cassée et personne ne savait la réparer… Alors comment ?

Il eut sa réponse quand Yuna apparut au détour d'un couloir, la boite à musique dans les mains.

-Ah te voilà ! Tiens ! Tu l'avais encore perdue. Je te l'ai réparée. Fait attention.

Et elle lui tendit la boite à musique, calée au creux de ses deux mains, comme le plus précieux des trésors. Comme Atalante. Oui, en cet instant, elle ressemblait plus que jamais à sa mère avec son petit sourire et cette surprise. Si ce n'étaient ses yeux bleus…

_Tu sais, si c'est une fille, on pourrait l'appeler Yuna. Je sais que tu adores ce nom. Par contre, si c'est un garçon, on l'appellera Sting ! Tu es d'accord Weiss ? _

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Le joli sourire disparut tandis que les deux mains se baissaient. Tu voulais la laisser dans cet état ? Il ne fallait pas ?

Il se moquait bien de cette histoire de magie et de dons. Yuna était sa fille et… Et contrairement à Sting, elle était le portrait craché d'Atalante. Bon, sauf les yeux, vu qu'elle avait hérité des siens.

-Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que ça t'affecterai autant…

Il se força à se concentrer de nouveau sur la situation actuelle. Yuna avait baissé la tête, visiblement triste que son idée n'ait pas marchée. Et le dragon se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues à cause de l'émotion. Il les essuya.

-Ce n'est pas ça.

Elle n'avait aucune magie, certes. Mais son don était bien plus fort que n'importe quelle magie. Elle, elle réparait les gens. Et c'était mille fois plus précieux. Alors il la serra dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces sans faire attention à sa boite à musique.

-Merci. Merci Yuna.

Atalante était peut-être partie trop tôt mais pas avant de lui avoir laissé le plus beau des cadeaux : sa fille.

* * *

><p>Voilà, un petit quelque chose pour sur eux. J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	136. Fairybook 4

Et voici la suite ! Un petit Fairybook, ça faisait longtemps hein ? En voici donc un !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Firefly : merci !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Hibiki<strong> a posté sur le mur de **Cana** :

**Hibiki** : Cana ta fille rigole toute seule en regardant le vide…

**Sting** : t'en fais pas, on s'y fait… Toi elle se lève pas la nuit pour écrire des trucs bizarres sur les murs avec tout ce qu'elle trouve. Et elle ne parle pas encore avec des personnes décédées… Va expliquer ça aux gens qui croient qu'elle parle toute seule !

**Cana** : vous croyez que c'est facile d'avoir un don et d'être toute seule ? Ah ces mecs !

**Yuna** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Lisanna<strong> a posté 9 photos dans l'album : **cuisine avec Laxus**

**Minerva** aime

**Lisanna** : **Mira**-nee ! Admire un peu mes crêpes )

**Mirajane**: des crêpes roses ? Comment t'as fait ?

**Laxus** : « oh t'as du colorant de quand on a fait le glaçage pour le gâteau d'Evergreen ! Hé ! Tu crois que si j'en mets dans la pâte à crêpes, ça fera des crêpes de couleurs ? »

**Lisanna** aime

**Lisanna** : Aye ! Ça résume bien ! La prochaine fois, on fait des crêpes bleues !

**Happy** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Hibiki<strong> a posté 4 photos dans l'album : « Ren et Sherry ont souvent des idées bizarres » avec **Sherry** et **Ren**

**Sherry** aime

**Sherry** : et ben ils sont beaux nos cookies multicolores !

**Ren**: j'avoue que l'idée de mettre du colorant de différentes couleurs sans trop mélanger dans les cookies c'était une bonne idée. Le résultat est vraiment sympa

**Ichiya**: c'est moi où il y a un pénis sur l'un de tes cookies ?

**Sherry** : pervers !

* * *

><p><strong>Sherry<strong> a posté une nouvelle photo

Les filles de Lamia Scale et Blue Pegasus aiment

**Ren** : tu es obligée de montrer la bague que tu as choisi comme alliance à tout le monde ?

**Sherry** : oui !

* * *

><p><strong>Sting<strong> a posté sur le mur de **Rogue** :

**Sting** : mec je connais ton secret ! T'es un oignon !

**Rogue** : pardon ?

**Sting** : parce que quand tu enlèves une couche, tu en as encore plusieurs !

**Kagura** : non c'est pas vrai ! :p

**Rogue** : chut !

**Kagura** : je suis ton ex et ça je le sais… Non il n'a pas pleins de couches de vêtements !

**Millianna** : **Kagura** a fait des cochonneries avec **Rogue**…

**Arachnia** : ah elle est belle l'image de Mermaid Heel !

* * *

><p><strong>Kagura<strong> aime

**Millianna** a posté une nouvelle photo

**Millianna** a tagué **Rogue** et **Kagura**

**Millianna** : regardez qui discutaient ensembles l'autre jour…

**Minerva** aime

**Minerva** : alors on a fait la paix les amoureux ?

**Kagura** : on appelle cela discuter entre adultes civilisés

**Minerva** : c'est ce qu'ils disent tous…

* * *

><p><strong>Wesslogia<strong> est maintenant ami avec **Sting** et **Yuna**. Suggérer des amis à **Wesslogia**

**Minerva** : vous avez fait ça ? !

**Yuna** : il a osé

**Sting** : si on ne peut plus garder contact avec les gens qu'on connait…

**Natsu** : trop bien !

**Sting** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Igneel<strong> est maintenant ami avec **Natsu** et **Wesslogia**

**Lucy** : plus ça va, plus j'ai peur

**Yuna** : les dragons vont envahir le monde !

**Lucy** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Sting<strong>, **Wesslogia** vous a invité à jouer à Candy Crush

**Sting**, **Wesslogia** vous a invité à jouer à Bubble Island

**Sting**, **Wesslogia** vous a invité à jouer à Paf le dragon !

**Yuna** : je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée… Mais qui n'en n'a fait qu'à sa tête ?

**Sting** : oh ta gueule toi !

**Wesslogia** : **Sting**, tu parles correctement à ta sœur !

**Yuna** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Skyadrum<strong> est maintenant amie avec **Wesslogia**, **Sting**, **Igneel** et **Natsu**

**Wesslogia** aime

**Wesslogia** a validé le lien de parenté « frère et sœur » avec **Skyadrum**

**Yuna** : je l'avais dit que les dragons envahiraient le monde… Par contre, si ce n'est pas Rogue, qui a montré à Skyadrum comment faire ?

**Wesslogia** : moi !

**Skyadrum** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Skyadrum<strong> a rejoint le groupe « c'est drôle de torturer les gens qui nous emmerdent »

**Sting** : **Rogue**, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit à ton sujet, comme quoi t'étais un psychopathe ! J'ai trouvé pire que toi.

**Yuna** : il a de qui tenir :p

**Skyadrum** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Skyadrum<strong> et **Rogue** sont maintenant amis

**Sting** : t'as changé d'avis ? Bon courage parce qu'elle va fouiller tout FB de fond en comble comme la dernière fois… N'est-ce pas **Wesslogia** ?

**Wesslogia** et **Skyadrum** aiment

**Rogue** : non

**Sting** : non ?

**Rogue** : j'ai fait comme Yuna : j'ai filtré ce qu'elle pouvait voir

**Yuna** aime

**Sting** : t'as fait ça ?

**Rogue** : je vais me gêner tiens !

**Skyadrum** : tu es cruel

**Rogue** : ma mère m'a toujours dis que la curiosité était un vilain défaut

**Skyadrum** : il faudrait que je trouve ta mère. Elle t'a très mal élevé, je devrais lui en toucher deux mots, tu es un dragon slayer mal élevé !

**Rogue** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Sting<strong> a rejoint le groupe : « je fais partie de la troisième génération de dragons slayers, la meilleure ! »

**Lector** aime

**Yuna** : ça va, tu t'ennuies pas trop tout seul dans ton groupe parce que Rogue refuse de te rejoindre ?

**Sting** : **Wesslogia** ! Ose dire que j'ai pas le droit de lui répondre !

**Wesslogia** : non, elle a raison, t'as vraiment l'air d'un con là

**Yuna** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Metalicana<strong> et **Grandine** sont maintenant amis avec **Igneel**, **Wesslogia**, **Skyadrum**, **Sting**, **Natsu** et **Wendy**

**Metalicana** : **Gajeel**…

**Gajeel** : tu peux crever pour que je t'ajoute même en restreint !

* * *

><p><strong>Acnologia<strong> est maintenant ami avec **Skyadrum**

**Acnologia** est maintenant fiancé avec **Skyadrum**

**Rogue** : est-ce que vous pourriez me prévenir avant que Facebook me l'apprenne ?

**Skyadrum** : je lui ai dit d'attendre… Tu parles qu'il m'a écoutée !

**Wesslogia** : je ne veux pas même imaginer s'ils ont des bébés ensembles…

**Skyadrum** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Rogue<strong> est en maintenant en couple avec **Yuna**

**Minerva**, **Yukino**, **Kagura**, **Mirajane**, **Himichi**,** Wesslogia** et **Skyadrum** aiment

**Yuna** : *petit cœur*

**Minerva** : ah c'est pour ça que tu es récemment passée à totalement célibataire sur FB…

**Kagura** : contente pour vous deux ! S'il t'embête Yuna, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, j'ai encore des dossiers sur lui :p

**Yuna** aime

**Mirajane** : mais… et Sting ?

**Yuna** : à l'autre bout du pays…

**Sting** : je vous hais. Je vous renie tous les deux et je vous maudis

**Yuna** : oui je sais, tu veux divorcer. Je contacte mon avocat et on voit avec eux

**Wesslogia** : « divorcer » ? Mais vous êtes tordus !

**Minerva** : ce sont des Eucliffe !

* * *

><p><strong>Lector<strong> a changé sa photo de profil

**Minerva** : t'es chou ! Alors tu es l'avocat de Sting ou de Yuna ?

**Lector** : de **Sting**-kun voyons !

**Yuna** : c'est pour être sûr que j'ai sa garde !

* * *

><p><strong>Sting<strong> a posté sur le mur de **Yuna**

**Sting** : depuis quand ?

**Yuna** : tu sais, j'ai seize ans… et c'est même pas mon premier petit copain !

**Rufus** : Yuna win par forfait de Sting (cause : infarctus). Tu as bien retenu les leçons de Minerva !

**Minerva** : prenez-en de la graine les petits enfants ! Vous voyez que ce n'est pas si compliqué…

* * *

><p><strong>FandeMiranumber1<strong> : Mirajane ! Epouse-moi !

**Orga** : trop tard, j'étais là avant

**Mirajane** aime

* * *

><p>Voilà, un nouveau petit délire, j'espère que ça vous aura plus !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	137. Pâtes

Parce qu'il fallait fêter le fait que le GaVy est canon ! (bon, théoriquement elle lui a juste fait du bouche à bouche mais on s'en fout, c'est une forme de baiser !). Voici donc un petit GaVy pour vous...

Réponse aux reviews :

Floréa : bienvenue dans l'aventure alors ! Ca ne fait rien, l'important c'est que tu ais fini par laisser une review !

Firefly : avec une aura noire d'ailleurs. Pour la sécurité de ce dernier, son nom restera un mystère.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Vas-y Gajeel !<p>

Le dragon d'acier soupira. Aujourd'hui, Levy avait décidé de devenir sa première supportrice. Elle l'avait toujours été en quelque sorte. Et ça avait quelque chose de drôle de la voir avec son air farouche, assise sur une chaise, sa cheville bandée sur un petit tabouret et leur fils dans ses bras en train de téter. Le petit bout avait l'air très heureux de ne pas aller à la guilde aujourd'hui. Même si avec Laxus en tant que maitre les choses s'étaient calmées, Fairy Tail restait Fairy Tail. Il y avait toujours un gus pour déclencher une bagarre. Et un autre pour l'y aider. Faire la sieste pour les enfants était impossible mais ça commençait à venir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Gajeel était assez content que Levy ait les chevilles fragiles et qu'elle se soit encore foulé la cheville. Il allait enfin l'avoir pour lui tout seul plus de quelques heures. Parce qu'à la guilde, il n'y en avait que pour la jeune maman et le nouveau-né. Rien pour lui. _Les gens sont incapables de songer qu'une brute épaisse peut être père_, comme disait Orga en riant avant d'engueuler sa tête blonde parce qu'elle faisait une bêtise. _Ils sont persuadés que si on lui laisse son enfant dans les bras, ou seul dans la même pièce avec lui, elle va le casser en petits morceaux_.

Et bien non. Gajeel s'occupait de son fils et il le vivait très bien. Il changeait ses couches, ce qui lui aurait valu une médaille du courage en vue de son odorat très développé, lui faisait son biberon, lui donnait, attendait qu'il fasse son rot, essuyait ses renvois, lui donnait le bain, l'habillait, le mettait au lit... Comme tout bon parent selon lui.

Et aujourd'hui, il apprenait un nouveau truc : faire des pâtes. Pas pour le petit. Non, à trois mois, on ne se souciait que du lait. C'était pour Levy. Comme elle devait se ménager, il lui faisait à manger, sur ses instructions.

-Et maintenant, tu mets la crème et les lardons que tu as fait cuire dans la casserole des pâtes.

Des pâtes à la carbonara. Lui qui ne cuisinait jamais... Levy avait donc cherché un truc basique pour lui. En temps normal, elle se serait débrouillée toute seule mais avec sa cheville et le bébé dans les bras... Donc elle lui donnait ses instructions depuis sa chaise. Pour l'instant, ça allait, la cuisine n'avait pas encore sauté.

Pas encore.

-Tu peux couper le feu. Et ensuite, l'oeuf.

Comme il n'avait jamais cassé d'oeuf de sa vie, il en apporta un dans un bol à Levy. Pas envie de trier tous les morceaux de coquille. Elle le cassa d'une seule main sans faire tomber de coquille et sans arrêter le biberon. Cette femme était vraiment trop forte !

-Et maintenant, tu mets l'oeuf dans les pâtes.

Jusque-là, ça allait.

-Et n'oublie pas le fromage.

Oh non, surtout ne pas oublier le fromage. Levy ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Parce que Levy adorait le fromage. Surtout le qui pue. Alors son plaisir, ou son moyen de pression, était le fromage fort. Lui détestait ça mais bon, comment interdire à celle qui faisait les courses d'en manger ?

Il prit donc une énorme poignée de gruyère râpé pour le mettre sur l'assiette qu'il déposa devant Levy. Elle l'applaudit. Ouais, il avait eu raison de lui offrir la tenue de pom-pom girl pour Noël… C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils avaient conçu le premier…

* * *

><p>Non, je pouvais pas résister. Et il se trouvait que ce texte trainait puis j'ai vu l'image d'illustration du chapitre "Steel" et... Tout s'est débloqué ! Mais non, il ne va pas intoxiquer Levy !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	138. 10 StinMin

Et voici la suite ! Une commande de Taraimpératrice qui voulait 10 choses sur le Sting X Minerva ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

GruviaCrazy : coucou toi ! J'en sais rien, j'ai pas fait exprès et c'était un vieux texte... Oui, pauvres dragons slayers... Non, c'est juste qu'elle a les chevilles fragiles donc elle se les foule facilement. Ses autres os sont normaux ! Heu pour le bébé... je sais pas. Et pour Mira et Orga, on verra plus tard ok ? D'accord, je verrais pour ta commande ^^

Little mam : oui, il est content Gajeel ! (bien entendu !) pour ta commande, je verrais ^^

Florea : coucou ! C'est surtout sans tout détruire au passage qui mérite d'être salué XD Levy l'a mis au pied du mur ! C'est pas grave s'ils ne laissent pas de mot ^^

Firefly : et ben ! ça en fait de l'attente ! Bien sûr ! Gajeel n'empoisonnerait pas sa crevette d'amour ! Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas osé le dire à papa dragon en fait...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>1) Depuis que Minerva vit presque chez eux, Rogue n'est plus le seul à cuisiner. C'est-à-dire, à faire plus que d'ouvrir des boites de conserve ou d'appeler un livreur.<p>

2) Le jour où elle a vu que Sting ne se nourrissait que de trucs réchauffés ou de malbouffe, elle s'est dit qu'il était vraiment temps qu'il apprenne à se faire cuire un œuf.

3) Toujours depuis que Minerva vit presque chez eux, Yuna n'ose plus s'asseoir dans le canapé depuis qu'elle les a surpris en train de faire des trucs très cochons dedans.

4) Pourquoi Minerva ne s'installe pas définitivement chez Sting ? Pour les colocs. Ils tiennent à dormir et les nombreuses soirées interminables au lit des deux compères les en empêche…

5) Vous saviez que tout test de grossesse finira par virer au positif au bout d'un certain temps ? Sting non. Et c'est ça qui est drôle.

6) Vivre avec Minerva, c'est génial ! Maintenant, quand il fait la lessive, il tombe sur pleins de jolis dessous ! Tiens celui-là est nouveau ! Ah non, il est à Yuna… Hé ! Depuis quand Rogue a un caleçon rose fluo ?

7) Il faut savoir que Minerva ne planque pas d'amant dans les placards. Nope. C'est réservé au copain de Yuna. Ben oui, faut bien qu'elle l'aide ou avec son frère trop protecteur, elle n'aura jamais de vie amoureuse épanouie.

8) Le jour où un journaliste leur a demandé si Yuna était leur fille, Minerva en a pleuré de rire pendant des heures.

9) Ils n'ont plus de famille ou alors, elle est très réduite. Ce doit être pour cela qu'ils se comprennent si bien et sont si heureux de passer du temps ensembles.

10) Normalement, un repas de famille c'est emmerdant. Pas chez eux. Un repas de famille, c'est Orga qui course quelqu'un pour le mettre au four et autres conneries du genre. Tout va bien à part ça ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Une nouvelle commande de faite !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	139. Chat !

Et voici la suite ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, je n'étais pas chez moi, je viens de rentrer après un détour par la case tatoueur pour remettre de la couleur dans le mien ! (Est-ce qu'il faut que je mette une photo pour les plus curieux ?) Voici donc un petit truc sur Orga parce que dans sa carte, il est dit qu'il aime bien les chats... Vous allez bientôt comprendre !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Florea : Coucou ! Merci ! Oui, celui-là a eu beaucoup de succès ! Oh elle fait la cuisine mais c'est souvent des trucs très basiques. Merci pour le Sting en banane et oui, il pourrait bien y avoir d'autres fairybook. Bye !

jojobawss : t'en fais pas, y'en a pleins qui l'ont pensé mais qui n'ont pas osé l'avoue ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Alors Orga, qu'est-ce que ça fait que d'avoir un quart de siècle bientôt ?<p>

Le géant adressa un regard mauvais à Sting. Le sourire du blond vacilla. Il préféra même battre en retraite. Orga balaya du regard le reste de la guilde. Sting n'était pas malin pour trouver une telle formulation tout seul. _Un quart de siècle_ hein ? Qui lui avait soufflé l'idée ? C'était assez élégant pour Rufus. Ou Rogue. Ou Minerva. Qui allait-il servir en ragout ce soir ? Peut-être les trois. Il aurait assez à manger pour plusieurs jours comme ça. Rogue et Rufus étaient un peu secs mais Minerva… Elle avait des formes là où il fallait, c'était parfait.

-Orga-sama ! lança une des nouvelles recrues. C'est votre anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

La date de son anniversaire changeait tous les ans parce que le calendrier de Fiore était différent du sien. Tous les ans donc, il fallait calculer quand tombait leurs fêtes et leurs anniversaires. A la fin, ils ne savaient plus qui était né quand. Rien que leur demander la date était compliqué parce qu'ils continuaient de se baser sur leur calendrier de l'Est et devaient donc calculer mentalement.

-Comme tous les ans.

-Et ça vous fait quel âge aujourd'hui ?

-Vingt-quatre.

Pour un mage, c'était correct. La plupart commençaient jeunes avant de se faire oublier, remplacés par les jeunes. Il était presque un vieux débris en comparaison. Pour un homme s'entendait. Les femmes arrêtaient souvent plus tôt ou ralentissaient plus vite, parce que leur corps était un peu moins résistant que celui des hommes. Ou tout simplement parce qu'elles décidaient de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Ce qui n'était pas forcément compatible avec les missions dangereuses. Elles se limitaient alors à des missions plutôt basiques qui ne les éloignaient pas trop de leur famille mais les éloignaient de la gloire.

Les hommes… Et bien en général, qu'ils aient ou pas des enfants, ils avaient tendance à partir plusieurs jours. Ou dans les cas de couples de mages, ils s'arrangeaient en général. Mais là, c'était propre à chacun…

-Orga-sama ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Il allait butter Sting pour avoir balancé l'information à toute la guilde. Oh que oui. Orga ne fêtait jamais son anniversaire en grand comité. Il était trop discret pour ça malgré son côté extraverti.

-Orga ! Tu as de la visite !

On pouvait toujours compter sur Yuna pour prévoir une diversion afin de sauver son frère. A croire qu'il n'y avait qu'elle à pouvoir le tuer. Après un dernier regard lourd de menace, il se retourna pour voir qui arrivait. Tiens, Mirajane. Avec une boite qui semblait s'agiter toute seule. Qu'est-ce que…

-Joyeux anniversaire ! On s'est tous cotisés pour te l'offrir avec ce qu'il faut.

De quoi qu'elle causait ? Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander qu'elle lui fourrait le paquet dans les mains. Il la regarda puis Mirajane avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Pourquoi ça faisait du bruit dedans ?

-Miaou ?

Oh merde, il allait devenir gaga devant toute la guilde. Un petit chat ! Ces traitres lui avaient trouvé un chat ! Une petite boule de poil qui tenait tout juste dans une de ses grosses mains. Ah oui, il comprenait le « avec tout ce qu'il faut. » Enfoirés ! Heureusement qu'il y avait la litière et les croquettes !

Cela dit, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il adorait les chats. On aimait beaucoup les chats de par chez lui pour la simple et bonne raison que les chats sur les navires empêchaient les rongeurs de tout bouffer. Ça faisait des années qu'avoir un chat le démangeait mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'en chercher un. Trop occupé à aller à droite et à gauche…

-Tu as juste à lui donner un nom !

Tiens, il avait pas une vengeance sur le feu ?

-Oh ça… Viens-là Sting !

Ça allait être drôle tient !

* * *

><p>Voilà, Sabertooth a gagné un nouveau chat. Mais normalement, celui-ci ne parle pas et ne vole pas...<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	140. FanClub

Et voici la suite ! Une commande de Sweety Nigtmare qui voulait un Laxus X Fried ! Je suis désolée, j'ai mis du temps à le faire et il n'est pas terrible...

Petite nouvelle : pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'ai une autre fic en parallèle de _Fairy Drabbles_. La fic c'est _Seigneurs dragons_ et je prévois de faire un petit recueil pour ne pas faire une suite (j'ai essayé, je n'y arrive pas). Qu'est-ce que ça va changer pour Fairy Drabbles ? Et bien j'ai prévu de poster un OS sur chaque recueil une semaine sur deux. Donc vous aurez des nouveaux postes ici une fois tous les quinze jours. Parce que malheureusement, je ne suis pas une surhumaine et je n'écris pas aussi vite que je pense... Hélas.

Voilà ce qu'il en est des nouvelles. Maintenant, petite réponse aux reviews !

Florea : Salut ! Qui l'aurait cru hein ? Non, ils vont laisser Sting courir, croyant qu'Orga le poursuit. A bientôt !

jojobawss : Merci ! Oui il y en aura d'autres ! Ah je verrais pour en faire d'autres...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Laxuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !<p>

Le blond étouffa un soupir. Il s'absentait sans prévenir et à son retour, il trouvait un Fried à cran. C'était même plus drôle à la longue. Au début, ça l'éclatait de le rendre malade en disparaissant comme ça, sans prévenir. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que Bixlow et Evergreen qui s'éclataient à imiter Fried en lui sautant dessus et en exagérant leur admiration à son égard.

Les enfoirés. C'était à cause d'eux qu'il avait deux boulets en plus de Fried sur le dos à chaque fois qu'il s'absentait.

-Oui ?

-Où tu étais passé ?

Et en plus, Bixlow qui lui tendait la perche. Ils avaient déconné la veille. Il répondit donc machinalement, sans penser aux conséquences :

-Aux putes.

Fried perdit toute couleur sur son visage avant de quitter la guilde. Oh merde. C'était pas une bonne idée de dire ça ! Il allait tuer quelqu'un. Bixlow tient. Et il allait commencer par lui arracher la langue tandis qu'il riait devant la tête choquée de la plupart des membres de la guilde. Ils pouvaient pas… Juste en avoir rien à faire ? Ça le changerait un peu !

-Quoi ? Y'a un souci ?

Et tandis que les deux zouaves riaient comme des bêtes, il se lança à la recherche de Fried. C'était bien la peine de se faire chier à lui préparer une surprise pour leur un an ensembles en clandestins s'il lui faisait la tête.

* * *

><p>Allez Laxus, tu vas apprendre à ramper...<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/numéro/autre ?


	141. Noir

Et voici un petit quelque chose ! Ecrit après avoir vu le 195. En gros, Rogue se bat contre Levia. Le dragon lui dit à un moment que son coeur est déjà taché par l'ombre et va se corrompre. Je cite (parce que j'ai cherché le bout d'épisode pour vous mes amours ! ) : " Il y a de la noirceur dans ton coeur. (...) Disons qu'il va s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres." Et bim ! Ce texte prend place après le combat contre les dragons juste avant le bal.

A écouter avec Brave de Sarah Bareilles ou la reprise d'Evynne Hollens de cette même chanson. J'ai surtout écouté la version d'Evynne et j'ai manqué d'en faire une song fic.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

jojobawss : il y en aura d'autres ;) D'accord, je verrais pour en faire un, aussi ! Et merci, c'est gentil !

Bonne lecture !

P.S : un jour, je ferais la mise en couple de Rogue et de Yuna. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Yuna se décala pour éviter de se faire rentrer dedans par Rufus. Le pauvre barde était occupé à courir partout. Ce soir avait lieu la grande fête donnée par le roi et chacun devait se mettre sur son trente-et-un. Minerva avait disparu, c'était bien la première fois qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur elle pour ça, et le blond devait tout gérer tout seul. Son principal combat ? Faire en sorte qu'Orga mette une tenue classe de Fiore et non de l'Est. Les bracelets de cuir bouilli, c'était joli mais pas raffiné du tout par ici. Encore un peu et Rufus mangeait son chapeau et s'arrachait les cheveux. Ah et il fondait assez en larmes pour inonder le pays.<p>

-Rufus, tout va bien ?

Le blond fit volteface tellement vite qu'il mit un coup de poing à Sting qui devait encore essayer de négocier pour la cravate. La rousse plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour cacher son fou rire. En vue de l'état des nerfs de Rufus, il allait se mettre à convulser et à baver si elle se mettait à rire. Et elle ne lui souhaitait pas qu'Orga lui saute dessus pour le maintenir à terre et l'empêcher de se faire mal. Ca devait piquer mine de rien...

-Noooooooooon ! Rien ne va ! Le bal est ce soir, rien n'est prêt et Rogue a disparu !

Ah ça. Depuis l'attaque des dragons et qu'il avait vu ce qu'il risquait de devenir, Rogue fuyait tout le monde, y compris sa propre ombre et Frosch. L'exceed ne cessait de pleurer en réclamant son dragon slayer. D'ailleurs Yuna entendit un début de sanglots dans sa capuche. Elle tira de la poche ventrale de son sweet une barre de chocolat un peu fondue et la donna à l'exceed. Ca suffit à la calmer pour un court moment. Bien, ce serait toujours un mort en moins.

-Ok, si tu peux gérer… tout ça, je me charge de Rogue.

En général, elle restait loin des affaires de la guilde. Mais là, ce n'était pas juste une histoire de mages. C'était une personne qui avait perdu foi en elle et qui avait besoin d'un bon coup de pied au derrière. Pourquoi ? Parce que Rogue avait grandi en apprenant qu'on devait veiller sur les siens. Et même avec Gemma, il n'avait jamais oublié ceci. Pourtant, depuis une semaine, Yuna se trimballait avec Frosch qui ne supportait pas de rester toute seule. Et qu'elle avait déformé la capuche de son sweet préféré pour ses bêtises.

-Tu ferais ça ?

Oh son culte venait de gagner un adorateur. C'est son frère qui allait être jaloux. Quoi que non, il avait toujours ses fans qui pleuraient qu'il soit devenu maitre de la guilde et donc qu'on le verrait beaucoup moins. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas les pleurs de Rufus qui allaient inonder le pays. Mais elle avait déjà tourné les talons. Elle adressa un signe de la main sans se retourner.

-A plus tard !

-On va chercher Rogue ? demanda Frosch depuis sa capuche.

Elle ne répondit pas. Rogue avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de tout ça. Elle lui en avait laissé. Maintenant, on allait à la chasse au chasseur de dragon ! La rousse s'arrêta dans le hall et fit descendre l'exceed.

-Je vais chercher Rogue. Toi tu surveilles mon frère pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises !

Parfois, le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser des gens était de leur faire croire qu'ils étaient importants et de leur confier une mission.

-Est-ce que Yuna va revenir avec Rogue ?

-Je te le promets. Parole d'Eucliffe !

Cela suffit à calmer la grenouille qui partit donner à Rufus un coup de main. Ça, il pouvait gérer. Tant qu'il n'avait pas à courir la ville pour trouver un certain brun. La rousse quitta la guilde. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville, vers un petit bois qui bordait Crocus. Il avait étrangement bien résisté aux dragons. Qui sait ? A force de venir y prier, peut-être que Rogue et Orga avaient attiré une de leurs divinités ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle tomba sur le noir. Il était assis par terre, les jambes étendues devant lui et le dos contre le tronc d'un arbre, les yeux clos. Il ne bougea pas quand elle s'assit à côté de lui.

-Laisse tomber. Même mort j'arriverais à te faire parler alors ne fait pas celui qui l'est.

Il haussa un sourcil avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se contenta de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là.

-Parce que tu as de la noirceur dans ton cœur ? Navrée de détruire ta crise d'égocentrisme mais non, tu n'es pas le seul à être dans ce cas.

-C'est le cas des dragons de l'ombre.

-Nope. Tout le monde en a une. Même les enfants. D'accord, quand ils naissent, c'est pas vraiment visible mais en grandissant…

-Yuna…

-Cela dit, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, les dragons de l'ombre ont une part d'ombre en eux, le savent, l'assument… Et c'est ce qui les rend forts.

-Ils savent simplement qu'ils vont finir par devenir tarés…

-… Et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont un jumeau. Pour leur rappeler qu'il n'y a pas que l'ombre.

-Yuna…

-Tu n'es pas tout seul Rogue. Je sais que ce que cet homme a fait est horrible et inclus que tu renoncerais à toutes tes valeurs. Mais…

Elle tapa son front avec le bout de son doigt à chaque mot pour en imprimer l'idée. Il bougeait la tête à chaque choc, ne cherchant pas à résister.

-C'est un futur alternatif.

Il attrapa son doigt, visiblement lassé de son petit jeu et cessa de la regarder. Elle fit la moue. Mais ! Embêter Rogue était presque aussi drôle qu'avec son frère !

-Ça veut dire que ça a autant de chances d'arriver que de ne pas arriver. Je sais Yuna, merci.

-En fait, les chances ne sont pas vraiment égales. Te voir assoiffé de pouvoir et prêt à buter tout le monde a fait comprendre à mon frère qu'il te demandait t'en porter un peu trop. Et que le burn-out allait être violent. Tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu ne l'as jamais été. C'est juste que tu l'avais oublié.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien mais il n'avait pas disparu dans les ombres.

-Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Parce que tout le monde tient à toi. Tu devrais revenir.

-Comment je peux les regarder en sachant que tout ce qui est arrivé est ma faute ?

-Ce n'était pas ta faute. Ce type est aussi différent de toi que je le suis.

Mauvais exemple. Ils n'étaient pas si différents. Après tout, ils étaient semblables. Deux êtres plus sensibles que les autres qui étaient nés dans un monde incapable de comprendre leur don. Deux êtres qui cherchaient désespérément ce qu'on avait fait du mode d'emploi desdits dons.

-Ce qu'a dit ce dragon était vrai. Il y a de la noirceur en moi.

-Tu as raison. Il y en a en toi. Comme en chacun de nous. Mais l'ombre n'est pas aussi noire qu'on peut le croire. Regarde mon frère. Il a beau être lumineux, il a ses défauts. Il est borné et ses chevilles gonflent rapidement. Tu n'es pas un pourri comme Gemma. Et je ne te laisserais pas le devenir.

-Yuna…

-Et si un jour ton cœur devient quand même noir, malgré tous mes efforts, alors je prendrais ton cœur comme toile et j'y peindrais des étoiles de toutes les couleurs pour éclairer la nuit qui se sera emparée de toi.

Un sourire releva le coin des lèvres de Rogue. Elle venait de gagner. Il allait arrêter de se cacher. Tant mieux parce qu'à force de balader Frosch dans la capuche de son sweat, elle était distendue ! Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et pendant un moment, leurs regards fixèrent le vide.

-Multicolore, c'est mieux que rose, conclut Rogue au bout d'un moment tandis que le jour commençait à mourir.

Elle se mit à rire. Son frère aimait à dire que sa chambre, qui n'était que rose et déclinaisons de cette couleur, aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. C'était son refuge, son cocon, l'énorme forteresse dans laquelle les facettes plus sombres de son don ne pouvaient se manifester. Sa bulle d'amour, celle qui lui permettait de dormir sereinement sans craindre qu'un truc bizarre ne lui arrive. Plus bizarre que de faire une crise de somnambulisme s'entendait.

-Au fait, y'a-t-il une raison particulière pour que tu viennes me chercher ?

-Hum ? Ah ! Rufus se demandait où tu étais passé. Pour le bal.

-Ah le b… Oh c'est pas vrai !

Il se leva d'un bond et elle manqua de finir par terre. Il se précipita vers la ville…

-Rogue !

-Mais n'espère même pas me coiffer !

-Mais Rogue !

Elle se leva et se lança à sa poursuite.

-Je suis sûre que tu serais à tomber dans mes barrettes dans les cheveux ! Rogue ! Revient ! Pourquoi tu te mets à courir plus vite ?

C'était bon de le retrouver.

_Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
>Sometimes a shadow wins<br>But I wonder what would happen if you_

Say what you wanna say  
>And let the words fall out<p>

* * *

><p>"Tenu à l'intérieur et pas au soleil<p>

Parfois une ombre gagne

Mais je me demande ce qui arriverai si tu

Disais ce que tu veux veux

Et que tu laissais les mots sortir"

La traduction est de moi, c'est approximatif mais j'espère que vous aurez compris l'idée !

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	142. Petite blague

Et si on rendait Sting barge ? Oui, on va lui faire une blague, vous allez voir !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

jojobawss : merci. Ah mais si ! Un texte sans lecteurs, ce n'est pas un texte ! Alors merci à toi de prendre un peu de ton temps pour le lire et commenter !

Hime Hakkai : coucou ! Respect ! Parce que tu as dû y passer du temps ! Bonne continuation à toi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sting ouvrit un œil, la bouche pâteuse. Hier soir, ils avaient fêté sa nomination en tant que maitre de Sabertooth. Avec plusieurs mois de retard, parce qu'il avait trop eu à faire pour faire une fête digne de ce nom. Et quelle fête ! Ils l'avaient fait chez Orga pour être au calme. Avec plein d'alcool…<p>

Cela dit, Sting s'était éclipsé au bout d'un moment pour aller copuler joyeusement avec Minerva, dans la chambre d'amis. Ça avait été une super soirée ! Chaude, comme il les aimait. Bon, il s'était endormi comme un con après l'acte…

Tout en s'étirant, il s'assit dans le lit. Allez ! Un café et il se remettait au boulot ! Dire que quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait préféré crever que de bosser… Mais à force de se faire taper dessus par ses proches, il avait pris l'habitude de travailler et… Il aimait ça en fait. Savoir que grâce à lui, la guilde fonctionnait bien, mieux qu'avec Gemma… C'était super agréable !

Et puis, Minerva savait le motiver, mieux que personne. Comme cette nuit.

Baillant, il se tourna vers son amante pour voir si elle dormait. Puis il se figea. La personne dans le lit avait bien les cheveux noirs mais ce n'était pas Minerva. Non, c'était la chevelure désordonnée de Rogue qu'il voyait. Le brun lui tournait le dos et il pouvait d'ailleurs admirer une partie de son corps qu'il montrait peu.

Oh non. Il n'avait quand même pas confondu Rogue avec Minerva ? Si ? Non mais parce que vu les zébrures rouges dans le dos de son meilleur ami, lui aussi avait passé une bonne soirée... Pourvu que ce soit avec Yukino et pas lui. Après tout, ils étaient frères et entre frère, on ne se piquait pas sa copine ! Et on couchait encore moins ensembles !

En pleine crise de panique, le blond chercha du regard ses vêtements. Ils semblaient de l'autre côté du lit, devant Rogue visiblement. Il poussa un juron. Bien entendu. C'était trop facile sinon !

Bon, est-ce que le brun dormait ? Il poussa prudemment son épaule d'un doigt. Aucune réaction. Et comme il respirait, il n'était pas mort. Il devait cuver, lui aussi. Ok. Est-ce que lui aussi était nu ? Le blond souleva un bout de couverture. Ok, jumeau, tu as un beau cul. Il se serait bien passé de cette information.

Il se glissa hors du lit. Bah de toute façon, il n'avait rien que son frère n'avait rien alors pourquoi se planquer ? Il récupéra ses affaires avant de filer s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Oh mon Dieu. Il n'avait quand même pas couché avec Rogue hein ? Même bourré, il ne l'aurait pas confondu avec Minerva hein ? Et de toute façon, son meilleur ami ne l'aurait pas laissé faire hein ? Il aimait les femmes hein ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Orga. Pas de mimine ici. Il descendit dans le salon pour voir. Ses affaires trainaient près du matelas installé dans un coin du salon. Elle semblait avoir fait une soirée pyjama avec les filles. Donc Yukino n'avait pas dormi avec Rogue ? Oh non…

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour retourner se coucher, ce réveil était trop bizarre pour sa santé mentale, il tomba nez à nez avec Rogue. Il poussa un cri avant de filer se réfugier dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était là, réveillé à différents degrés. Yukino était aussi fraiche qu'une fille qui n'a pas l'habitude de boire après quelques verres de trop, Himichi et Rufus avaient bu de façon raisonnable et étaient plutôt frais. Quant à Orga… Bah vu sa corpulence, il en fallait de l'alcool pour le bourrer. Minerva était en train de regarder une aspirine. Elle aussi avait trop forcé.

-Sting, n'hurle pas dès le matin, protesta-t-elle.

Il croisa le regard de Yukino. Et s'en fut trop. Il s'enfuit en courant à la guilde.

Il avait couché avec Rogue. Il avait fait de sacrées conneries en étant bourré mais là… Se taper un autre mec… D'accord, certains hommes voulaient tester mais lui n'en n'avait jamais eu l'idée. Et encore moins avec Rogue. Son meilleur ami quoi ! Comment allait-il pouvoir le regarder maintenant ? Et… Et vu le mal qu'il avait à se trouver une copine, comment il allait faire pour garder sa relation actuelle ? Oh il était nul ! Et le pire ? Il n'en n'avait aucun souvenir ! Il continuait de croire qu'il s'était couché avec Minerva…

On toqua à la porte de son bureau. Il pâlit mais indiqua à la personne qu'elle pouvait entrer. Et il pâlit un peu plus en voyant entrer Yukino.

-Salut Yukino, je peux faire un truc pour toi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Rogue ? Je croyais m'être endormie avec lui et ce matin, je me suis réveillée avec les filles…

-Bah… Je croyais m'être couché avec Minerva et je me suis réveillé avec Rogue donc… Attends, vous avez couché ensembles chez Orga ?

Le teint pâle de la constellationniste vira au pourpre. En un sens, ça le rassura. Il n'était peut-être pas dans le faux. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas couché avec Rogue. Mais alors, comment expliquer le fait qu'ils s'étaient réveillés avec une autre personne ? Rogue était-il en fait un plus gros pervers que son frère ? Il avait été à bonne école remarque…

La porte s'ouvrit subitement sur le brun. Il haussa un sourcil en les voyants. Yukino alla se blottir contre lui pour échapper à la fameuse question. Il la laissa faire mais ne lui rendit pas son étreinte. Il avait tendance à rester de marbre en public, surtout à la guilde.

-Rogue, t'as pas couché avec moi hein ?

-Comment ça ?

-Bah quand je me suis réveillé on était un peu à poil dans un lit… Donc…

Il avait aussi un peu fuit tout le monde à cause de ça.

-Ah ça… D'accord, je suppose que je peux te le dire. Il croisa le regard interrogateur de sa petite amie et rectifia. Vous le dire. C'était une petite blague.

-Quoi ?

Son meilleur ami lui avait fait une blague. Rogue lui avait fait une blague. Mais oui, normal !

-Toi ? T'as fait une blague ?

Et il se retenait de sourire, le salaud. Sting fronça les sourcils.

-Mais… Yukino était perdue. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Le brun l'embrassa sur le front pour la calmer. Geste assez rare en public pour être noté.

-Tu es tombée comme une bûche avant que l'on n'organise tout ça.

-_On_ ?

Ah oui, ils étaient plusieurs dans le coup, ça expliquait… pas mal de choses.

-En fait, on s'est dit qu'on allait remplacer la personne avec qui tu t'étais couché par une autre personne. Histoire de te faire tourner en bourrique.

Oh les fourbes.

-Et pourquoi toi ?

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se désigne…

Ouais, il trouvait pas ça très drôle le Sting. C'est pour ça que pour la première fois depuis des années, ce fut Sting qui se lança à la poursuite de Rogue pour lui faire la peau.

-Rogue ! J'espère que t'as bien profité hier soir parce que tu peux me croire, tu te réveilleras plus jamais avec quelqu'un !

On avait beau dire de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth c'était quand même un joyeux bordel aussi !

* * *

><p>Oui, j'avoue, ça tombe bien quand on voit ce que sera l'épisode de la semaine prochaine. C'était pas voulu...<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	143. Sushis

Et voici la suite ! Pour une fois, un petit drabble sur Mermaid Heel ! Et oui ! C'est à la base un texte écrit pour un petit défi de la SPPS, on avait trente minutes pour écrire sur le thème "sushis". Oui, vous voyez le lien.

Petite note : dans deux semaines, je termine ma fic _Seigneurs dragons_ et je commencerai alors un recueil où j'alternerais les posts entre celui-ci et _Fairy Drabbles_. Mais je vous préviendrais quand je commencerais à alterner que vous ne soyez pas surpris.

Autre remarque : je ne vous l'ai pas rappelé depuis un moment mais je prévois de faire un truc genre "100 trucs que vous avez voulu savoir sur l'Est" alors si vous avez des questions en particulier... Allez-y ! Ca peut concerner à peu près n'importe quel sujet (bouffe, social, tradition, religion, géographie, etc.).

Petite réponse aux reviews :

jojobawss : je t'en pris, moque-toi de Sting !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Rah… Mais crotte ! Zut !<p>

Kagura fusilla du regard les autres filles de Mermaid Heel. Pour fêter leur qualification pour le tournoi et la fin du premier jour, elles avaient décidé d'aller manger un bout ensembles. Elles avaient trouvé un chinois sympa et s'y étaient installées.

Simplement, Kagura avait oublié de regarder un détail : ici, ils ne donnaient pas de fourchette. C'était ça l'inscription en gros sur la vitrine qu'elle n'avait pas regardé. Elle qui ne savait pas manger avec des baguettes se retrouver à jurer. Elle avait beau avoir essayé pendant des années, elle n'avait jamais réussi. Donc elle passait de « mage la plus puissante et la plus respectée derrière le maitre » à « hé ! Tu veux voir la vidéo de Kagura totalement ridicule avec des baguettes ? » La première qui sortait un lacryma pour filmer, elle lui faisait avaler. Par le nez.

-Au pire, tu peux manger avec les doigts, on ne dira rien.

-Pas question ! C'est crade !

-Ca dépend, tu t'es lavée les mains après la pause pipi ?

Elle essayait depuis un quart d'heure et tout ce qu'elle avait pris de chaud avait refroidi. Elle étouffa un juron. Mais crotteuh ! Pourquoi elle n'y arrivait pas ?

-Bon ok, mais c'est bien parce que tu me fais de la peine à te battre pour survivre avec ta pitance.

Araña attrapa son sac, le mit sur ses genoux et en tira un couteau suisse. Avec une fourchette dedans !

-C'est pas interdit de se promener avec ça ?

-Ca arrange toujours les gens mon bordel. Allez Kagura, mange. Avant que ça ne refroidisse encore plus.

-Si tu l'avais depuis tout ce temps… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donné tout de suite ?

-Parce que c'était drôle de te voir essayer.

Sadiqueuh ! Michante !

* * *

><p>J'adore casser l'image des personnages. Vous le savez non ? XD<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	144. Pleurs

Et voici un petit quelque chose pour vous ! Aucune idée d'où vient l'idée sans doute en regardant l'anime. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

heu. ide : c'est noté pour ta question ;) Merci !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-La princesse ne cesse de pleurer…<p>

Le roi ignora les murmures des domestiques. Oui, la princesse ne cessait de pleurer. Hisui ne cessait de pleurer. Sa fille unique et adorée ne cessait de pleurer. Depuis que cet homme venu du futur l'avait manipulée pour tenter de dominer le monde, elle ne cessait de pleurer. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir cru et d'avoir manqué de détruire ce pays qu'elle aimait tant.

Toma aurait voulu qu'elle ne pleure pas et qu'elle continue d'être insouciante. Comme lui l'avait été autrefois. Et puis un jour, son père avait abdiqué et il était devenu roi. Il avait découvert que l'or de la couronne, si beau, si brillant et que les domestiques nettoyaient jusqu'à se voir dedans, ça pesait. Comme pour toujours lui rappeler le poids de ses responsabilités.

Dès lors, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Pas à ceux qui avaient grandi avec lui, ni ses conseillers ni même ses parents. Puis il avait renoncé à tous ses rêves d'amours et avait épousé une jeune fille de bonne famille. Par chance pour lui, sa femme avait la tête sur les épaules et ils avaient pu vivre en bonne amitié. Si elle n'était pas morte en couches en lui donnant Hisui, il serait sans doute tombé amoureux d'elle, avec le temps.

-Le roi n'est même pas allé la voir.

Non. Dès sa naissance, Hisui avait été confiée à une nourrice puis à différents précepteurs. Lui n'avait pas de temps à lui accorder, juste quelques minutes par-ci par-là, pris dans ses responsabilités. Mais il s'efforçait de la voir au moins une fois par jour pour lui parler et s'assurer qu'elle apprenait bien ses leçons.

A son plus grand bonheur, elle était intelligente et elle aimait Fiore. Deux qualités essentielles à ses yeux pour être un bon monarque. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis mais la solitude ne la dérangeait pas. Et elle n'en n'avait jamais voulu à son père d'être si peu présent.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'irait pas la consoler. Il laisserait Arcadios et tous les autres domestiques le faire. Ce n'était pas pour la punir. Simplement, il s'agissait d'une leçon qu'elle devait apprendre : elle ne pouvait se fier à personne. Voilà pourquoi il existait des experts du renseignement et du contre-renseignement. Personne n'était fiable. Pas même eux, simples humains.

Alors oui, elle s'était faite manipuler et le monde avait bien manqué d'être dominé par un tyran. Mais au moins, la fin avait-elle était heureuse. Comme l'avait dit Orga au banquet « l'a merdé mais personne a crevé. » Il aimait bien les gens de l'Est. Ils avaient une façon de percevoir la monarchie bien différente et parlaient franchement. Hisui avait eu l'air de comprendre pourquoi il appréciait tant ces étrangers.

Et tandis que le roi regardait depuis son palais la ville de Crocus se reconstruire, il sentit un sourire lui échapper. Quand le moment viendrait, Hisui serait une reine magnifique qui saurait faire de Fiore un royaume reconnu dans le monde entier.

* * *

><p>Voilà, un petit moment de fierté maternelle... J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	145. Langues

Et voici la suite ! Après l'épisode de la semaine dernière sur "comment Bisca est arrivée à Fairy Tail" j'avais envie de faire ça... Notez bien qu'il est précisé que Bisca vient de l'Ouest, soit de l'autre côté de l'océan *se frotte les mains*

Petite précision : je viens de terminer _Seigneurs dragons_, sniff, sniff donc je vais commencer mon second recueil en alternance avec celui-ci. Il n'y aura donc un nouveau texte ici que toutes les deux semaines mais vous aurez quand même votre drabble la semaine prochaine !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Bisca fredonnait en tressant les cheveux de sa fille. Azuka adorait ses deux petites tresses même si sa mère se doutait bien qu'en réalité, ce n'était que se faire toucher les cheveux. Rien ne lui plaisait plus que de sentir une main caresser ses cheveux... Elle aurait été un chat, elle aurait ronronné...<p>

-Mama ! s'exclama soudainement la petite. Et si on restait à la maison aujourd'hui ?

Bisca mit un élastique sur la première tresse de sa fille puis commença à brosser les cheveux de la seconde. La question de sa fille l'étonnait. Elle adorait Fairy Tail autant que ses parents et même malade, elle réclamait d'y aller. Pourquoi préférait-elle rester ici ? S'était-elle fâchée avec quelqu'un ? Ou pire, quelqu'un lui avait-il fait du mal ? Elle en doutait, tout le monde adorait la petite mais... lors d'une bagarre, peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait bousculée ?

-Pourquoi mon coeur ? Tu boudes ?

-Non ! Comme ça, on pourra parler toute la journée la langue que l'on veut !

Oh... Oh ! C'était donc ça ? A force, elle ne faisait plus attention mais oui. Venant de l'Ouest, elle n'avait jamais abandonné sa culture en venant à Fiore. Elle en parlait la langue et suivant les lois dans la vie de tous les jours mais comme Alzack, une fois le seuil franchi, elle utilisait sa langue maternelle. Azuka avait grandi en parlant dans la maison la langue de ses parents, dehors celle de ses amis. Beaucoup de parents admiraient malgré eux son bilinguisme mais ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pour Bisca. A l'Ouest, on parlait une langue dérivée de celle de l'Est, des gens qui avaient quitté ce continent pour voir si la vie n'était pas meilleure ailleurs. Et souvent, on connaissait au moins un peu la langue de la tribu indienne qui vivait tout près. Ou des bribes de l'ancienne langue que parlaient les vieilles créatures qui se glissaient parmi les humains...

Bon, si Bisca avait dû parler l'ancienne langue ou le dialecte de la tribu près de chez elle, tout le monde aurait fuit. Mais par chance, elle n'avait pas rouillé avec sa langue maternelle. Merci Alzack.

Elle commença à tresser les cheveux de sa fille pour la seconde fois.

-Pourquoi mon coeur ? Tu n'es pas fière de parler plusieurs langues ?

-J'aime bien la langue de Fiore. Mais la tienne est plus jolie et on peut dire plus de choses !

Fiore utilisait des termes génériques. "Ami" avait autant de déclinaisons dans la langue de Bisca que de gens existaient. Le bon ami, l'ami qu'on tolérait, l'ami pour les affaires... Tout était question de syllabes qui venaient d'un mot et permettaient par un système complexe de puzzles de transmettre en un mot une idée précise. C'est Levy qui aurait été folle tient !

-Pourtant, tu aimes bien la langue de Fiore pour parler avec tes amis.

Dans le miroir, elle vit Azuka faire la moue. Oh ! Quelqu'un l'avait vexée avec ça ! Qui ? Max ? Possible. Même s'il venait de l'Est, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler dans sa langue maternelle. Il avait même pris des cours pour se débarrasser de son accent. En venant ici, il avait renié son héritage.

-Hier je ne savais pas quel mot dire. Alors je l'ai dit dans ta langue. Et Lucy m'a grondée en disant que c'était Fiore ici et que je devais parler la langue de Fiore.

Oh ces petits bourges. Moins ils voyaient des gens d'une autre culture, mieux ils se portaient. Bisca avait entendu parler d'un contrat proposé pour relier par une voie de chemins de fer Fiore et l'Est, qui aurait longé la frontière entre Seven et Bosco, une partie assez calme du continent... C'était compliqué, à cause des différences de culture, de la monnaie qui n'était pas la même... Mais Jude Heartfilia, à qui on avait proposé le contrat avait décliné. Peut-être que ça lui aurait permis de sauver ses affaires pourtant, de gagner un nouveau terrain vierge de tout concurrent... Ou qu'il aurait perdu moins que toute sa fortune.

-Ne fais pas attention ma chérie. Elle est jalouse parce que tu parles la plus belle langue du monde et pas elle.

Pieux mensonge, songea-t-elle en attachant la dernière tresse. Parfois, sa culture lui faisait peur. Est-ce que sa fille allait pouvoir grandir dans ce pays avec une culture qui n'était pas celle des autres ? Comment les enfants des gens venus vivre à l'Est allaient grandir ? Seraient-ils mis à l'écart ou ouvriraient-ils à Fiore la voie pour cesser d'être aussi fermé ?

Mais la culture importait peu, se corrigea-t-elle en mettant le chapeau de sa fille. Quoi qu'il se passe, elle défendrait son bébé, bec et ongles. Elle lui montrerait comment concilier les deux et comment ignorer les imbéciles qui la pointaient du doigt pour sortir de la "normalité."

-Et si nous faisions une exception à la règle ? Nous allons aller chercher papa à la guilde et manger une glace dans le parc. Et tout cela, nous le ferons dans cette langue !

-Oh oui !

Azuka lui sauta dans les bras et elle la souleva, la calant contre sa hanche pour frotter son nez contre le sien, riant alors que leurs chapeaux se battaient et tombaient dans leur dos.

En attendant qu'Azuka soit assez grande pour comprendre et agir, elle allait lui montrer que sa culture n'était pas une chose honteuse que l'on cachait derrière une porte close. Et qui sait ? C'était peut-être comme ça que les choses changeraient ?

* * *

><p>Comment ça j'aime pas Lucy ? Mais non ! C'est juste que comme elle a dû passer les premières années de sa vie dans un monde assez fermé, elle n'est pas forcément capable de comprendre que les gens aient une autre culture. Et ok, c'est pour me venger de toutes ces fics où "Lisanna est la michante qui empêche Natsu et Lucy d'être ensembles" et compagnie...<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	146. Vengeances

Et voici la suite ! Du grand n'importe quoi, je dois avouer... Mais parfois, ça fait du bien ! L'idée m'est venue après avoir vu le film Triple Alliance... Si vous l'avez vu et que vous reconnaissez quelques blagues...

Sinon, pas de drabble la semaine prochaine mais dimanche je commence un nouveau recueil (qui n'a toujours pas de nom XD) donc si ça vous intéresse... Par contre, lundi dans deux semaines, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre, promis !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Guest : merci ! Oh, sympa comme idée... je vais voir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Gemma l'avait encore une fois cherchée. Minerva ferma la porte de son bureau, un dossier sur le bras comme s'il était normal qu'elle soit là. En un sens, ça l'était. Elle passait officiellement pour prendre un dossier sur les finances de la guilde parce que son père était incapable de le faire. Pas envie ou quand il s'y risquait, plus personne n'y comprenait rien. Alors elle s'en chargeait.<p>

Et ça, Gemma l'avait bien compris. Si bien qu'elle se retrouvait souvent à devoir faire la paperasse à sa place. Mais ça lui donnait un gros avantage : accès illimité au bureau du maitre et donc à ses appartements contigus. Pour beaucoup, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Pour sa fille… Un merveilleux moyen de se venger.

Parce que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Et ça, la tigresse l'avait bien compris. Depuis le jour où, pour un poisson d'avril, elle avait accroché un rouleau de papier toilette sur la veste de son père qui s'était déroulé pendant que le maitre marchait... C'était stupide, basique mais efficace. Il n'avait jamais su qui avait fait le coup. Et ça défoulait.

Au début, ça n'avait pas été très recherché, elle improvisait beaucoup et laissait des traces. Par chance, Gemma ne l'avait jamais attrapée.

Après cela, elle avait mis une cartouche d'encre percée sur la chaise de son bureau. Il s'était retrouvé avec une magnifique tache d'encre aux fesses pendant plusieurs jours parce qu'il n'avait pas fait attention… Et quand il avait surpris des personnes en train d'admirer la fameuse tache, il avait juste cru qu'on le reluquait. C'était bien beau de rêver…

Par la suite, elle avait appris de nouveaux mauvais tours, aidée en cela par les autres membres de la guilde qui aimaient bien qu'on se venge pour eux. Après tout, Gemma était leur maitre, ils ne pouvaient pas juste le défoncer à coup de latte aussi grande qu'en soit leur envie. Mais Minerva de par sa position pouvait faire beaucoup de choses… Et elle prenait soin de toujours varier.

Un de ses plus poussé avait été de mettre du sel dans le café. Un classique qui était devenu « inversons le sel et le sucre de tout ce que pôpa mange. » Sabertooth s'en souvenait comme d'une journée… magique.

Peu après, elle découvrait le poil à gratter qui avait fini dans les vêtements de Gemma. Et sa sœur, la poudre à éternuer dans la clim. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas que le maitre qui en avait profité et elle avait cherché autre chose.

-Mademoiselle, bonjour.

-Bonjour.

Elle avait alors commencé par la brosse à dents de Gemma qui avait été frottée à son insu contre à peu près tout et n'importe quoi : de la bave de chien, dans des toilettes, dans l'eau des toilettes, de l'ail, du piment…

Puis on lui avait fait découvrir le laxatif. Cette chose si merveilleuse qu'elle s'était permis de faire plusieurs fois avant que les autres membres de la guilde ne lui piquent l'idée. Et puis, ça partait d'une bonne intention non ? Tout le monde savait que Gemma était constipé alors…

L'idée de combiner le laxatif et de planquer le papier toilette c'était la sienne. Et bien entendu, personne n'était allé voir pourquoi Gemma appelait depuis les toilettes…

Minerva déposa le dossier dans sa chambre avant d'aller se faire couler un bon bain chaud. Elle verrait tout ça plus tard. Avant, détente. Et elle riait toute seule en songeant à son dernier mauvais tour…

Ensuite, ça avait manqué de dégénérer avec les médicaments. Alors elle avait négocié avec les autres membres de la guilde. Ok pour mettre des médicaments dans les boissons de Gemma mais c'était à elle de le faire. Histoire qu'il ne meurt pas d'une overdose et qu'on n'ouvre pas d'enquête.

Gemma s'était donc retrouvé à prendre des hormones au même niveau qu'un transsexuel pendant des mois avant de commencer à se méfier. Que de la poitrine se mette à pousser chez un homme, surtout quand il avait largement dépassé la puberté, ce n'était pas tout à fait normal… D'accord, c'était peut-être la personne qui lui avait anonymement envoyé un soutien-gorge qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

Les hormones ayant duré un moment, ça lui avait laissé le champ libre pour trouver de nouvelles idées. Et Sabertooth n'avait pas été déçu. Selon Rufus, c'était même une créativité admirative. Elle avait fabriqué des oignons d'amour, donnés comme des vraies pommes d'amour … Un vrai trésor d'imagination. Tout comme les oréo dont la crème avait été remplacée par du dentifrice. Elle avait fait plusieurs paquets comme ça… Par la suite, elle avait eu l'idée de mettre de l'huile dans le gel douche et le shampoing… Impossible pour Gemma de se laver. Et à peine avait-il eu le temps de s'en remettre que Minerva avait réussi à le rendre tout rose après une douche. Quant au vieux fromage puant planqué sous un meuble… Simple mais efficace qui avait duré pendant deux bonnes semaines. Mais Sting et Rogue lui en avaient beaucoup voulu. Ah ! Et mention spéciales aux souris blanches achetées et décorées d'un un et d'un trois noirs. Encore aujourd'hui, Gemma, qui détestait ces bestioles, cherchait encore la numéro deux.

-Toi tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de faire un sale coup, commenta Rufus tandis qu'elle descendait les rejoindre pour manger à la guilde.

-Moi ? Allons, je suis l'innocence incarnée…

-Minerva !

Toute la guilde leva la tête vers le plafond au cri de Gemma. Puis tous les regards se braquèrent sur sa fille. Elle prit un air très détaché en guise de réponse. Allons… Elle n'allait pas leur gâcher la surprise, déflorer ce moment qu'ils attendaient tous avec impatience ? Si ? Ah non, Gemma descendait dans le hall, une main plaquée sur ses cheveux encore humides.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je suppose que tu n'y es pour rien dans le fait que mes cheveux se mettent à tomber d'un coup, d'un seul ?

-Comment ? Elle fit exprès de parler assez fort pour que toute la guilde puisse l'entendre. Tu as un début de calvitie ? Oh mais c'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde… Fait juste attention, après les cheveux, il parait que c'est la tuyauterie qui lâche… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Et comme elle aurait pu continuer encore très longtemps, le maitre préféra se retirer. Minerva se mit à sourire. Le coup de la fille à forte poitrine et stupide ça marchait toujours.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ?

Comme Sting, toute la guilde était suspendue à ses lèvres. C'était leur moyen à eux de relâcher la pression et de ne plus trembler de peur devant Gemma. Ils aimaient leur princesse pour ça : elle était leur chevalier en armure, celle qui, à défaut de pouvoir tuer le dragon arrivait à lui pourrir la vie autant que lui la leur pourrissait.

-Oh c'est bête mais… L'autre jour, j'ai accidentellement renversé de la crème dépilatoire dans son shampoing…

Un jour, Sabertooth lui donnerait une médaille pour ça. Et beaucoup de chocolat.

* * *

><p>Pour le coup des souris avec un et trois dessus... Ce sont des amis du lycée, internes, qui ont fait ça. Et oui, il parait que les pions cherchent, eux aussi, la numéro deux... D<p>

D'ailleurs, tiens ! A vous de me raconter les mauvais coups que vous avez fait ! Que je rigole un peu !

Critique/remarque/question/commande/mauvais coup ?


	147. dix ans plus tard

Oups ! Je suis en retard ! Je suis paumée avec mon idée de poster une seule fois toutes les deux semaines et donc...

D'accord, je suis complètement paumée depuis que j'ai commencé le NaNo. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est le National Novel Writing Month. En gros, le but est d'écrire 50 000 mots en un mois, ce qui fait environ 2 000 mots par jour (je crois) en sachant qu'une page fait moins de 300 mots (je crois toujours)... Donc je suis à fond sur mon roman qui fait désormais 35 000 mots ! (Ok, j'avais déjà commencé à l'écrire bien avant le NaNo mais il faisait moins de 10 000 mots...).

Bon, tout ça pour dire que je suis pas mal en train de perdre pied avec le peu de réalité qui me restait et si mon copain ne me rappelait pas de manger, je crois que j'oublierais de le faire parfois... D'ailleurs, je pensais lancer un petit tumblr pour vous parler de l'écriture, comme je fais, ce que ça m'apporte, mes lectures et tout ça... Ca vous intéresse ? Le liens vers mon profil tumblr est sur ma page perso sur le site !

Voici avec un peu de retard le nouveau drabble ! Une commande de Lolipop62150 qui voulait Gajeel et Levy, une dizaine d'années plus tard avec un ou plusieurs enfants ! Je me suis inspirée du drabble "La mécanique du coeur" soit le 125 ! Pour rappel, c'est un UA avec Gajeel en mécano et Levy en étudiante... Bon, là ça fait dix ans alors ça a un peu changé mais... voilà !

Réponse aux reviews :

Lyra : merci ! Ravie que ça t'ai plus !

Bonne lecture, redésolée pour le retard et on se retrouve le 24 !

* * *

><p>Gajeel étouffa un soupir en refermant le garage. Et c'était fini pour aujourd'hui ! Le mercredi était sans doute l'un des jours les plus animés de sa semaine. Car mercredi, il n'y avait pas d'école. Et donc, il fallait s'organiser pour les enfants. Car oui, lui, Gajeel l'asocial était désormais marié et père de famille. Et il savait que deux enfants, c'était déjà bien. Surtout deux garçons. Il ne les gardait à l'atelier qu'un mercredi par mois mais c'était un mercredi à courir après eux pour les empêcher de toucher à tout.<p>

Bon, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il ne les gardait que de temps en temps. Levy les avait toujours dans sa boutique quand ils n'étaient pas à l'école. Ah Levy… Ce petit bout de femme… Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle deviendrait sa femme. Après avoir terminé ses brillantes études de littérature, elle avait commencé par une merveilleuse carrière dans l'édition… Avant de réaliser que tout ce marketing ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'aimait pas gagner de l'argent grâce aux livres. Elle voulait partager. Alors elle avait ouvert sa propre librairie et publiait sur un blog des articles sur des livres… Et elle commençait à être connue. Pour ça et pour sa librairie qui vendait beaucoup de livres auto-publiés. Levy était douée pour trouver les bons livres.

-Allez, on va chercher maman et…

Mais bordel comment ils avaient fait pour réussir à atteindre sa boite à outils ? Il l'avait rangée en hauteur exprès ! Mais pourquoi ils n'étaient pas au centre aéré ? Ah oui, parce que ça coutait cher et qu'ils ne pouvaient les y envoyer que deux mercredis sur quatre.

-On rentre.

Il les souleva, ce qui les fit rire. Ils en étaient fiers de ça, la force de papa ! Les autres pères n'avaient plus forcément la force de soulever deux gamins de six et quatre ans. Lui… et bien la mécanique, ça aidait à rester en forme.

-Lily !

Son vieux chat quitta son coussin pour l'escorter. Sacré Lily ! On trouvait pas plus digne que lui !

-Papa ? Si quelqu'un embête maman à la boutique, on a le droit de lui casser la figure comme toi ?

Il ricana. C'étaient bien ses gosses et pax ceux du facteur ! Ils iraient loin. Il le savait depuis qu'ils avaient eu la gastro le seul soir où Metalicana les avait gardé après leur avoir cassé les pieds en disant qu'il voulait quand même tenir le rôle du grand-père…

-Oui mais il ne faut pas dire à maman que papa a dit oui.

Il avait une crédibilité à garder.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ^^ Bon j'avoue, j'ai pas trop développé mais il me trottait dans la tête, alors je l'ai mis sur papier pour qu'il arrête de m'embêter...<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	148. Test d'entrée

Et je suis encore en retard ! Désolée, je ne sais jamais quand poster... Faut que je me fasse au changement de rythme. Voici un petit texte sur Yukino, inspiré du 206... Où en gros, pour ceux qui ont oublié ou ne l'ont pas vu (ce que je leur pardonne. Cet arc a une bonne idée mais... très mal géré), Yukino punch Virgo et elle est totalement badass !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Yukino déglutit tandis qu'elle faisait face à Rogue. Aujourd'hui, elle passait son test pour entrer à Sabertooth. Il se déroulait toujours en deux temps : elle devait d'abord montrer sa magie puis, si Gemma jugeait que c'était assez intéressant, il laissait une semaine de préparation avant d'organiser un combat contre un membre de sa guilde.<p>

Manque de chance, on lui avait choisi Rogue. Rogue Cheney, l'un des deux mages de l'Est, le dragon de l'ombre des Dragons Jumeaux. Elle s'était renseignée sur les épreuves pour entrer dans la guilde et... Et bien les gens de l'Est cognaient fort. Gemma les laissait rarement se battre parce qu'ils envoyaient souvent leurs adversaires à l'hôpital. Elle avait même dû signer une décharge avant le combat, tout comme Rogue. Elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit légal mais... Les guildes étaient des petits mondes fermés.

Mentalement, Yukino remercia mentalement sa tante qui l'avait encouragée à faire un peu de boxe. Elle avait au moins ces bases, en cas de besoin. C'était déjà beaucoup mieux que bon nombre de mages... Cependant, elle doutait que ce soit suffisant pour gagner contre Rogue. On n'arrivait pas parmi les meilleurs si facilement. Et de toute façon, sa magie était bien plus puissante que la sienne.

-La règle est simple. Vous avez dix minutes pour mettre votre adversaire à terre.

Gemma avait beau utiliser le pluriel, il s'adressait surtout à son mage. Yukino s'efforça de respirer correctement. En prévision, elle était arrivée déjà échauffée et avec une tenue de sport, un vieux jogging noir avec un tee-shirt noir avec des inscriptions roses et des baskets roses et blanches. C'était laid mais tant pis. Au moins, elle ne devrait pas se blesser et elle avait bien dormi cette nuit. Elle était en forme.

-Aucune magie n'est autorisée. Mettez-vous en place.

Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle manqua de dévisager le maitre de guilde. Elle détacha ses clés et les posa sur sa valise, dans un coin. Pas de magie. Ses cours de boxe allaient se révéler pratiques. Elle avait peut-être une chance finalement !

... ou peut-être pas. Elle vit Rogue prendre place et sentit sa maigre confiance en elle fondre comme de la neige au soleil. Il n'était pas gêné par cette règle et ça se voyait. Elle déglutit une nouvelle fois et lui fit face. Spontanément, elle serra les poings et fléchit les genoux, comme en boxe. Mince, si elle avait su, elle aurait ramené ses protections, au moins pour les dents...

Gemma donna le signal et Rogue fut subitement sur elle. Elle recula d'un pas, surprise et il lui décrocha un crochet qui lui coupa le souffle. Puis il lui donna une petite tape sur la joue. Un avertissement. Il recula ensuite d'un pas et elle s'obligea à continuer de lui faire face malgré la douleur. Il n'y allait pas trop fort. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était une femme ? Elle entendit les hurlements des autres membres qui regrettaient qu'il n'ait pas déjà terminé le combat.

Cette fois, elle ne se laissa pas impressionner par sa vitesse et se concentra sur sa défense. Elle réussit à détourner plusieurs de ses coups mais en reçut d'autres. Pas des si méchants que ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se retenait et ça l'agaçait. Elle n'était pas si nulle que ça ! Elle ne voulait pas être chouchoutée !

Rogue la contourna subitement et son bras passa autour de son cou. Les membres de la guilde hurlèrent plus fort. Ils ne doutaient pas de la victoire de leur camarade. Elle s'accrocha à son bras, essayant de se dégager tandis qu'il serrait plus fort.

_Un jour, je serais tellement grande que Sorano sera obligée de me voir !_

Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber maintenant ! Elle devait absolument gagner ! Si elle entrait à Sabertooth, on parlerait d'elle et elle pourrait retrouver plus facilement sa soeur ! Elle serra plus fort et subitement, sa joue touchait le sol froid. Rogue l'avait mise à terre et lui tordait le bras dans le dos. Pourquoi un tel changement ? Il allait gagner ! Elle allait manquer d'air et tomber dans les pommes. Ca suffisait n'est-ce pas ?

-Debout. Et bats-toi.

Il était le meilleur des deux, il le savait. Mais il lui laissait une chance. Elle pouvait renoncer et abandonner, là, par terre, devant tout le monde. Son nom serait alors synonyme de honte et elle ne pourrait plus jamais se présenter ici.

_Debout. Et bats-toi. _

Ou elle pouvait se battre et lui coller son poing dans la figure. Il ne lui tordait pas autant le bras qu'il aurait dû et sa prise était légère. Quoi qu'il se passe, la décision lui appartenait.

_Un jour..._

Elle dégagea son bras et roula pour lui faire face. Ce n'était pas le meilleur angle et il avait légèrement baissé sa garde, ce qui le fit réagir une seconde trop tard. Soit il pensait qu'elle ne bougerait plus, soit il lui laissait volontairement une ouverture.

_... je serais tellement grande..._

Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Mais ce n'était pas de la pitié. Il lui donnait une chance de montrer sa valeur. De prouver qu'elle avait le cran d'affronter un adversaire bien plus fort qu'elle. C'était ça le vrai test : combattre alors qu'on savait qu'on allait perdre.

_... que Sorano..._

Combien de temps restait-il ? Quand Gemma allait-il mettre fin à tout cela ? Ferait-il durer le plaisir ? Ou abrégerait-il cette tentative d'humiliation ? Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que son poing venait de filer tout droit et qu'elle entendit et sentit le nez de son adversaire craquer.

_... sera obligée de me voir !_

Et merde. Elle se releva tandis que Rogue pinçait son nez pour arrêter le saignement. Un silence de mort venait de s'installer dans la salle. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Visiblement, personne ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle arrive à le toucher. Et pourtant, elle venait de lui casser le nez d'un coup de poing !

Pendant un instant, elle eut envie de se fondre en excuses. Parce qu'elle visait le menton ! Pourquoi avait-il bougé ? Elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser ! Pouvait-elle s'inquiéter ou devait-elle lui redonner un coup ? Gemma avait dit "mettre à terre." Un nez cassé ne devait pas l'empêcher de se battre... si ? Devait-elle profiter du fait qu'il se concentrait sur son nez pour lui donner un coup de genou dans les parties ? Elle n'aimait pas les coups bas mais si elle ne réussissait pas, elle n'entrerait pas à Sabertooth.

-Ca suffira.

Elle se tourna vers le maitre de guilde. Il avait l'air mécontent. Avait-il vu que Rogue aidait la nouvelle postulante ? Allait-il le renvoyer ? Parce qu'il avait voulu se montrer aimable... Non ! Il ne pouvait pas !

-J'en ai assez vu.

Il regarda son mage qui continuait de se tenir le nez. Sa main était chargée de sang. Merde ! Elle lui avait vraiment cassé le nez !

-Demain. Demain tu seras intronisée en tant que nouveau membre. Soit présentable.

La pièce se vida subitement et elle resta plantée là un moment. Puis elle vit Rogue qui sortait et récupéra sa valise et ses clés et se lança à sa poursuite. A cause de la foule compactée dans les couloirs, elle ne réussit pas à l'atteindre. Trop lente. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de capter la conversation un peu plus loin.

-La vache ! Elle cogne fort pour une nana ! Vieux ! Elle t'a éclaté le nez !

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Merde ! D'habitude elle ne jurait pas mais... Merde ! Il s'était montré assez gentil pour l'aider dans la limite de ses moyens...

-Ca guérira.

Sa voix grave portait étrangement au-dessus de la foule. Puis un éclat de rire tonitruant résonna.

-L'cogne fort ouais ! Attend qu'Rogue lui montre_ où_ cogner à la p'tite !

Ce fut seulement à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle faisait partie de Sabertooth. Elle avait réussi. Au prix d'un nez cassé certes mais elle avait réussi !

Un jour, elle serait tellement grande que Sorano serait obligée de la voir !

* * *

><p>J'avoue, dès que j'ai vu un fanart avec Yukino et ses gants de boxe roses (qui est un Sting X Yukino à la base) je voulais faire un truc comme ça...<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	149. Couette

Cette fois je suis à l'heure pour le drabble ! Avec une commande d'An-tean qui voulait quelque chose avec Laxus qui galère à enfiler une housse de couette et se fait aider par Lisanna. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Sinon j'espère que votre liste pour le papa Noël est prête ! Cette année, j'ai demandé la paix dansl a monde, que tout le monde soit heureux... Et ma mère m'a répondu "arrête tes bêtises, envoie la liste de bouquins et de jeux vidéos !" Elle a beau se plaindre, je suis une valeur sûre à Noël !

Et vous, qu'est-ce que voudriez que je vous offre à Noël ? Quel genre de texte inédit ? Une fic ? Ou une nouvelle session de réponse à vos questions ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Laxus, tu t'en sors ?<p>

Le blond grogna un truc machinalement. S'il s'en sortait ? Non, absolument pas. Il se battait avec cette maudite housse de couette depuis un moment déjà et impossible de mettre la couette dedans. A chaque fois, il perdait un bout ou quand il croyait y arriver, un bout se décalait et formait un paquet de bosses… De quoi devenir fou. Ce fut pire quand il entra carrément dans la housse de couette pour bien mettre la couette. Cette fois, il arriva bien à mettre la couette comme il le fallait, dans les coins et tout ça mais…

Elle était où la sortie ? Non sérieusement, sans blague et tout ça. Où était cette fiche sortie ? Hello ? Y'avait quelqu'un ? Qui avait éteint la lumière ? La corde sortie ? Coucou ? Lisanna ?

Il tenta de bouger ses pieds dans l'espoir qu'ils soient encore dehors… Et si ses oreilles n'avaient pas été prises par la couette, il aurait sans doute entendu le magnifique boum qu'il fit en tombant du lit. Au moins avait-il évité l'armoire ou la dangereuse table de chevet. Ouaip… Laxus jura et se demanda ce qu'il voulait. Que Lisanna n'ait rien entendu et ne vienne pas, laissant ainsi son honneur sauf ou qu'elle ait entendu et vienne voir, ruinant son égo pour plusieurs années mais le tirant de ce mauvais pas ?

Ce fut donc l'option numéro deux. Quelqu'un l'aide à sortir de là. Il se retrouva de nouveau à l'air libre et croisa le regard bleu de Lisanna.

-Je te préviens tout de suite, je refuse de refaire le ménage de printemps.

_Oh tu verras Laxus, ce sera sympa… Et puis je vais t'aider, ça ira vite… _Tu parles. Des trucs de bonne femme tout ça. Le ménage, c'était pas du tout son truc ! Bordel ! Pourquoi son appart était autant en bordel à son avis ? Il ne voulait pas s'emmerder !

-Oh mon Laxus ! Tu aurais dû me dire que tu n'arrivais pas à mettre la couette ! Je t'aurais montré le coup du burritos !

Non, elle ne l'aurait pas avec son Laxus et son regard compatissant. Oh que non. Il venait de passer pour un con et nul doute qu'elle allait le répéter à sa sœur qui irait le dire au monde entier…

-Le burrito ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire au juste ? Lisanna avait toujours des idées bizarres, un trait commun aux Strauss.

-Ouais, tu vas voir.

Elle étala la couette sur le lit avant de retourner la housse de couette pour la poser sur la couette. Et de faire un truc qui ressemblait à de la magie mais sans en être et qui lui valut d'être admirée par Laxus pour ça.

-Tada ! Tu vois ? C'est pas compliqué !

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire. Sourire qui se fana quand elle se retourna et se rendit compte qu'il était occupé à mater ses fesses, très bien mises en valeur par un beau minishort.

-Hé !

-Quoi ? Y'a rien que j'ai pas vu !

-Ne viens pas pleurer que tu n'y arrives pas avec la couette la prochaine fois !

-Hum hum…

Et il se laissa tomber sur elle. Ils terminèrent sur le lit à se chamailler puis sous la couette qui venait d'être lavée…

-Tu exagères, ronchonna Lisanna en lui donnant une pichenette quand ils eurent fini de se chamailler.

Vu la façon dont elle se collait à lui, elle n'était pas vraiment vexée de la tournure des événements. Au contraire.

-Tu sais que la mémoire, quand elle te concerne est plus efficace que quand elle concerne une autre personne. Du genre, tu te souviendras mieux de « machin a renversé son plateau et je l'ai aidé » que juste « machin a renversé son plateau. »

Elle tapota gentiment son épaule.

-Personne ne t'en voudra d'avoir besoin de ça pour coucher Laxus. Je dirais rien pour le viagra.

Il lui fit les gros yeux. Elle éclata de rire avant de filer du lit pour se faire poursuivre dans tout son appartement. Par chance, il était assez petit pour qu'il n'ait pas trop de mal à la rattraper. Il était en train de se venger, les chatouilles restaient la meilleure des armes, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur les Rainji.

-Est-ce qu'on veut vraiment savoir ? demanda Evergreen.

Elle avait encore la main sur la poignée et semblait prête à refermer la porte. Combien de fois avait-il dû leur dire de frapper avant d'entrer bordel ! Bixlow semblait prêt à faire un commentaire bien salace.

-On étudie la mémoire pour voir si on retient mieux quand on est acteur du souvenir que simple spectateur !

Evergreen lança un regard à Lisanna qui lui demandait clairement si elle était sérieuse. Et visiblement, c'était trop pour elle. Elle se contenta de refermer la porte. D'accord. Être sérieux faisait partir les gens de Fairy Tail. Intéressant.

-T'es complètement barge.

-Je suis une mage de Fairy Tail qui joue au burrito avec les couettes ! Nuance !

Dit comme ça…

* * *

><p>Non, je ne comprends pas comment on peut détester Lisanna. Elle es trop cool !<p>

Critique/remarque/commande/question/autre ?


	150. Fairybook 5

Joyeux Yule à ceux qui le fêtent ! Et Joyeux Noël parce que c'est la semaine ! Alors, que vais-je bien pouvoir vous concocter pour Noël cette année... Hum ? Que voulez-vous de ma part ? Un texte personnel, une FAQ, un OS précis ?

En attendant, un petit fairybook parce que vous aimez bien ça... Et que c'est drôle à écrire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Wesslogia<strong> a posté une nouvelle photo

**Yuna** et **Lector** aiment

**Yuna** a tagué **Sting**

**Sting** : QUOI ?

**Minerva** : ça c'est du dossier ! Sting en train de dormir, la figure toute gribouillée et le petit filet de bave au coin de la bouche… Heureusement que c'est pas le compte où tu as tes fans !

**Sting** : à ton avis, pourquoi j'ai deux comptes distincts ? Merci les filles !

* * *

><p><strong>Mirajane<strong> a posté une vidéo

Les mages de Sabertooth et de Fairy Tail aiment

**Lisanna** : oh le hurlement d'Orga lorsqu'il sort de sa planque !

**Minerva** : le hurlement ? Tu déconnes, c'est la vitesse à laquelle le journaliste se barre qui est drôle !

* * *

><p><strong>Yukino<strong> a posté une vidéo

**Sting** : et ben ça s'amuse bien à faire du playback sur _Like a Virgin _dans l'armée. Qui était vraiment vierge d'ailleurs ? (t'as vraiment les bons contacts Yukino !)

**Yukino** : aucune idée mais ce n'était pas moi ! (merci !)

**Angel** : QUOI ? !

**Yukino** : oups, je crois que j'avais omis de préciser ce détail sur ma condition…

**Sting** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Sting<strong> a posté une nouvelle photo

**Skyadrum** : ENFIN !

**Minerva** : Yuna qui dort sur les genoux de Rogue dans le train… C'est trop mignon !

**Rogue** : Sting ?

**Sting** : Rogue ?

**Rogue** : retire ça

**Sting** : trop tard, Yuna l'a déjà imprimée et encadrée dans le salon. Oui, bien sûr que le cadre est rose-plus-girly-tu-meurs.

**Rogue** : avec les petites fleurs ?

**Sting** : pourquoi tu poses cette question ? Oui, y'a même des paillettes et des petits papillons !

**Yuna** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Skyadrum<strong> a posté une nouvelle photo

**Skyadrum** a tagué **Rogue**

**Skyadrum** : celle-là je peux la laisser ?

**Sting** : qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

**Skyadrum** : une morsure. Première rencontre avec Rogue… Qui à cette époque était un véritable animal sauvage

**Rogue** : c'est pourtant ma mère qui m'a appris à arrêter de grogner pour mordre

**Yukino** : sans vouloir dénoncer, ça n'a pas tellement changé… :p

**Kagura** aime

**Skyadrum** : vraiment, je me demande ce que ta mère t'a appris Rogue

**Rogue** : parait-il que c'est toi

**Skyadrum** : ah bon ? Mais non, je n'aurais jamais appris au fils d'une guérisseuse à taper qui l'énerve et à utiliser ses connaissances pour torturer efficacement les gens quand ils sont trop casse-pieds…

**Sting** : psychopathes !

**Rogue**, **Yuna**,** Weisslogia** et **Skyadrum** aiment

* * *

><p><strong>Metalicana<strong>, **Skyadrum** vous a battu à Candy Crush

**Skyadrum** : ah ! Le bonheur d'être insomniaque, on peut jouer plus longtemps !

**Igneel** : ils ont emmené leur vieille dispute jusqu'ici…

**Wesslogia** : n'empêche qu'elle t'a battu toi aussi !

**Igneel** : toi aussi

**Wesslogia** : m'en fous, c'est ma sœur ! C'est la seule qui a le droit !

**Sting** : pas même moi ?

**Weisslogia** : finit ton assiette de brocolis et on en reparle

**Yuna** aime

**Weisslogia** : ça vaut aussi pour toi Yuna

**Sting** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Yuna<strong> : **Rogue** ? Tu sais que tu étais chou quand tu étais petit ?

**Rogue** : pardon ? Oh non…

**Skyadrum** : je pouvais que partager…

**Kagura** : Yuna ? Tu sais que tu viens de gagner pleins d'amis d'un coup ?

* * *

><p><strong>Sting<strong> : je réfléchissais… Si tu es le frère de Skyadrum, donc c'est une tante pour moi… Et pour Yuna. Alors Rogue et Yuna, c'est pas une forme d'inceste ?

**Yuna** : je croyais que tu étais le premier à dire « l'inceste, tant que ça reste dans la famille… »

**Sting** : qui est le crétin qui t'a appris ça ?

**Yuna** : mon frère, pourquoi ?

* * *

><p><strong>Mirajane<strong> : Sting ?

**Sting** : ouais ?

**Mirajane** : comment tu fais ?

**Sting** : quoi ?

**Mirajane** : partir en mission à l'autre bout du pays alors que Rogue et Yuna sont seuls dans le même appartement avec leurs chambres pas si éloignées ?

**Lector** : tu es diabolique Mirajane

**Mirajane** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Gossipgirl<strong> : Laxus-sama ! T'es trop beau !

**Lisanna** : désolée mais ses fesses sont ma propriété exclusive. Et puis il fait un super oreiller donc ne compte pas sur moi pour le lâcher de si tôt.

**Bixlow**, **Evergreen** et **Laxus** aiment

* * *

><p><strong>Yuna<strong> : se balader avec son amoureux, croiser une horde de fans débiles et hurlantes, se faire embrasser par son chéri en public et voir leur tête déconfite en comprenant que leur idole est prise… *en mode méchante et follement amoureuse*

**Rogue** aime

**Sting** : mec, t'es un vrai salaud

**Minerva** : avec ou sans la langue ?

**Yuna** : avec

**Sting** : QUOI ? !

**Rogue** : elles ne semblaient pas comprendre sans alors…

**Skyadrum** : et j'ai raté ça ?

**Sting** : c'était qu'un baiser !

**Lector** : dit le type qui est en train de bouffer ses gants de rage

**Skyadrum** : non pas ça. La déception évidente de jeunes vierges écervelées qui voient leur prince charmant s'en aller avec une autre fille sous le bras… Bien joué fils !

**Rogue** : j'ai été à bonne école

**Skyadrum** aime

**Skyadrum** : quoi que ça aurait été encore plus drôle si tu avais été gay...

**Rogue** : j'y ai pensé, Sting ne voulait pas

**Skyadrum** aime

* * *

><p><strong>Mirajane<strong> : j'aime mon mec. Parce que quand je me plains que j'ai pris du poids, c'est le seul qui me réponds : « oui et c'est parfait, t'es bientôt bonne à manger ! » en me pinçant gentiment les hanches. Impossible de se trouver trop grosse !

**Orga** aime

**Minerva** : les gars de l'Est ont tendance à aimer les femmes généreuses j'ai l'impression

**Orga** : c'est pour le côté pratique : quand tu te perds et que t'as plus de vivres, l'autre en a pour toi !

**Mirajane** : oh non ça va, tu me manges assez comme ça…

**Rufus** : charmant…

**Rogue** : et encore c'est très léger.

**Orga** : « au lit, avec ma femme c'est l'enfer et j'adore ça »

**Mirajane** aime

**Mirajane** : mon préféré c'est « ma femme est une démone. Une succube, s'il vous plait… »

**Sting** : quoi ?

**Rogue** : les caleçons d'Orga

**Sting** : mais d'où que tu regardes les caleçons d'Orga toi ?

**Rogue** : dans les bains publiques par exemple ? Quand on se déshabille ?

**Wesslogia** : je veux les mêmes ! Mais avec des dragons !

**Yukino** : Rogue en a un comme ça…

**Kagura** et **Yuna** aiment

**Skyadrum** : pardon ?

**Yukino** : « je suis le méchant dragon qui mange la princesse » (désolée Sting)

**Rogue** : les filles, ça ira je crois…

* * *

><p><strong>Skyadrum<strong> est désormais amie avec **Yuna**, **Yukino** et **Kagura**

**Rogue** : pardon ?

**Yuna** : c'est ta mère qui a commencé !

**Skyadrum** : chut toi ! Et Rogue, il ne sert à rien de te planquer, je peux te retrouver !

* * *

><p><strong>Himichi<strong> : bon, plusieurs heures de boulot et ça marche pas.

**Rogue** et **Orga** aiment

**Levy** : de quoi ?

**Rogue** : on se demandait si le plus long mot de l'Est, retranscrit dans l'alphabet de Fiore tenait sur Twitter

**Himichi** et **Orga** aiment

**Minerva** : vous avez un mot qui fait plus de 140 caractères ?

**Himichi** : **Levy**, tu peux aller te rhabiller avec tes chaussettes pas sèches !

**Levy** aime

**Levy** : je te cite : « les saucesses de l'arsidussesse sont-elles ssèses ou arsissèses ? »

**Himichi** aime

**Rufus** : simple curiosité littéraire, comment vous traduiriez ce mot ?

**Rogue** : justement, on était en train de se demander dans une conversation à part si Facebook permettrait des postes assez longs pour l'expliquer

**Himichi** et **Orga **aiment

**Skyadrum** : si c'est ce à quoi je pense, c'est un très vilain mot

**Himichi** : c'est promis madame, on n'a fait joué au jeu qui consiste à le dire puis à boire ! Hips !

**Rogue** : **Orga** aurait gagné, c'était pas du jeu !

**Orga** aime

**Gajeel** : vos jeux à boire ont l'air vraiment tordus

**Rogue**, **Himichi** et **Orga** aiment

**Himichi** : pas pire que vos tord-boyaux

**Minerva** : tu sors ! Et tu restes dehors

**Rufus** : dire qu'elle était toute innocente quand elle est arrivée… Regardez ce qu'ils en ont fait

**Lisanna** : vu le fou rire que se tape Orga quand il a lu ça, je crois que tu peux retirer ce que tu as dit Rufus…

* * *

><p>Ouais, ça part un peu dans tous les sens... Pas grave !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	151. Chemise

SURPRISE ! Joyeux Noël mes amoures ! J'espère que vous passez un très bon réveillon et que tout se passe bien et que vous avez reçu les meilleurs cadeaux du monde ! Si je ne donne pas de signes de vie dans les prochaines semaines, tout va bien. J'ai juste reçu des livres que je vais dévorer un bon millier de fois pendant les vacances.

Bref, voici mon cadeau de Noël que je dédicace à Hudgi. Il s'agit d'un Acno X Yuna (parce que "hé ! Si Skyadrum est vraiment morte (parce que dans nos têtes, Skyadrum est une femelle et Acnologia la courtise) tu crois qu'il aurait pu finir avec Yuna ?" Ma vieille, tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas de cadeau de Noël, je t'emmerde !

L'histoire se passe... quelques années plus loin que le manga. Maintenant, excusez-moi, je vais chercher le défibrillateur pour Sting...

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Elle portait une de ses chemises. Acnologia sentit un ronronnement lui échapper. Il adorait quand elle faisait ça. Une femme qui portait un vêtement d'homme, c'était une façon de dire au monde entier « désolée les gars, je suis prise ! »<p>

Bien sûr, les gens croyaient parfois que c'était juste un caprice de femme ou un truc de mode, un vêtement chipé au grand-frère… Mais il aimait l'idée que, quand on la complimentait sur sa tenue, elle puisse répondre que la chemise venait de lui…

Bon, à la base, c'était elle qui lui avait offert ces chemises. Il n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi au début. Et puis elle lui avait expliqué que c'était comme les sweat pour homme. Elle aimait en porter, parce que c'était chaud et tellement plus confortable que les vêtements pour femme. Mais surtout, surtout quand l'homme les avait portés et que le tissu gardait encore la trace de leur odeur…

De fait, le grand roi des dragons, le maitre de Tartaros et plus belle création de Zeref portait ces horribles sweats juste pour que Yuna puisse se blottir dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dise que les chemises, c'était mieux.

Finalement, les femmes, c'était pas si compliqué.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Acnologia se glissa derrière elle. Elle était en train de préparer sa tasse de café et la lumière rendait transparente la chemise blanche qu'elle portait, dévoilant un autre tissu beige en-dessous. Il aurait bien voulu qu'elle ne porte rien et ainsi admirer sa peau… Sauf qu'elle allait travailler et que ça n'aurait pas été correct. Sans compter qu'il voulait être le seul à pouvoir admirer sa peau nue…

Elle tourna la tête et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il lorgna sur le léger décolleté qu'offrait son tee-shirt. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se mettre en valeur, pleine de formes qu'elle était. Elle était ronde mais elle l'assumait. Et il aimait ça. Ça faisait plus d'endroits à caresser et à embrasser. D'ailleurs, il ne résista pas à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu essayes de me faire oublier que tu devais retourner à Tartaros hier soir ?

Il gronda. Non. Simplement, il préférait parfois passer du temps avec elle, à jouer au parfait petit humain même s'il refusait d'admettre que c'était chouette. Ici au moins, personne n'espérait piquer sa place. Et il pouvait embêter Yuna…

-Hum hum, fit-elle en buvant sa tasse de café.

Il ne lui avait jamais dit, et ignorait si elle le savait, mais il adorait sa façon de boire. Il aimait la façon dont ses lèvres entouraient la surface de la tasse pour empêcher le liquide de couler sur elle. Et toujours, il y avait cette petite goutte qui glissait sur ses lèvres et son petit menton délicat. Il aurait voulu la cueillir avec sa bouche. Mais elle l'essuyait toujours d'un revers de main négligeant et plein de charme… Comment rester insensible à ça ?

Cela dit, le must du must restait sa façon de finir sa tasse de café. Il aimait la façon dont elle rejetait la tête en arrière pour boire le fond, les yeux clos, ses longs cils caressant ses joues de pêche. Ensuite, elle léchait ses lèvres pour récupérer le fond de sucre qui s'y était déposé et il fondait toujours à ce moment précis. Ce geste était la chose la plus sensuelle qu'il ait pu voir de toute sa longue vie… et elle n'en n'avait même pas conscience. Elle le faisait tellement naturellement… Comme quand elle suçotait ses doigts après avoir mangé un fruit pour en récupérer le jus… Il ne pouvait pas s'en lasser.

Aujourd'hui, en prime, elle s'était déjà attaché les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Si bien qu'il avait un accès total à sa nuque et qu'il pouvait admirer ses petits cheveux dans la nuque. Ils le rendaient fou à être toujours indomptables car trop courts et il devait être le seul à vraiment savoir où ils se trouvaient. Eux étaient d'un roux plus clair et tendre, presque blonds comme les cheveux de Sting. Et ses poils. Mais chut, on ne devait pas dire de telles choses à une femme. Les poils des femmes, ça n'existait pas.

-Est-ce que j'ai du café autour de la bouche pour que tu fasses cette tête ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout.

Elle fit une petite moue adorable. Elle ne lui demandait jamais pourquoi il la regardait d'une façon étrange à certains moments ou ce qu'il pouvait bien contempler chez elle pendant des heures. Elle espérait qu'il le lui dirait de lui-même, un jour. Peut-être. Juste pur voir sa tête. Mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste faire le psychopathe dans son coin, à la fixer intensément pendant des heures sans en donner la raison. Il trouvait ça cool.

-Bon, je file.

Elle remplit sa tasse d'eau pour lui éviter de finir tâchée par le fond de café. Puis elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

-Je file travailler. Tu devrais aller t'assurer que Tartaros est sage. On se voit plus tard. Je t'aime.

Il la regarda partir en ronronnant. Se réveiller avec Yuna, voir ses petits cheveux dans la nuque, la regarder prendre son café et savoir qu'elle portait une de ses chemises.

Sa vie était parfaite.

* * *

><p>Comment rendre Acno heureux ? En mettant une chemise à Yuna. C'est pas compliqué hein ?<p>

Encore joyeux Noël.

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	152. Poupées

BONNE ANNEE ! Merde, je suis sur ce site depuis 2009. Ca fait six ans que je suis sur ce site, cinq que je poste... Merci à vous. Merci d'avoir été là, que ce soit depuis le début ou deux heures... Vous n'avez pas idée de tout ce que vous m'avez apporté et tout ce que vous continuez à m'apporter. C'est grâce à vous si je suis ici depuis si longtemps, que j'ai rencontré des gens merveilleux et que je continue de trépigner en vous postant un texte, tellement pressée de voir vos réactions...

Alors pour cette année, que la vie vous sourit, que vous soyez heureux avec les gens que vous aimez et que tous vos rêves se réalisent.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

KGWG : merci c'est gentil ^^ Ah... C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore écrit sur eux. D'accord, je note !

jojobawss : merci ^^ C'est vrai quoi, elle n'est pas juste là pour le NaLu...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Elles<em> sont jolies tes poupées<em>.

Juvia avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire des poupées. Des _teru teru bozu_ pour être correcte. A passer ses journées à faire ça, pour occuper ses mornes journées, elle était devenue douée pour coudre. Si bien que parfois, pour changer, elle se faisait des vêtements. Et quand on la complimentait sur sa jolie tenue et qu'on lui demandait où elle avait trouvé cette si jolie robe, elle rougissait et racontait l'avoir trouvée dans une petite boutique, il y a longtemps… C'était trop gênant pour elle d'avouer l'avoir fait elle-même.

Et puis un beau jour, elle avait décidé de faire le tri dans ses affaires. Elle avait décidé de vider un peu ses armoires, mettant de côté tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas porté depuis des années. Avec ça, elle avait retrouvé des tas de trucs et remplis plusieurs sacs de babioles. Comme elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses poupées, elle avait décidé d'aller les donner à un orphelinat. Les enfants seraient ravis d'avoir de nouveaux jouets même si à la base, il s'agissait de poupées pour éloigner le mauvais sort. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que ça les aiderait à trouver des parents ?

En chemin, elle avait croisé Azuka qui se promenait avec ses parents. La petite s'était précipitée pour lui faire un bisou et satisfaire sa curiosité d'enfant en regardant dans le sac.

_Est-ce que tu voudras bien en faire une pour moi ? _

Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé de faire une poupée. Au contraire, les autres enfants à l'orphelinat s'amusaient à jeter ses poupées dans la boue ou à leur faire subir des sorts pires qu'aux sims ! Mais Azuka était tellement mignonne… Alors oui, elle avait accepté. Mais attention ! Pour une première cliente, Azuka était très exigeante. Elle voulait une licorne avec des ailes et rose, toute douce ! Alors Juvia, avec l'autorisation de ses parents, avait emmené la petite dans une boutique de tissus. La petite avait ouvert de grands yeux devant tout ce choix et elles avaient cherché un beau tissu rose et doux sous les doigts ainsi que deux boutons pour les yeux, de quoi faire la corne et les ailes…

Comme tous les enfants, Azuka était curieuse et couvrait Juvia de questions. Comment ça se faisait que tous les tissus ne faisaient pas la même épaisseur ? Pourquoi ces boutons étaient comme ça et pas les autres ? Pourquoi ces rubans étaient aussi longs ? C'était quoi un patron en couture ? Pourquoi elle faisait le patron plus grand que prévu ? Pourquoi elle découpait la licorne en morceaux ? Pourquoi elle mettait pas le rembourrage avant de mettre les ailes et la corne ?

_Pourquoi ? _

Si certains seraient devenus fous à être collé par un enfant qui pose toujours des questions, Juvia se rendit compte qu'elle aimait ça. Partager sa passion, expliquer ce qu'elle faisait, montrer ces gestes devenus si familiers qu'elle n'y réfléchissait plus… Ca n'avait rien de désagréable. Et Azuka faisait un auditoire très patient et agréable.

Et pour lui faire plaisir, Juvia passa plusieurs nuits blanches afin de terminer la peluche avant l'anniversaire de la petite fille. Et quand Azuka vit la poupée, elle oublia ses trois nuits blanches consécutives et ses doigts douloureux. Rien ne pouvait résister à la joie de la cowgirl. Et elle se jeta avec un cri dans les bras de la bleue.

_Oh je l'adore ! Merci !_

Ce n'était pas juste un « merci » qu'on disait par politesse, non. Il venait du fond du cœur, vraiment. Tellement que la petite ne lâcha pas sa peluche. Elle l'emmenait partout avec elle, mangeait avec, dormait avec, se brossait les dents avec… Bisca arrivait à peine à la lui prendre pour la nettoyer...

Et ça, ça valait toutes les récompenses du monde.

* * *

><p>Bon, il faudrait peut-être que j'avance dans mes commandes moi...<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	153. 10 choses à savoir sur le RoYu

Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Je profite de ce drabble pour vous dire que j'avance tranquillement dans vos commandes et que je vais réussir un jour à diminuer la liste ! Yeah ! En attendant, voici une commande de Taraimpératrice : 10 choses sur le Rogue X Yukino. Et en bonus, un petit onzième !

Réponse aux reviews :

Visiteur : mais elle est carrément géniale ton idée ! Mais carrément ! C'est trop bien ! Je note !

Alice : les deux se disent. Je crois ? Ca dépend de la traduction en fait. Ouais, j'aime bien certaines chansons. Mais pas grand monde de mon entourage apprécie que je les écoute sans mon casque XD Je note ! T'es sûre de vouloir voir le résultat ? :p

jojobawss : salut ! Comment tu vas ? C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps ! Oh oui ! Un truc sur eux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>1) Yukino s'est toujours sentie gênée que Rogue lui fasse de très beaux cadeaux. Et puis elle l'a vu négocier parce que c'est dans sa culture et puis finalement… Ça va, c'est correct.<p>

2) Le jour où Yukino l'a présenté à sa tante, elle s'est rendue compte qu'Orga était sérieux : un voyageur, ça court très vite quand il voit des chiens foncer vers lui. Elle aurait peut-être dû lui dire pour l'élevage de sa tante…

3) Yukino s'est dit qu'elle passait un peu trop de temps avec Rogue, et les autres mages de l'Est, quand elle a commencé à insulter un type dans la langue de l'Est après qu'il ait manqué de la renverser.

4) Rogue ne se moque pas de tout le maquillage qu'elle a. Non, parce que sinon, elle va planquer le cache-cernes et il aura de nouveau une tête à faire peur. Très peur.

5) Il y a des avantages à sortir avec un insomniaque : il peut lui préparer son petit-déjeuner et lui apporter au lit tous les matins. Oui, tous.

6) Sa sœur n'a pas aimé la savoir en couple. Alors elle lui en a fait baver. Puis elle l'a vu tomber comme une brique sur un mec qui avait emmerdé sa sœur et… Depuis, elle l'aime beaucoup.

7) Ils ont bien failli ne pas se marier. Sorano mettait tellement son nez partout que Yukino a manqué de devenir folle à cause de la pression qu'elle lui mettait. Rogue a dû la menacer d'emmener sa sœur à l'Est pour l'épouser sans témoins pour qu'elle se calme.

8) Depuis le jour de leur mariage, Sorano n'attend plus qu'un neveu ou une nièce. Ils veulent bien. Mais si elle pouvait arrêter de squatter sans arrêt pour s'assurer qu'ils font bien ce qu'il faut pour faire les bébés…

9) Apparemment, l'Est rend très productif. Parce que comme tous les couples qui y sont allés et qui en sont revenus, ils sont revenus à quatre… Rogue, Yukino, Frosch et un bébé à venir…

10) Parce que le « hasard » fait bien les choses, Minerva et Sting aussi ont eu un bébé… Né six mois pile avant celui de Rogue et Yukino. Bébé Eucliffe pendant le solstice d'été, bébé Cheney au solstice d'hiver. Yuna en est encore morte de rire.

Bonus :

11) Il y a une chose que Yukino n'avait pas prévue en sortant avec Rogue : Sting. Il prend son rôle de jumeau très à cœur et a la très fâcheuse manie de toujours débarquer… pendant leurs tête-à-tête ou quand les choses deviennent intéressantes…

* * *

><p>J'aurais bien voulu vous raconter en douze que Skyadrum était tellement contente d'être grand-mère qu'elle avait voulu kidnapper son petit-fils (ou petite-fille je ne sais pas encore) mais ça mériterait presque un texte rien que sur ça...<p>

Oui, Sting est un peu lourd. Mais je l'aime bien quand même !

Pour la petite information, le solstice d'été est le jour de l'année où le jour dure le plus longtemps tandis que le solstice d'hiver est le jour de l'année où la nuit dure le plus longtemps. Voilà pour la petite blague.

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	154. Ombres

Et le retour des commandes ! Une vieille commande de Tsubie qui voulait un Gajeel X Levy ou un truc sur Rogue et Gajeel mais pas yaoi. J'ai choisi le second parce que j'avais envie de parler un peu d'eux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Gajeel secoua la tête pour chasser un bourdonnement. Depuis qu'il avait mangé l'ombre, il les entendait. Les ombres. Des restes de choses qu'on avait endormies à jamais pour qu'elles ne se réveillent jamais. Elles chuchotaient dans l'ombre, tendant d'attiser la haine pour gagner de la puissance et réussir à se réveiller un jour.<p>

Gajeel avait entendu parler de ça. De ces choses qui rendaient fous les dragons de l'ombre. Metalicana ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé des autres dragons mais ça, il l'avait mentionné. Parce que c'était important visiblement.

Rogue avait toujours été bizarre. A se tenir à l'écart, à ne presque pas fermer l'œil la nuit, à tourner parfois la tête comme s'il entendait des choses, à se montrer distrait sans raison… Gajeel comprenait pourquoi maintenant. Parce que les ombres ne lui accordaient aucun répit.

Pour lui, ça allait. Au fur et à mesure que son corps éliminait cette magie étrangère, la voix des ombres se faisait de plus en plus ténue. D'ici peu, elle aurait disparu.

Mais pour Rogue, elles ne disparaîtraient jamais. Il passerait tout le reste de sa vie à les entendre sans arrêt. Et sans doute réussiraient-elles à le rendre taré, comme beaucoup d'autres dragons de l'ombre. En fait, ils finissaient même par crever de ça. Ils devenaient fous et on devait les abattre, comme un stupide clébard qui a chopé la rage à traîner n'importe où.

Les ombres ne se taisaient jamais. Mais Gajeel s'était rendu compte qu'on pouvait les repousser. A Fairy Tail, il les entendait moins. Près de Levy, elles étaient comme des bourdonnements d'oreille auxquels il ne prêtait pas attention. Et lorsqu'elle riait, elles n'existaient plus. Elles avaient trop peur de la lumière qui risquait de les détruire. Les bonnes choses, les jolies choses les faisaient fuir.

Mais elles sautaient sur la moindre pensée un peu négative. Une petite maladresse, une parole un peu blessante, un petit truc contrariant… Et une vraie spirale infernale commençait, un cercle vicieux ou les petits riens devenaient des trucs énormes et où on pouvait finir seul dans son coin à pleurer sans avoir la force nécessaire. Personne n'était à l'abri de ça. Parce que personne ne le voyait jamais venir…

S'il n'avait pas été aussi bien entouré, il aurait certainement plus souffert de ces quelques jours. Mais Rogue… Rogue était dedans depuis bien plus longtemps. Et il le resterait. Personne ne prendrait cette magie perverse avec ses effets indésirables. Et même s'il cessait d'utiliser la magie… Il ne s'en débarrasserait pas.

Il n'aurait pas dû être seul. Il aurait dû être dans une bonne guilde, entouré de gens qui l'aimaient et lui faisaient oublier ses ombres… Pas seul, sans dragon, avec un maitre de guilde taré ! Ce devait être dur parfois, de porter ce fardeau. Et Rogue était trop con pour demander de l'aider. Nope, il préférait tout porter sur ses épaules.

Gajeel n'aimait pas se mêler des affaires des autres. Pas son rôle. Mais parfois, il était le seul assez « proche » d'une personne pour le faire.

Aussi quand il vit Rogue se diriger vers la sortie pour quitter la fête, il l'attrapa par le col des vêtements et le força à faire demi-tour en direction de la table qu'occupaient ses amis.

-T'es pas tout seul. T'as le droit d'aller t'amuser avec tes potes, même si parfois, t'as l'impression que ta vie est trop pourrie pour ça. Alors te tire pas quand t'as envie de t'amuser. T'as pas à avoir honte de t'amuser.

Et il le poussa gentiment vers ses amis. Loin des ombres et vers la lumière. Lui aussi y avait bien le droit.

* * *

><p>Oui, c'est un peu court. Mais je fais ce que je peux ^^ Vous en voudriez d'autres des comme ça ?<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	155. Rupture

Oui, il est tôt mais je vais à Disneyland aujourd'hui alors je poste tôt pour que vous aillez votre drabble du jour ! Si vous entendez parler d'une folle qui a couru dans tout le parc...

Voici donc une petite commande ! Celle de Smile of fairy qui m'a lancé le défi d'écrire un StingLu ! D'ailleurs, j'ai tellement l'habitude d'écrire sur Sting ET Rogue que j'ai bien manqué de rajouter Rogue aux personnages de ce drabble ! Tout va bien !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Tsubie : mais ça fait longtemps ! Comment tu vas ? Merci c'est gentil ^^ Oui c'est vrai... Et c'est dommage ! C'est grave, un petit coucou de temps en temps, ça me suffit !

MagalieLeros : tu parles du texte ou du personnage ? :p Oui je verrais pour en faire d'autres ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Natsu déprimait. Lucy, sa Lucy ne voulait plus de lui. Ils allaient toujours en mission ensembles, faisaient toujours partie de la même équipe, elle continuait de s'énerver contre lui puis de rire mais…<p>

Il ne pouvait plus dormir avec Lucy. Elle ne voulait plus. Elle avait commencé par lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus, plusieurs fois. Puis comme il ne comprenait toujours pas, elle l'avait pris entre quatre yeux pour lui expliquer que maintenant, elle sortait avec Sting. Et qu'elle aurait bien voulu qu'il arrête de débarquer chez elle à l'improviste comme il le faisait, surtout quand Sting était là. A cause de son rôle de maitre de guilde, il ne pouvait pas souvent être là, alors elle voulait vraiment profiter de sa présence… Bien entendu, Sting et elle seraient heureux de le voir. Ils voulaient juste avoir quelques moments à eux…

Lucy ne voulait plus de lui. Voilà tout ce que Natsu avait retenu. Finie leur amitié et complicité. Elle préférait Sting. Et pourquoi donc ? Sting… Sting avait tout copié sur lui, il le reconnaissait ! C'était quoi ? Ce côté « ébouriffé » de sa coiffure qu'il avait rajouté ? Ou ces yeux bleus si clairs ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant étudié ce que les magazines en disaient mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas pareil. Sting avait beau adorer donner des interviews ou poser plus ou moins dévêtu, plutôt moins d'ailleurs, il restait muet sur certains sujets. Il ne disait rien sur la vie privée de son coéquipier et il avait une sœur dont il ne parlait jamais. Ça c'était très étonnant. Les dragons slayers n'avaient jamais de famille. Jamais. Qu'il ait une sœur…

Et c'était bien sa sœur. Même caractère de chiotte. Il avait été la voir pour lui demander si elle était vraiment apparentée à Sting. Résultat des courses : un coup de pied dans les parties et un « est-ce que je te demande si tes poils de cul sont assortis à tes cheveux ? »

Il avait demandé à Levy pourquoi Lucy lui préférait Sting. Elle lui avait lancé un regard étrange avant de lui expliquer que Lucy était amoureuse de Sting et qu'il était normal qu'elle ait une relation différente avec Sting qu'avec lui. Lisanna par exemple n'avait pas le même comportement avec Laxus qu'avec son frère ou un ami. C'était parfaitement normal. On avait pas les mêmes relations avec tout le monde alors on n'avait pas le même comportement.

Ça ne l'avait pas aidé à comprendre comment il allait pouvoir récupérer sa Lucy. Comment elle allait pouvoir le laisser dormir de nouveau avec lui…

Alors il avait décidé de ne pas foncer dans le tas pour une fois. S'il se bagarrait avec Sting, Lucy allait être fâchée. Non, il devait, pour une fois, se montrer subtil.

Aussi toqua-t-il chez Sting et Rogue. Ce fut Yuna qui lui ouvrit, les cheveux dans la figure et dans un pyjama rose tout pelucheux.

-Il est six heures du matin.

-Je peux parler à Rogue ?

Elle referma la porte et ce fut Rogue qui la rouvrit. Il avait l'air totalement blasé, comme s'il était normal qu'un dragon slayer soit sur son palier.

-Tu veux être mon ami ? Comme Sting est avec Lucy tu dois te sentir seul et…

Le brun referma la porte sans chercher plus loin. Non. Il ne voulait pas être son ami.

Tant pis. Il trouverait autre chose.

* * *

><p>Pauvre Natsu, je crois que certains concepts resteront à jamais étrangers à ses yeux...<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/Disney/autre ?


	156. Thé

Et voici le retour des commandes ! Une de Froshe qui voulait quelque chose sur Rufus et Fried !

J'en profite au passage pour vous annoncer que la SPPS organise un concours pour élire la meilleure fanfiction SPPS de l'année 2014 ! Et c'est à VOUS de voter ! L'unique condition est de vous rendre sur le profil de la SPPS sur ce site où nous sommes actuellement (officiel S.P.P.S) et de regarder dans le profil, toutes les fanfictions sélectionnées sont dedans. Ensuite, vous envoyez un petit message privé pour dire "je vote pour bidule" et c'est parti mon kiki ! Allez votez, y'a des perles (et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas encore voté parce que les textes postés sont tellement géniaux que je ne sais pas qui choisir, vraiment). Vous trouverez aussi le lien vers le profil de la SPPS dans mon profil et j'ai mis à jour l'adresse du forum officiel de la SPPS. Go go go !

Petite réponse aux reviews (bon en fait, c'est la) :

Rima Kiyoshi : merci ! Non ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'ai pas oubliée ! Je cherche juste le petit truc qui va tout déclencher. Mais j'y arriverais ! Oh t'as raison, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur eux aussi...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-La première cause de mortalité est la mort, déclara sobrement Fried.<p>

-Plait-il ? demanda Rufus en sirotant une tasse de thé.

Le mage des runes reposa son journal à plat sur la table. Le barde l'aimait bien. Quand il ne tombait pas en pamoison devant Laxus, il était quelqu'un de très distingué. Ensembles, ils pouvaient avoir des conversations vraiment passionnantes. Parfois, Levy se mêlait à eux et c'était vraiment agréable. Des gens cultivés avec qui converser… Voilà qui le changeait de certains rustres de sa guilde !

-Des scientifiques ont établi que la première cause de mortalité dans le monde est la mort.

-Chaud ! lança Orga tandis qu'il balançait à l'autre bout de la salle un mage qui lui avait cherché bagarre.

Dans le monde ? De son expérience, Rufus pouvait témoigner que Fiore avait tendance à se considérer comme le monde… Si bien que les gens de l'Est les tournaient parfois en ridicule. Cela dit, ils avaient raison, sur certains points.

Toutefois, toujours de l'expérience de Rufus, les scientifiques en tenaient une bonne couche. Il n'était pas certain que les auteurs classiques soient à mettre dans ce même panier, ce débat étant toujours en cours. Quoi qu'il en soit, les scientifiques étaient vraiment risibles. Ils ne cessaient de se prendre au sérieux alors que leurs sujets de recherches…

-Chaud !

Cette fois, c'était Rogue qui se voyait obligé de frapper un mage volant pour permettre à Yuna de sauver ses cahiers et ses livres de cours. Sa capacité à ignorer les bagarres pour se concentrer sur ses devoirs était vraiment remarquable.

Ne pouvaient-ils pas se concentrer sur la recherche pour des maladies orphelines, ou au moins de faciliter la vie de ces personnes, plutôt que de chercher quelle était la meilleure façon de séparer le jaune et le blanc des œufs ? Ou que les fromages avaient une vie sexuelle ? Que le sens de l'orientation des femmes était meilleur pendant leurs menstruations ? Que les ingénieurs étaient incapables de faire preuve d'empathie ? Que regarder des films d'horreur ferait maigrir ?

-Vraiment ? Toutes ces études pour en arriver à une telle conclusion… C'est risible…

-Certaines de ces recherches sont vraiment utiles.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Bisca a découvert avec plaisir que le viagra était utile pendant les règles douloureuses. Elle en a profité pour faire une petite farce à Alzack.

Rufus priait très dort pour qu'on se mette un jour à étudier l'Est. Comme… La dangerosité de son environnement et son influence sur l'humour des gens. Ou ce que les mythes et religions de l'Est apprenaient de l'histoire du continent ! Ou n'importe quoi qui pouvait apprendre des choses concrètes sur leur histoire et donc celle que Fiore avait cherché à oublier !

-Voilà une chose que les scientifiques n'auront pas prévu…

-Alzack non plus.

Pauvre de lui.

* * *

><p>Je précise que toutes les recherches que j'ai cité sont vraies. J'ai pas le détail pour toutes mais je vous laisse aller sur internet pour regarder tout ça si ça vous intéresse.<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	157. Asexuelle

Et voici la suite ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'ai passé ma journée sur un commentaire de texte qui m'a pris... la journée. Pour faire une page. Mais je m'en fous vous voyez ! Parce que quand je serais auteure, je dirais que mes études des textes ne m'ont pas appris à écrire ! Voilà !

En vrai, ne faites pas comme moi, c'est important de bosser ses cours.

Sinon le texte du jour. On va parler sexualité donc si vous n'avez pas envie de lire un truc là-dessus, aucun souci, fermez cette fenêtre.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Visiteur : un jour ? Mais je ne peux rien promettre pour le prochain, je ne sais pas ce que sera le prochain chapitre à l'avance.

Rima Kiyoshi : mais de rien ! j'essaye toujours de répondre aux commentaires de tout le monde. Oh tu vas être surprise de ce texte je crois... Oui, je les aime bien, que ce soit en tant qu'amis ou amants... Toi aussi ? Merci ! A la prochaine !

Guest : oh y'a pire. Ah ça pourrait être une idée ça !

Taraimperatrice : tiens tu es déco... Contente que ça t'ai plus ! Et oui, les gens de l'Est ont une sacré réputation XD Et je l'aime bien bien Sorano...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Mais comment tu peux être avec une fille comme ça ?<p>

Kagura tourna lentement la tête pour fusiller Toby du regard, comme Terminator. Quoi ? "Une fille comme ça" ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui reprochait ? D'être une nana ? De ne pas avoir de sainte virilité ?

-Je n'ai pas compris la question, répondit Lyon en s'écartant un peu de sa petite amie.

Il avait raison de s'écarter. Si elle coupait ce mec en morceau, elle ne voulait pas salir ses vêtements. Il était trop classe pour ça. Elle adorait son manteau et regrettait parfois qu'il la laisse casser la gueule aux gars qui la cherchaient, même si c'était cool de voir qu'il lui faisait confiance pour se défendre toute seule. Parce que quand il devenait sérieux, il se déshabillait en partie et elle aurait pu lui piquer son manteau.

-Bah... Etre avec une fille et ne pas baiser.

Oh. C'était _ça _sa grande question ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire qu'elle soit asexuelle ? Ils ne savaient même pas ce que ça voulait dire ! Tout ce qu'ils avaient retenu c'était qu'elle n'aimait pas le sexe. Enfin, pas aimer...

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Bah un couple, ça baise.

Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux une fois que Toby fut incrusté dans le mur. C'était stupide, elle le savait. Mais elle avait besoin de les envoyer promener, littéralement. Parce qu'elle se sentait mal de tout ça. Asexuelle, ça voulait dire que le sexe ne l'intéressait pas. Ce "détail" avait rebuté un certain nombre de garçons qui avaient voulu sortir avec elle. Pire encore, c'était presque devenu une excuse pour refuser. Lyon s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules. "Ecoute, on va faire avec. On fait bien avec les défauts de l'autre, on peut faire avec ça aussi."

Elle ne se plaignait pas de sa relation avec lui. Même si c'était un peu compliqué parce qu'ils partaient souvent en mission et que réussir à se voir relevait parfois de l'exploit. Ils avaient fini par devenir très fort pour calculer leurs trajets de mission afin de passer un peu de temps ensembles, quand bien même il ne s'agissait que de quelques heures voire un rapide baiser sur le quai de la gare entre deux correspondances.

Non, ce qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise était le regard des autres. Ils ne comprenaient pas et agissaient de façon stupide. Comment osait-elle obliger un homme aussi beau à faire ceinture ? Comment pouvaient-ils rester ensembles sans coucher ensembles ?

Mais ils couchaient ensembles bordel ! Juste que... Et bien ils ne le faisaient pas souvent. Parce que... Et bien ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment et Lyon comprenait ça. Il acceptait, même si parfois ça l'agaçait un peu, qu'il soit toujours le seul à lancer les choses. Simplement, elle n'y pensait pas parce qu'elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Ou l'envie. Même s'il avait de très jolies fesses, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui sauter dessus quand elle le voyait. Oui, même à poil, au sortir de la douche.

Après, elle appréciait beaucoup que Lyon précise que, s'ils ne couchaient pas souvent ensembles, c'était plus intense parce que ça n'avait rien de routinier. Et qu'il aimait bien passer beaucoup de temps avec elle sans passer par la case "lit." Quoi que quand ils le faisaient, il avait le choix pour beaucoup de choses et il s'éclatait avec ça.

Et non bordel ! Elle ne détestait pas le sexe ! Au contraire, elle aimait bien qu'il la fasse passer à la casserole. Mais... Encore et toujours, elle n'avait pas cette attirance sexuelle que d'autres personnes avaient. Rien n'était cassé chez elle, c'était juste ça... Et quand elle couchait avec Lyon, c'est qu'elle comprenait que lui avait ce besoin de temps en temps d'en passer par là... Elle s'en foutait un peu mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser avoir trop de crampes à la main droite.

Et puis où était le mal bordel ? Ils étaient heureux ensembles et pendant que des couples perdaient du temps à courir partout pour trouver des endroits où copuler, eux faisaient des trucs plus intéressants à ses yeux comme se balader, découvrir de nouveaux endroits ou autres trucs de couple. Certains ne voulaient pas de relation amoureuse et se contentaient de coups d'un soir, ou d'amis sexuels, et on ne leur disait rien. Alors qu'est-ce qui les choquait dans le fait qu'elle n'éprouvait pas ce besoin ? Non, même quand elle était seule et qu'elle n'avait pas vu Lyon depuis un moment, ça ne la démangeait pas.

-Hé j'ai une idée, fit subitement son petit-ami tandis qu'il l'éloignait de Toby pour l'empêcher de l'achever.

-Laquelle ?

-Il y a ce glacier juste à côté d'un love hotel. On y va et on fait "coucou" à tous les couples qui y vont et aux gens qu'on connait. En plus, c'est ton tour de payer les glaces !

C'était un énorme pied de nez. "Hé oh ! Nous on a pas besoin de faire ça !" Elle aimait bien. Certains n'allaient pas trouver ça drôle !

-Toi et tes glaces. Tu n'es pas assez dans le froid ?

-Ils ont une énorme coupe de glace à la pistache avec de la chantilly et du chocolat chaud.

Il venait de dire les mots magiques. Elle attrapa son bras. A la glace !

* * *

><p>Donc pour résumer, les asexuels. Ce sont des gens qui n'éprouvent pas le besoin d'avoir des relations sexuelles. C'est un peu comme être hétérosexuel, homosexuel, bisexuel et autre. Il y a plusieurs "degrés" d'asexualité mais je ne vais pas rentrer dans le sujet. Vous pouvez trouver pleins d'informations sur internet. Et pourquoi ce texte ? Parce qu'on en parle jamais parce que... bah ça ne se voit pas vraiment, alors très peu de gens savent que ça existe. Voilà.<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


	158. 10 LaLu

Et voici le retour des commandes ! De Mai96 qui voulait un Laxus X Lucy, de préférence 10 choses dessus.

Avant toute chose, je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos remarques si gentilles ! Quand j'ai posté ce texte, je pensais avoir surtout des "on s'en tape" et finalement vous avez été unanimement emballés... C'est bien plus que je ne le pensais ! Vous êtes tellement choux que je voudrais vous faire des câlins à tous pour vous remercier ou faire un truc mais je ne sais pas quoi. Ah je vous aime bordel !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Rima Kiyoshi :

Merci c'est gentil ^^ Merci à toi pour la commande ! Je n'avais pas pensé à écrire sur ce couple avant que tu me le demandes ! Techniquement, tu ne peux pas acheter mes textes vu que la fanfiction est tolérée du moment que tu ne gagnes pas d'argent avec ^^ Bah après, on ne peut pas écrire sur tout... Oh joli défi ! Je note !

Firefly :

Merci c'est gentil ! J'avoue, ça m'arrive de penser la même chose... Et c'est quand même dommage pour tous les gens qui sont asexuels et qui se sentent comme bizarres à cause de ça. Le problème c'est que beaucoup de gens ne comprennent pas que c'est possible et ne font pas attention à ça. Une de mes amies est aromantique, donc elle ne peut techniquement pas tomber amoureuse. Et ça, tout le monde l'oublie à chaque fois et c'est très pénible. Oui moi aussi ^^ Après ça dépend de la taille et de la quantité de glaces que tu manges...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>10 choses à savoir sur le LaLu :<p>

1) Ils ont un parfait partage des tâches ménagères : il fout le bordel, elle nettoie. Elle fait à manger, il met tout dans le lave-vaisselle… Et… Ah non, ils ont tous les deux la flemme de faire le lit le matin.

2) Natsu a très mal pris que sa Lucy ne le laisse plus dormir avec lui. Il a pourtant fallut qu'il les surprenne en pleine action et que Laxus le foudroie littéralement pour qu'il arrête de débarquer sans regarder…

3) Lucy espérait que sortir avec Laxus l'empêcherait d'avoir encore des squatteurs mais… Y'a juste les Rainji qui se sont rajoutés à la liste des squatteurs habituels. Mais eux au moins ils frappent avant d'entrer !

4) Laxus ayant l'habitude de veiller tard le soir, il lui arrive souvent de coucher Lucy qui s'est endormie en travaillant sur son roman. Par contre, pour l'encre sur la joue, il ne peut rien.

5) Comme il se lève plus tard qu'elle, Lucy a pris l'habitude de préparer la machine à café quand elle part. Parce que lui, il le fait les yeux fermés et fout du café partout dans la cuisine.

6) Une fois, il a dû la remplacer au pied levé pour une interview parce qu'elle était trop nerveuse à l'idée d'interviewer un auteur qu'elle adore. Il a lu _toutes_ les questions, même celles trop personnes pour être posées. Le pire ? Le mec a répondu à _toutes_ les questions.

7) L'avantage de connaitre une journaliste, c'est qu'elle peut avoir des invitations pour pleins de trucs, gratos. Ce qui veut dire que Laxus a pu aller voir pleins de concerts gratos...

8) S'il y a des chances pour qu'il révèle des secrets de la guilde à Lucy ? Non, même si elle n'était pas une journaliste. Même avec cette jolie nuisette...

9) Une fois, elle lui a dit que ce serait chouette de racheter la maison de ses parents pour en faire le nouveau QG de la guilde. Il aurait bien voulu. Juste pour le plaisir d'envoyer les imbéciles faire le tour de la propriété en courant. Mais ça coute trop cher.

10) Un jour, Leyv a deviné le twist final du roman de Lucy. Laxus a passé trois jours à la consoler parce qu'elle ne croyait pas qu'on trouverait si facilement alors que ce n'était même pas écrit. Gajeel a passé trois jours à entendre Levy pleurer qu'elle était désolée. Ça rapproche.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le texte de la quizaine ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Critique/commande/remarque/question/autre ?


	159. Cheveux

Bonjour mes amours ! Et voilà la suite ! Un Rogura qui devait à la base être pour la Rogura Week mais... je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire tous les textes. Donc je les recycle pour les mettre ici ! Celui-ci devait être pour le second jour avec le thème des "cheveux" ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Firefly : elle les aime. Mais pas tout le temps chez elle ! Oui pas de chance pour eux XD De toute façon, tu sors un chouïa du moule et la société te descend... C'est quand même triste parce que ce genre de choses, tu ne les choisis pas. J'avoue que j'y réfléchi, surtout après avoir trouvé un texte qui évoquait une relation à quatre... et je me dis que je vais creuser ça. D'ailleurs, c'est prouvé scientifiquement (les scientifiques ont que ça à faire parfois) qu'être polyamoureux te faisait avoir des relations amoureuses avec plus de confiance que si tu as un seul partenaire. Je m'en frotte les mains d'avance ! Bye et merci pour l'idée !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Aïe !<p>

Kagura lança un regard mauvais au nouveau nœud qu'elle venait de croiser. Elle avait passé cinq minutes, _cinq_, à défaire le nœud précédent. Elle descendait sa brosse de trois millimètres et elle en croisait un autre.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas brossé les cheveux ?

Rogue eut un petit rire. Il grimaça parce qu'elle tirait un peu trop fort. Saleté de nœud !

-Oups ! Désolée !

Habituée à des nœuds très légers qui partaient au premier coup de brosse, second pour les plus rebelles, elle avait tendance à ne pas faire très attention. Les cheveux de Rogue étaient différents. C'était un fouillis inextricable de nœuds. Par chance pour lui, ils se cachaient surtout en-dessous si bien que dans la vie de tous les jours, on ne voyait pas vraiment les dégâts.

-Ça va. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne me suis jamais brossé les cheveux.

Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas de brosse et qu'elle ait dû prendre la sienne. Bon sang, elle s'ennuyait vraiment pour avoir une idée pareille. Pauvre Rogue. Il ne devait pas se douter d'à quel point il allait souffrir. Second nœud et elle avait déjà envie de prendre une paire de ciseau !

-Jamais ?

-Non.

-Même quand tu étais petit ?

-C'est ma mère qui me les brossait. Enfin, elle y passait quelques heures et cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient encore plus de nœuds. Alors elle a décidé d'arrêter de les brosser. Elle s'assurait juste qu'ils ne soient pas trop longs pour qu'on ne s'en rende pas compte.

Se couper les cheveux. Ce devait être la seule chose qu'on pouvait appeler "soin" que Rogue leur accordait. Pauvres cheveux. Ils n'étaient pas laids. Juste vraiment infernaux !

Déterminée à réussir ce défi que personne n'avait jamais osé relever, elle continua de se battre pour lui défaire les nœuds dans ses cheveux. Et vue à quel rythme elle avançait, elle allait y passer des heures... Si ce n'était des jours.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de Milliana ! Le mur qui séparait leurs chambres n'était qu'une cloison et elle était incapable de _ne pas _les espionner. Et si elle mettait de la musique, la femme chat se ramenait voir s'ils ne copulaient pas joyeusement. La garce !

Alors ils devaient s'occuper autrement quand elle était dans les parages. Donc elle le coiffait.

-Au moins tu n'es pas Gajeel.

Il avait le même genre de... crinière ? que Rogue. Mais en pire visiblement. Enfin, elle n'en savait rien et n'allait pas jouer à la coiffeuse pour lui aussi. De toute façon, Gajeel ne la laisserait pas faire...

-Il avait les cheveux lisses l'autre fois que je l'ai vu.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Il a confondu la bouteille de shampoing avec le démêlant de Levy.

-Et ça a marché ?

-Il avait gagné... dix centimètres à vue de nez ?

Woh... Elle aurait voulu voir ça ! Gajeel avec des cheveux parfaitement démêlés... Sans un coup de peigne... Cela dit... Il venait de lui donner une idée !

-Je vais piquer les démêlants des filles !

Le temps qu'il pige, elle avait déjà foncé hors de sa chambre.

-Quoi ? Non ! C'est hors de question ! Kagura ! Reviens !

* * *

><p>Et voilà comment Kagura a réussi à démêler assez les cheveux de Rogue pour lui faire une queue de cheval ! Vous savez tous !<p>

Critique/remarque/question/commande/autre ?


End file.
